Un Ordre Nouveau
by LadyBraken
Summary: Harry n'est pas tout-à-fait le parfait petit garçon que certains voudraient qu'il soit. Il a découvert ses pouvoirs très tôt et dans des circonstances regrettables. Toutefois, personne ne semble savoir à qui va sa loyauté... Harry neutre/ Serpentard/ Oc. monde politique/ diverses écoles/ magie complexe. Longburn. Rated M pour de bonnes raisons. traduction de 'A New Order'.
1. Prologue

Hey! donc voici ma traduction de mon histoir 'A New Order'! (Comme ça je m'entraîne à traduire dans les deux sens^^)

Cette histoire est donc très longue, et abordera des thèmes violents (torture, abus d'enfants, manipulations, crimes, meurtres, mouvements de foule, esclavage...) dans des scènes qui peuvent être très descriptives. Si vous ne pouvez pas tenir ce genre de choses, ne lisez pas. Je préviendrais évidemment au début de chaque chapitre au cas où.

De même, il y aura de nombreuses relations sentimentales et/ ou sexuelles, pas toujours saines. Je ne donne pas les pairing pour ne pas révéler le scénario. Cela implique donc des relations homosexuelles et hétérosexuelles, sans réelle distinction, parfois underage (!) parceque les adolescents font des choses d'adolescents, les adultes des choses adultes et que la guerre n'attend pas que vous ayez 18 ans pour vous tomber dessus. Cette fic est censurée pour FF, et je posterait la même avec toutes les scènes sur AO3 très vite- je vous tiendrai au courant!

Voici donc le Prologue, j'espère que cela vous plaira! n'hésitez pas à poster des commentaires pour l'aider à continuer l'histoire ou dire ce que vous en pensez!

Bisous- LadyBraken

* * *

 **UN ORDRE NOUVEAU**

 **Prologue**

Harry avait 10 ans lorsqu'il entendit la Voix pour la première fois.

Il attendait dans le salon, ses yeux fixés sur le sol. Il savait ce qui allait arriver. Il avait l'habitude.

Monstre. Ils aimaient l'appeler ainsi. Taré, Dégénéré, Animal. Son oncle aimait le battre. Harry savait cela. Il pouvait le voir sur son visage, il pouvait le lire dans son esprit. Tante Pétunia ne faisait que s'asseoir et regarder, mais elle ne fit jamais un geste, ou quoi que ce soit. Elle le fixait simplement avec contentement, alors que son fils riait et encourageait son père.

Harry avait appris à arrêter de crier. Il avait arrêté de pleurer, il n'avait jamais supplié; cela ne lui aurait apporté que plus de douleur. Oncle Vernont aimait le voir souffrir, parcequ'il avait peur et était plein de haine. Harry le savait. Et oncle Vernon, quelque part dans son esprit brumeux, savait que Harry savait, d'une certaine manière. Cela l'enrageait encore plus.

Cette fois, Vernon avait choisi une barre en métal pour frapper son neveux. Il n'avait pas de raison particulière: il était en colère, et Harry existait.

Mais cette fois, Vernon n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'arrêter. Harry entendait ses os craquer, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus retenir ses cris et que des points noirs apparaissent devant ses yeux. Il était déjà si fragile, il n'avait rien pu manger depuis au moins trois jours...

Il fixait Pétunia. Aide moi, disaient ses yeux, car c'est ta dernière chance de m'aider.

La voix vint.

 _Harry..._

Il ne la remarque pas. Il avait mal, comme jamais auparavant. Il ne pouvait se concentrer sur rien d'autre que la douleur de la barre métallique qui brisait ses os en pièces, les cris de son cousin, le regard vide de Pétunia, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par s'évanouir de douleur.

Harry se réveilla au même endroit où il s'était évanoui: au milieu du salon des Dursleys. Tout était sombre autour de lui. Le seul son était le tic-tac de l'horloge.

Il essay de se relever, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il inspecta sa jambe. Brisée, évidemment. Le douleur était insupportable, mais il ne cria pas. Le faire, ça serait admettre qu'ils avaient gagné, qu'ils l'avaient brisé. Il n'était pas brisé. Il avait juste besoin de quelques bandages et d'un endroit où se reposer.

Mais la douleur ne s'arrête pas parce qu'on le lui demande. Cela n'est pas si simple. La plus grande partie de ses blessures avait déjà guéri. Il essaye de respirer calmement, se concentrant sur cela pendant un moment.

C'était l'une des raisons de leur haine. Il pouvait faire des choses. Il ne pouvait pas les comprendre, alors ils voulaient tout faire disparaître. Les les haïssait pour cela. Il pouvait pardonner la haine, il pouvait pardonner les insultes, mais la douleur, même après qu'il se soit guéri, la douleur restait.

Harry sentait son cœur s'accélérer sous ses sentiments. Il n'arrivait pas totalement à comprendre comment il se sentait. Il était triste, terrifié, furieux, et fatigué, si fatigué, et cette combinaison lui faisait littéralement mal au cœur. Il pressa son poing contre sa poitrine, hurlant silencieusement, essayant de le faire partir. Mais ça ne partait pas. Autour de lui, un brouillard noir s'étendait lentement, et tout commença à trembler.

Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider. C'est à ce moment qu'il les vit: les couteaux, qui attendaient patiemment, luisant froidement sous le clair de lune bleuâtre qui illuminait la pièce.

Il sentit son cœur se calmer. Il finit par se lever sans lâcher les couteaux du regard.

Il étaient hypnotiques. Il ne pensait plus à présent. Il ne fit que prendre l'un d'entre eux, lentement, se délectant du bruit métallique de la lame contre le fourreau. C'étit une vraie mélodie, quelque chose de froid, de calme. Une berceuse coupante. La douleur dans sa jambe s'était muée en une sorte de détermination, de vide. Il pouvait la sentir, mais c'était comme si elle appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne tremblait même plus. Son corps, son esprit étaient vides. Il se souvint de ce que son cousin lui avait dit, il n'y avait que quelques heures de cela, lorsqu'il avait surpris Harry qui tentait de s'échapper de la maison discrètement.

"Personne ne remarquerait si tu mourrais, débile!" _Oh mais si c'est vrai,_ se disait-il, _alors personne ne remarquerait s'il m'arrivait de te tuer, mon chéri_. Ils remarqueraient l'absence des Dursleys, et dans un jour ou deux ils trouveraient leurs corps, mais qui se souviendrait de la petite pile de chiffons qui avait été quelque part dans un coin de la maison?

Lentement, il tituba jusqu'aux escaliers, gravissant une marche après l'autre. Sa jambe saignait, et il faisait de son mieux pour ignorer la douleur qui revenait lentement. C'était infernal. Non pas que cela changeait de d'habitude, mais il s'en rendait compte pour la première fois de sa vie.

Étrangement, c'était comme si quelqu'un l'aidait. Il sentait quelqu'un essayer de faire disparaître la douleur. _Pauvre moi_ , se dit-il, _Je suis si seul que je m'invente des amis imaginaires!_

Il poussa la porte de la chambre du couple Dursley. Ils étaient là, dormant silencieusement, en paix. C'était dégoûtant. A ce moment précis, il sut oh combien il leur était supérieur, à quel point ils avaient peur de lui, à quel point ils étaient petit, et sans dé savait qu'il avait quelque chose de plus. Son ombre s'étendit sur leurs corps assoupis, et pendant un instant, la mort était déjà sur eux.

Sa main se crispa sur son couteau.

 _Fais le..._

Il se déplaça silencieusement, et monta sur le matelas, au dessus de son oncle. Il commencerait par lui, non seulement parce qu'il était le plus dangereux des trois, mais surtout parce-que Pétunia l'aimait. Et de toutes les personnes du monde, c'était Pétunia qu'il haïssait le plus. Il voulait lui faire du mal.

Soudain, Vernon ouvrit les yeux. Il se regardèrent pendant une seconde. Harry pouvait se voir dans ses prunelles, pâle, ses yeux verts luisant de l'intérieur, un sourire immonde sur le visage, le couteau brillant dans sa main.

Le coup que Vernon envoya dans son ventre fit voler l'enfant à travers la pièce. La peur revint alors qu'il s'écrasait sur le sol du couloir et que ses côtes craquèrent. Il courut immédiatement en direction de sa 'chambre', le petit placard sous l'escalier, rampant, titubant, trébuchant, son oncle sur ses talons. Dans la panique, il avait lâché son couteau.

"REVIENS ICI ESPÈCE DE SALE PETIT MERDE-" entendit-il à l'étage.

Il devait guérir, il devait partir. Sans cela, il mourrait, il en était certain. Il essaya de se concentrer, mais il était trop effrayé. Il entendit les pas de son oncle au dessus de lui, il endentait ses pensées. Je vais tuer ce petit morveux, il ne mérite pas de vivre, dire qu'il a osé lever ses sales mains sur moi... Harry ne pouvait plus respirer. Partiellement à cause de la concentration dont il avait besoin pour guérir sa jambe, mais aussi parce qu'il avait maintenant des côtes qui tendait de percer ses poumons, rendant chaque mouvement atrocement douloureux.

Il essaya de penser à une échappatoire. Ses voisins ne l'aideraient pas, ils ne l'avaient jamais fait. Ils était la copie conforme des Dursleys, plus silencieux dans leur haine, peut-être. Un des enfants lui ressemblait un peu, il avait les mêmes traits cadavériques, les mêmes blessures parsemaient son corps, mais pas aussi souvent. Peut-être était-il dans un meilleure situation, mais qu'est-ce que deux enfants pouvait faire de plus qu'un seul? Il n'avait pas de famille. Il ne pouvait pas avoir d'amis, puisqu'il était enfermé la plus grande partie de l'année. Il ne pouvait pas faire appel à la police: il cherchait la liberté, pas une nouvelle prison. A moins que...

Son oncle tambourinait sur la porte, mais Haryr la voulait fermée, elle resta donc immobile. Il ne pouvait pas continuer comme cela. Il n'avait nulle part où aller. Ses émotion grondaient dans se être, et son crâne allait exploser , de briser en deux au niveau de la cicatrices en forme d'éclair qui marquait son front.

"Sors de là! J'vais te tuer, putain!"

"Non."

Le bruit s'arrêta alors que Vernon était pétrifié par le choc. C'était sa chance. Harry se jeta à travers la porte et lui sauta dessus. Il n'avait besoin que d'un seull effleurement.

Il posa ses mains sur celles de son oncle et le regarda dans les yeux.

Des images apparurent dans son esprit. Il vit son oncle rencontrer Pétunia. Il vit la naissance de Dudley. Il vit de nombreuses chose qu'il ne voulait pas voir, mais cela importait peu. Partout où il passait, il détruisait tout. Souvenir après souvenir, neurone après neurone, en un instant l'oncle Vernon n'existait plus. Il était devenu un objet. Une poupée, un grosse poupée rougeaude.

Harry ne remarque les cris de Pétunia que lorsqu'il eut fini. Le garçon se tourna violemment vers elle. Elle se cramponnait à son fils bien-aimé comme si ses bras pouvait le sauver de l'enfant. Dans le couloir, au dessus du visage inexpressif de son mari, de orbes vertes la fixait dans la pénombre.

Il ne fallut qu'un instant pour que Harry l'écarte de son chemin. Lorsque son cousin tomba finalement sur le sol, il s'assit sur le canapé. Il n'en avait jamais eu le droit avant, et la sensation était exquise, même à travers la douleur qui faisait trembler son corps. Il était épuisé, mais surtout triste. Sa colère s'était estompée, puis avait disparue au moment exact où il avait gagné. Et il avait gagné si facilement... Maintenant, il savait que c'était la seule solution, et qu'à un moment ou à un autre il en serait venu là. Il n'avait pas d'échappatoire, cette situation était la seule fin possible.

Il regarda les corps de sa famille étendus sur le sol,, respirant lentement alors qu'il s'endormait. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'était plus effrayé de se réveiller.

Il se leva à midi, et sa jambe était en bien meilleur état. D'habitude, il guérissait beaucoup plus vite, mais l'épuisement, la famine et la gravité de ses blessures l'avait rendu faible.

Les Dursleys étaient toujours sur le sol, sans donner le moindre signe de mouvement. Même s'il avait très envie de s'en débarrasser au plus vite, Harry avait besoin d'eux. Il avait besoin d'argent, il devait éviter de soulever les soupçons. Heureusement, c'était un dimanche, leur absence ne serait donc pas remarquée. Il leva la main et se concentra sur ce qu'il voulait qu'ils fassent. Il se levèrent dans un même mouvement mécanique, et commencèrent à préparer le petit-déjeuner. Leur expression était vide. Il devrait travailler là-dessus, mais pour le moment il était content de pouvoir les obliger à faire ce qu'il voulait.

Ce n'est qu'après avoir douloureusement pris sa première douche de la semaine que l'idée le frappa. Il n'était pas seul. Il avait vu l'autre garçon faire léviter des choses, il avait croisé son regard. Il devait aller lui parler, lui offrir le sanctuaire de cette maison. Ici, ils seraient protégés des autres.

Il alla dans la chambre de son cousin, et commença à bouger les meubles, puisqu'elle serait sienne à partir de maintenant. Il choisi les meilleurs vêtements de Dudley, un pantalon sombre et un t-shirt bien taillé, et s'admira dans le miroir. Les vêtements étaient beaucoup trop grands pour lui, mais il se sentait un peu mieux.

Il s'assit sur le lit, qu'il avait déplacé juste sous la fenêtre. C'était la première fois qu'il pouvait observer la rue sans être chassé ou en train de nettoyer quelque chose. Il devait faire un choix. Est-ce qu'il autoriserait à l'autre garçon de faire la même chose que ce qu'il avait fait à sa famille? Et s'il voulait plus...?

Même s'il n'avait que dix ans, l'esprit de Harry était sombre et précautionneux. C'était son seul moyen de survivre, mais aussi son caractère. Il était calme, toujours, sauf lorsqu'il était réellement en danger. Mais même avec ce tempérament, le dilemme était trop grand pour le résoudre seul. Et il n'avait pas le droit de décider par lui-même. Il avait déjà fait son propre choix, et le garçon aurait à le faire aussi. Il possédait le pouvoir, mais il ne pouvait pas choisir ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour quelqu'un d'autre. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était offrir paix et sécurité pour un temps.

Il retourna au rez-de-chaussée et y trouva les Dursleys qui attendaient en ligne de nouveaux ordres, les yeux dans le vague. Il leva la main, et Pétunia commença à préparer à manger, alors que Vernon et son fils étaient assis sur le canapé, fixant l'écran noir de la télévision. Tout était prêt, et Harry s'écrit une note à lui-même qu'il posa sur le comptoir de la cuisine, pour ne pas oublier de les nourrir en rentrant.

Pour la première fois, il alla librement dans la rue, et même si ses jambes ne fonctionnaient pas aussi bien qu'il l'aurait voulu, il apprécia la promenade. Il essaya de penser à toutes les choses bonnes qu'il pouvait imaginer, parce qu'il voulait être sûr de rester calme lorsqu'il ferait face à l'autre garçon. Il savait au plus profond de lui que la colère n'avait pas encore explosée. Il en avait à peine effleuré la surface.

Comme il était petit, même pour son âge; il réussit à se glisser dans le jardin. Il regarda prudemment à travers la fenêtre.

La maison était exactement la même que celle de Harry. Le garçon se tenait dans la cuisine, préparant le repas. Il n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien. Il avait des difficultés à bouger son dos, et de ce fait il penchait la tête en avant, fixant perpétuellement le sol. Il était plus grand que Harry, avec des trait plu secs, mais était tout aussi fin et maladivement maigre. Ses cheveux bruns était coupés de manière étrange, et il fallu plusieurs minutes à Harry pour comprendre pourquoi: un longue cicatrice courait le long de son crâne, sur le côté droit de sa tête. Alors qu'il se tournait pour prendre d'autres ingrédients, Harry vit que l'un de ses yeux était d'un blanc opaque, aveugle, alors que l'autre était gris acier. Sans ses cicatrices, il aurait pu être beau.

Sa colère revint, et avec elle son aura s'étendit autour de lui, fanant les fleurs du jardinet à ses pieds. L'autre garçon le sentit. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers Harry, il lui fit un geste de la main pour lui demander d'aller à l'extérieur. Lentement, le garçon opina, se positionnant de manière à ce que son père, qui regardait la télé dans le salon comme tout le monde dans le voisinage, ne puisse pas voir Harry.

Harry entendit le garçon murmurer quelque chose à propos de sortir les poubelles et l aporte se fermer. Il retourna dans la rue, contournant la maison . Ils restèrent là, l'un devant l'autre, s'évaluant pendant quelques secondes. Puis, Harry, qui ne sentait pas de mauvaise intention dans l'esprit de l'autres garçon, s'approcha un peu de lui.

"J'suis Harry." Dit-il le plus amicalement qu'il pu.

"J'suis Damien." Répondit l'autre en lui serrant la main.

Harry sentait que Damien était comme lui, il sentait l'energie couler dans ses veines, et lorsqu'il le regarda dans les yeux, il su que l'autre garçon l'avait également senti. Il lui sourit, et c'était le premier vrai sourire qu'il offrait de sa vie. Il ne lâcha pas sa main. Mais son sourire s'évanoui lorsqu'il senti la peur dans le corps d Damien.

"Il te fait mal?" demanda-t-il froidement.

"Oui."

Il n'y avait pas besoin de plus d'explication. Le garçon tremblait de peur. Harry hocha lentement la tête et fit signe vers la maison, lui demandant d ele suivre.

"Mais... mais je-je devrais être rentré maintenant..." Son œil unique était noir de peur.

"Tu ne le regrettera pas."

La voix de Harry ne laissait pas place pour la contradiction, mais elle resta douce. Gardant la main de Damien dans la sienne, il le conduisit à sa maison, lentement. Il ne voulait pas l'effrayer plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, craignant qu'il ne fasse une crise cardiaque s'il n'était ne serai-ce que touché par une feuille. Damien le suivit calmement. Il avait vu Harry avant, il il pouvait voir les marques là où son t-shirt laissait transparaître la peau. Mais surtout, il pouvait sentir quelque chose autour de lui. Quelque chose de puissant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était sûr que Harry ne lui ferait pas de mal, mais il l'était. Il se sentaient tout deux comme un homme croisant un compatriote à l'autre bout du monde.

La porte s'ouvrir devant Harry sans qu'il ne la touche. Damien était bouche-bée. Ça, ça n'était pas un accident étrange. C'était de la _magie._

Il allèrent tout deux dans la cuisine, et C'est à cet instant que Damien sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Personne ne bougeait- excepté Harry.

Deux assiettes pleines de nourriture étaient préparée sur la table, et Harry fit signe à Damien de s'asseoir près de lui. Le garçon obéit. Il avait peur de la famille. Ils avaient tous le regard vitreux, et ressemblaient à des cadavres, mais la femme se tenait debout derrière le comptoir.

Harry observa sa surprise avec un sourire narquois. Au moins, le garçon ne s'était pas enfuis au bout de quelques secondes mais il s'y était attendu. Il fallait beaucoup de courage pour vivre dans ces conditions, ou peut-être un grain de folie.

"Qu'est-ce qui leur est arrivé?" Demanda finalement Damien après avoir fini son assiette, ce qui ne lui pris que cinq minutes vu qu'il était très littéralement affamé.

"C'est un truc que je peux faire. Il ne pensent plus, tu vois? Enfin, c'est pas comme si ils pensaient avant..."

Damien rit.

"Donc ils font ce que tu demandes?"

"Ouai, ils agissent selon mes ordres, j'peux leur faire faire tout ce que je veux." Harry regarda l'autre garçon dans les yeux. "Et ils ne peuvent plus me faire de mal."

Damien baissa la tête. Il était effrayé par Harry, mais aussi émerveillé devant les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui.

"Tu as de la chance..."

"Tu pourrais en avoir aussi."

C'était le moment. Le moment où Damien pouvait choisir de se joindre à Harry, ou pas. Harry regarda son nouvel ami anxieusement. Il attendit quelques minutes, mais lorsque Damien lui rendit son regard, ses yeux étaient plein d'acceptation, et d'une sorte de joie. Il pensait à la vengeance.

Harry sourit et acquiesça.

Ils avaient un accord. Il restèrent assis en silence, finissant leurs plats, et Harry agita la main pour que son cousin fasse la vaisselle. Damien le regarda avec admiration.

Ils se mirent à parler. Ils se racontèrent leur expérience, les accidents. C'était comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde, dans la maison silencieuse, dans les rues vides du dimanche après-midi. Ils finirent par parler de leurs blessures. Damien pouvait guérir, mais il était loin d'être aussi efficace que Harry. Damien expliqua qu'il avait perdu son œil parce-que son père ne voulait pas payer le docteur un jour où il avait été malade, et la cicatrice venait d'un accident, où il était tombé dans les escaliers. C'étaient des mensonges, mais cela importait peu. Harry était en colère, mais surtout soulagé.

Le soleil allait se coucher lorsqu'ils entendirent la voix du père de Damien l'appeler.

Harry dit à son ami de na pas bouger, et ouvrit lentement la porte.

Il leur fallu près d'un mois pour décider de quoi faire du père de Damien. D'une part, il était dur de garder deux maisons tout en allant à l'école sans que personne ne remarque quoi que ce soit, mais d'autre part ils ne pouvaient pas se débarrasser de lui sans condamner Damien à l'orphelinat, puisqu'il n'avait aucune autre famille.

Ils essayèrent de s'entraîner. Ils avaient besoin de savoir ce qu'ils pouvaient faire. Harry était plus puissant que Damien, mais l'autre garçon en avait à revendre. Il était intelligent, il arrivait à prévoir les choses. Mais, et c'était beaucoup plus important, il était capable de calmer les colères d'Harry par sa seule présence. Damien savait comme le gérer,e t l'autre garçon lui en était reconnaissant. Il était là.

Les autres ne comptaient pas.

Ils détestaient l'école. Les autres enfants continuaient à les traiter comme des déchets, mais maintenant ils étaient ensemble, et ils préparaient leur revanche. Ils avaient besoin d'une porte de sortie.

Un jour, s'en fut trop. Un des enfants, son nom était Paul Newt, beaucoup plus âgé que Harry, peut-être treize ans, décida de les harceler. Il était grand, large, fort, et c'était la seule chose sur laquelle il s'appuyait. Il leur coupa la route alors qu'ils rentraient chez eux.

"Hay! Weirdos!"

ils ne répondirent pas. Damien pris la main de Harry. Respire, dit-il tout-bas. Leur lien était assez puissant pour pouvoir parler par simple contact physique. Damien avait simplement ouvert son esprit aux messages de Harry. Le garçon pris une grande respiration et accéléra le pas. Mais l'autre garçon n'avait aucun intention de les laisser partir. Il pris une pierre et la lança ne direction de Damien. La pierre le frappa durement.

A la seconde où Harry vit le sang sur le visage de son ami, il perdit le contrôle. C'était la seule chose qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter: quelqu'un avait blessé un membre de sa famille. Un non-magique avait osé frapper son frère devant lui. Ça n'était pas que la douleur, la peur, non, c'était une question d'honneur, de justice. C'était injuste, tout cela était injuste.

 _Tu veux le faire..._ entendit-il.

 _Oui,_ pensa-t-il, _cette fois, je veux le faire._

Il plongea son regard dans celui de Paul.

"Douleur." Dit-il. Sa voix était aussi froide que la glace.

Paul s'effondra sur le sol en hurlant. Les yeux d'Harry luisaient d'avidité, et ses pupilles se dilataient de plaisir alors qu'il remonta le long des nerfs, les brûlant un par un. Il pouvait sentir sa propre énergie autour de lui, comme un vent chaud et poisseux. Il était _puissant._

Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il s'était approché de Paul avant de poser un pied sur lui. Le garçon convulsait de douleur, et Harry pouvait voir dans son esprit qu'il avait perdu la raison. Aucune de ses pensées n'était logique, ou même complète. Une flaque de sang s'étendait autour de lui.

Harry leva une main et la posa sur la tête de Paul. Il pris une grande inspiration, se concentrant. Il devait arrêter ça, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser le garçon partir. A vrai dire, il ne le voulait pas. Une lumière verte explosa entre sa main et la tête du garçon, et c'était tout. Paul était mort, même si ses jambes continuaient de tressaillir.

Harry ne savait pas comment il avait fait cela, il ne savait pas comment il était aussi sûr de comment faire cela, mais le garçon était mort en effet. Il se sentait plus... libre en quelque sorte, comme s'il s'était débarrassé d'un poids dans son esprit. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Son esprit digérait le fait qu'il avait tué le garçon. Qu'il en avait le _pouvoir._

Le chaud vent estival dans ses cheveux le ramena à la réalité.

Il se tourna vers Damien. L'enfant était assis, le regardant avec une étincelle de peur dans les yeux. Il opina: il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Mais il avait vu la lumière verte dans les yeux de Harry, et le sourire qui retroussait ses lèvres. Tout autour de lui semblait s'être obscurci, comme si la lumière refusait d'approcher le garçon. Mais ils étaient ensemble. Il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber Harry, ou alors il serait tout seul, s'il arrivai à survivre. Il découvrit quelque chose en lui qui le surpris: il ne ferait jamais rien contre son ami. C'était pour lui qu'il avait tué...

Il se leva, et commença à pousser le cadavres hors de la route, jusqu'au fossé. Heureusement qu'ils étaient seuls, et qu'il n'y avait aucune maison habitée autour. Harry ne fit pas un geste. Il se délectait des sensations.

Ils n'en parlèrent plus. Il retournèrent à leur vie 'normale'. C'était leur secret. Mais Harry se surpris à dormir bien moins qu'il ne le devrait. Non pas qu'il ai eu des cauchemars, non, il n'arrivait juste pas à dormir plus de quelques heures.

Petit à petit, le père de Damien disparut de toutes ses activités sociales. Un jour, ils finirent par l'envoyer dans un hôpital psychiatrique, sans nom. Même sans le contrôler, son cerveau était trop abîmé pour qu'il puisse ne serai-ce que parler, ou avoir une pensée rationnelle. Cela semblait être le meilleur choix, et le seul qui n'impliquait pas un 'tragique accident'.

Ils gardèrent les Dursleys, puisqu'ils avaient toujours besoin de manger et que si le cousin Dudley venait à disparaître, l'école le remarquerait. Tout le monde était encore sur les nerfs après que le cadavres de Paul ai été trouvé, près d'un mois après sa mort.

Même avec toutes ces précautions, les garçons vivaient bien, presque un vraie vie de famille. Harry finit par trouver comment donner des expressions faciales aux Dursleys, et quelques mois plus tard, il avaient presque toujours l'air autonomes en surface.

Harry et Damien finirent par trouver comment faire léviter des objets volontairement. Les premiers essais firent exploser des choses autour d'eux, Damien n'arrivait pas à soulever des choses plus lourdes que des cheveux, mais à son onzième anniversaire, Harry réussissait à soulever plusieurs objets à la fois, et il réussit même à faire léviter son lit. Il était évident que Damien n'avait pas beaucoup de pouvoirs, à vrai dire, il n'en avait presque pas. Harry suspectait que sa magie était bloquée quelque part à cause de ce qu'il avait vécu, et il ne lui en voulait pas. Le garçon semblait effrayé par ses propres pouvoirs. Il avait peur de devenir aussi puissant que Harry.

Les cicatrices de Harry ne s'effaçaient pas. Il ne pouvait pas retirer son T-shirt devant son ami à cause des cicatrices qui courraient le long de son torse et de son dos. Il évitait les gens qu'il ne connaissait pas, et détestait les contacts directs. Il pouvait savoir beaucoup trop de choses par un simple touché. En fait, seul Damien pouvait le toucher, parce qu'il savait où c'était douloureux et où ça allait.

Il parlaient beaucoup de la possibilité que d'autres comme eux existent. Ils décidèrent de rester dans l'ombre et de se cacher des autres, qui semblaient attaquer tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à de la magie, mais s'il y en avait d'autres comme eux, il ne supportaient pas l'idée de la voir grandir entre les mains de non-magiques, et d'avoir la vie qu'eux-mêmes avaient eu. Leur colère personnelle se mua en une haine a plus grande échelle, mais ils étaient assez intelligents pour comprendre que haïr tout le monde n'avait aucun sens. Ça n'était que des mots, et ils n'avaient pas assez d'informations pour faire quoi que ce soit, même s'ils en avaient le pouvoir.

Ils ne se sentaient pas en sécurité, alors ils faisaient tout ensemble. Ils avaient collé deux lits l'un à l'autre dans la chambre de Harry. Petit à petit, la maison se transforma selon leurs goûts, mais ils ne la considérèrent jamais comme leur foyer.

L'été de leur onzième anniversaire s'étirait lentement lorsque Harry reçut la lettre.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il la lisait, ils étaient de plus en plus bouche-bée. C'était la confirmation de tout ce qu'ils avaient imaginé, et plus encore. Ils n'étaient pas seuls. Il y avait toute une société. Ils ne comprenaient pas la moitié des informations, entre les endroits où ils devaient aller et les choses à acheter. Ils en parlèrent pendant très d'une heure lorsque Harry se rendit compte de quelque chose.

"Quelqu'un va venir." Dit-il, son visage s'illuminant.

L'autre garçon le regarda avec admiration. Bien sûr, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt?

"Ils savent qui tu es," remarqua-t-il," mais pas ce que tu peux faire... et on n'a reçu qu'une seule lettre."

"Ce qui veut dire qu'ils savent que je ne sais absoluement rien de ce dont ils parlent là-dedans." Décalra Harry en agitant la lettre. "Et peut-être qu'ils ne savent rien du tout te concernant."

"Mais ça veut aussi dire qu'ils ne savent rien à propos de ça." Répondit Damien gravement en désignant Pétunia de la tête.

"Ils ne doivent pas l'apprendre."

Bien sûr, ils savaient cela. Ce qu'ils avait fait était mal, et ils ne voulaient pas perdre leur seule chance de s'échapper de cette situation qui se déteriorait semaine après semaine. Il décidèrent de cacher la nature de Damien, de prétendre qu'il nétait qu'un ami et invité. Contrôler les Dursleys fatiguait Harry, et il se sentait bizarre. Parfois, se cicatrice lui faisait mal. Il ne savait pas comment il l'avait eu, mais au vu des réactions et de la douleur, il avait supposé qu'elle était d'origine magique, puisqu'au vu de la lettre il sagissait bel et bien de magie.

"Qui que ce soit qui va venir ici, il aura le smême pouvoirs que nous..."

"On doit les cacher." Conclus Harry.

Même s'ils avaient l'air calmes, ils paniquaient complètement. Sous la pression, il ne leur fallu que quelques heures pour nettoyer toute la maison, , de manière à faire croise que la famille y vivait encore. Ils devaient faire l'autre maison aussi, au cas où, et cela leur pris la moitié de la nuit, elle était devenue extrèmement poussiéreuse. Ils étaient doués pour effecer leurs traces. Ils mirent de la nourriture dans les deux frigos, défirent les lits dans les deux maisons, vérifièrent chaque détail plusieures fois et finirent par rallumer l'éléctricité et l'eau.

Ils avaient décidé d'enfermer les Dursleys dans leur chambre, qui avait été la chambre du couple, et de réduire le contrôle que Harry avait sur eux au strict minimum, en espérant que ça resterait inaperçu.. Puis, ils attendirent toute la nuit sur le canapé, en regardant la télé dans u effort désespéré de se changer les idées. Ils n'avaient pas de remors, ils avaient fait ce qu'il devaient (en grande partie) mais c'était eux contre le reste du monde, et le monde semblait savoir beaucoup trop de choses sur eux. Ils détestaient l'inconnu, détestaient que ce sentiment ressemblait beaucoup trop à celui que les autres ressentaient à leur égard, ce qui les avait rendu cruels. Mais ils étaient ensemble, et pouvaient donc se permettre de rester calmes, de tout faire comme si c'était naturel, même s'ils cherchaient sans cesse une paire d'yeux qui pourrait les espionner. Ils finirent par s'endormir.

Harry se retrouva dans une pièce poussièreuse. Une salle de bain, lugubre et sale. Il y avait un mmirroir, mais il ne se reconnut pas dedans. L'homme en face de lui ne lui ressemblait pas. Il était plus vieux, peut-être autour des vight-cinq ans, mais Harry pouvait sentir que ça n'était pas son âge. Il avait des traits secs, aristocratiques, les cheveux noirs. Il était indéniablement beau mais... quelque chose en lui clochait.

Ses yeux.

Harry ne pouvait pas se détacher de son regard rougeoyant. Etrangement, il ne se sentait pas effrayé. Non, il avait l'impression qu'il avait toujours connu cet homme, même s'il ne pouvait pas dire d'où. C'était... quelque chose à l'arrière de son cra^ne. Son reflet le regardait avec intérêt, étudiant son visage comme s'il était une étrange espèce d'insecte et qu'il devait encore décider s'il méritait son attention. Acun d'eux ne parla. Harry sentit quelque chose gratter au fond de son esprit, une intrusion. Se concentrant du mieux qu'il le pouvait, Harry la repoussa aussi doucement qu'il en était capable. L'emprunte de l'étranger avait un goût familié, et Harry ne voulait pas être aggressif, mais il ne contraôlait pas vraiment les forces qui lui servait à se défendre. L'expression sur le visage de l'homme changea: il avait l'air content, surpris, et à vrai dire assez amical, même s'il avait plus l'air du genre de personnes qui inspiraient le respect que de ceux qui inspiraient de l'amitié.

 _Un homme va venir chez toi_ , dit-il, _ne lui fait pas confiance._

La voix de l'homme était chaude, mais coupante. Harry sentit sa cicatrice brûler, et quelque part derrière lui il entendit un femme hurler. Il opina, plus confus qu'effrayé. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre.

D'un coup, il fut noyé dans une tempête d'images, de sons, d'informations qui venaient que quelqu'un d'autre à propos de chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. Tout était à propos d'un vieil homme qu'il ne conaissait pas. Cela ne prit qu'une seconde, mais le visage du vieil homme resta gravé dans sa mémoire. Son crâne allait exploser sous la pression. Il ne pouvait pas crier.

Il se leva en sursaut. Sa cicatrice brûlaot et sa joue lui faisait mal. Il lui fallu un moment pour réaliser que Damien l'avait gifflé. L'autre garçon le regardaiat avec un mélange d'inquiétude, de curiosité et de peur. Sentant quelque chose couler sur son visage, Harry découvrit que sa cicatrice saignait. Il couru à la salle de bain pour arrêter le saignement, mais le temps qu'il trouve des bandages il n'y avait plus rien. Il se lava, changea de vêtements et retourna en bas.

"Putain c'était quoi ça?" S'écria Damien.

"J'sais pas, Damy, j'sais pas.."

Harry était choqué. Il s'assis sur ne canapé pour réfléchir. Il n'était plus très sûr de ce qui était vrai et de ce qui ne l'était pas. Inspectant ses souvenirs, il y trouva l'image du vieil homme.

"J'ai eu... une vision je crois. Un truc comme ça. Ça a dit qu'un vieil homme va venir, et qu'on ne peut pas lui faire confiance.

"Tu as juste rêvé? J'veux dire, un cauchemard et peut-être que tu t'es cogné la tête ou quelque chose..."

"On va bientôt le savoir. J'ai une image très précise de cet homme. Ça semblait si réel... S'il est celui qui va venir, je te ferai signe, et on saura quoi faire."

Damien acquiessa. Il avait arrêté de se poser des questions sur les choses qui se passaient autour de Harry il y a bien longtemps. Le garçon était une sorte de nouveau frère pour lui, et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de lui faire confiance. Aucun d'entre eux ne savaient où s'arrêtaient leurs pouvoirs, ils devaient faire attention aux moindres signes.

"C'est pas comme si on allait tout dire au premier sorcier qu'un va rencontrer." Ironisa-t-il, son oeil unique sintillant d'amusement.

"Ca ne m'a pas l'air d'un très bonne idée en effet."

"Et, que puis-je dire, je ne suis pas au courant de l'existance de la magie ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre..."

"Est-ce que je te connais, même?" demanda Harry avec malice.

Cela le rassurait que la peur se soit éfacée du visage de Damien. Il ne pourrait pas se sortir de là sans lui, et au fond, il n'en avait pas envie. Être seul, et il le savait mieux que quiconque, était la pire hose possible. Être seul c'était se condamner à la faiblesse et à la confusion, et Harry était un enfant qui détestait ces deux notions.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de finir leur petit déjeuné avant que Harry sente quelque chose à l'arrière de son crâne. De la magie. Il fit signe à Damien et quelques secondes plus tard quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Il alla ouvrir.


	2. Chapter 1

Slaut! Donc voilà le premier vrai chapitre! On commence à rencontrer des personnages canons (dans tout les sens du terme (pardon) )

 **Lune Pourpre:** Merci beaucoup! Non, l'histoire originale n'est pas finie (enfin n'est pas totalement publiée), loin de là. Toutefois j'ai près de 20 chapitres d'avance! En fait, en anglais je suis ralentie car j'ai besoin d'une beta. Mais toute la structure de l'histoire est déjà écrite (et mon dieu ça va être long avant la fin haha)

 **Louveepine05:** C'est super gentil!

 **Lolita up:** Oui Damien est un de mes personnages préférés de cette fic!

 **angelyoru:** Que de noirceur, que de noirceur! (je suis totalement d'accord). J'suis une grande supportrice des fics où les Dursleys finissent mal, au diable Dumbles et son sacrosaint amour! Je suis contente que tu apprécie la fic! :)

Sinon, y a un portrait de Damien que j'ai fait (car oui j'ai beaucoup de temps à perdre maintenant que mes concours sont finis) ici: /dbdvs11

Le prochain chapitre devrait sortir dans quelques jours. Merci à tout les favs et follow, ça fait très plaisir! N'hésitez pas à review!

~LadyBraken

 **Chapitre 1:**

C'était lui. Il n'avait même pas à se poser la question. Un homme hors d'âge, avec un visage de grand-père, une énorme barbe blanche tressée avec élégance, un nez brisé et légèrement aquilin, et des yeux pétillants d'un bleu pur alors qu'il regardait Harry derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Mai surtout, il portait les robes les plus horriblement fabuleuses qu'on pouvait imaginer. Harry n'essaya même pas de comprendre comment l'homme mélangeait un orange vif, un bleu intense et du rose tout en restant honorable. Il cligna des yeux et n'eut même pas à faire semblant d'être surpris comme il l'avait prévu. L'homme lui souriait avec assurance.

"Bonjour Harry." Dit-il. "Puis-je entrer?"

Dumbledore. Le nom explosa dans la tête de Harry. Il pouvait presque entendre l'autre homme à nouveau, presque sentir ses yeux de rubis sur lui.

 _Ne lui fais pas confiance._

Harry s'écarte pour permettre à l'homme d'entrer.

"Harry qui est-ce?" Demanda Damien derrière lui.

"Je ne sais pas. Il n'est pas un ami de la famille, mais il connait mon nom." Dit Harry légèrement.

Damien acquiesça. Il observa l'homme avec un curiosité apparente, et Harry l'invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé.

"Vous voulez quelque chose, Mr..."

"Dumbledore." Dit l'homme en levant la main pour que Harry la serre." Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

Harry pris sa main, se préparant à garder un visage impassible. _Il lui ressemble..._ Il entendit l'homme penser. Il était curieux, précautionneux. Il cherchait quelque chose. Il savait mieux que-

Harry brisa le contact, pour ne pas être gênant, et parce qu'il avait ce qu'il voulait.

"Je prendrais du jus d'orange s'il-te-plaît."

 _C'est presque du cannibalisme_ , pensa Harry, mi-amusé, mi-horrifié.

Il pouvait deviner le pouvoir de l'homme rien que par le fait qu'il avait commencer à faire comme chez lui en moins d'une minute, sans même faire attention à sa propre sécurité. Tournant le dos à l'homme pour attraper le jus d'orange dans le frigo, il envoya un signe à Damien.

Danger.

Sans changer sa propre expression, Damien ne bougea pas d'un poil, jouait l'innocent petit garçon. Son jeu aurait été parfait minus l'énorme cicatrice sur son crâne et son visage osseux qui le faisaient ressembler à un vétéran- plus à un mort qu'à un vivant. Il réussit à faire en sorte que son visage ait l'air plaisant et amical. Il était très doué à ce jeu là.

Harry tendit le verre à Dumbledore et s'assit gracieusement dans le fauteuil qui lui faisait face. Les nombreuses blessures qu'il avait un peu partout sur son corps le rendait très conscient de son propre corps, et l'obligeait à en contrôler chaque mouvement. Même avec avec son haut et son jean (il ne pouvait pas porter de T-shirt, même en été à cause des cicatrices sur ses bras), il arrivait à être élégant, ce qui était étrange à observer au vu de son âge.

Dumbledore regardait Damien avec curiosité avant de retourner son attention sur Harry qui patientait calmement dans son fauteuil.

"Si vous êtes là pour vois mon oncle ou ma tante, je suis désolé de vous dire qu'il sont partis en week-end: ils ont gagné des vacances dans un concours du journal de la ville."

Et ils avaient participé au concours, Harry s'en était assure. Quel dommage, ils avaient raté l'avion, et demain ils attendraient toujours à l'aéroport. Un simple coincidence que personne ne puisse les reconnaître, au milieu d'une telle foule, après tout...

Il vit du coin de l'œil Damien retenir un sourire à cause du mensonge parfaitement bien placé.

"Et bien, Harry , mon garçon, je là pour te parler d'un lettre... Mais cela serait mieux si ton ami pouvait nous laisser un moment."

Harry frissonna à cause du ton paternaliste avec lequel il 'lavait appelé 'mon garçon'. Ça, c'était insultant. Son visage gardait l'expression d'une curiosité polie, et il fit signe à Damien. Bien sûr, l'autre garçon ne serait pas bien loin.

"Donc, comme je disais, tu as reçu une lettre d Poudlard il y a quelques jours. Je suis le directeur de cette école. C'est une école pour les gens très spéciaux, comme toi." Déclara-t-il.

Harry eut du mal à s'empêcher de rire. L'home devait penser qu'il était stupide, son nom, ses titres était sur la lettre qu'il lui avait envoyé, associé à "Poudlard, école de sorcellerie".

"Tu es un sorcier, Harry. Tu vois les choses, les choses étranges, qui arrivent lorsque tu es heureux, ou effrayé? Et bien voilà!" Continua le vieil homme sur le même ton. Harry pouvait sentir un peu d'excitation dans sa phrase, comme si il avait attendu de le lui annoncer de la manière la plus dramatique avait l'air content de lui-même et Harry lui fit un grand sourire, celui des enfants devant leurs cadeaux de Noël. La seule raison pour laquelle il ne montrait pas son réel amusement était l'avertissement et le sentiment personnel qu cet homme était bien plus que ce qu'il ne montrait.

"Mais je n'ai pas du tout d'argent pour une école, Monsieur, et je ne pense pas que ma famille..."

"Ne t'en fait pas pour ça mon garçon! Tu as un coffre plein à Gringott- la banque des sorciers. De plus, tu as été enregistré à Poudlard dès ta naissance."

Le cœur de Harry rata un battement. Il était abasourdi devant toutes les implications de cette petit phrase que le vieil homme avait prononcé avec si peu de tact. Il réussit toutefois à garde un sourire émerveillé sur son visage.

"Mais comment?" demanda-t-il. Sa voix n'était pas aussi joyeuse qu'il l'aurait voulu.

"Et bien tes parents étaient des sorciers, bien sûr."

Sans même laisser à Harry le temps de digérer cette information, le vieil homme continua:

"Bien! J'enverrai un professeur pour t'aider à trouver ton chemin dans le monde des sorciers avant que les cours ne commencent. Il ne faudrait pas que tu te perdes avant même d'avoir posé un pied à Poudlard!"

Même si son premier réflexe aurait été de refusé, Harry opina. L'homme allait lui envoyer un autre sorcier, probablement quelqu'un en qui il avait confiance, et avec un peu de chance qui donnerait à harry des informations, non seulement à propos du monde qu'il devait découvrir, mais aussi de comment Dumbledore voulait qu'il le découvre.

"J'ai une question, Monsieur." Demanda-t-il alors que Dumbledore se levait pour partir.

"Bien sûr mon garçon, qu'y-a-t-il?"

"Pourquoi êtes vous venu ici? Je veux dire, vous auriez pu envoyer quelqu'un d'autre, et je suis sûr que je ne suis pas le seul dans cette situation, et vous avez sûrement beaucoup de choses à faire, donc..." Harry fit de son mieux pour avoir l'air intimidé, les yeux rivés au sol, le dos courbé. Ça marchait, et le vieil homme posa un regard plein de pitié sur lui, en se rasseyant.

"Tu vois Harry, tu n'es pas n'importa quel sorcier... Tu as fait des choses extraordinaires alors que tu n'était qu'un bébé. Dis moi, sais-tu comment tes parents sont morts?"

"Un accident de voiture."

Harry savait que c'était un mensonge, bien sûr. Il avait eu accès à certaines informations dans l'esprit de son oncle, mais n'avait rien trouvé de plus que " _des monstres tués pour ce qu'ils étaient, heureusement."_

Dumbledore fit non de la tête.

"Ils se sont fait tuer, comme beaucoup de gens à l'époque, par le plus puissant Mage Noir. Et toi, alors que tu n'étais qu'un bébé, tu l'as détruit. Il t'as donné cette... cicatrice. Tu es le sauveur du monde sorcier, Harry, et je crois bien que tout le monde connaît ton nom. Tu es nôtre sauveur, n'est-ce pas?"

Harry n'arrivait plus à parler, alors il ne fit qu'opiner de la tête. Il y avait trop de choses auxquelles penser, , et chaque nouvelle information lui donnait envie de tout casser autour de lui. Il n'était pas heureux, pas du tout. Et sachant que sa magie allait lui échapper très vite, et sûrement 'réveiller' les Dursleys...

le vieil homme devait partir. Maintenant.

Il envoya tout ses sentiments à Damien, espérant qu'il pourrait l'aider à se retenir plus longtemps, et qu'il réussirait à imaginer une distraction. Quelques secondes plus tard, on frappa à la porte et le garçon entra.

"Je suis désolé de vous interrompre, mais j'ai oublié de reprendre le livre que mon père t'as prêté l'autre jour..." Dit-il poliment.

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'admirer sa capacité à faire semblant.

"Il n'y a pas de problème, mon garçon, je partais justement." Dit Dumbledore en se dirigeant vers la porte. "Nous nous verrons en septembre, Harry." Dit-il avec entrain en guise d'au-revoir.

Quelque chose tomba sur le sol de l'étage au-dessus. Ignorant le bruit du mieux qu'il el pu, Harry tendit sa main pour dire au revoir.

 _Et bien cela c'est bien passé_ , entendit-il l'homme penser, _il pourrait être utile..._

Brisant le lien, le vieil homme sorti de la maison avec un sourire de père-noël, ses robes outrageantes volant tout autour de lui.

Harry se laissa glisser contre la porte. Des choses se brisaient partout dans la maison, et une fumée noir l'entourait. Il faisait de l'hyperventilation à cause de la panique, frappant le sol avec le plat de sa main dans un effort désespéré pour se calmer.

Il lui fallu longtemps pour être capable de se lever à nouveau, mais il y arriva. Il regarda autour de lui avec étonnement. Les meubles étaient sans dessus-dessous, la vaisselle brisée partout, les tessons éparpillés sur le sol, plantés dans les murs ou même le plafond.

Harry ferma les yeux.

Il savait que ça n'était pas lui. Ça n'était pas sa magie qui avait fait ça. Sa magie n'était pas aussi désorganisée, brutale, même lorsqu'il paniquait. Mais il ne le fit pas remarquer à Damien. Le garçon était positivement terrorisé par ce qui venait d'arriver. Il tremblait, tournait en rond, se grattant frénétiquement les avant-bras, murmurant des choses incompréhensibles. Des veines noires couraient le long de son cou et de ses joues, pulsant maladivement. Il était en sueur. Harry sentit des remords monter en lui. C'était sa faute: il n'aurait pas dû envoyer sa panique à l'autre garçon. Il ne pouvait pas le supporter.

Damien était _malade_. C'était évident, mais Harry ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point jusqu'à maintenant.

Harry pris sa main et l'aida à s'asseoir sur le canapé, son autre main sur son dos, murmurant ce qu'il voulait entendre. L'esprit que garçon était dérangé, une tempête chaotique de pouvoir et d'émotions.

"On est pas passés loin..." Murmura-t-il lorsque l'autre fut enfin en mesure d'écouter.

"Ouai, et ça pourrait _éventuellement_ être une bonne idée de ranger... tout ça."

Il était soulagé. Tant que Damien était capable de sarcasme, il pourrait toujours tenir.

Il monta à l'étage pour déverrouiller la chambre de Dursleys. Tout était sans dessus-dessous ici aussi. Les Dursleys s'étaient écroulés les uns sur les autres, et avaient apparemment essayé de ramper jusqu'à la porte. Ils n'étaient pas passé loin en effet.

Il les fit descendre les escaliers et nettoyer la maison. Heureusement, rien d'irremplaçable n'avait été cassé, et ils pouvaient cacher les trous dans les murs grâce aux meubles, rideaux, peintures et photos que les Dursleys avaient tant aimés.

Harry croisa le regard de Pétunia. Elle étai tla seule à encore avoir une conscience, même si ell en'avait pas le contrôle de son corps. C'était sa punition. Elle aimait regarder, de tout manière. Harry ne pensait pas que Damien l'avait remarqué, et il n'avait rien fait pour attirer son attention là-dessus.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, midi était passé, les garçons décidèrent donc de se préparer à manger avant de discuter des informations qu'ils avaient récupérées.

"Donc. Qu'est-ce qui a déclenché...?" Demanda Damien, se voix ferme à nouveau.

"Beaucoup de choses. J'vais commencer pa rle début. Donc, on avait raison, et ma vision était juste. L'homme, Dumbledore, est le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie, dans laquelle je suis supposé étudier vu que j'y suis inscrit depuis que je suis né."

"Attends, ça veut dire que..."

"Que mes parents étaient des sorciers également, oui. Dumbledore me l'a confirmé. Apparemment, ils n'ont pas eu un accident de voiture, contrairement à ce que ma chère famille me disait. Ils ont été tués par un Mage Noir..."

"Harry, je suis désolé..."

"C'est bon, je vais bien, c'est pas là qu'est le problème. Je savais qu'ils mentaient, je ne savais juste pas la vérité. Ce fait nous donne beaucoup d'informations: il y a une nette distinction, peut-être pas pour tout le monde mais en tout cas pour le vieil homme, entre la magie blanche t la magie noire. Peut-être que ça s'applique à d'autres domains, comme la politique... mais peu importe."

" Ca a du sens. Mais tu es sûr qu'il a dit la vérité?"

"Il n'a pas menti, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il a dit la vérité."

"Je vois. Est-ce qu'il t'as donné le nom de ce Mage Noir, par ce qu'il m'a tout l'air d'une menace..." La voix du garçon rendait ses intentions claires: une menace n'est plus une menace lorsqu'elle a été annihilée. Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire devant tant de détermination.

"Haha, et je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que tu pourrais me protéger. Mais non, le vieil homme à dit qu'il était mort, que je l'avais détruit quand j'étais un bébé. Et oui, c'est là que les choses deviennent difficiles. Donc, l'homme tue mes parents, je ne sais pas pourquoi disons juste qu'il était mauvais ou quelque chose comme ça, et d'une manière ou d'une autre je le détruit, et je m'en sort avec uniquement une cicatrice que le front. Apparemment, cela fait de moi un héro légendaire dans ce monde..."

"Eeeeet je vois le problème."

"Yup, ça veut dire que les gens vont attendre des choses de moi. Ils vont savoir de choses sur moi, ou en tout cas croire qu'ils savent des choses. Quoi que je fasse, je serais sous les projecteurs."

Damien acquiesça. C'était un problème: spécifiquement lorsqu'on a beaucoup de choses à cacher et autant de caractère à contenir que Harry. Sans même mentionner qu'il entendait des voix.

"Mais il y a autre choses."

Damien l'observait avec curiosité. Ça ne ressemblait pas à Harry d'être autant touché par quelque chose, même si le sujet était important ou personnel.

"Si mes parents étaient des sorciers et que je suis célèbre, le seul moyen pour que j'ai atterri ici est que quelqu'un voulait que j'y soit."

La voix de Harry claqua dans l'air. Il était furieux, et calme, et c'était la pire combinaison qu'il pouvait créer. Damien sentit un frisson le long de son dos. Harry pouvait faire très peur, mais lorsqu'on avait vu les ombres qui le suivaient... Il devenait la mort elle-même. Il avait presque pitié pour la personne qui lui avait fait subir cela- presque. Harry secoua la main pour changer de sujet, alors que les Dursleys nettoyaient la table avec des mouvements parfaitement synchronisés.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, un professeur va venir ici pour m'aider à m'adapter à ce nouveau monde. Je vais demander, mais je ne penses pas qu'il va te laisser venir. Et il faut penser à ce que l'on va faire après."

L'inévitable séparation était un fossé entre eux deux. Aucun des deux ne savait comment gérer sa vie sans que l'autre ne soit là, enfin, plus depuis longtemps.

"On restera en contact." Déclara Damien. ""On en peut rien préparer si on ne sait pas où on va aller., donc je suggèrent de reporter cette conversation à après ta petite ballade."

Harry opina. Il ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait être si triste à la simple idée de la séparation; et il sentait les mêmes sentiments dans l'esprit de son frère.

"On attend. "

"On attend." Répondit Damien en echo.

Le silence tomba sur eux comme une chape de plomb. Ils ne bougèrent pas, l'un en face de l'autre, le chaud vent estival entrant dans la pièce par la fenêtre qui était ouverte derrière Harry, les Dursleys attendant en ligne d'autres instructions.

"Je vais me promener." Dit Harry au bout d'un moment. Il avait besoin d'être seul.

"A toute'."

Harry le salua de la main et quitta la maison.

Il erra le long des rues vides, où toutes les maisons se ressemblaient. Tout était calme, pas un oiseau dans les arbres, pas un homme dans les rues. Bien sûr, la disparition de Paul avait fait un choc dans le voisinage. Surtout que personne n'avait réussi à identifier la cause du décès. Un mois plus tard, presque aucun enfant n'avait le droit de jouer seul dehors. Harry arriva dans un parc, et s'assis sur un banc. Il avait besoin de penser calmement, de prendre des décisions rapidement, mais surtout, il devait garder son esprit vide d'émotions inutiles.

Une femme d'une trentaine d'année était assise de l'autre côté du parc, son fils jouant avec un autre enfant sur l'une des structures.

Elle avait l'air de s'ennuyer profondément. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir s'ennuyer.

Elle lui fit signe de la tête. Si elle savait ce qu'il était, elle aurait été horrifiée. Elle aurait pris ses enfants braillards, , leur aurait dit qu'il était dangereux, anormal. Mais elle ne savait pas, et elle lui faisait signe calmement, signalant sa présence en tant que seule adulte de la zone. Harry eut un sourire amer devant l'ironie. Il avait des ennemis tout simplement parce qu'il existait. Il se demandait combien d'enfant ne survivaient pas dans le temps qui précédait l'arrivée de la lettre, combien étaient malades comme Damien, combien étaient condamnés parce qu'il n'y avait pas de lettre pour eux. Les marques qu'ils avaient, les mêmes qui couraient sur son propre corps.

Mais cette femme en face de lui ne le menaçait pas. Elle s'occupait de deux enfants, et ils n'avaient pas l'air de mal se porter.

Il secoua la tête et se laissa aller contre le dossier du banc. Soupirant, il finit par décider de rentrer à la maison.

"J'pense qu'on devrait faire quelque chose pour se détendre." Dit-il à Damien qui regardait la Télé d'un air absent. "Pourquoi pas un parc ou quelque chose. Passer du temps ensemble, j'veux dire, hors d'ici..."

"C'est une putain de bonne idée, frère!" S'exclama l'autre garçon, déjà en train d'enfiler son manteau. "Pourquoi pas le zoo? Après tout, tu étais censé y aller avec eux ce jour là..."

"J'apprécie l'ironie." Dit Harry, un sourire mauvais retroussant ses lèvres, tout en partant enfermer les Dursleys dans leur chambre.

C'était assez long d'aller jusqu'au Zoo à pied, mais ils n'avaient pas d'argent à gaspille en bus ou taxi. Ils apprécièrent le marche. Bien sûr, ça devint gênant lorsqu'il commencèrent à approcher la ville, et à croiser plus de gens. Ils attiraient l'attention. Enfin, Damien attirait l'attention. Il avait longtemps été très gêné de montrer son visage, avec son oeil blanc et sa cicatrice. Mais maintenant, il se tenait droit et tenait le regard de ceux qui osaient le fixer. Il avait un jour dit à Harry que son visage était la preuve de sa différence, et que cela devait le rendre fier. Il avait survécu. Ils avaient survécu tout les deux.

Le Zoo était bondé, mais c'était à prévoir, et ils eurent un soupir désespéré en y entrant.

"Deux tickets s'y'ou plaît, M'dame." Demanda Harry poliment en lui tendant l'argent.

"Et où sont vos parents ou accompagnateurs jeune homme?"

La femme était une grand-mère, mais pas du meilleur type. Plus de celles qui râlaient à propos d comment les jeunes générations ne valaient rien tout en serrant son petit chien contre elle. Damien mima un air triste.

"On n'en a pas, m'dame. Ils sont au paradis m'dame."

"Oh mes pauvres garçons je suis désolée! Tenez, voilà vos tickets."

Le jeu des orphelins marchait toujours, mais harry suspectait que c'était parce que ça n'était pas réellement un mensonge.

Ils s'amusèrent à voir les giraffes, les lions, mais ce que Harry aimait vraiment, c'était les reptiles. Damien n'avait jamais compris cette fascination, mais parmi toutes les choses qu'il ne comprenais pas dans ce monde, cela ne le gênait pas.

Il allèrent donc très vite au vivarium. Il était grand, plein de serpents de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les tailles. Harry était tellement excité qu'il collait son visage à la fenêtre pou mieux voir, et Damien observait la scène avec amusement. C'était l'un des rares moments où il pouvait voir Harry se comporter effectivement comme une enfant, lorsqu'il s'autorisait à se laisser aller sous l'excitation.

Harry s'arrêta devant l'une des plus grandes cages. Un serpent gigantesque dormait à l'intérieur , ses écailles vertes scintillant sous la lumière artificielle. Il sentait que c'était mal, d'une certaine manière.

 **"Je sais ce que c'est que d'être enfermé dans une cage..."** Dit-il doucement.

Le serpent tourna son regard vers lui, comme si sa voix l'avait réveillé. Harry l'observa, abasourdi.

 **"Tu peux m'entendre?"** Demanda-t-il, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il parlait à un serpent. Le serpent hocha sa tête triangulaire.

 **"Je ne savais pas que les serpents pouvaient parler... Tu parles souvent à des gens?"** Le serpent fit non de la tête. Si Harry n'avait été au courant de ses capacités magiques, il aurait cru devenir fou. _Damien viens voir ça!_ Dit-il mentalement.

Il était complètement hypnotisé par le serpent, attendant que son frère vienne pour voir si lui aussi pouvait lui parler lorsqu'un autre enfant le poussa au sol.

"Regardes!" Cria l'enfant. "Le serpent est réveillé!" Et sur ces mots, il frappa la vitre.

Harry pouvait voir l'agressivité dans les yeux du serpent. Il était énervé. Par l'enfant, par le son de ses cris, par le fait qu'il avait été jeté sur le sol sans même un regard. Par l'irrespect envers la magnifique créature qui sifflait derrière la vitre.

La vitre disparu. L'enfant tomba dans l'eau alors que le serpent s'échappait, glissant lentement hors de sa cage.

 **"Merci petit homme qui parle. Quel est ton nom?"** Demanda le reptile.

 **"Harry Potter."**

Le serpent regarda Harry comme s'il voyait le démon pour la première fois, puis secoua la tête.

 **"Je suis Nagini. Je parlerai de toi à mon maître."** Murmura la créature en serpentant vers la sortie.

Harry acquiesça, sans même penser au fait qu'il venait de parler à un serpent devant tout le monde. Il vit son frère lancer un sourire mauvais au garçon maintenant emprisonné derrière la vitre, et il explosa de rire. Damien l'aida à se remettre sur pied aussi discrètement que possible. Il rentrèrent directement à la maison, parlant de ce qui venait de se passer, mais se moquant principalement du garçon. Il avait eu ce qu'il méritait, et aucun mal n'avait été fait. Une fois à la maison, il mangèrent un pizza et regardèrent des films. L'anniversaire de Harry était dans une semaine, et ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher d'en parler, à tel point que l'accident fut vite oublié. Il finirent pas s'endormir comme à leur habitude, c'est-à-dire sur le canapé et dans une position improbable, alors que les Dursleys se tenaient debout dans la cuisine, attendant leurs ordres.

La semaine suivante, on frappa de nouveau à leur porte. Bien sûr, ils avaient senti la personne arriver, et tout était prêt. Harry consolida sa prise sur les Dursleys de manière à les rendre presque vivants: être par hazard absents deux fois de suite était un peu trop suspect. De plus, il voulait tester les réactions du sorcier qui allait l'introduire dans le monde magique.

Une fois encore, Harry alla ouvrir la porte.

Il lui fallu un moment pour comprendre qu'un mur n'avait pas poussé devant son pallier, mais qu'un homme gigantesque se tenait dessus. . Harry entra rapidement pour laisser... l'homme... entrer.

"Bonjour Harry." Dit-il.

Il devait baisser sa tête pour passer la porte. Il avait une énorme barbe noire et hirsute, et ses vêtements laissaient penser qu'il avait tué une vaches quelques minutes plus tôt pour juste enfiler sa peau.

"Qui êtes vous?" Harry fit dire à Vernon, qui se tenait derrière lui. Son oncle semblait réellement choqué et horrifié que quelque'un qui ne se conformait pas à l'idée qu'il se faisait d'une taille humaine normale et respectable ait osé passer le pas de sa porte. Harry songea que c'était un de ses plus beaux travaux.

"Mon nom est Rubeus Hagrid, le garde chasse et gardien des clés de Poudlard, M'sieur. Je suis ici pour emmener Harry acheter tout ce dont il a besoin pour l'école."

Vernon s'avança vers l'homme.

"Il n'ira pas dans cet endroit bizarre pour apprendre des tours de magie! Je ne l'autorisarai pas!"

"Il iras dans la meilleure école de sorcellerie qui soit, Poudlard, et qui est dirigée par le meilleur directeur qu'elle ait jamais eut, Albus Dumbledore!"

"Je ne laisserai pas un vieillard gâteaux..."

"N'insultez. Jamais. Dumbledore. Devant. Moi. " Dit le géant en menaçant l'oncle Vernon avec son parapluie rose.

Ca avait le mérite d'être clair. Le vieil homme avait envoyé son petit chien-chien chercher Harry, et le géant n'avait probablement pas plus de liberté de parole que l'oncle Vernon. Du moins, il n'avait pas l'air bien méchant. Plus un genre de gros nounours avec un peu trop d'attachement pour ce que Harry devinait être la personne qui s'était occupée de lui. Il fit reculer Vernon dans la cuisine, prenant soin de le faire grommeler, alors que Pétunia le regardait toujours avec une sorte d'horreur dégoûtée, tenant son fils contre elle.

Contrôler les trois en leur faisant faire des actions aussi compliquées était extrêmement épuisant et Harry sentit sa présence glisser. Déjà, les yeux de son cousin avaient l'air vides.

Heureusement, le géant se retourna.

"Viens, Harry. A moins que tu veuilles rester, bien sûr." Dit-il avec amusement.

"M'sieur, est-ce qu'un ami à moi peut venir avec nous?"

Damien s'était avancé jusqu'à se tenir à côté de Harry.

"C'est un moldu?" Demanda le géant avec inquiétude.

"Moldu?"

"Un gars pas magique."

Damien redressa l'échine sous le coup de l'insulte.

"Et bien j'imagine que c'est ce que je suis, mhm." Dit-il calmement.

Ils avaient pris la décision de cacher Damien la nuit précédente. Le garçon ne voulait pas que sa magie grandisse, et son pouvoir le terrifiait tout autant que les moldus le dégoûtaient.

"J'ai peur qu'il ne puisse pas, Harry."

"D'accord, M'sieur." dit le garçon. Il dit au revoir à Damien et fit en sorte de cacher les Dursley dans la cuisine le plus discrètement possible avant de sortir avec Hagrid.

Ils allèrent à Londres, dans une taverne poussiéreuses appelée le Chadron Baveur. Même si Harry ne voyait pas bien comment ce genre d'établissement pouvait contenir ce dont il avait besoin pour l'école, il suivi Hagrid sans hésitation.

L'endroit était plein de monde; des sorciers à en juger par leurs robes et leurs chapeaux pointus, qui discutaient autour de tables illuminées par des bougies.

 _Ils n'ont pas l'électricité?_ Se demanda Harry. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre: l'endroit aurait été accueillant avec un peu plus de lumière, et peut-être une fenêtre, même une lampe aurait pu le faire. Mais non, ça devait être des bougies. Bon, ça donnait une certaine atmosphère à la pièce...

"Hagrid!" s'exclama l'homme derrière le comptoir. "La même chose que d'habitude?"

"Non non, Tom, Je suis en voyage d'affaire pour Poudlard. Je dois amener le jeune Mr Potter au Chemin de Traverse."

Hagrid tenta de poser sa main immense sur le dos de Harry, que le garçon réussit à éviter en faisant un pas sur le côté. Le géant n'eut pas l'air de l'avoir remarqué.

"Par Merlin! C'est Harry Potter! S'écria Tom.

Harry dû faire appel à tout son contrôle pour ne pas tuer cet homme. De nombreux sorciers et sorcières vinrent le saluer et lui serrer la main. Il composa son visage de manière à arborer une expression polie, et répondit avec attention. Il était donc célèbre à ce point là. Il ne l'avait pas réalisé avant. C'était la meilleure couverture qu'il pouvait imaginer: il était caché sous les projecteurs. Bon retour, disaient-ils, je ne peux pas croire que je vous rencontre enfin, disaient-ils. Ils l'aimaient, ils aimaient son image, sa légende. Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore avait dit? Ha oui. Leur Sauveur.

Il détestait ce titre. Il se sentait pris au piège, mais ne même tmeps il savait que c'était sa porte de sortie. Il n'était pas leur sauveur.

Mais il pouvait faire semblant de l'être.

Il remarqua que tout les yeux se posaient sur sa cicatrice. Il allait falloir la cacher.

Finalement, un homme assez grand, avec un turban violet vint à lui.

"Bon-bonjour Mons-s-sieur Pot-Potter." Dit-il.

"Professeur Quirell! J'vous avait pas vu!" Lança Hagrid.

Le professeur lui fit signe avant de se tourner vers Harry. Le garçon sentit sa cicatrice chauffer. Ça n'était pas douloureux, mais ça réagissait. Il leva un sourcil.

"Bonjour, professeur Quirell, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer." Dit-il, sa voix aussi douce que du velour. Il leva sa main, et Quirell la serre. Sa main,, qui pourtant tremblait il n'y avait pas une seconde, avait soudain une poigne ferme.

Deux rubis l'observèrent un instant, depuis l'esprit de Quirell.

Le cœur d'Harry rata un battement, mais son visage n'en montra rien. Quirell s'inclina légèrement.

"De-de même, Monsieur Potter."

"Et bien, je pense que Hagrid et moi devrions y aller. Mais j'ai hâte de vous voir à l'école, Professeur."Dit Harry, restant aussi droit qu'humainement possible. Même avec ses vêtements moldus, il avait l'air aristocratique à cet instant, et ses yeux luisaient de leur vert si inhumain. Dans a pénombre de la pièce, l'effet ne pouvait pas ne pas être vu. Quirell retint un sourire.

Hagrid, cependant, partait déjà vers l'arrière coure du pub, sans rien remarquer ou même prendre le temps de la moindre politesse. Après avoir correctement dit au revoir, Harry le suivit.

Hagrid tapa sur le mur de briques , et elles se mirent à tourner sur elle-même, s'écartant les unes des autres, révélant une rue pleine de monde. Enfin: le monde des sorciers.

 _Bienvenu chez toi, Harry._ Entendit-il.

 _Merci, étranger dans ma tête._

Quoi qu'il en soit, il devait se débarrasser d'Hagrid aussi rapidement que possible. Il avait besoin d'informations, d'espace, de liberté, et certainement pas de quelqu'un constamment en train de tenter de lui toucher le dos pour le faire avancer.

Il attendit que Hagrid lui indique les différents magasins, et en particulier Gringott, avant de planifier sa fuite: l'homme n'était pas si mal, mai sil était lent et sa taille le rendait voyant dans la foule.

"Je suis désolé Hagrid." Dit Harry en accentuant le jeunesse de sa voix, "Mais est-ce que je peux aller faire les achats seul? Je sais que tu t'es déplacé pour moi, mais tu sais, c'est une nouvelle aventure..."

"C'est bon, c'est bon. Je comprends... Juste, ne va pas à l'allée des embrumes. C'est très mal famé, en plein de gens mauvais, tu comprends?"

"Oui m'sieur."

"Allez va! Et amuse toi bien! On se rejoin au pub, et je te raccompagnerai à la maison d'accord?"

"Ouaip." Harry acquiesça vivement. Il ne pensais pas que ça serai si facile de se débarrasser du lui, même pour un instant, mais Hagrid semblait être le type de personne qui pensait à deux choses à la fois, les confondait, et finalement n'en comprenait pas une. Ça n'était pas de sa faute, le pauvre.

Harry traça son chemin jusqu'à Gringott. Le première chose dont il avait besoin était de savoir de quelles ressources il disposait. Il entra dans le plus grand Hall qu'il n'avait jamais vu, même si ça n'était pas bien difficile vu qu'il n'était presque jamais sorti de chez les Dursleys. C'était immense, encombré de signes de richesses, du marbre et de l'or partout sur les murs, des chandeliers de cristal au plafond. Le luxe de l'endroit était à couper le souffle. Harry était un peu intimidé, mais il marcha jusqu'au comptoir comme s'il était maître des lieux.

"Excusez moi Monsieur." Dit-il à l'étrange créature qui se tenait derrière. Il choisi de ne pas se demander ce qu'il était puisque ça avait l'air civilisé, mais il nota de regarder le sujet plus tard. La créature le fit attendre, gribouillant sur un morceau de parchemin, avant de lever les yeux.

"Puis-je vous aider?" demanda-t-il d'une voix nasillarde.

"Je suis Harry Potter, et j'aimerai beaucoup savoir comment accéder à mon coffre, Monsieur."

"Et est-ce que Monsieur Potter a sa clé?" demanda la créature en levant un sourcil.

"Je suis désolé, Monsieur, mais on ne m'a pas informé qu'il me fallait un clé pour y accéder. Y a-t-il un autre moyen...?"

"Et bien j'imagine que l'on peut trouver quelque chose. Suivez moi, je vous prie."

La créature disparut de derrière le comptoir et fit son apparition à côté d'une petite porte sur le droite. Harry la suivit à travers les corridors de bois clair et de marbre jusqu'à une petite pièce, apparemment un bureau. Il s'assirent à chaque extrémité du bureau. Le petite créature- à peu près la taille d'une enfant de sept ans- lui tendit un papier où son nom était inscrit, et une petite dague magnifiquement taillée.

"Si vous pouvez laisser tomber une goutte de sang sur ce papier, Monsieur Potter, je serai capable de vérifier votre identité, et donc de vous donner un accès à vos coffres et propriétés."

Harry opina et obéit. Il coupa son doigt et laissa une goutte de sang tomber sur le parchemin avant que la créature ne reprenne le papier.

"je vois que vous êtes effectivement Mr Potter, et que c'est votre première visite à Gringott. Voulez vous que nous vérifiions vos propriétés foncières et titres également?"

"S'il-vous-plaît, Monsieur." La voix du garçon était ferme, mais il était extatique. Il avait donc de l'argent, et plus encore, et quelque chose lui faisait dire qu'il n'était pas censé avoir eut accès à toutes ces informations

"Ceci," dit la créature ne lui tendant un autre papier, "est la liste de vos coffres à Gringott. Si vous voulez bien attendre, je vais revenir avec le reste des informations."

Harry accepta et pris le papier. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça, mais le plus d'information sil arrivait à glaner, le plus de possibilités il arrivait à voir.

La créature parti rapidement et il se concentra sur sa lecture.

Il avait beaucoup de coffres dans la banque, qui semblaient être réunis en un seul, dont la personne en charge était...

Albus Dumbledore.

Harry fixa le papier avec fureur, il il s'en fallu de peu pour que le parchemin ne s'enflamme pas immédiatement. Il lui avait pris de l'argent. Harry avait accès au coffre des Potter, des Evans, par héritage, et un coffre spécial du ministère de la magie pour "le garçon qui a survécut". Dans les trois, de l'argent manquait. Heureusement que la petite créature était partie; l'expression sur le visage de l'enfant était tout sauf plaisante. Oui, il était riche et c'était un soulagement, mais le vieil homme avait osé lui prendre de l'argent. L'argent des ses parent, en plus.

 _Calme..._

Il prit une grande inspiration.

La petite créature revint vite, tennait des dossiers dans ses mains anormalement fines. Il les lui tendit.

"Vous pouvez réclamer les noms de Potter, Evans, Peverell et Gryffondor. Vous êtes le seul héritier des maisons Potter et Gryffondor, de ce fait, vous êtes en Possession du manoir Potter et de toutes les possessions et coffres de la maison Gryffondor; la quantité de la fortune est notée dans le fichier. Puisque vous êtes orphelin, ce qui veut dire qu'il n'y a officiellement aucun autre Lord Potter, Gryffondor ou Perverell en vie, vous avez le droit de réclamer vos titres, même si vous n'aurez accès à vos places au Wizengamot qu'à l'âge de 15 ans, et ne serez éligible qu'à l'âge de 17. Voulez-vous réclamer vos titres, Monsieur?"

Le garçon était pétrifié. Il savait qu'il de comprenait pas la moitié des implications de ce qui lui était dit. Il devait être prudent.

"J'ai quelques questions d'abord." dit-il dans un effort de garder sa voix calme.

"Allez-y."

"Tout d'abord, je vois ici que Albus Dumbledore est, ou était en charge de ma fortune. J'ai besoin de savoir si il peut toujours avoir accès à mes comptes, et s'il peut voir les mouvements que je pourrais faire dessus. Ensuite, j'ai besoin de connaître les devoirs et les avantages que mes titres me rapportent, comment tout cela fonctionne, quels sont mes droits et propriétés, et enfin, comme vous pouvez le voir par mes habits, j'ai été élevé par des moldus, je ne connais dont pas la valeur de l'argent ici et ne peux évaluer les nombres que vous m'avez donnés."

La créature cligna des yeux. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça venant d'un enfant de onze ans, c'était certain. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'héritier de deux des plus importantes familles de sang-pur ait été élevé par des moldus non plus.

Il se laissa aller dans son fauteuil.

"Et bien, Mr Potter. vous pouvez tout d'abord choisir un conseillé privé, c'est-à-dire un gobelin, tout comme moi, qui va suivre votre dossier spécifiquement, et bien sûr est tenu au silence le plus complet."

"Ca serait bien, Monsieur."

Le Goblin partit, et un autre, habillé richement, un monocle à l'œil droit pris sa place et s'assit en face de Harry.

"Mon collègue m'a informé que vous aviez quelques question. En tant que l'un de nos plus importants clients, sous les noms de Potter, Peverell et Gryffondor, j'ai pensé qu'il était plus approprié que se soit moi qui y répondre, et... qui vous aidera dans le futur. Je suis Greatflow, le directeur de cette aile de la banque. Commençons donc par le commencement. Les sorciers utilisent des galleons, d'or, d'argent et de bronze comme monnaie. Dix de bronze font un d'argent, etc. Un de bronze est égal à cinq unité d'argent moldu que vous utilisez dans ce pays. Vous me suivez?"

Harry acquiesça tout en tentant de se souvenir de toutes les informations. Il savait qu'il pourrait lire des choses à propos de ça plus tard , mais puisqu'il était devant quelqu'un d'important dans la banque, il voulait faire bonne impression, au cas où il aurait besoin de lui plus tard.

"A propos de votre gardien." Continua Greatflow avec cette voix nasale qu'il semblait partager avec toute son espèce. " Il a toujours la main sur vos comptes, jusqu'à votre majorité politique, ce qui veut dire 15 ans. Mais il ne sera pas informé immédiatement de ce que vous verrez, et, puis-je dire, le courrier pourrait avoir... du retard."

Harry sourit franchement. Ou le gobelin n'aimait pas Dumbledore, ou il favorisait les intérêts du meilleur client des deux, mais dans tout les cas cette nouvelle carte dans son jeu était grandement appréciée.

"Maintenant, parlons de vos titres et propriétés. Réclamer vos titres vous autoriserai à en porter les noms, les droits sur les maisons et les sièges politiques qui vont avec. Vous apprendrez les subtilités de ces choses plus tard, je penses, mais je peux également vous les apprendre maintenant. "Non merci. Je vous remercie, Monsieur, mais je penses que je vais faire sans pour l'instant. Je n'ai que 11 ans et aucun droits pour l'instant, si j'ai bien compris. Nous avons déjà beaucoup de choses dont nous devons discuter."

"En effet, Monsieur Potter, en effet. Donc, si vous réclamez vôtre héritage, personne d'autre ne sera en mesure de le réclamer tant que vous êtes en vie et en capacité, et vous serez déclaré héritier actif pour cette maison. Personne ne peut savoir que vous l'avez réclamer à moins de venir ici même réclamer le même titre. Bien sûr, à votre majorité, vous devrez gérer les maisons et leurs fonds. Donc, avant que nous parlions du manoir, voulez vous réclamer votre héritage pour les maisons Potter, Peverell et Gryffondor?"

Le Gobelin avait dit tout cela sans même reprendre sa respiration. Ce qui lui devait probablement son nom. Harry coïncidera la possibilité de refuser, ne serai-ce que pour s'éviter de nombreuses migraines. Mais il avait besoin de tout cela. Les titres lui apporteraient du pouvoir, de la considération, ce dont il manquait cruellement. I accepta.

"Donnez moi votre main, Harry James Potter, Héritier des maisons Peverell et Gryffondor, Lord de la maison Potter, Archiduc parmi les sorciers."

Harry tendit sa main au Gobelin, après avoir une nouvelle fois couper le bout de son doigt, qui avait déjà guéri. La créature la posa sur un parchemin noirci d'écritures. Puis, il pris une boîte dans le tiroir de son bureau. La boîte était d'un bleu sombre et dorée, avec ses initiales incrustée dessus. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit trois bagues à l'intérieur. Le gobelin le fit signer avant de lui faire signer de les mettre.

La première était un simple anneau translucide, probablement de crystal, avec un triangle en relief. Un douce lumière filtrait depuis le triangle alors que la bague s'ajustait autour de son doigt. Harry resta là, fasciné pendant un moment, mais encore une fois, il ne voulait pas passer pour un idiot, ou encore pire, un enfant. Il prit alors la seconde bague, qui était bien plus prétentieuse et ornée que la précédente: tout en or avec des lions de rubis tout autour, et un énorme blason au dessus, un griffon, Harry devina, qui rugissait sur... et bien, ses ennemis. Encore un fois, l'anneau s'ajusta à son doigt, quoi que sans lumière cette fois. Puis, il prit la troisième bague avec tout l'attention et la précaution qu'il put. Il avait peut-être les noms des deux autres, et elles étaient les preuves de ses droits de naissance, mais celle-ce avait appartenu à son père. C'était sa vraie famille, son nom, c'était tout ce qu'il savait à propos de lui-même. C'était envers cette bague qu'il ressentait une responsabilité. Elle était en argent, avec le lettre P simplement gravée dessus. En la mettant, Harry se sentit mieux. Il était à sa place, il était là où il aurait toujours dû être.

Le gobelin, qui avait attendu en silence, repris la parole:

"Bien, bien. Maintenant, parlons de votre manoir."

Lorsque Harry sorti enfin de la banque, il était épuisé, content, et la tête pleine de projets alors que le soleil montait haut dans le ciel. Il pris quelques minutes, assis sur les marches devant l'entrée, pour se calmer et revenir à des pensées logiques. Oui, c'était cela. La première chose dont il avait besoin était des vêtements, pour pouvoir se fondre dans la foule. Dans l'état actuel des choses, il avait un énorme panneau "moldu" cloué sur le front, juste à côté de "Celui-Qui-A-Survécu-Venez-Me-Serrer-La-Main-Je -Vous-Prie". Il alla dans le meilleur magasin, indiqué par Mr Greatflow, le plus discrètement possible.

Le magasin était constitué d'une grande salle, décorée avec goût, avec un sol de bois sombre et de murs marron foncé pérforés de fenêtres ornées de vitraux. Un homme grand, avec la peau la plus sombre de Harry avait jamais vue, était assis derrière un bureau, au milieu des étagères.

Avec son aide, harry acheta une garde-robe complète, en vert et autres couleurs sombres pour lui même , et bleu et sombre pour Damien (il connaissait ses tailles par cœur puisqu'il était celui qui cousait les vêtements lorsque l'argent venait à manquer). Il demanda au vendeur d'appliquer un enchantement qui permettait aux vêtements de grandir en même temps que leur propriétaire. Heureusement que ce sort existait; Damien ne semblait pas vouloir arrêter de grandir.

Il était maintenant habillé d'une simple mais belle tunique noire avec des détails argent, une pair de pantalons noirs, des bottes élégantes qui lui serraient les mollets et une cape dont le col montait jusqu'à la moitié de sa nuque. Ça n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas les couleurs, mais le noir était discret, élégant, pouvait être porté avec tout et surtout lui donnait presque l'air d'un adulte. Maintenant, il pouvait éviter d'attirer l'attention.

Il alla ensuite s'acheter un chaudron, choisir un chouette comme il lui était recommandé dans la lettre, qu'il appela Onyx. Elle était entièrement noire, à l'exception d'un plume argentée sur son aile droite. Harry la trouvait vraiment belle. Puis, il alla faire traiter ses yeux. Il remarqua que sans ses lunettes, ses yeux ressortaient encore plus. Non pas que cela le rendait plus joli, mais il n'avait pas besoin d'être joli, il avait besoin d'être pris au sérieux.

Il dû acheter un sac avec un sort d'extension, avant de littéralement cambrioler la librairie. Il acheta ce dont il avait besoin pour l'école, puis des livres sur les plantes magiques, créature, sorciers célèbres, histoire de la magie, tout ce qu'il voulait savoir. Il était en train de chercher quelque chose sur les lois concernant les moldus (Même s'il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il pouvait ou ne pouvait pas faire, il était à peu près certain que si quelqu'un apprenait pour les Dursleys, il finirait au moins en prison), lorsqu'un garçon blond se posta près de lui, attrapant un livre.

"Excusez-moi, mais il me semble que vous avez pris la mauvaise édition." remarqua poliment Harry, en donnant au garçon le livre approprié. Il avait un visage fin, de la pâleur de ceux qui ne sortent jamais, et était habillé de ce que Harry savait être le tissu le plus fin. D'ailleurs, toute sa tenue aurait pu être magnifique s'il ne la portait pas de manière aussi inconfortable. A côté de lui, il y avait un homme plus âgé,son père sans aucun doute, avec des cheveux plus longs quoi que de la même couleur, et un expression hautaine envers tout et tout le monde. Il tenait à la main un canne de bois noir, avec un serpent métallique en guise de poignée.

"Merci!" Dite le garçon avec la voix aiguë de ceux qui veulent avoir l'air plus important qu'il ne le sont vraiment. "je suis Draco Malfoy." continua-t-il, en tendant sa main.

"C'est un plaisir, Draco Malfoy." Dit il avec un grand sourire, en serrant la main du garçon, dont apparemment toutes les pensées étaient tournées vers la volonté de le pas décevoir son père. "Je suis Harry Potter."

Un grand sourire excité apparu sur le visage du garçon immédiatement en même temps que son père se tendait sensiblement. C'était assez amusant de voir deux extrêmes sur des visages aussi similaires que les leurs.

"Harry Potter!" s'exclama le garçon. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que je t'ai rencontré! Donc tu vas aller à Poudlard avec moi, ça va être super!"

"Calmes-toi, Draco, et tiens toi tranquille je te prie. Laisse "Celui-qui-a-survécu" respirer un peu."Interrompit Malfoy. On pouvait sentir les guillemets dans sa voix.

"Tout vas bien, Mr Malfoy, mais je préfère être appelé harry. Je ne considère pas comme un compliment un surnom qui pointe le fait que j'ai eu la chance de survivre alors que d'autres sont morts. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi je devrais être fier de ce type de célébrité." Dit Harry, sa voix soudainement aussi coupante qu'un rasoir, mais toujours aussi poli.

Malfoy leva un sourcil- art dans lequel il semblait exceller. Harry avait bien choisi ses mots: on ne pouvait pas savoir qui il désignait sous le mot "autres". Et il ne s'attendait pas à tant de politesse et à une langue si fine venant d'un enfant, en particulier du Garçon D'or.

Sauf que Harry était très conscient de cela.

"Nous nous verrons à Poudlard, Draco Malfoy." Continua-t-il, retournant à sa voix douce et précieuse. "Mais maintenant, je dois y aller, j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à acheter. Mes hommages, Mr Malfoy."

Tout en disant ces mots, il laissa la surface de sa magie échapper à son contrôle. Ses yeux brillèrent d'un vert lugubre que le patriarche Malfoy ne connaissait que trop bien. L'homme fit instinctivement un pas en arrière et pâli, même si son visage n'en laissa rien paraître de plus.

 _Quel homme rusé_ , pensa Harry avec amusement. Il se sentit presque désolé de ne pas lui avoir serré la main, mais il se ferait une idée plus complète de son esprit plus tard.

La dernière chose qu'il devait acheter était sa baguette magique., il l'avait volontairement gardée pour la fin. Il voulait penser à la possibilité de donner une baguette à Damien. Ça pourrait aider le garçon à contrôler sa magie, mais Harry avait le pressentiment que ça ne l'aiderait pas vraiment. Il n'avait jamais vu de mal comme ça chez les moldus: c'était apparemment lié à sa magie. Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait en parler à personne, car un manque de contrôle signifiait danger, et les gens avaient tendance à éliminer le danger par tout les moyens. C'était donc de sa propre responsabilité, et il allait devoir travailler dessus très rapidement.

Il entra chez Ollivander. L'intérieur était sombre, et un peu négligé. C'était une pièce étroite mais très profonde, avec de hautes étagères qui contenaient des centaines de petites boites de toutes les couleurs, toutes poussiéreuses, empilées de telle manière à ce qu'elle atteignaient le plafond de la pièce. Devant le comptoir, il n'y avait qu'une chaîne de bois.

IL n'y avait personne en vue. Harry était sur le point de sonner la clochette qui était posée sur le comptoir lorsqu'un homme apparut soudainement en faisant glisser une échelle à roulettes, probablement dans l'intention de faire sursauter le client. Harry ne bougea pas d'un pouce, mais un observateur attentif aurait pu voir l'air bouger autour de lui, et le discret mais ferme mouvement que sa main avait fait vers la dague cachée dans sa poche. Même avec ses pouvoirs, Harry se sentait mieux avec une arme tangible, principalement parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas exploser par accident mais aussi parce que les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure.

"Ah! Mr Potter, j'étais surpris de ne pas vois avoir déjà vu."

Il descendit de son échelle avec une agilité surprenante et commença à farfouiller le long des piles de boîtes en grommelant. Harry n'essaya même pas de lui poser des questions, puisque l'home était apparemment perdu dans son propre monde, mais il avait lu en cherchant ses livres, qu'il était le meilleur du pays, et un des plus célèbres du monde dans sa propres spécialité.

"tenez, tenez, essayez celle-là."

Harry était nerveux. Il ne connaissait pas la réaction que sa magie brute aurait à plus de contrôle qu'il ne lui en imposait déjà. Aussi prit-il la baguette comme s'il s'agissait d'un revolver chargé.

"Allez-y, faites un geste!" Dit Ollivander avec impatience, en regardant l'enfant bizarrement.

Harry obéit, et fit un petit mouvement de la main. Tout un rang de l'étagère s'écroula sur le sol.

"Non, définitivement non." Soupira Ollivander avec déception avant de retourner murmurer derrière ses étagères.

Harry n'était pas bien sûr de ce qui venait de se passer, mais il était sûr d'une chose: Damien ne poserait jamais un pied ici, sinon pour sa propre sécurité, au moins pour celle des Londonniens.

Ollivander lui fit essayer plusieurs autres baguettes, et Harry se sentit de plus en plus gêné par le fait que l'homme n'arrivait pas à lui en trouver une. Il n'avait certainement rien à dire à propos de Ollivander lui-même, mais le sentiment qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez lui, même pour un sorcier, ne le quittait pas.

"Peut-être... Mais non, ça ne se peut pas... Mai je me demande..."

Il revint avec une boîte vert émeraude dans les mains. Harry nota qu'il avait arrêté de le regarder dans les yeux. Il n'aimait pas ça, il n'aimait pas ça du tout. La confrontation visuelle et le contact direct étaient ses seuls moyens de s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de danger. Non pas que le petit homme avait l'air d'être bien dangereux, mais au premier regard, personne ne pouvait dire qu'un homme comme Vernon avait la force de projeter un enfant de onze ans à travers une pièce d'un simple coup de pied. Et cet homme était un sorcier. Harry se mit immédiatement en position de défense, mais l'homme ne faisait que sortir une baguette de la boîte du bout des doigts. Harry prit une grande inspiration, il devrait faire attention à ne pas sur-réagir aux dangers magiques, ou quelqu'un pourrait poser des questions. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas aussi tranquille qu'il el croyait à propos des Dursleys. Il sentait encore leur présence à l'arrière de son crâne, attendant des ordres.

Toute son attention revint soudain sur la baguette que Ollivander lui présentait. Il était hypnotisé. Sans la toucher, il pouvait sentir la magie résonner à travers son propre corps, il pouvait presque l'entendre chanter. Il avait tout oublié, et il prit la baguette comme si elle lui avait toujours appartenu, et qu'elle n'avait fait qu'attendre pour qu'il vienne la chercher. Un lumière chaude et dorée fleurit depuis ses mains jusqu'à la baguette, et un vent puissant mais calme fit voler des papiers à travers toute la pièce, alors que sa magie rayonnait autour de lui.

Lorsque la lumière se résorba dans la baguette, Harry leva les yeux et les planta dans ceux d'Ollivanders. L'homme ne pouvait pas arrêter la peur qui tordait son visage, mais à l'intérieur, son esprit était paralysé d'horreur et de... curiosité? Harry ne pouvait lire que les pensée de surface, mais il sentait les souvenirs et le savoir accumulé au long des années se mouvoir derrière elles. Il choisi de ne pas insister, il ne savait pas si le sorcier pour le sentir dans sa tête, et s'il le pouvait ça serait très impoli qu'il continue à lire ses pensées aussi... bruyamment.

"C'est étrange, très étrange..."

"Qu'est-ce qui est étrange, Monsieur?" Demanda Harry, ses appréhensions revenant au galop.

"Et bien, vous voyez, je me souviens de chaque personne qui est venu m'acheter une baguette. Ce qui est étrange, c'est que le phoenix qui a donné sa plume pour votre baguette en a donné une autre pour sa sœur, qui est la baguette qui vous a donné cette... cicatrice."

harry senti un vague de fierté, mais cela ne venait pas de lui. C'était distant, brumeux, mais c'était là. Même si l'information ne faisait qu'augment ses appréhensions le concernant, il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Oh, un sourire doux-amer, mais c'était assez pour que Ollivander le regarde avec horreur. Harry soupira et sorti. Il n'aurait pas dû laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus, et certainement pas devant cet homme, mai sil ne pouvait rien y faire à présent.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'allée des embrumes. Bien sûr qu'il allait y aller, les savoirs interdits étaient tout ce qui l'intéressait dans sa vie, et il était convaincu que la seule raison pour laquelle ils étaient interdits était de pousser les esprits les plus féconds à les rechercher. C'était un avantage dans toutes les situations, mais surtout c'était ce que l'homme de Dumbledore ne voulait pas qu'il voit. Et si harry voulait faire quelque chose, c'était nécessairement qui lui était interdit. C'était un _aventure._

L'allée était sombre, brumeuse, comme si les mages noirs s'étaient sentis obligés de rendre tout ce qu'ils touchaient lugubre et poussiéreux, et plus surprenant, pauvre. C'était évidemment pour se débarrasser des sorciers qui n'avaient rien à faire ic, mais tout de même. Harry tira sa cape sur sa tête. Il alla dans un petit magasin pour acheter des robes de combat- il les étudieraient lorsqu'il en aurait le temps. Puis, il fut attiré vers le plus gros magasin de l'allée. Sur le fronton, il était inscrit en lettre sales, sûrement autrefois dorées: Borgin et Burkes. Le magasin était... et bien à l'image de l'allée.

Harry erra le long des rayonnages qui portaient tant de choses qu'il ne connaissait pas: des gemmes, des bijoux, des fleurs, des animaux, des livres. Il observait les livres lorsque ses yeux furent attirés par un œuf magnifique. Il faisait à peu près la taille de sa main, irisé, luisant légèrement dans le noir.

 **"Bonjour toi."** Dit-il, et frôlant l'œuf du bout des doigts. Quelque chose cogna à l'intérieur de la coquille et de petites fissures se formèrent sur sa surface. S'il s'était tourné, il aurait vu le vendeur lâcher la petite orbe qu'il avait dans la main au sifflement que harry avait fait. Il ne pouvait pas voir le petit garçon à travers les étagères, mais ça n'était pas pour le rassurer.

Une petite tête triangulaire pointa dans le trou de la coquille. La créature ouvrit les yeux, qui étaient d'un vert brillant, et regarda Harry avec confusion.

 **"Allons, allons, tout va bien."**

Harry pris le petit serpent dans ses mains, effrayé à l'idée de lui faire du mal. C'était un fille, il en était sûr. Elle n'était pas plus grande que son annulaire, et tellement fine! Le garçon se sentit immédiatement le devoir de la protéger. Le bébé leva sa petite tête et frôla la peau de Harry avec sa langue fourchue, avant de se rouler en boule dans le creux de sa main.

 **"Chauuuud"**

Harry sourit avec tendresse. Il prit toutes les pièces de sa coquille, les mis dans un boîte et alla voir le vndeur. Sans jamais lâcher le petit serpent, il revint avec des livres qu'il posa à côté de la boîte, sur le comptoir.

" Tout cela va vous coûter beaucoup, l'œuf était très rare- l'espèce est presque éteinte, et les livres sont vieux, surtout ceux avec les runes bizarres sur la couverture."

Il fallu un moment à harry pour comprendre de quoi il parlait: les livres étaient pourtant en anglais...

 _Voilà_ un mystère.

"J'achète tout. Avez vous des documents pour le serpent s'il-vous-plaît?"

"Le ser-"

Ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'il vit le minuscule serpent dans la main de Harry. Il secoua la tête et lui donna ce qu'il demandait, et Harry entendit le soupir de soulagement qu'il poussa lorsqu'il sorti de la boutique.

L'enfant s'assit sur une marche et décousu la doublure d'une de ses manches pour permettre au petit serpent de s'y loger: il ne pouvait pas porter toutes ses affaires avec un seule main. Il était près de quatre heure lorsqu'il arriva au pub. Il n'eut pas à chercher Hagrid; l'homme était visible à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Il s'assit à côté de lui et ils parlèrent de petites choses insignifiantes, et si Harry n'appréciait pas totalement sa compagnie, il était touché par sa candeur- l'homme avait l'air vraiment heureux à propos des découvertes de l'enfant sur le monde magique et son arrivée à Poudlard. Bien sûr, cela énervait Harry que l'homme ne cesse de mentionner Dumbledore, mais il comprit très vite pourquoi: le directeur l'avait sauvé. Il ne savait pas si c'était un sorte de manière tordue de l'endetter, ou par simple magnanimité, mais les faits étaient là, et la loyauté de Hagrid en était la preuve. Harry admirait la loyauté, quelle que soit la circonstance.

Il restèrent assis un moment en silence.

"Hagrid. Tu connais le nom de celui qui m'a donné... ça." Dit-il calmement alors que l'autre laissa sa machoier choir de surprise. "Ne ment pas, je sais que tu le sais. Dumbledore...m'a expliqué la plus grande partie de ce qui s'est passé, mais il ne l'a jamais nommé. Je suis désolé de demander, mais j'ai besoin de savoir, tu comprends..." Soupira-t-il en accentuant la jeunesse de sa voix.

L'homme opina, le visage triste.

"Oui, bien sûr qu'j'comprend. Mais y'a un truc qu'y faut qu'tu saches, Harry, et c'est très important? Tout les sorciers sont pas gentils. Certains tournent mal, très mal... Y'a des années, un d'entre eux a commencé à gagner du pouvoir, et d'autre l'ont suivit, cachés dans les ombres..."

Voilà, Harry s'ennuyait. Trop d'emphase, pas assez de faits. Allons, il n'avait pas dix ans!

Il faillit rire de lui-même. Oui, c'est vrai, il en avait _onze._

"... son nom était Vol- Vol-"

Hagrid prit une grande inspiration. Harry commençait à vraiment s'inquiéter, si le simple nom de l'homme pouvait inspirer tant de peur, des années après sa mort.

"Voldemort." Finit-il par cracher, regardant autour de lui pour vérifier que personne ne l'avait entendu.

Haryr ne dit rien. Le nom n'était plus important, mais la réaction d'Hagrid... Peut-être que toute l'emphase était là pour une raison.


	3. Chapter 2

Coucou! Un nouveau chapitre! Je me concentre sur la traduction, vu que j'ai des problèmes à trouver une béta anglaise malheureusement, mais bon du coup vous allez avoir la suite plus vite!

Serpentard59: Merci beaucoup! Je suis en prépa littéraire, et c'est donc un exercice très important pour moi de savoir mener une traduction! et ne t'en fait pas pour Damien, ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'est pas à Poudlard qu'il n'aura pas un rôle décisif ou qu'on le verra moins!

Angelyoru: Haha bienvenu dans le club des Dumbledore-hater. Quoi que je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser d'une sorte de tendresse pour le pauvre vieillard, mais enfin!

Lyona29: merci, la voici la voilà, sur un petit plateau d'argent s'il-vous-plaît messieurs-dames.

Pennyy: Bravo (il a fallu près de 5 autres chapitres sur la version originales pour que les gens réalisent pour Damien Haha)

Guest, qui que tu sois: Merci, de l'amour sur toi.

Bon voilà, je crois que j'ai répondu à tout le monde!

Profitez bien,

~LadyBraken

* * *

 **Warning: torture psychologique**

 **Chapitre 2:**

Lorsque Harry ouvrit la porte de la maison de Dursleys, autour de 7 heure, il faillit pleurer.

Damien avait décoré tout la maison avec des guirlandes multicolores, et posé de petites note sur les murs. Un douce musique jouait en fond, et Harry sentait la nourriture préférée dans le four. Son anniversaire. Il l'avait oublié, mais pas Damien. Son cœur s'échauffa sous l'émotion. Pour la première fois, quelqu'un s'était souvenu de son anniversaire. Il posa ses nouvelles affaires dans les escaliers, et la boîte avec le petit serpent, qui s'était assoupit durant le trajet de retour, sur une commode. Il commença à lire les notes, gribouillées d'une écriture enfantine et tremblante.

"Tu ne seras jamais seul"

"T'es le meilleur frère!"

"T'as sauvé ma vie."

"Joyeux anniversaire, petit!"

Et ça continuait encore et encore, tant et si bien que lorsque Harry arriva dans la cuisine, il pleurait de joie. Il se jet dans les bras de son nouveau frère, le câlinant et sautillant en même temps. Il ne sentit même pas sa magie s'étendre doucement derrière lui. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit Damien pousser un petit cri qu'il fit ce qui était en train d'arriver.

Toutes les ampoules des guirlandes électriques s'étaient détachées de leurs fils et volaient à travers la pièce, le verre formant le corps de papillons qui illuminaient chaque objet de couleurs chatoyantes. Les deux garçons étaient pétrifiés d'émerveillement, et Harry ne savait pas ce qui le rendait plus heureux: les magnifiques papillons, ou la réflexion de leur lumière dans l'œil heureux de son frère. Son œil mort semblait être réussité par la lumière, et retrouvait une lueur qu'il n'avait jamais eu au dessus du voile blanc qui le couvrait. C'était un conte de fée.

Ils restèrent juste comme ça, assis à même le sol, regardant les papillons dans les bras l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'une alarme sonne. Damien se leva et couru jusqu'au four avant que la nourriture ne brûle. Harry parti chercher le bébé serpent, qu'il prit délicatement dans sa main. La petite chose ne se réveilla même pas, mas s'étira avec contentement alors qu'ils retournait contre la peau chaude de l'enfant.

"Il y a quelqu'un que je veux te présenter!"

Il revint, passant à travers des nuées de papillons alors que Damien levait la tête du plat qu'il venait de sortir du four. Il leva un sourcil, son visage doucement illuminé par les papillons qui volaient paresseusement autour de lui, certains se posant sur ses épaules et son dos. Harry s'arrêta. Damien avait l'air d'un ange. D'habitude, son visage était étrange, avec son œil aveugle, sa cicatrice qui courait de sa joue jusqu'à l'arrière de sa nuque, ses cheveux noirs coupés sur le côté par les chairs scarifiées, mais maintenant, il avait des ailes de couleurs. C'était magnifique. Pour la première fois, la magie de Harry avait créé quelque chose de beau.

"Tu est magnifique." murmura le garçon.

Damien regarda autour de lui, ne voyant pas de qui et à qui Harry parlait, avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait bien de lui. Il secoua la tête de dérision, pas même près de comprendre à quoi il ressemblait. Le fait que Harry ne plaisantait pas ne lui traversa pas l'esprit.

 _Tu l'es._ Dit Harry dans sa tête tout en croisant ses yeux.

Damien le regarda comme s'il avait une deuxième tête avant d'apercevoir le petit serpent dans sa main. La créature regardait un papillon avec émerveillement – probablement en train de calculer comme elle pourrait le manger- avant de revenir dans la main de Harry.

 **"Chauuud"** siffla-t-elle en se blottissant dans sa paume.

Harry sourit à Damien qui poussa un "aaaaw". Il s'assit dans le fauteuil, gardant la petite chose contre lui.

"Et bien, il y a plein de choses dont on doit parler. Mais d'abord, il faut donner un nom à ce petit truc."

"C'est un garçon ou une fille?" demanda Damien et s'agenouillant à côté de l'autre garçon, se visage au niveau du petit serpent argenté.

"Une fille. "

Damien leva un doigt vers la petite tête triangulaire pour que le serpent puisse le sentir avec sa langue fourchue toute en réfléchissant. Le garçon était surprennement très lettré. Il pouvait réciter des centaines de poèmes et de légendes. Ils les aimait, les histoires, les contes de fée. Il avait un jour dit à Harry que c'était la seule chose qui lui permettait de tenir avant qu'il ne viennes. C'était comme regarder à travers une fenêtre en sachant que l'on pouvait voler à travers le ciel, comme voyager à travers les idées, dans les rêves de quelqu'un d'autre, se nourrir d'émotions que l'on ne pourra jamais ressentir soi-même.

"Ananta." Dit-il avec un sourire.

"Pourquoi?"

"C'est le serpent qui représente l'infini. Elle représente le commencement éternel, l'infini, l'immortalité créatrice. Elle est le pilier de l'univers... quelque chose de minuscule et de gigantesque, de monstrueux et de magnifique..."

 **"Qu'est-ce que l'humain à un œil dit?"** demanda le petit serpent dans un sifflement presque indiscernable.

 **"On essaie de te donner un nom."**

Damien pâlit en entendant le son.

"Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire?" demanda-t-il, tentant de cacher son effroi.

"Et bien c'ets l'une des choses dont on doit parler. Il semblerait que j'arrive à parler aux serpents et à les comprendre..." dit-il comme si c'était tout à fait naturel, et Damien ne posa pas de question. Ce genre de choses arrivent.

"Bon, tu penses quoi du nom?"

"Je l'aime bien, mais je vais lui demander."

 **"Dis moi, petite chose, on pensais te nommer Ananta. Tu aimes ce nom?"**

Le serpent réfléchit un instant avant acquiescer avec énergie.

"Est-ce qu'elle vient de hocher la tête?" Demanda Damien, qui ne faisait plus confiance à ses sens à présent.

"Je te l'avais dit!"

Les deux garçon éclatèrent d'un rire émerveillé. Voilà qui était magique. Damien retourna à ses petits plats pendant que Harry mettait la table, le petit serpent se reposant confortablement dans sa capuche. Une fois le dîner servi, ils commencèrent à parler. Harry laissa le bébé ramper sur la table pour attraper quelques bouchées de viande; il ne pensait pas qu'elle pouvait aimer la viande cuite, mais elle commença à emmètre des petits bruits de contentement dès qu'elle y gouttât, agitant son minuscule corps dans toutes les directions. Elle découvrit le verre, le bois, le métal, l'eau, et tout ce qui était à portée autour d'elle. Elle retournait toujours rapidement dans la manche de Harry pour gagner un peu de chaleur, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de repartir explorer la table, qui, puisqu'elle n'était pas plus grosse qu'un doigt, était immense pour elle.

Harry parla des livres, de tout ce qu'il avait vu, des différentes rues, des vêtements qu'il portait, promettant à Damien de lui montrer les siens un peu plus tard. Puis encore les livres, les arts noirs, la chouette ( qui était maintenant hors de sa cage et lissait ses plumes au dessus du frigo), les gens, les Malfoys, Hagrid, son héritage, sa fortune. Damien l'écoutait, buvant chacun de ses mots, son sourire grandissant à chaque nouvelle. Harry ne lui parla pas de Voldemort, il ne voulait pas entacher sa joie, et cela pouvait attendre. Les morts ne pouvaient pas faire de mal. Et ce fut seulement à le fin de tout cela, qu'il parla du cadeau qu'il voulait lui offrir.

"Il y a quelque chose d'autre. Dans mon héritage, il y avait de l'argent, des titres, mais ça n'était pas tout." Dit-il en faisant monter la tension. "Il semblerait que nous ayons un manoir."

Damien tomba de sa chaise sous le regard curieux d'Ananta.

Il finit par réussir à se rassoir, sa chaise dans le bon angle, regardant l'autre garçon avec un mix de curiosité d'impatience et de frustration.

"On pourra déménager demain si on veut. Je ne sais pas à quoi ça ressemble, mais c'est à nous..."

"Mais c'est ton héritage..."

"Non. C'est notre maison." La voix de harry ne tolérait pas de contradiction.

Cette fois, ce fut Damien qui se jeta dans ses bras. Le garçon lui embrassa la joue et se mit à danser à travers le salon. C'était incroyable combien gracieux il pouvait être lorsque personne ne le regardait hormis Harry: son dos voûté de redressait, ses membres semblaient soudain retrouver leur fonction et se mouvait avec agilité, son œil gris scintillait, son rire montait dans l'air léger de la nuit estivale. Il aurait pu être un danseur. Il se déplaçait an symbiose avec les papillons, et bientôt les petites créatures se mirent à suivre tout ses mouvements, étendant ses bras comme des ailes, ses tournoiements comme des tourbillons des couleurs.

"Une maison! On a une maison! Répétait le garçon.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de le rejoindre dans ses jeux, sautant sur le canapé, riant, jetant des coussins en directions de l'autre garçon. Ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment faire de bataille de polochons pour des raisons évidentes, mais ils leur suffisait de les jeter à travers la pièce.

Il finirent par s'asseoir sur leurs chaises lorsqu'ils furent enfin fatigués, mais un sourire ne quittait pas leurs visages. Les papillons étaient redevenus guirlandes, mais ils n'y prêtaient pas attention.

Il retournèrent dans leur chambre, ignorant la pile de vaisselle. Harry déposa un peu de coton au fond de la boîte du serpent, et un morceau de tissu par dessus pour qu'elle ressemble à un lit, puis la posa sur sa table de nuit, alors que Damien était parti s'occuper des Dursleys, leur donnant à manger et les envoyant sous la douche.

 **"Ananta veut dormir avec l'humain!"** geignit le petit serpent.

 **"Je sais, mais tu es trop petite et je risquerait que t'écraser dans mon sommeil..."**

 **"C'est pas vrai! Ananta est forte! Ananat est grande!"** et le serpent montra ses écailles pour prouver son idée.

Harry rit devant ses enfantillages avant de la menacer de dormir dans la cuisine si elle n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre. Bien sûr, c'était des menaces vides, mais le serpent retourna dans sa boîte en bougonnant.

"C'est vraiment bizarre quand tu parles comme ça." dit Damien tout en s'allongeant sur le lit à côté de celui de Harry.

"Oui, je sais, mais je ne me rend même pas compte que je change de langage donc...c'est bizarre pour moi que ça soit bizarre pour les gens autour de moi..."

"Ouai, et bien, un choses parmi tant d'autres. On est peut-être un peu anticonformistes, tu ne crois pas?"

"Ouai, j'ai entendu ça quelque part..."

Alors que Damien riait doucement, Harry s'allongea et éteignit la lumière.

* * *

Le conducteur de taxi le regarda comme s'ils étaient complètement fous lorsqu'ils lui demandèrent de s'arrêter au milieu de nulle part. Bon, ils pouvaient facilement tomber d'accord avec lui, ils ne firent donc pas de commentaire. Ils marchèrent longtemps avant de trouver le village qui avait été indiqué à Harry. C'était petit, mais pittoresque. Il continuèrent de marcher jusqu'à trouver la grille qui encerclait la manoir.

Les deux garçon portaient des tenues similaires: pantalons noirs, t-shirts à manches lingues, vert sombre pour Harry et bleu pour Damien, et une cape qui descendait jusqu'à leur taille. C'était un peu chaud pour le temps d'été, mais ils en avaient l'habitude.

Harry fit ce qu'on lui avait indiqué: ils posa ses mais surs les barres de la grille et dit à voix haute:

"Moi, Harry James Potter, héritier et maître de la maison Potter, demande l'accès au manoir pour moi-même ainsi que ma personne de confiance, Damien Alexander Lwis."

Il sentit un picotement dans ses mains alors que les boucliers testaient son identité, et la pore s'ouvrit. Il devait y avoir un sort d'invisibilité sr la maison, parce qu'un manoir splendide apparut à moins de vingt pas d'eux. C'était mieux que tout ce qu'ils avaient imaginé. Après un rapide regard l'un envers l'autre, ils coururent vers la porte, alors que Onyx volait jusqu'au toit.

Le hall était immense – presque la taille de la maison des Dursleys. Au centre, entre deux piliers qui étaient en réalité des arbres noueux aux feuilles d'un rouge luminescent, un escaliers menait aux deux ailes du manoir. Le sol était recouvert d'un tapis Or et pourpre, délicatement tissé de motifs représentant des lions et des Griffons se battant, ainsi que des sorciers projetant des éclairs colorés. Un oculus laissait entrer la lumière qui tombait en rayons verticaux, de telle manière que lorsque les feuilles tombaient, on aurait pu croire qu'il pleuvait de l'or.

Tout fier, Harry frappa dans ses mains et un petit elfe de maison apparut. Damien ne sursauta même pas tant il était sous le choc de tout ce qui l'entourait.

La petit créature s'inclina devant Harry. Greatflow lui avait expliqué ce qu'elle était, mais Harry ne l'avait pas imaginée comme cela, s petite, avec une lueur de folie dans ses grands yeux globuleux.

"Maître Potter! Nous somme si heureux que vous soyez enfin venu!"

Harry sourit à l'air confus de Damien.

"Quel est ton nom?"

"Mon nom est Gladis, Maître Potter."

"Et bien, Gladis, voici Damien. Il va rester ici avec moi, et je veux que tu le considère comme un membre de la famille, c'est clair?" Dit-il doucement, amusé par la joie de l'elfe.

"Oui maître Potter!"

"Maintenant, pourrais tu nous faire visiter le manoir?"

"Bien sûr, Maître Potter!"

"S'il-te-plaît, appelle moi Harry lorsque nous sommes seuls."

L'elfe le regarda bizarrement mais opina.

Harry était soulagé que l'elfe l'ai immédiatement reconnu comme le maître de la maison. Greatflow lui avait expliqué qu'il n'était pas censé avoir accès à ses bagues et propriétés avant sa majorité, mais que au vu du fait qu'il était le dernier en vie, qu'il n'avait pas de foyer magique et qu'il avait toutes les chances d'être persécuté par des mages noirs, en plus du fait qu'il était "Celui-Qui-A-Survécu", le ministère avait produit un amendement pour qu'il puisse prendre les charges plus tôt. Harry ne pouvait littéralement pas croire à sa chance.

 **"Où sommes nous, humain?"** demanda Ananta, en sortant enfin se sa manche (elle avait eu peur des voitures et avait du s'endormir durant le trajet).

 **"C'est notre nouvelle maison, petite chose."**

 **"Y'a des trucs à manger?"**

 **"Plein!"** Harry rit de son sens des priorités. Elle eut l'air heureuse de cette réponse et glissa jusqu'à son cou pour regarder la pièce autour d'elle.

 **"Ca sent bon, il fait chaud et y'a à manger. Ananta aime ici!"**

"Elle dit qu'elle aime cet endroit." Répondit-il à la question silencieuse de Damien.

"Qui ne l'aimerait pas?"

Harry opina obligeamment.

"On peut y aller, Gladis."

"Il y a vingt chambres dans le manoir." Dit Gladis en les menant au premier étage de l'aile droite. "Sans compter les deux chambres principales, pour le maître et la maîtresse de maison, bien sûr."

Les deux garçon se lancèrent un regard incrédule.

Les couloirs étaient percé de vitraux représentant différentes créatures dont Harry n'avait jamais entendu parler. Ils passèrent d'énormes chambres, toutes décorées dans les même tons chauds, avant d'accéder à celle du maître de maison. C'était... royal. Un large lit à baldaquin, de soie rouge et bois clair se tenait au centre de la pièce, et un large bureau finement ciselé avait été placé sous une large fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin luxuriant. La pièce avait sa propre salle de bain, même si le style et la technologie semblaient toujours dater du XIXème siècle. Il y avait aussi une porte secrète qui donnait sur la chambre attenante- celle de "la maîtresse de maison", qui était disposée de manière semblable à l'exception que le bureau était absent et compensé par des bibliothèques le long des murs.

Le deuxième étage était en réalité une tour d'astronomie, entourée de salles d'entraînement circulaires. Il passèrent rapidement devant, ne voulant pas encore envisage le fait de devoir se battre contre des sorciers.

Puis, l'elfe de maison les conduisit au rez-de-chaussée. Il y avait deux portes des deux côtés des escaliers: à droite la plus grande (et seule) bibliothèques que les garçons avaient jamais vu, qui d'une manière incompréhensible continuait en réalité en hauteur sur plusieurs étages. Ils réussirent à garder assez de contrôle sur eux-mêmes pour continuer la visit. Le reste de l'étage était entièrement occupé par une salle de ball. C'était juste... vaste. La pièce avait un sol de marbre blanc poli dont les veine pulsaient et luisaient lorsque l'on marchait dessus, comme s'il était en vie. Quatre piliers s'étendaient jusqu'au plafond en arches de dentelle de pierre, s'entrelaçant délicatement jusqu'à former un labyrinthe dans l'obscurité. En retournant dans l'entrée, il y avait deux autre portes à droite et à gauche, toutes deux menant aux plus luxueux salons qu'ils avaient jamais vus, quoi que dans des styles différents. Celui de droite était plus petit, plus intime, avec des sièges et fauteuils disposés près les uns des uns dans une claire volonté d'intimité, alors que le second, plus sombre mais plus spacieux, arborait toutes les richesses d'une pièce d'apparat.

Damien pris son ami par la hanche, et, ignorant superbement son air indigné, le fit valser d'un bout à l'autre du manoir en chantant à tue-tête l'air qui trottait sans cesse dans la tête de Harry. Au bout d'un moment, il cessa de protester et une fois dans la salle de ball commença à rire en tourbillonnant, imaginant les sorciers avec leurs robes trop chères et chapeaux pointus, et le murmure des rumeurs et des complots, et même les robes agressivement extravagantes et colorées de Dumbledore voletant sous le regard confus des invités. Il retira ses gants et envoya l'image à Damien. Il leur fallu plusieurs minutes pour qu'ils puissent marcher sans s'écrouler de rire.

Gladis les mena finalement au sous-sol, où les cuisines, la salle de potion et l'infirmerie se trouvaient. L'elfe leur dit qu'il y avait un deuxième sous-sol, une cave en fait, mais il n'avait pas été nettoyé depuis près de vingt ans, et donc qu'il fallait mieux ne pas y aller. Il y avait une serre dans le jardin qui avait été bien préservée, mais ils étaient trop fatigués pour aller la visiter (et puis ils ne savaient pas ce qu'était une serre). Ils retournèrent dans le hall et s'assirent sur les escaliers, regardant autour d'eux avec autant de contentement qu'il était possible d'exprimer sans mots.

"Dis moi, Gladis, combien d'elfes de maison travaillent ici?"

"Tu... tu veux dire qu'il y en a d'autres?"

Harry eu un petit sourire savant.

"Il y a dix elfes de maison ici, Maître Potter. Trois aux cuisines, trois pour nettoyer la maison et tout garder en ordre, trois aux jardins, et moi-même à votre disposition personnelle.

"Merci Gladis. Peux-tu appeler tout le monde s'il-te-plaît?"

"Oui Maître Potter!" dit le petit elfe avant de disparaître.

"Tu aimes ça, n'est-ce pas?" demanda Damien avec un petit sourire.

Harry lui jeta un regard défiant.

"Lorsqu'ils t'appellent "maître..."

Un colère froide passa un instant sur le visage de l'enfant, aussi terriblement effrayante que courte, avant qu'il ne rit, faisant oublier le reste.

"Oui, je pense que l'on peut dire que j'aime ça. Mais tu es leur maître aussi, tu sais."

Damien secoua la tête, et Harry pressa sa main. C'était une putain d'avancée dans leur mode de vie, mais ce n'était ce pourquoi ils avaient tant d'émotions. Cet endroit allait être leur chez-eux. Pas une maison qu'ils avaient volé, pas un endroit encore imprégné de cris, pas un endroit où ils devaient surveiller la moindre de leurs actions. C'était leur sanctuaire, et pour la première fois ils s'autorisaient à le penser.

Liberté.

Les dix petits elfes apparurent dans une ligne cérémonieuse devant les deux garçons. Greatflow avait dit à Harry ce qu'il devait ire tout d'abord, et le garçon l'en remerciait, parce qu'il ne voulait certainement pas passer pour un idiot devant les servants de sa famille dès le premier jour.

"Ce jeune homme et moi-même, que je veux que vous considériez comme mon égal, allons déménager ici dans une semaine. Il n'y a que nous deux et nous ne sommes pas très cérémoniels. Donc, je vais vous demander quelques petites choses. Gladis, tu nous aideras à amener nos affaires ici, dans les deux chambres principales." Dit-il, prenant soudainement le rôle du Lord qu'il était, et qu'il incarnait superbement. "Quels sont les elfes qui s'occupent de la cuisine?"

"Nous, Mylord!" s'exclama un elfe, plus petit que les autres, deux autres s'avançant avec lui.

"Quel est ton nom?"

"Sweel, Maître Potter, et voici Mya et Nan."

"Bien. Donc, comme nous ne sommes que deux, vous n'aurez pas beaucoup de travail pour l'instant. Damien décidera du menu de tout les jours, et je veux un rapport immédiat si quelque chose venait à manquer. Vous avez déjà accès à une partie de mes comptes pour commander la nourriture. Nous n'avons pas besoin de choses compliquées, à moins que nous ayons un visiteur, et dans cette situation particulière, je donnerais moi-même les instructions."

"Bien, maître Potter."

"Bien, j'imagine que vous trois vous occupez du jardin?" Demanda-t-il aux elfes qui avaient des marques d'herbe et de terre sur leurs visages. Tout trois opinèrent poliment. "Bien. Je ne sais pas grand chose sur les jardins magiques, sachez juste que nous aimons tout deux les fleurs." Dit-il avec un sourire, alors que les trois créatures s'entre regardèrent, meurs têtes pleines d'idées pour contenter leurs nouveaux maîtres.

"Et voilà les trois qui s'occupent de la maison. Donc, J'ai besoin que vous prépariez les deux chambres principales. Lorsque cela sera fini, j'aimerai que le second sous-sol soit remis en état. Maintenant, vous tous, je vais vous donner des règles de vie simple: Personne sauf ceux que j'ai spécifiquement indiqué ne sont autorisés à entrer dans le manoir. Si quelqu'un entre sans mon accord, je veux être immédiatement prévenu .Rien de ce qui se passe ici ne peut être entendu hors de ces murs. Lorsque le second sous-sol sera fini, aucun d'entre vous ne sera autorisé à y aller à l'exception de Gladis, si je l'appelle ou en cas d'extrême urgence. Je vais vous demander de me donner une liste de vos noms pour que je la mémorise, et je veux que vous notiez où et quand vous achetez la nourriture que nous allons manger. De plus, le petit truc ici a besoin d'un traitement spécial; je donnerai un papier à Gladis avec les instructions pour elle. Son nom est Ananta, et elle doit être traité avec toute l'attention que vous pourriez donner à un de mes enfants. J'aurais également besoin d'une carte du manoir, incluant les passages secrets, et d'un perchoir dans ma chambre pour mon hiboux."

Il prit une grande respiration, comme s'il avait tout dit sans respirer, ne voulant rien oublier. Les petits elfes s'entre-regardaient, sautillant d'excitation.

"Merci, ça sera tout." Finit-il avec un mouvement de la main.

Tout les petits elfes poppèrent, à l'exception de Gladis.

"Gladis, je veux que tu me donnes toutes les informations possibles sur le village d'à côté. Je veux savoir s'il y a des sorciers, incidents magiques, la réputation de ma famille dans le voisinage, etc."

"Oui maître Damien." Dit le petit elfe en s'inclinant.

Ils prirent un taxi pour retourner chez les Dursleys dans un silence heureux, le chauffer les regardant toujours comme s'ils étaient complètement fous, surtout après avoir vu le hiboux sur l'épaule du garçon borgne et l'autre caresser un serpent.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, il était déjà tard. Il n'avaient pas remarqué qu'ils avaient passé autant de temps au manoir. Et ils avaient encore beaucoup de choses dont ils devaient parler. Leur joie laissa la place à un fort sens des responsabilités et une écrasante fatalité qui approchait. Ils s'assirent tout deux, épuisés, dans leurs fauteuils habituels. Maintenant, ils devaient prendre une décision à propos des Dursleys, qui étaient présentement en train de cuisiner pour eux. Ce qui était arrivé au jeune garçon -quel était son nom déjà? Paul, oui, Paul. C'était de la défense. Peut-être violente, peut-être qu'il n'avait pas à mourir, mais il les avait attaqués. Et le père de Damien était techniquement encore en vie. Mais les Dursleys ne les attaquaient pas, maintenant. Ils était aussi obéissants et silencieux que d'habitude. C'était une nécessité pour le confort et la survie des deux garçon, mais ce n'était pas juste. Le plus ils y pensaient, plus ils le comprenaient. Non, ça, c'était du meurtre.

Il mangèrent en silence. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour savoir ce à quoi l'autre pensait. Harry n'était pas inquiet pour l'aspect moral, mais pour Damien. L'autre garçon ne pourrait pas supporter quelque chose comme ça, pas comme Harry, et puis c'était sa famille... Au fond, il savait que la décision avait déjà été prise, mais il avait besoin d'y repenser. Ananta, sentant son inquiétude, frottait sa tête contre la main du garçon en sifflant doucement.

"Tu iras au manoir demain et installeras nos affaires." Dit-il simplement à son frère. Il n'y avait pas besoin de plus d'explication, il n'y avait pas besoin de discussion. Damien opina, et ils allèrent se coucher, laissant pour la première fois les Dursleys dans le salon.

* * *

Il appelèrent Gladis tôt le lendemain matin, après avoir fermé la vieille maison de Damien. La petite créature leur expliqua qu'elle pouvait les faire transplanner – téléporter- jusqu'au manoir s'ils prenaient sa main. Damien pris les affaires qu'ils voulaient amener au manoir, et disparut avec elle, et Harry était enfin seul avec sa "famille".

Il prit une grande inspiration, mais il était serein. C'était ses adieux à une vie de faiblesse et de douleur. Il était temps de passer à autre chose, d'enfin avoir cette vengeance qu'il cherchait encore inconsciemment.

Avec nostalgie, il ordonna aux Dursleys de nettoyer la maison et de manger la nourriture qui restait, pas grand chose, presque pas assez pour un repas. Puis, il les envoya à la douche, prenant soin de fermer son esprit aux chose qu'il ne voulait pas voir, et puis, après avoir replacé les meubles comme ils auraient dû être, il commença.

Il le fit s'allonger dans le plus grand lit, Pétunia entre son fils et son mari. Il adoucit le contrôle qu'il avait sur elle, et une expression de terreur et de dégoût apparut sur son visage. Elle pleurait, mai sil ne la laissa pas parler.

Il s'assit au bord du lit et la regarda avec une sorte de tendresses tristes, un sourire doux-amer sur le visage.

"Tu sais, je ne te hais pas."

Sa voix était douce, presque un murmure. C'était la voix qu'utilisaient les parents pour mettre leurs enfants au lit.

"Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je peux te pardonner. Tu es ma seule famille, tu sais. Mais tu n'as rien fait. Tu sais, pendant des années je croyais que tu aimais ça, mais maintenant je comprends. Ce n'est pas une question de goût... Tu n'avait juste pas assez d'intérêt pour moi pour faire quelque chose."

Il s'arrêta alors que les yeux de Pétunia s'exorbitaient de terreur silencieuse.

"Je me demande à quoi elle ressemblait... ma mère... Tu ne m'as jamais parlé d'elle. J'aimes penser qu'elle n'était pas comme toi. Tu n'as pas ses yeux. J'ai trouvé une photo au grenier... Moi non plus, je n'ai pas se syeux, mais toi... Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas comme ça ne est arrivé là."

Il secoua la tête pour en faire sortir les mots. Il sentait quelque chose à l'arrière de sa t^te, regardant froidement, en silence.

"Je me demande si tu as été triste quand elle est morte?"

Il la regarda. Elle l'avait été.

"Oh. Et bien, ça ne fait que soulever plus de questions. Mais je n'ai plus le temps pour les questions, Pétunia. Je dois passer à autre chose, tu vois? Ce n'est pas contre toi, c'est pour moi que je pars. Tu m'as trop fait mal."

Il laissa son regard couvrir la famille pour un moment. Les volets fermés donnaient l'impression que la nuit était déjà venue. Cela lui rappelait la nuit, il n'y a pas si longtemps, où tout avait commencé. Mais ça lui semblait être une autre vie.

"Vous ne me ferez plus jamais mal. Aucun d'entre vous."

Il rit doucement. Pétunia le fixait toujours, mais il y avait une sorte d'acceptation dans ses yeux.

"Je ne vais pas te tuer, Pétunia, car tu ne m'as jamais fait mal directement. Non, to sort sera plus... cruel, mais juste. Ces deux là ne seront pas capable de bouger plus que toi, puisque j'ai brûler tout les liens entre leur corps et leur esprit. Il ne sont pas vraiment conscients. J'aimerai les réveiller, mais je ne le peux pas. Je crois que j'étais un peu trop en colère quand... quand c'est arrivé... Je suis juste..."

Il s'arrêta car sa voix tremblait. Ce n'était pas de la tristesse, de la peur ou même des remords. C'était quelque chose de beaucoup plus complexe.

"Je vais te laisser pourrir, Pétunia, tout comme tu l'a fait. Dans quelques jours, ils mourrons. Tu vas les voir mourir, tout comme tu m'as vu mourir, morceau par morceau. Et puis, ça va être moche. Et tu vas tout voir. Au bout d'un moment, tu auras tellement faim que tu vas avoir envie de manger n'importe quoi, peut-être ta propre langue, peut-être un des cadavres, mais tu ne pourras pas bouger. Mais ne t'en fait pas: dans une ou deux semaines, tu seras morte. Un soulagement, n'est-ce pas? Je ne l'avais pas, moi, le savoir que la douleur allait s'arrêter."

Il lui sourit. Cette fois, c'était un vrai sourire, le premier qu'il ait jamais donné à sa tante.

"Adieu, tante Pétunia." murmura-t-il, ferma la porte un dernière fois.

Il prit le temps de fermer la maison, de couper l'eau et l'électricité. Il avait envoyé des lettres et effectué les procédures pour toutes les personnes qui aurait pu êtres alarées par la disparition. Dudley était malade, quelque chose de très mauvais. Il devait rester à la maison. Et sa mère ferait tout pour rester avec lui, bien sûr. Vernon enverrait un lettre de démission, invoquant le fait qu'il ne pouvait quitter la maison en sachant dans quel état était son fils. Et tout irait bien.

Après un dernier regard vers la maison, il appela Gladis pour qu'elle l'emmène chez lui.

* * *

 **"Humain est à la maison! Humain est à la maison!"**

Le petit serpent sauta dans la main de Harry. Et avait commencé à siffler dès l'instant où Harry avait posé un pied à l'intérieur du manoir, mais Damien ne l'avait pas laisser sorti rde sa boîte, de peur qu'elle ne se perde ou que quelqu'un lui marche dessus par accident. Elle était déjà un peu plus grosse qu'avait, mais ç ane voulait pas dire grand chose.

Harry l'attrapa et elle s'enroula autour de son poignet comme un petit bracelet d'écailles. Elle pourrait être utile à l'école. Il était surpris de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Bon, il avait eu beaucoup d'autres choses auxquelles penser. Une fois encore, il était choqué de la beauté du Hall, et il avait le sentiment qu'il lui faudrait longtemps pour y être habitué. Il secoua la tête vers Damien, qui descendait les escaliers pour le saluer.

Le sujet de sa famille ne fut plus jamais mentionné.

Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps avant la séparation. Ils retournèrent au Chemin de Travers pour acheter une chouette à Damien, puisqu'il aurait besoin de sa propre indépendance. Elle n'avait qu'un oeil, comme son nouveau maître. Damien l'appela Ibis, mais "truc" fut plus souvent utilisé.

Ils s'installèrent dans le manoir. La serre- que l'elfe appelait jardin d'herbologie- était en réalité une petit oeuvre d'art. Damien reconnu des artistes oubliés du XVIIIè siècle dans l'architecture, mais Harry qui n'avait pas ce genre de savoir se contenta de trouver cela magnifique. Il décida de faire rénover la tuyauterie et de trouver un moyen d'inclure de l'électricité. En regardant la carte que les elfes avaient fait, ils trouvèrent une petite pièce à l'arrière de la bibliothèque. Elle ne pouvait être ouverte que grâce à la chevalière des Potters. Harry en fit son bureau. Il n'y avait qu'un bureau, des étagères vides qui pouvaient êtres fermées à clé et des tiroirs à dossiers.

Damien commença à travailler sur les lois concernant les moldus alors que Harry se concentrait sur ce qu'il était supposé apprendre à l'école. Apparemment, un des grand-parents de Harry était avocat, ce qui leur permettait d'avoir accès à tout ce dont ils avaient besoin sur le sujet, et en vérité des choses bien plus complexes qu'ils ne pouvaient comprendre en si peu de temps. Mais ils apprirent quelque choses: les sorciers étaient obsédés par le sang. Ils eurent de grandes discussions à propos de ça. C'était la raison pour laquelle Damien était passé entre les mailles du filet: les sorciers regardaient le moins possible chez les moldus. Ils avaient le sentiment d'avoir touché quelque chose de très important, et décidèrent de creuser ces choses un peu plus; Harry comprit très vite que le système d'héritage qui lui donnait ses privilège était également celui qui privait Damien de tout vraie place dans la société des sorciers.

Harry ne pouvait pas dormir. Il n'était pas tourmenté, il ne pouvait juste pas. Il était un animal de nuit. Il passait ses nuits le nez dans des livres de médecine, mais il ne trouvait rien qui ressemblait aux symptômes de Damien. Au moins, cela lui permis d'apprendre les bases, mais il était inquiet que ça ne soit pas quelque chose qu'ils pouvaient régler par eux-mêmes.

Une semaine avant la rentrée, Harry commença à essayer de lancer des sorts. Les premiers essais étaient... désorganisés. Des choses explosèrent autour de lui, se mirent à flotter sans permission, et le garçon avait dû à plusieurs reprises calmer les elfes de maisons et prendre des mesures pour leur sécurité. Damien préférait rester dans la bibliothèque, loin de toute explosion magique. Harry lui avait demandé s'il voulait une baguette, mais le garçon n'était pas prêt pour ça. Harry n'insista pas, l'autre garçon avait vu des effets assez laids de la magie, et la plupart étaient de son fait. Le garçon avait toutefois l'air d'aller mieux. Au contraire de Harry, il n'était pas fin au point d'avoir l'air malade, et il avait commencé à prendre soin de lui, de son apparence, de sa santé, et même à faire un peu de sport. Il avait même tenter de mettre de l'ordre dans les cheveux de Harry, et avait abandonné après plusieurs heures de frustration.

Deux jours avant la rentrée, tout était prêt. Harry avait réussit à apprendre quelque sorts (il était étonné de l'inutilité de la plupart des choses qu'il devait apprendre) et la plus grosse part de la théorie. Ils avaient décidé que Damien resterait au manoir le temps que Harry trouve un moyen de le faire entrer à Poudlard en secret. Le borgne préférait rester seul avec les elfes, qui étaient devenus plus amicaux vu que leur maître les traitait comme des êtres humains, que dans une foule de sorciers. Il apprendrait seul, il était fasciné par la manière dont les moldus et nés-moldus étaient séparés de la société. C'était à vomir, mais comme il avait l'habitude de dire, plus on en sait, plus on peut changer les choses. Ils décidèrent de correspondre par lettres, et d'envoyer Gladis en cas d'urgence. Damien travaillait sur un code pour leurs messages, non pas que cela soit vraiment utile, mais la paranoïa de Harry ne le poussait pas à abandonner son projet.

Ils avaient commencé à lire les journaux sorciers, à les classifier. C'était une des meilleures sources d'information du mode de pensée des sorciers, mais Harry avait insisté pour avoir les plus importants journaux moldus également. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi être un sorciers incluait de se couper de tout ce qui n'était pas magique. Mais il y avait autre chose: des moldus l'avait attaqué. Ce qui voulait dire qu'ils pouvaient attaquer d'autres sorciers. Et Harry savait pertinemment qu'on e pouvait se défendre contre quelque chose qu'on ne connaissait pas, et qu'on ne peut demander la paix à un total étranger. Non pas que Harry soit très pacifique.

Il avait décidé de prendre Ananta avec lui, en la cachant dans ses robes; il ne pouvait pas laisser le petit serpent seul, sans personne à qui parler. Elle était assez excitée de pouvoir voir de nouvelles choses, même si elle n'avait pas encore visité le quart du manoir. Elle avait beaucoup grandit, au point de faire la taille de l'avant-bras de Harry, et ses écailles se teintaient d'un magnifique gris-argent avec des dessins noirs et verts. Mais le principal changement était sa rapidité. Harry se rendit compte qu'il était parfois incapable de la suivre, et cela le rendait fier et confiant. La rapidité était un avantage pour attaquer, bien sûr, mais cela voulait surtout dire qu'en cas de problème elle pourrait fuir en un battement de cœur.

Il n'aimait pas l'idée de laisser Damien seul. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout. C'était la première fois qu'ils se séparaient depuis leur rencontre. Il se sentait perdu, et cela masquait son excitement pour Poudlard. Il savait qu'ils se verraient pendant les vacances, et à chaque fois qu'ils le pourraient, mais il n'était pas sûr d'y arriver sans lui. Pour le calmer, pour le réconforter, pour le surveille, pour rire avec lui, pour partager ses secrets. Mais surtout, cela voulait dire que si Damien avait une crise semblable à celle qu'il avait eu après le passage de Dumbledore, il n'y aurait personne à la maison pour l'aider. A cette simple idée, harry sentait un poids au fond de son estomac. En secret, il avait demandé à Gladis de lui faire des rapports chaque semaines sur l'état de santé de Damien, puisqu'il savait que son frère ne lui dirait pas si quelque chose allait mal, s'il arrivait à se rendre compte que quelque chose n'aillait pas. Il demanda également à l'elfe de venir le chercher immédiatement, si Damien commençait à perdre le contrôle sur sa magie, à perdre son calme ou si les veines noires apparaissaient. L'elfe opina avec inquiétude.

Gladis était devenue plus une amie étrange qu'une véritable servante. Harry ne pouvait pas l'empêcher, elle était trop maternelle. Non pas qu'il s'en plaignait. Il était encore en âge pour que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui, même si c'était souvent énervant.

Le vint où il dû partir. Damien le prépara pendant des heures, essayant une nouvelle fois de discipliner ses cheveux, vérifiant ses baguages. Avant qu'ils ne sortent, il posa une petite poche de tissu dans la main de Harry.

"Le lit d'Ananta." dit-il avec un sourire.

Harry le regarda avec gratitude.

Gladis les transplanna. Dans un coin sombre de King's Cross. Harry la renvoya au manoir, et ils se dirigèrent vers la gare, se tenant la main dans un effort désespéré de trouver du courage. Comme Damien ne se sentait pas bien avec toute la foule autour de lui, ils se dirent au revoir devant les portes.

Harry le serra doucement dans ses bras, laissant soin à Damien de ne pas toucher ses cicatrices.

"Je t'écrirai, promis."

"Je sais." Damien força un sourire avant de pousser l'autre garçon. "Vas, mon ami. Tu as trop de choses à découvrir pour être triste."

Et sur ces mots, il retourna dans le coin sombre et appela Gladis.

Harry était seul. Il se redressa, ses épaules en arrière, son menton relevé, et il marcha sur la quai.

Le ticket qui lui avait été envoyé indiquait la voie 9/3/4, et il dû attendre qu'une famille de rouquins, criant en tout sens, se jette dans le mur entre les voies 9 et 10 pour repérer l'entrée. Cela lui fit se demander si les premiers sorciers étaient aussi paranoïaques qu'il l'était lui-même. De l'autre côté du mur, une centaine d'enfants magiques couraient en tout sens, serrés dans les bras de leur famille, secoua la main à travers la fenêtre du train. Il était soulagé que Damien ne soit pas là pour voir ça. Il monta dans la première voiture qu'il trouva et finit par s'asseoir dans un compartiment vide, profitant d'un peu de silence. Il regarda par la fenêtre. Il aurait aimé avoir quelqu'un qui puisse li faire signe depuis le quai. Il entendit un petit sifflement près de son oreille.

 **"Au moins toi, tu viens avec moi, petit chose!"**

 **"Y'a à manger à l'école?"**

Harry dû mordre sa lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire, alors que le train quittait la gare.


	4. Chapter 3

Coucou! Je suis désolée pour l'attente mais... je n'ai absolument aucun excuse, j'ai juste été très fainéante. Qui aurait dit que les documentaires sur les tatous pouvaient aider autant à procrastiner? Mais enfin, je m'égare. Voici donc le troisième chapitre!

Angelyoru: merci beaucoup pour toutes tes gentilles reviews. Je promet que Ananta va devenir grande et forte un jour aha.

Pouika: quelque soit la langue, je dois malheureusement t'informer que je ne spolierai pas ma propre histoire. Ne t'en fait pas, Damien est l'un des personnages principaux, et on va beaucoup entendre parler de lui! Mais oui, c'est triste, parfois les gens qui s'aiment sont séparés (snif), mais bon, c'est pour le plot!

En tout cas j'espère que vous allez tous aimer ce chapitre! Enfin à Poudlard! N'hésitez pas a review, ça fait toujours plaisir.

~LadyBraken

Warning: Comme d'hab

Disclaimer: Sérieusement si j'étais JKR, y aurait un biopic de Grindelwald et on laisserait pas les enfants accéder à mes livres. Et je serais riche. C'est peut-être un bon plan d'avenir qui sait (non).

* * *

 ** _Chapitre Trois:_**

Harry regardait le paysage se dérouler derrière la vitre, perdu dans ses pensées, lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte de son wagon.

"J'peux entrer? Tout les autres compartiments sont pleins." Demanda un rouquin qui faisait parti de la famille que Harry avait vue un peu plus tôt. Il opina.

Le garçon s'assit- ou plutôt se jeta- sur la banquette en face de Harry.

"J'suis Ron, d'ailleurs. Ron Weasley."

Le garçon commença à déballer un affreux sandwitch. Il n'aurait pas pu faire plus de bruit s'il avait exécuté un animal.

"Harry Potter."

Ron le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

"Alors c'est vrai! Tu as la... cicatrice?"

Voilà. Harry était énervé. Il le fusilla du regard, et, sentant la soudaine tension, Ananta se leva depuis ses genoux sur lesquels elle était allongée.

 **"Y'a un problème, humain?"** siffla-t-elle avec inquiétude.

Harry était sur le point de caresser sa petite tête lorsque le rouquin s'écarta soudainement avec un petit cris pitoyable, cognant sa tête sur le dossier de la banquette et frappant presque le petit serpent, qui ne fut sauvé que par le réflexe de Harry, qui projeta Ron au loin grace à sa magie.

 **"Comment oses-tu?"** dit-il d'un ton menaçant en se levant, sans même se rendre compte qu'il avait changé de langue dans sa colère. Ananta s'était enroulée autour de son cou, sa tête triangulaire levée, les crochets pointés vers le garçon qui rampait maintenant au sol dans un effort désespéré de s'échapper.

Harry ferma les yeux. Cela allait être beaucoup plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait pensé dans un premier temps. Reprenant contrôle sur lui-même, il resta là où il était, observant le garçon qui avait l'air d'avoir eu la peur de sa vie, ses yeux bleuâtres passant de harry au serpent.

Il entendit des pas dans le couloir et Draco apparu à la porte du compartiment.

"Hey Harry... tout va bien? Qu'est-ce que tu fais au sol, Weasley?" Il regarda les deux garçons tour à tour, clairement hostile à l'égard de Ron.

"Il a faillit frapper mon serpent." Expliqua Harry, sa voix de nouveau calme. Damien aurait été fier de son contrôle sur lui même.

Draco plissa les yeux à la vue du petit serpent. Il était évidemment dérangé par la présence d'un serpent agressif, mais cela n'était pa sla question. La question était que ce traître-à-son-sang avait osé toucher à la propriété de Harry, et que Harry pouvait être terrifiant.

Il n'eut rien le temps de faire avait que Weasley ne s'enfuie du compartiment, se prenant le mur opposé dans le couloir dans sa précipitation.

"Il est possible que je me sois laissé emporter. "Dit Harry avec un sourire.

"Ne fait pas attention à lui. Il est stupide de tout manière, tout comme le reste de sa famille. Tu peux les reconnaître grâce à..."Il désigna ses cheveux de la main, le visage dégoûté.

Harry opina.

"Ne ne m'en fait pas pour lui. C'est juste que je n'aime pas que l'on touche à Ananta."

"Ananta... c'est le serpent, n'est-ce pas?" Demanda-t-il en s'essayant en face de lui.

Il était amusant de voir combien son expression changeait lorsque son père était absent. On ne pouvait presque plus voir la condescendance sur son visage- presque.

"Oui. C'est un fille, d'ailleurs."

Draco parla tout seul pendant très longtemps, à propos de Poudlard, de comment il sera à Serpentard comme tout le reste de sa famille, de ô combien son père était puissant au ministère. Harry opinait poliment, ajoutant quelques mots là où c'était nécessaire, mais il était clair que Draco n'avait pas besoin de lui pour parler. Le garçon voulait l'impressionner, et ce n'était pas vraiment une mauvaise intention. On en veut impressionner que ce que l'on respecte, mais Harry se demandait s'il le respectait lui, ou Celui-Qui-A-Survécu. Bien sûr, la question aurait été plus simple à résoudre avec son père.

Enfin, Draco retourna dans son propre compartiment, laissant Harry seul avec le petit serpent.

 **"Les non-parleurs parlent beaucoup!"** Remarqua Ananta avec une pointe de moquerie dans la voix.

Ça réjouit Harry.

 **"Oui, mais malheureusement ils n'ont pas grand chose à dire."**

Il réfléchit à la possibilité de demander à Damien de chercher des informations sur les familles Malfoy et Weasley quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte une nouvelle fois.

Harry s'était attendu à ce que Draco revienne, le garçon avait un esprit vif et Harry ne le détestait pas. Toutefois, c'était une fille de son age, avec de grands yeux marrons et une touffe de cheveux noisette qui atteignait ses épaules.

"Excuses moi, tu aurai pas vu un crapaud? Un garçon qui s'appelle Neville l'a perdu."

"Non, désolé, et je peux vous assurer qu'aucun animal n'a passé ce compartiment, donc vous pouvez restreindre vos recherches entre le votre et le mien."

"Et comment tu sais ça?" demanda-t-elle. Sa voix était étonnement agaçante.

"Elle l'aurait remarqué." Répondit Harry, désignant le petit serpent de la tête.

Il ne voulait pas cacher le serpent des autres élèves, la réaction du garçon Weasley était un parfait exemple d'à quel point ils pouvaient être idiots lorsqu'ils étaient surpris. Toutefois, il devrait apprendre un sort au cas où un professeur poserait des questions. Elle était encore assez grande pour qu'il puisse la cacher sur lui. Les yeux de la fille s'étrécirent, mais par de peur. Curiosité. Elle s'assit près de Harry, sans même demander, pour voir le serpent de plus près.

"Je n'en ai jamais vu un comme ça. Je veux dire... même dans les livres. Qu'est-ce qu'il est?"

Oh, un rat de bibliothèque. Même si Harry n'aimait pas à quel point elle était proche de lui, la curiosité et l'absence de peur de la fille lui plaisaient.

"C'est une fille." Répondit-il d'une voix étrangement professorale. "Et elle est unique. Elle a... évolué par rapport à sa race originelle, ce pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas la reconnaître. Mais voyons voir si tu peux le deviner..."

La fille le défia du regard et retourna à ses observations. Elle avait l'air vraiment frustrée de ne pas avoir deviné, et avait gardé ses distances du serpent, lorsqu'ils entendirent un croassement dans le couloir.

"Vous devriez courir après cette chose." Dit Harry, amusé.

Elle fronça les sourcils de frustration mais partit.

Harry secoua la tête. Il n'avait jamais parlé à autant de gens de son âge et il était un peu surpris de voir à quel point ils étaient différents de lui, ou même de Damien. Il savait que même avec sa petite taille, il avait l'air plus vieux, du moins dans son attitude, mais il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point jusque là.

Draco ne revint que pour lui dire qu'ils approchaient de l'école et qu'il était temps de mettre son uniforme.

Lorsqu'il sorti du wagon, il fut vite rejoin par Malfoy, qui était maintenant entouré de deux garçon à l'allure semblable, et qui semblaient avoir la corpulence et l'intelligence de Dudley au meilleur de sa forme.

Harry secoua la tête. Ici aussi...

"Première année! Première année! Par ici, s'y'ou'plaît!"

Voilà une voix que Harry pouvait reconnaître à des kilomètres à la ronde. Hagrid se tenait sur la plateforme, secouant son énorme main. Il fit un signe de tête à harry et amena les première année vers des barques de bois. Harry s'assit à l'avant de l'une d'entre elles, Draco et un autre garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas derrière lui. Le froid vent vespéral éclaircit son esprit, ce qui était nécessaire au vu d'à quel point il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher d'être excité par tout ce qu'il voyait.

Son cœur s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit le chateau. C'était grandiose. Les lumières orangées des fenêtre brillaient tel des feux de joie dans la nuit et accentuaient l'immensité du bâtiment. Les tours voulaient gratter la voûte céleste et l'imposante structure se reflétait sur l'eau ondulante du lac. Les barques semblaient voler vers le chateau.

Tout les enfants avaient la bouche ouverte, si ce n'est Harry et son contrôle, mais son esprit était dans le même état. Lorsque Draco se tourna vers lui pour lui jeter un regard complice, il vit un roi. Dans le contraste des lumières, son visage était comme un masque de porcelaine, ses yeux se posant sur le chateau comme s'il le possédait complètement.

 _Bienvenue chez nous,_ entendit Harry. Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à cela.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent des bateaux, Harry vérifia que Ananta était bien cachée et avança vers les escaliers de pierre avec les autres. Il resta près de Draco, mais même lui ne pouvait pas parler.

Une sorcière se tenait au sommet des escaliers, dans une grande robe verte. Elle avait l'air âgée, d'une sévérité distinguée, et portait un chapeau pointu de la même couleur que sa robe.

"Bienvenus, bienvenus. Restez en ligne, je vous prie. Je suis le professeur Macgonagall. Maintenant, avant d'entrer dans le hall, vous serez répartis entre quatre maisons. Les maisons sont: Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serredaigle et Serpentard. Dans ce but..."

Elle fut coupée par un "Trévor!" lancé par un jeune garçon qui courut pour attraper un crapaud qui était arrivé, sans que personne ne saches comment, aux pieds de Macgonagall. La dame lui jeta un regard inexpressif avant qu'il ne chercher refuge dans le rang, murmurant un pardon pitoyable.

"...Dans ce but, the choipeaux sera placé sur vos têtes, lorsque vous serez appelés. Maintenant, suivez moi je vous prie."

Et sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons et ouvrit les grandes portes du Hall de Poudlard. Des chandelles voletaient dans les airs, illuminant ce que Harry avait appris être un faux ciel (ce que la fille-rat-de-bibliothèque s'empressait d'expliquer derrière lui), et en face d'eux, la table d'honneur, surplombant légèrement le reste. Tout les étudiants se tournèrent vers les nouveaux.

Harry aimait ça. Oh, pas d'être observé ainsi, non, l'endroit, la sensation. C'était comme s'il avait toujours appartenu à cet endroit. Damien lui manquait, bien sûr, et il voulait lui montrer tout cela. Mais comme d'habitude, il mit tout ces sentiments derrière son visage stoïque, et marcha vers le nouveau monde tel un empereur. Ca n'était pas de la fierté, il ne s'aimait pas lui-même plus que de mesure, c'était simplement se manière naturelle... d'être. Et ça marchai, plusieurs étudiants ne pouvaient détacher leurs yeux de sa personne.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la table d'honneur, à quelques pas d'une chaise unique qui les attendait. Un chapeau marron et déformé était posé dessus.

Harry n'était pas dans le première ligne d'écoliers, ce qui lui permit d'observer un moment, pendant que les premiers élèves étaient appelés. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'élèves. Plus qu'il n'en avait jamais vu, mais tellement moins que ce qu'il avait lu dans les vieux livres consacrés à Poudlard! A voir comment chaque table applaudissait ses nouveaux membres, les disparités entre elles étaient très claires, et les limites étaient presque palpables.

Posant son regard sur la table d'honneur, Harry salua Quirell d'un mouvement de tête, et le professeur retourna son salut. Tout comme au pub, Harry sentit sa cicatrice se réchauffer. A côté de Quirell, un homme étrange, habillé tout de noir, le fixait. Harry sentit quelque chose pousser à l'arrière de son esprit, mais ça n'était pas la présence familière de la Voix, qu'il acceptait. C'était un intrus. Harry poussa violemment contre lui, ne lâchant pas l'homme des yeux, dont le nez avait commencé à saigner. Sans même un regard, Quirell lui tendit un mouchoir.

"Qui est l'homme à côté du professeur Quirell?"Demanda-t-il discrètement à Draco.

"Lui? C'est Sev- hum, le professeur Rogue. Il est professeur de potion, et c'est mon parrain. Tu vas voir, il est cool!"

Harry fit un grand sourire à Draco. Donc, le garçon avait quelqu'un d'autre que son père à impressionner à l'école.

Alors que le garçon Weasley était appelé et envoyé à Gryffondor, Harry pris le temps d'observer les autres professeurs. Dumbledore avait toujours l'air d'un père Noël sous extasie, toujours trop joyeux, mais cela faisait rire Harry plus qu'autre chose. Il portait des robes d'un violet agressif avec des motifs marrons. Harry n'aimait pas cet homme, mais il devait admettre qu'il était flamboyant. Sa présence pouvait être sentie à travers toute la pièce, et il regardait chaque élève comme s'ils étaient ses petits enfants. Harry se dit que s'il n'avait pas appris qu'il lui avait volé de l'argent, et ce même avec la mise en garde de la Voix, il aurait été tenté de lui faire confiance. Mais s'il y avait une chose qu'il ne supportait pas, c'était que l'on touche à sa famille, et par extension, aux possessions de sa famille. Quel dommage, vraiment.

Draco fut appelé en le choipeaux l'envoya à Serpentard avant même d'avoir eu le temps de toucher sa tête. Bien sûr, le garçon était ravi.

"Harry Potter."

Le Hall se tut.

C'était le moment. L'entrée de Celui-Qui-A-Survécu. Il attendaient tous quelque chose, des choses différentes, certes, mais cela ne changeait pas les faits.

Il s'assit gracieusement sur la chaise, mais ne put réprimer un frisson lorsque le choipeaux toucha sa tête. C'était un chapeau, mais un chapeau parlant, et le corps de Harry semblait le considérer comme une personne. Bien sûr, personne ne le remarqua, peut-être à l'exception de Dumbledore, qui avait le regard posé sur son dos. Pour les autres, un prince venait de s'asseoir sur son trône.

Harry était anxieux de ce que le chapeau pourrait voir dans son esprit, mais il avait lu qu'il ne pouvait parler à personne d'autre qu'à celui qui le portait. Et d'une certaine manière, il savait que le Voix protégerait les souvenir problématiques, si nécessaire.

"Je vois beaucoup de potentiel... Oh, et tant de choses dans un esprit si jeune! Tu pourrais être dans toutes les maisons, mais où te placer... Je sens quelque chose d'étrange... oui, oui bien sur tu pourrais être grand, cela ne fait aucun doute... Tu l'es déjà, n'est-ce pas? Oh oui, et par tellement d'aspects, des plus terribles aux plus magnifiques... Une maison pourrait t'aider sur la voie de la grandeur..." Murmura la choipeaux à son oreille.

"SERPENTARD!" Cria-t-il sans même laisser à Harry le temps de répondre.

Un silence complet tomba sur le Hall.

Harry entendit Dumbledore hoqueter dans son dos. Il se leva de sa chaise, et les Serpentards l'applaudirent, alors que les autres restèrent silencieux.

Harry siffla discrètement à Ananta pour qu'elle ne lève pas la tête en entendant le bruit, et se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards avec un petit sourire. Il s'assit à côté de Draco, serra quelques mains, toutes pensant la même chose "C'est Harry Potter et il est dans ma maison!". Il était submergé de fierté, mais cette fois il agissait bien de la sienne. Il avait brisé les attentes, et ce dès le premier jour. Il pouvait déjà entendre Damien rire lorsqu'il en entendrait parler.

Il regarda la fille du train avec surprise lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle avait été envoyée à Gryffondor; il l'aurait évidemment imaginée à Serdaigle. Mais il ne s'attarda pas sur le sujet puisque le directeur s'était levé de son siège. La cérémonie était finie.

Dumbledore ouvrit les bras comme s'il voulait embrasser chaque élève et leur donner des cookies. Harry rit sous cape à l'image.

"Bienvenue à Poudlard! Et très spécialement aux nouveaux élèves! Avant de commencer les festivités, Mr Rusard, notre concierge, m'a chargé de vous rappeler que la Forêt interdite est bien nommée, interdite, et que le troisième étage est hors limite pour tout ceux qui ne veulent pas souffrir d'une mort lente et douloureuse. Maintenant, que la fête... commence!"

Il leva les bras une seconde fois, et toutes sortes de nourritures apparurent sur les tables. Mais Harry la remarqua à peine, la seule chose qu'il avait en tête était: mais le vieux est totalement fou? Des menaces de mort dans l'enceinte d'une école? Vraiment? Il pouvait comprendre pour la forêt, elle était dehors, et ils avaient besoin d'un endroit où garder les créatures magiques, mais le troisième étage? Et personne n'avait tiqué, tous concentrés sur leur nourriture et sur l'excitation du premier jour et des nouvelles rencontres.

Harry secoua la tête, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

Draco demanda vite son attention, et l'introduisit auprès des deux énormes garçons qui étaient avec lui un peu plus tôt: Crabbe et Goyle. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi Draco les gardaient près de lui, mais il compris qu'ils étaient des sang-pur, et que donc ce devait être une alliance de famille, ou quelque chose de ce type. Il serra la main de Daphne Greengrass, une jolie fille avec de longs cheveux noirs et un tempérament de feu, ainsi que de Théodore Nott et finalement Blaise Zambini. Tous des sang-purs. Il devrait envoyer une note à Damien pour voir ce qu'il pouvait trouver sur eux: ils avaient tous l'air d'appartenir à des familles puissantes.

"Heureux d'être à Serpentard?" demanda Blaise en mangeant. "Tu nous as fait une belle surpris."

Le garçon le jaugeait, évidement, et Harry décida de lui donner une chance.

Les autres entendirent à peine un sifflement et le petit serpent sorti de la manche de Harry, regardant autour d'elle avant que Harry ne lui indique son assiette, où il avait gardé un morceau de viande. Ils le regardèrent tous avec surprise, respect, et un peu de peur, mais aucun d'entre eux n'eut le stupide réflexe de Weasley.

"Ca n'était pas vraiment une surprise pour moi." Dit Harry, sa voix aussi douce que du velour.

C'était un mensonge, bien sûr. Harry était par droit de sang l'héritier de Gryffondor, et c'était en réalité une des rares choses dont il était fier, mais on ne peut choisir comment son esprit fonctionne. He bien, si Gryffondor et Serpentard avaient réussi à fonder une école ensemble, Harry pouvait arriver à les honorer tout deux. Ou aucun. Il ne voulait pas que ses attitudes soient dirigées par le passé, apparemment à l'inverse de la plus grande majorité des sorciers.

 **"Il y a plein de monde ici!"** dit le petit serpent avec inquiétude.

Harry opina mais ne répondit pas. Il se souvenait très bien de la peur que le fait de parler aux serpents pouvait provoquer, et s'il savait que ça allait être un avantage avec les Serpentard, il ne voulait pas que tout le monde sache ce qu'il était capable de faire, et surtout pas Dumbledore. La savoir c'est le pouvoir, et Harry ne pouvait pas se permettre que quiconque ait du pouvoir sur lui.

Lorsque le festin fut enfin fini, les prefects les emmenèrent dans la salle commune des Serpentard, qui était apparemment dans les donjons, et sous le lac noir qu'ils avaient traversé un peu plus tôt. L'endroit était sombre, seulement illuminé d'orbes vertes. Toute la décoration était évidemment faite d'argent, noir et vert. La pièce comptait une cheminée, quelques tables de bois noir, des fauteuils, des échiquiers et des bureaux couverts de papiers, de fioles qui contenaient dieu sait quoi. Harry aimait l'endroit, bien que ce ne soit pas très accueillant. Mais les ombres donnaient une impression de solitude même au milieu de la foule, et c'était parfait pour Ananta. Il avait eu peur de devoir acheter un vivarium pour la saison chaude, mais il n'y en aurait pas besoin. Tout de même , il faisait froid.

 _Un endroit pour les esprits tortueux..._ ne put-il s'empêcher de penser.

Eh bien, un endroit pour lui en effet.

Les préfets indiquèrent les dortoirs, et Harry décida d'attendre que tout le monde ait arrêté de courir pour y entrer. Cela, par contre, pourrait devenir un problème. Harry ne dormait pas beaucoup, mais lorsqu'il dormait, ça n'était pas joli. Il ne pouvait pas laisser les autres le voir avoir des cauchemars, et il devait trouver un solution très vite. Lorsqu'il monta les escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs, tout les autres avaient déjà choisi leurs lits.

"Harry!" Draco lui fit signe de la main et lui montra un lit proche du sien. "J'en ai gardé un pour toi."

Harry lui fit un grand sourire. Il aurait été touché par le geste de Draco s'il ne l'avait pas surpris à lancer un regard superior à l'un des autres garçons. Celui là courrait définitivement après la célébrité. Le lit de Harry était près de l'une des fenêtres, contre l'un des murs et assez bien caché e la vue, depuis la porte.

Leurs affaires avaient été apportées un peu plus tôt, et Harry commença à aménager son coin de la pièce. Il avait enfermé ses livres dans le coffre qu'il avait glissé sous son lit, et la boîte d'Ananta reposait sur sa table de nuit. Avec un petit sourire, il plaça le cadeau de Damien à l'intérieur. Il avaient encore une heure avant de devoir descendre chercher leurs emplois du temps. Il prit sa plume et un peu de papier et commença à écrire un lettre pour Damien, mais finit par décider de le faire juste avant de l'envoyer, pour éviter des... interférences.

Il retournèrent finalement dans la salle commune. Tout les première année étaient là, attendant an chuchotant. Harry se trouva un endroit tranquille dans l'un des fauteuils, dans le coin de la pièce, et fut bientôt rejoin par Draco et Blaise qui se tirent près de lui.

Rogue ouvrit la porte à la volée, jeta les emploi du temps sur la surface la plus proche et s'arrêta pour laisser ses yeux noirs suspicieux fixer chaque élève comme s'il allait prendre leur âme s'ils osaient respirer. Ils étaient tous tendus. Harry ressentit un mix de dégoût et d'amusement envers l'homme. L'effet était ridicule, et il ressemblait effectivement à une chauve souris géante, mais ça marchait et la salle était devenir silencieux en un instant.

"Je suis Severus Rogue, le référent de la maison Serpentard. Comme vous pouvez le voir si vous avez deux neurones connectés, voice vos emplois du temps. Il apparaît que le premier cours est potion, donc nous aurons le plaisir de nous voir demain matin. Bien sûr, tout élève en retard sera justement puni." Dit-il brusquement.

Il fusilla tout le monde du regard et repartit de manière aussi dramatique qu'il était entré.

Draco était sur le point de se jeter sur les petits papiers comme les autres enfants quand Harry le retint d'un geste d ela main.

"Regardes." dit-il en observant ses nouveaux camarades. Draco et Blaise le regardèrent bizarrement avant de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Tout les première année, suivis des autres, courait pour attraper leur papier, se marchant sur le spieds, trébuchant autour de la table. Ils avaient l'air... d'animaux. Harry vit que Daphne était restée en arrière, pas très loin d'eux sans pour autant s'inclure dans leur groupe, et il lui fit signe d'approcher.

"Tu ne vas pas prendre ton emploi du temps?" demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

"On attend que la cohue s'arrête." répondit Blaise. Il avait une voix profonde et chaude, assez calmante.

Elle opina, et Harry lança un _Accio_ à la chaise la plus proche pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir à côté d'eux. Tous le regardèrent avec admiration.

"Comment tu sais faire ça?" demanda Malfoy, pendant que Daphne remerciait harry d'un mouvement de la tête.

"Je me suis entraîné cet été, grâce aux livres que j'ai trouvé dans le manoir de ma famille. Mais je ne connais que quelques sorts, les plus utiles pour les débutants."

Blaise secoua la tête, impressionné. Harry se dit qu'il allait apprécier ce garçon. Il était calme, silencieux et Harry était à peu près sûr qu'il avait un cerveau en parfait été de marche. Harry nota de chercher des choses sur lui, mais finit pas se rendre compte qu'il allait avoir besoin d'avoir des dossiers sur à peu près tout le monde.

Crabbe et Goyle jouaient des coudes au milieu des autres enfants pour atteindre leur petit groupe, leur papier à la main. C'était assez incroyable de le voir de mouvoir dans la foule, ou plutôt de voir le foule s'écarter d'eux.

Il leur souhaitèrent bonne nuit et montèrent, se poussant l'un l'autre dans les escaliers.

Draco jeta un regard désespéré à Harry, qui lui répondit en levant un sourcil. Il n'avait pas à lire ses pensées pour comprends son irritation envers les deux géants.

"Tu as toujours ce petit serpent avec toi?" Demanda Daphne avec sa petite voix habituelle, mais Harry pouvait voir ses yeux noirs luire de curiosité.

La salle commune s'était vidée, seuls quelques première année parlaient de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il prit le temps de la regarder dans les yeux, et fut surpris de ce qu'il y vit. Elle était féroce, celle-là, et intelligente avec ça. En plus, elle était réellement curieuse. Cela pourrait être une bonne idée de l'avoir de son côté. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait cacher bien longtemps aux gens qui vivaient avec lui qu'il possédait un serpent, de toute façon. Et accorder sa confiance, ou du moins paraître l'accorder, menait toujours les gens à accorder la leur.

Il lui sourit.

 **"Sort de là, petite, il y a des gens que je veux te montrer."**

Les trois autres sursautèrent.

"Tu es un Fourchelangue!" S'exclama Draco dans un murmure.

Ils s'approchèrent pour pouvoir voir le serpent. Ils avaient formé un cercle sans même le réaliser, créant un sorte de complicité. Aucun n'osa toucher le serpent, même après que Harry leur ait assuré qu'il ne les mordrait pas. Les garçon finirent par dirent au revoir à Daphne, qui parti dans son propre dortoir.

Harry attendit, et lorsqu'il fut sûr que tout le monde dormait, il redescendit pour écrire sa lettre, et finit par attraper un livre pour étudier, Ananta dormant paisiblement contre son coup.

* * *

Aux premières heures du jour, il alla se doucher, mit son uniforme et partit prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il envoyé Onyx porter sa lettre et pris le temps d'apprécier le Hall vide, pendant qu'il le pouvait, lisant un traité de médecine qu'il avait apporté avec lui.

Le silence apportait un atmosphère de calme et de paix que personne n'aurait pu imaginer, et il était sûr que peux avaient la possibilité d'en profiter. Ananta mangeait un morceau de viande et jouait autour du plat, mais il la laissa faire tant que personne n'était là pour la voir. A peu près une heure plus tard, ill vit une masse de cheveux bruns se diriger vers la table de Gryffondor. Elle lança un regard frustré au serpent qui fit sourire Harry. Elle cherchait encore.

Bien sûr, il fut le premier à arriver au cours de potion. La pièce était à l'image de son propriétaire, et Harry en profita pour fermer les yeux un instant. Draco arriva un peu plus tard, apparemment stressé d'avoir cours avec son parrain, on pouvait le voir au sourire arrogant qui était revenu sur son visage. C'était incroyable à quel point il ressemblait à son père avec cette expression. Il s'assit entre Crabbe et Goyle et fit bonjour à Harry de la main. Harry se demandait ce qu'un garçon aussi rusé que Draco pouvait trouver à ces gorilles, ça n'était pas comme s'il avait besoin de protection physique de ce qu'il pouvait juger.

Blaise et Daphne finirent par s'asseoir de chaque côté de lui et ils attendirent que Rogue arrive.

Ce qu'il fit, claquant la porte comme à son habitude. Le garçon se demandait ce que les portes du chateau avaient fait au professeur pour mériter un tel traitement.

"Je ne m'attent pas à ce que beucoup d'entre vous soient doués dans l'art délicat des potions." dit-il en levant son nez crochu de défi, ses bras croisés contre son torce. "Toutefois, pour les quelques... privilégiés, je peux vous apprendre à mettre la mort dans un flacon..." Il regarda à nouveau la classe. Bon sang, cet homma avai tl'air de haïr les enfants. Harry vit Draco se tendre et un faux sourire fier apparaître sur son visage.

"Harry Potter, notre nouvelle célébrité..." gronda Rogue.

Harry ne cilla pas. Il se dit que ce devait être un sorte de vengeance pour ce qui s'était passé à la cérémonie. Il leva ses yeux innocents les plus convaiquants vers le professeur.

"Quesque j'obtiens si j'ajoute d ela poudre d'asphodel à une infusions de versdebois?"

"Je crois que c'est le filtre de mort vivante, monsieur." Dit-il en ignorant volontairment la main de la fille du train, qu'elle avait levée tellement vite qu'elle s'était presque entièrement levée de son siège dans le processus.

Il vit Daphne et Blaise sourire du coin de l'oeil. Bien sûr, il conaissait la réponse, il avait lu le livre en entier durant la nuit. Mais cela ne changeait rien au fait que la question était retorce: il était connu, parmis les adultes, que Harry avait été élevé parmis les moldus et devrait donc manquer e conaissnces dans certains domaines. Par chance, il avait anticiper ce problème, mais Rogue ne le savait pas, ce qui voulait dire qu'il tentait de le piéger. La question était: pourquoi?

Rogue plissa le syeux et se tourna pour prendre son livre comme si rien ne s'était passé. Harry nota la question qui lui avait été posée, c'était étrangement précis pour quelque chose d'imaginé sur l'instant.

Quelque part à l'arrière de sa tête il pouvait presque entendre quelqu'un rire.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la salle, Blaise éclata de rire.

"Vous avez vu sa tête? Je crois que tu as brisé son moment, Harry. Tu sais, il est connu pour prendre une tête de turc tout les ans, mais d'habitude ce sont des Gryffondor."

Harry opina. Et bien, au moins tout le monde était au courant que cet homme était un connard. Doué, visiblement, mais tout de même.

"Je me demande pourquoi il a essayé ça sur toi..." murmura Daphne.

C'était un purée de bonne question. Harry haussa les épaules.

"Ne t'en fait pas, Daphne. Il a échoué, c'est tout ce qui importe."

Il se rendirent à leur prochain cours, défense contre les forces du mal. Harry fit discrètement un signe moqueur vers la fille du train, pointant la queue du petit serpent qui dépassait légèrement de son col. Elle fit une grimace boudeuse et accéléra, suivie de près par Neville.

Harry se posait des questions à propos du titre même du cours. Ne serai-ce pas plus utile d'enseigner la défense contre le magie dans sa globalité? Et comment des gens qui n'avait pas une seule idée de ce qu'étaient les Arts Noirs seraient capable de comprendre totalement comment se défendre contre eux?

Dans tout les cas, il se sentait excité. Quirell était un mystère, et Harry n'arrivait pas à décider si sa faiblesse apparente était fausse. Mais, et c'était le plus important, il était le seul lien extérieur que Harry avait avec l'homme aux yeux rouges. Il avait toujours besoin de savoir qui il était, mais il n'avait pas le temps de regarder dans ses livres, préférant entraîner ses capacités et le contrôle sur sa magie. Il ne voulait pas faire exploser une salle de classe par accident. Il se demandait ce que Damien était en train de faire. Il sentait comme un espace vide autour de lui, et c'était dérangeant.

Il s'assit a côté de Neville, puisque les autres Serpentards avaient pris un rang complet. Daphne lui lança un regard désolé, mais il ne fit que lever légèrement un sourcil.

Lorsqu'il remarqua qui s'était assis à côté de lui, Neville se tendit immédiatement. Harry ne comprit pas sa réaction , il n'avait jamais parlé à ce garçon avant, avant de le voir jeter un regard paniqué à Weasley. Celui là était une commère, uh? De nouvelles attentes, donc: il devait être mauvais et terrible.

Comme d'habitude, Harry détestait les attentes.

Il tendit sa main à l'autre garçon, qui, après une grimace horrifiée, finit par la serrer. Sa poigne était molle et moite.

 _Ron a dit qu'il l'avait presque tué! Il a sûrement encore ce serpent avec lui! Est-ce qu'il en a après moi, maintenant? Ses yeux font peur! Mais je n'ai rient fait de mal! Et il est toujours avec ces Serpentards, les enfants de Mangemorts..._

Brisant le contact, Haryr lui sourit.

"J'imagine que tu sais qui je suis." Dit-il d'une voix douce. "Tu ne devrais pas croise tout ce que Ron dit, ce garçon a l'air d'avoir une imagination galopante. Ne t'en fait pas, Neville, Je ne vais pas te faire de mal."

Il avait dit tout cela avec une voix ferme mais calme, et la surprise apparut sur la face ronde de Neville.

"C-comment tu connais mon nom?"

"Et bien, c'est dur d'oublier le nom du garçon dont le crapaud courait à travers tout le train."

Neville rougit et émit un petit rire. Mieux. Il vit le garçon Weasley le fixer avec colère, mais peu importe. Il avait presque blesser Ananata, et ce n'était pas une chose que Harry pouvait pardonner. Et le garçon n'avait pas une seule idée de ce qu'il avait fait avec ces rumeurs stupides.

Bon, elles étaient en partie véridiques, mais ça, ce n'était qu'un détail.

La cicatrice de Harry se réchauffa lorsque Quirell entra dans la salle de classe. Le professeur se présenta, ainsi que sa matière avec son bégaiement habituel, et la leçon était finie. Harry était déçu.

"Potter!" Entendit-il Quirell l'appeler derrière lui.

Il retourna jusqu'au bureau du professeur, et Quirell lui tendit un étrange livre noir.

"Ceci pourrait vous être utile. Faites-y attention, c'est le seul que je possède."

Sa voix ne tremblait plus.

"Merci, professeur." Dit Harry avant de rejoindre les autres.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait?" demanda Draco lorsqu'ils furent enfin réunis.

"Il m'a donné un live de DADA pour que je puisses m'avancer."

"Mais pourquoi ferait-il ça?"

Les autres s'arrêtèrent et les regardèrent d'un air blasé, il il lui allu au moins dix secondes pour réaliser.

 _Et bien,_ se dit Harry, _Crabbe et Goyle ont une mauvaise influence sur lui!_

La leçon d'histoire de la magie était ennuyante au possible, principalement parce que leur professeur était un fantôme, mais cela fit prendre à Harry conscience de quelque chose: Le passé magique était également son présent. Ce n'était pas comme dans le monde Moldu, un simple souvenir, un devoir de mémoire, non, c'était actif.

C'était tout ce qu'ils avaient pour la journée, le petit groupe retourna donc dans les donjons. Il s'assirent au même endroit que le soir précédent. Draco et Blaise commencèrent un débat sur une équipe de Quidditch (Harry supposait qu'il s'agissait d'un sport magique), sous le regard vide de Crabbe et Goyle. Daphne jouait aux échecs avec une autre fille, et Harry commença à lire le livre que Quirell lui avait donné. C'était un livre sur les sorts, mais bien plus avancé que ce qu'il était censé apprendre, et Harry était à peu près sûr que certains d'entre eux étaient considérés comme de la magie noire.

Donc, Harry devait trouver un endroit pour dormir seul et un endroit pour s'entraîner discrètement. Cela allait être compliqué. Il devrait chercher un plan du chateau le lendemain. Il n'était pas censé être hors de son dortoir la nuit, mais il n'avait croisé personne très tôt le matin. Il devina que la surveillance était assurée par les préfets, ce qui voulait dire des adolescents plus occupés à séduire quelqu'un qu'à remplir leur devoir.

Lorsqu'ils allèrent dîner, Harry remarqua que Neville et la fille du train le saluèrent discrètement.

C'était de bonnes nouvelles. Quel que soit ses projets, ils aurait besoin de bien plus que les seuls Serpentards. Et personne ne pourrait le suspecter d'avoir des liens avec les Gryffondors.

Il mangea en silence. Draco, comme à son habitude, menait la conversation, parlant de son pè pas que les autres l'écoutaient vraiment, mais personne n'avait le cœur de l'arrêter, il était juste tellement enthousiaste!

Harry se sépara des autres lorsqu'ils retournèrent au donjon. Il se cacha dans une salle de classe vide et attendit de s'endormir. L'idée d'une carte du chateau était bonne, mais c'était mieux s'il la faisait lui-même. Il était à peu près sûr que le chateau comptait de nombreux passages secrets, et qu'aucun n'était sur ces cartes. Et en cherchant les choses lui-même, il pourrait grainer des informations sur les préfets et autres superviseurs. Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait dormir de toute manière.

Malheureusement, il ne rencontra personne à espionner, à l'exception de Rusard bien sûr, mais l'homme était ou aveugle ou idiot et dans tout les cas ne le vit pas. Aucune pièce n'était assez sûre pour qu'il puisse y dormir une nuit entière. Au moins, il eut l'occasion de montrer à Ananta des endroits où se cacher, au cas où, même si elle protesta quelle était "très grande" et "mangerait quiconque qui essaierait de faire du mal à celui qui parle". Il finit pas retourner dans la salle commune, prendre sa douche, mettre ses nouveaux livre dans son sac et s'asseoir dans un coin de la pièce, s'enveloppant d'ombres en attendant d'avoir le droit d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner.

La première leçon du jour suivant était Charmes, et Harry était tendu. Il était beaucoup plus avancé que ce que l'on attendait d'un première année, mais s'il savait qu'il pouvait contrôler sa magie lorsqu'il était seul, il n'était pas sûr de ses réflexes à côté d'une explosion magique. Il rit intérieurement lorsqu'il comprit que son appréhension venait du fait d'avoir eu Damien près de lui tout les jours jusqu'à maintenant. Il n'avait pas peur pour lui-même.

Flitwick commença sa classe en leur apprenant le sortilège de lévitation, mais ils n'eurent pas à le lancer. Encore une fois, Harry ne comprit pas pourquoi les choses allaient si lentement.

Tout les professeurs le regardèrent lorsqu'il entrait dans leur classe, mais il choisi de les ignorer, avec un sourire poli. Au moins, aucun d'entre eux ne le haïssait sans raison comme Snape.

Il était doué. Il savait qu'il l'était. Draco le suivait presque partout, avec Blaise et Daphne, et éventuellement Crabbe et Goyle. On pouvait clairement voir qui était le leader du groupe, mais Harry ne voulait pas diriger.

Il voulait conduire.

La troisième nuit, il se cacha dans une salle de classe déserte et dormi. Ananta montait la garde, au cas où quiconque entrerait, mais il n'y eut pas d'incident. Il aurait aimé être à la maison.

C'était le troisième petit-déjeuner pris très, très tôt lorsque la fille du train vint le voir. Le Hall était vide.

"Elle se nourrit de ta magie." dit-elle d'une voix aigue. "C'est pour cela qu'elle ne ressemble à aucun autre serpent."

Et sans un autre mot, elle tourna les talons et sortit.

Harry était impréssionné. Elle était intelligente, mais il avait déjà deviné cela à la voir le bras en l'air dès qu'un professeur posait une question, mais elle était aussi obstinée, et apparement courageuse puisqu'elle était venue lui parler malgré les rumeurs qui couraient à Gryffondor.

Il décida d'attendre les autres cette fois-ci.

Dès que Draco apperçu Harry, il s'assit à côté de lui. Le garçon avait remarqué que le lit de Harry n'était jamais défait, qu'il ne venait pas aux dortoirs avec les quatre, mais il ne posa pas de questions.

Les capacité de soin de Harry lui permettaient d'éviter d'avoir des cercles noirs autour des yeux, mais son control n'était pas aussi bon qu'il le devrait, et il commençait à subir les retombées de plusieures nuit sans réel sommeil.

Il parla avec Blaise des rivalités entre Snape et Quirell jusqu'à ce que l ecourriel arrive. C'était vraiment amusant de voir tout ces paquets tomber plus o moins dans la nourriture des élèves.

Il ouvrit la lettre de Damien immédiatement.

 _Cher frère,_

 _Les sorciers ont les sorciers, et je crois que cela résume bien ton premier jour. J'espère qu'ils ne sont pas tous aussi fous qu'ils en ont l'air, quoi que cela expliquerait beaucoup. Tu es un Serpentard, Mmh? Et bien, Je ne peux pas dire que c'est une surpries, mais je donnerais beaucoup pour voir la tête d'A. D lorsque c'est arrivé. Tu es un vrai petit serpent maintenant!_

 _J'ai fait des recherches sur les garçon Weasley, vu que (je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi) je me suis dit que tu voudrais en savoir plus. Il est d'une famille 'traitre à son sang', ce qui veut dire une famille de sang-purs qui est tombée en disgrâce, probablement pauvre et très proche des moldus. Apparement, il a beaucoup de frères dont certains sont toujours à Poudlard: Fred et Georges ( jumeaux) et Percy. Le dernier et dans les bonne sgrâces du ministère, contrairement au reste de sa famille ( je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi – il y a un trou de près de 20 dans nos archives!) Mais voilà quelque chose d'un peu plus utile: leur haine des Malfoy dure depuis des générations, ce qui explique l'attitude de Draco dans le train. J'au ouvert un dossier sur toutes ces personnes dans ton bureau._

 _Je penses que j'aimerai beaucoup rencontrer le fille-sans-nom. C'est un peu frustrant de parcourir la bibliothèque tout seul._

 _Je dois te dire que j'ai trouvé quelque chose d'assez étrange à propos des familles de sang-pur. Comme tu le l'as demandé, j'ai commencé des recherches sur elles, mais c'est ta remarque sur le nombre de sorciers à Poudlard qui m'a fait tiquer. Il se pourraient qu'ils aient un problème de naissance, mais je chercharai cela plus tard._

 _Le manoir tourne bien, et Gladis est parfaite ( tu lui as demandé de veiller sur moi? Parce que je comence à m'inquiéter d'avoir une deuxième ombre avec des yeux globuleux, c'est assez terrifiant)._

 _Apparement, il n'y a pas de sorcier ou sorcière dans le village en bas de la colline. Mai sles elfes m'ont signaler des choses qui pourraient être des incidents magiques. Je vasi rechercher là-dedans aussi (bon sang il me semble que je travaille plus que toi!)_

 _Pour ton problème de sommeil: as-tu pensé à chercher dans les différentes légendes de Poudlard? Tu pourrais trouver un pièce secrète ou quelque chose du genre. Ou alors, prendre des somnifères._

 _Dans tout les cas, tout va bien. J'espère que tu vas bien t'intégrer dans cette école, et s'il-te-plaît, soit un bon garçon, pour moi. Salue Ananata de ma part et dit lui la même chose (est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une mère poule? Parceque je pense que j'en ai l'air)._

 _Tu me manques,_

 _D._

 _Ps: On devrait toruver un code pour les noms dans nos lettre, au cas où quelqu'un lirait par dessus ton épaule. Je ne voudrais pas que tu ais des ennuis!_

Harry avait un sourire accroché au visage pendant tout le temps où il avait lu la lettre. Son frère lui manquait vraiment, et il avait presque l'impression de l'entendre à travers la lettre écrite de cette main tremblante qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Il ne remarque pas que toute une partie de la table était devenue silencieuse.

C'était la première fois que les Serpentards voyaient un vrai sourire sur son visage.


	5. Chapter 4

Coucou! Alors voilà un nouveau chapitre! Je ne vous cache pas qu'il était un peu dur à traduire, vu qu'il y avait beaucoup d'anglicismes ^^

Enfin bon, j'en suis venue à bout! J'espère que vous allez aimer!

Merci à toutes les reviews, vous êtes adorables (d'autant que j'en vois deux-trois qui lisent l'ensemble de mon travail ça fait plaisir), ainsi qu'aux favs et aux follows bien sûr.

~LadyBraken

Warning: Comme d'habitude, vous êtes grand, oh.

Disclaimer: Bah si je possédait Harry Potter... Je ferais un livre sur Dumbledore. D'ailleurs je vais probablement faire une fanfic sur Dumbledore, mais concentration! i faut finir avant de commencer de nouveaux. Bref, je possède que dalle.

* * *

 **Chapitre 4:**

Harry avait enfin découvert qui était l'homme aux yeux rouges. Il n'avait eu qu'à chercher dans un livre sur les sorciers et sorcières les plus connus du siècle, qu'il avait emprunter à la bibliothèque et recopié, comme tout les livres sur lesquels il arrivait à poser la main. Il était à peu près sûr qu'il pouvait ce faire de l'argent avec ça, mais l'argent n'était pas son premier problème.

Et il ne voulait plus dormir. Il s'affaiblissait. Il ne pouvait rien faire, mais la prochaine fois qu'il s'endormirait il verrait l'homme. Et pour cela, il avait besoin d'être plus que prêt.

Le fait que l'homme avait tué ses parents n'était pas le problème. Il avait fait son deuil, enfin, l'idée qu'il avait d'eux, il y a bien longtemps de cela. Non, le fait que cet homme avait visiblement accès à sa tête était beaucoup plus problématique. Damien cherchait tout ce qu'il pouvait là-dessus, à propos de la guerre, mais il allaient manquer de temps et Hary d'énergie. Il avait failli s'évanouir deux fois pendant le week-end, et c'était la première semaine de cours!

Il s'était assis dans son coin habituel dans la salle commune, essayant de lire le livre que Quirell lui avait donné. Il se sentit pas les ténèbres envahir lentement son esprit.

Il se retrouva dans la même salle de bain que la dernière fois. Harry prit une grande inspiration. Un chose était sure: il ne voulait certainement pas mourir, et certainement pas dans son sommeil.

Voldemort le regardait. Son visage n'arborait aucune expression, bien sûr. Un fois encore, Harry était surpris d'à quel point ils se ressemblaient. A l'exception du fait que Harry avait un corps handicapé et faible et que Voldemort irradiait de pouvoir. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment 20 ans, donc ça ne voulait pas dire grand chose. Et Harry n'était pas sûr que c'était un avantage pour le Dark Lord. Après tout, celui qui doit se proclamer roi ne l'est jamais vraiment.

Le garçon n'avait pas vraiment à penser à comment rester calme devant Lord Voldemort, l'homme qui avait tué ses parents de sang- froid ainsi que beaucoup d'autres gens, et accessoirement essayé de le tuer, un homme qui voulait sûrement sa vengeance...

"Je pense que l'on doit parler." Dit Voldemort.

Sa voix était froide et calme, comme toujours.

Harry senti un pression dans son crâne. Ce n'était pas Voldemort: il avait déduit que la voix et l'homme étaient une seule et même personne et il connaissait donc le goût de sa magie. Et Voldemort n'était pas agressif. Tentateur, menteur, moqueur, avec d'étranges excès de sadismes, oui, mais pas agressif. Non, c'était une voix, un cri, quelque chose de coincé dans son esprit et qu'il avait déjà entendu.

"Souviens toi: montre l'opposé de ce que tu es. Trop ont déjà des doutes."

La voix de Voldemort était étouffée et de fumée passait à travers le carrelage de la pièce alors que le cris devenait de plus en plus fort.

"Passe trois fois devant la tapisserie... trolls... septième..."

Alors que la voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'effaçait, son visage se transforma lentement en quelque chose de monstrueux, et son expression devint quelque chose que Harry n'avait jamais vu sur un visage humain.

Harry se réveilla. Il était toujours dans la salle commune, et personne autour de lui ne semblait avoir remarqué qu'il s'était endormi quelques heures. Il alla dans la vraie salle de bain pour laver sa cicatrice, qui avait commencé à saigner.

Et maintenant, il avait un très bon plan. Bon, un peu trop lié au Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais cet homme semblait être partout et il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il lui fallu une semaine pour localiser l'endroit que Voldemort lui avait indiqué, mais ça valait le coup.

Harry mit chaque heure qu'il avait à profit. Il avait aidé de multiplies élève de toutes les maisons, principalement par des actes de politesse banals, et bientôt ils cessèrent de le traiter comme un Mage Noir en formation- ce qui l'attirait de plus en plus, ironiquement. Il avait réussi à trouver une salle de classe apparemment abandonnée depuis des années pour dormir à l'intérieur. Grâce à cela, sa santé s'améliorait.

Il avait toujours des cauchemars, jusqu'au point où il devait se rappeler que Vernon était bel et bien mort, tué par lui-même, et qu'il devait arrêter de craindre les coin sombres. Il prit même le temps de sortir du chateau pour rendre visite à Hagrid, ce qui n'était pas le moment le plus plaisant de sa semaine, mais il devait le faire. Il était un élève très plaisant, toujours souriant, les mains derrière le dos. Il était brillant. Rogue le haïssait toujours pour une raison inconnue, mais Harry n'en prenait pas compte puisque l'homme était le seul du chateau qui faisait sens, c'est-à-dire le seul à ne pas chanter les louanges du tout-puissant Dumbledore.

Durant les premières lessons de vol avec... l'énergique professeur Bibine, Harry découvrit qu'il était plutôt bon sur un balai, presque aussi bon que Draco (le garçon était obsédé par le Quidditch). Weasley ne cessait de lui jeter des regards noirs. Enfin, avant que le balai de Neville ne décide de voler tout seul.

"Monsieur Longdubas! Descendez immédiatement!" ordonna Bibine, un peu paniquée.

Mais le balais du garçon s'élevait de plus en plus dans les airs, et la seule priorité de Neville était de ne pas tomber vers sa mort. Très compréhensible, vraiment. Il finit par tomber de son balais sous le regard horrifié de ses camarades et tomba jusqu'à être pendu par ses robes sur la pointe d'une statue. Il était évident que cela ne tiendrait pas longtemps, mais la professeur ne semblait pas vouloir faire autre chose d'autre que de regarder, la bouche ouverte, ce qui fit en sorte que le garçon se demandait si quiconque avait les capacités d'enseigner dans cette école damnée.

La cape commença à se déchirer malgré les cris de protestation de Neville. Harry ne pouvait utiliser de magie pure, évidemment, ni même un sort trop complexe devant un professeur. Il pouvait utiliser son propre balai, mais ça le forcerait à toucher Neville, et non, c'était hors de question.

Réfléchi, Harry, réfléchi...

Il n'allait certainement pas laisser le pauvre garçon mourir, et personne autour de lui ne semblait avoir assez d'esprit pour utiliser sa baguette.

La cape finit de se déchirer.

" _Wingardium Leviosa._ "

Ils n'avaient pas pratiqué le sort durant les leçons, mais au moins c'était quelque chose qu'il était supposé connaître. Et Harry l'avait beaucoup pratiqué cet été, grâve à de vieux livres qu'il avait trouvé dans sa bibliothèque, qui différaient des livres d'école.

Neville s'arrêta au milieu des airs, le souffle coupé, et d'un moulinet de baguette, Harry le déposa sur le sol.

Bibine sortit de sa trance et courut vers le garçon que les autres élèves aidaient déjà à se relever.

Les Gryffondors le regardaient comme si'l était un héro. Il ne s'attendaient certainement pas à ce type de comportement venant d'un Serpentard, et certainement pas d'un qui leur avait été décrit comme un ami-de-Mangemorts et Possesseur-de-dangereux-serpent.

Et bien, il devait être le garçon Parfait.

Les Serpentards étaient surtout impressionnés par sa capacité à lancer le sort, mais ils ne pouvaient pas deviner pourquoi il avait aidé le ridicule et sans espoir Neville Longdubas. Non pas que Harry allait leur donner une explication rapidement, et ils ne pouvaient certainement pas ne serai-ce que s'approcher de la réalité qui serpentait dans son esprit tordu. Ils se perdraient bien vite et ne feraient qu'attraper une migraine s'il essayaient, et au vu des récents événements, se trouveraient en face de Lord Voldemort, qui était quelque chose que l'on pouvait classifier comme " à éviter quoi qu'il arrive".

Mais la chose la plus plaisante, avant qu'il ne trouve la pièce, était qu'il avait réussi à éviter Dumbledore, ce qui était une tache ardue. Cet homme semblait toujours apparaître de nulle part, envoyant des m'garçon et donnant des bonbons à tout le monde. Merlin, ça pouvait être effrayant parfois. Mais c'était du génie. Tout les élèves le regardaient comme s'il était Merlin réincarné avec une étrange pulsion pour le citron, et en fait Harry ne pouvait qu'approuver le fait qu'il ressemblait à l'idée que l'on se faisait de Merlin, et était le sorcier le plus puissant du monde (s'il on considérait Voldemort comme décédé, ce qu'il était en un sens), et un de ceux avec le plus de confiance du public également.

Les autres Serpentards ne faisaient pas vraiment attention à lui, à part pour l'usuel Je-Peux-Avoir-Un-Autographe. Par chance, Draco était toujours à ses côtés et personne n'avait l'espace pour lui donner une tape sur l'épaule. Harry ne savait pas si c'était une bénédiction ou une malédiction, mais il faut faire de son mieux avec chaque situation, n'est-ce pas? Et il n'était pas sûr qu'il serait capable de se retenir de faire exploser quiconque essaierait de le toucher. Un Seigneur des Ténèbres dans sa tête était assez de problèmes, il n'avait vraiment pas beosin de la main d'un adolescent sur son dos.

Il décida d'écrire à Damien une fois par semaine, puisque Gladis lui avait rapporté que le garçon allait bien et passait joyeusement ses journées à se promener dans la bibliothèque. Il avait déjà trouvé des surnoms qu'il donnerait à ses camarades, et il devait admettre qu'il n'en était pas peu fier. Draco serait Blondie, Daphne Laurier, Blaise l'Araignée, Crabbe et Goyle le bras gauche et droit, Rogue Batman et Dumbledore Ca. Utiliser des références moldues était une plutôt bonne idée puisque Harry avait découvert que les sorciers étaient coupés de tout ce qui venait du monde moldu.

Harry ne sentit plus la présence de la voix, même à l'arrière de son crâne, pendant longtemps. Elle devait s'être affaiblie.

Et puis, il avait trouvé la pièce. Après être passé de nombreuses fois dans le même couloir, regardant la tapisserie avec un troll, le porte était apparue. Il lui fallu encore quelques jours pour comprendre comment cela fonctionner et pour enfin ouvrir sa propre pièce. Et il était temps, Ananta était près d'être in-cachable.

Il passa trois fois devant la tapisserie en pensant "un endroit pour se préparer". La porte qui apparu était faite de bois noir, et gravée de l'emblème de Poudlard. Il avait divisé l'endroit, et c'était devenu un vrais base. La première partie consistait en un grand salon avec une table sombre au centre et une cheminée. Harry l'avait décorée aux couleurs de Poudlard, quoi que dans des tons plus ombres et avec beaucoup de vert, mais il était Serpentard après tout. Autour, il y avait quatre pièces: La chambre de Harry, où il n'avait installé qu'un lit simple et où il avait entreposé ses livres les plus précieux, y compris celui que Quirell lui avait donné. La seconde pièce était un pièce d'information: Une grande carte de Poudlard prenait un mur entier, et Harry y avait déposé les livres qu'il avait commencé à recopier (il avait trouvé un sort pour cela dans le sac d'un quatrième année de Serdaigle sous la forme d'un livre plutôt joli qui n'attendait que de se faire voler). Il avait demandé de qui s'asseoir ainsi qu'un vivarium.

La troisième pièce était une salle d'entraînement, avec des armes et des pantins ( il avait peut-être demandé que l'un d'entre eux soit habillé des robes flamboyantes de Dumbledore mais il n'arrivait pas à poser ses yeux dessus. Harry se demandait si la tour de Gryffondor brûlait effectivement les neurones au point de rendre les gens presque aveugle). La dernière pièce était... inutile, pour l'instant. Harry espérait seulement qu'il n'aurait jamais à l'utiliser.

Le garçon avait le sentiment que le chateau l'aimait bien.

Harry y dormi dès qu'il pouvait, et sépara son emploi du temps de manière à apparaître dans les dortoirs, et enfin défaire son lit. Il passa de longues heures dans la salle commune également, écoutant les ragots, évaluant les capacités. Il voulait commencer ses projets après les vacances, le plus tôt serait le mieux, et il avait besoin d'informations. Et oui, iil était parfaitement conscient que personne n'avait jamais tenté quelque chose comme cela dès ses première années d'école, et qu'il avait une légère obsession. Mais la peur d'un attaque moldue massive ne voulait pas le quitter. Le avoir de ce qui était en train de se passer – de ce qu'il pensait qu'il était en train de se passer- pour les né-moldus dans leurs foyers ne voulait pas le quitter. Et puis, le fait qu'un tueurs psychopathe délirant avait accès à son esprit, même si ce n'était qu'à une part de son esprit, n'aidait pas à calmer sa panique. Il voulait faire quelque chose, oui, et le premier pas pour cela était de trouver un moyen de garantir sa propre sécurité.

Peut-être qu'arrêter d'insulter le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans son esprit serait un bon début...

Il avait décider d'attendre les vacances pour en parler à Damien.

Il était dans son fauteuil habituel dans le coin de la salle commune, en train de lire le livre de Quirell (qui était bien au delà de son propre savoir, il devait donc le lire plusieurs fois pour être sûr de l'avoir comprit), son petit groupe autour de lui, majoritairement en train de faire leurs devoirs. Il ne remarqua pas quelqu'un approcher avant que son livre de vole de ses mains.

"Tu penses que t'as le droit de t'asseoir, demi-sang?"

Harry regarda le septième année. Il aurait aimé ne pas avoir à le faire, parce que même s'il était habitué aux visages de sa faille, dieu que ce garçon était laid. Est-ce que c'était seulement possible d'avoir autant de dents jaunes à un âge si tendre?

"Tu devrais arrêter de geindre, chéri, on croirait entendre un Gryffondor." Le fameux sourire poli de Harry était à présent très... déplaisant. Il avait parlé assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende, et quelques première années commencèrent à rire, pendant que les autres regardaient la scène avec un grand intérêt.

Harry plongea ses yeux dans ceux du garçon. Voilà quelque chose sur lequel il pouvait travailler! Il avait beaucoup de secrets, et si peu de défenses... Dommage pour lui.

"Ecoute, je comprends que tu complexes parce que un sang-mêlé a de meilleures notes que toi à son âge, et plus de pouvoir que tu n'en auras jamais, mais si tu regardais ton propre cas de plus près, tu découvrirais qu'un troll aurait de meilleures notes que toi. Mais ç an'est pas ta faute, n'est-ce pas? Après tout, ta mère est une cracmolle..."

le garçon pâli. Les Serpentards étaient bouche-bée. Et Harry ne bougea pas, un sourire poli sur le visage, comme toujours. Il appréciait énormément l'instant.

"Comment oses-tu..."

"Comment j'oses? Oui, je me demande... mais cela nous mène à une autre question: comment oses-tu, fis de cracmolle et d'une famille de sang-pur oubliée, déranger le travail paisible des autres Serpentards? Comment oses-tu, toi qui n'arrive pas à lancer un sort correctement sans faire exploser la salle, me demander de bouger? Je veux dire, à moins que tu veilles te battre à la moldue je ne vois vraiment pas comment tu peux espérer gagner ici, chéri."

Le spetième année était coincé, et il le savait. Il ne bougea pas et lança à Harry un regard noir, la bouche ouverte.

"Allez, tu es ennuyeux. Et nous n'aimons pas être ennuyés."

La voix de Draco claqua dans la pièce. Il se tenait debout près d'Harry, un main sur le dossier du fauteuil, montrant très clairement son allégeance. Il regardait l'autre garçon avec un sourcil délicatement levé et une moue moqueuse, comme s'il n'était qu'un insecte volant trop près de ses oreilles. Harry était certain que ce n'était même pas une comparaison. Voilà le Draco que Harry appréciait!

Daphne soupira.

"Tu as fini? Certaines personnes essaie d'utiliser leur cerveau, ici."

Ce fut le coup fatal.

Le septième année regarda autour de lui pour trouver de l'assistance, mais n'en reçu aucune. Il se retira de la salle commune, et tout le monde explosa de rire. Le petit groupe de Harry, en revanche, était retourné à ses activités comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Halloween approchait. Et un chose était sûre: les sorciers ne plaisantaient pas avec Halloween. Il y avait des citrouilles partout, tellement de bonbons que Harry était étonné que la moitié de l'école n'était pas à l'infirmerie pour intoxication, et des fantômes. Harry avait été vraiment horrifié la première fois qu'il en avait vu un, et il n'arrivait pas à s'y habituer. Non seulement les sorciers semblaient mourir jeunes, mais une fois morts, ils restaient pour... bon Harry n'avait pas encore trouvé ce qu'ils faisaient de leurs journées, à par celui qui était professeur d'histoire bien sûr, et encore il y avait débat.

Même avec se nouvelle organisation nocturne, Harry prit l'habitude d'aller dans le grand Hall aussi tôt qu'il était permis pour s'immerger dans un livre sur la médecine. Il n'avait toujours rien trouvé qui ressemblait aux symptômes de Damien, et ça le frustrait. Pour dire la vérité, il avait pensé que ça serait assez facile à trouver, avec une si grande bibliothèque, mais ça ne l'était pas du tout. Ce lui donnait envie de pleurer, de reverser la table et de la lancer sur celui qui était en charge des né-moldus, et puis sur tout les insectes qui avaient passé les lois et créés le système qui ne pouvait pas aider son frère, et les avait laissé tout deux être détruits sans battre de l'œil.

Mais à la place, il était assis calmement dans le Hall vide, un café sur la table, lisant avec une expression paisible sur le visage.

Il était tellement concentré sur son livre qu'il ne remarqua pas la personne qui se tenait derrière lui avant que son ombre de s'étende sur la page qu'il était en train de lire.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cet heure mon garçon?" demanda Dumbledore.

Harry vérifia l'heure très vite, mais il avait le droit d'être ici. Non, le vieil homme ne pouvait juste pas s'empêcher de le harceler. Et de ralentir son travail. Harry avait envie de lui lancer quelque chose à la figure. Quelque chose comme un verre, sa main, ou peut-être la chaise qu'il voyait un peu plus loin.

"Je travaille, professeur." dit-il dans sa voix de bon-et-innocent élève.

"Je vois que tu es un étudiant très sérieux en effet. Tes professeurs ne cessent de me chanter tes louanges. Certes, hormis le professeur Rogue, mais personne ne peut être parfait..."

Harry leva des yeux éberlués sur le professeur. Cet homme venait juste d'insulter sous cape un de ses propres professeurs dans le but de gagner la faveur d'un élève, et Harry était à peu près sûr que ce n'était pas quelque chose que l'on était supposé faire, même chez les sorciers. De plus, il s'agissait de Rogue. Même si Harry était courageux, il n'oserait pas être irrespectueux envers cet homme, enfin pas avant d'être certains qu'il n'aurait plus jamais besoin de boire, manger, prendre un bain ou porter des vêtements. Ou même respirer.

"Et bien, mon garçon, c'est une chance que je te croise ici; je voulais te demander si tu t'intégrais bien à Poudlard? J'ai entendu dire que tu t'étais fait des amis?"

"Oh oui, M'sieur. Je me plaît ici. Et les Serpentard de ma classe sont très gentils, surtout Draco! C'était un peu dur au début, vous savez, de tout apprendre d'un coup, mais tout est tellement... fascinant!"

La voix de Harry aurait fait fondre un iceberg. Il envoya un grand sourire enfantin au directeur, faisant bien attention de fermer son esprit aussi bien qu'il le pouvait.

"Alors je suis soulagé. Tu sais, c'était une surprise de te vois aller à Serpentard, tes deux parents étaient à Gryffondor après tout...".

Qu'est-ce que putain de quoi. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il parlait à un enfant de onze ans de ses parents, pendant le petit-déjeuné, comme si de rien n'était?

Soudain, Harry comprit.

Il voulait se rapprocher de lui. Il voulait que Harry lui parle.

Harry baissa la tête.

"Je sais, M'sieur, mais j'ai entendu dire que certaines personnes de ma famille avaient été à Serpentard également!"

Dumbledore acquiesça avec un petit sourire, les yeux scintillants. Il regardait le garçon avec... tendresse? Et tristesse?

Harry était confus. Il avait le sentiment que le directeur était vraiment attaché à lui, mais son comportement était tellement contradictoire... qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui? Et est-ce que ce n'était pas seulement un masque pour tromper le pauvre et innocent garçon qu'il était supposé être? Pour vérifier qu'il ne devenait pas un Seigneur des Ténèbres bis? En y réfléchissant, si Harry n'avait pas été prévenu par Voldemort avant de rencontrer Dumbledore, il ne serait pas aussi suspicieux et son approche aurait été ressentie comme bienvenue et touchante.

Tout cela donnait la migraine à Harry.

Le directeur finit par partir, ses robes jeunes vif flottant autour de lui comme un nuage de citron.

Harry avait décidé de rendre le livre à Quirell. Il avait eut le temps de le recopier, et même d'envoyer une copie à Damien, entre autre. À la fin de la leçon, il alla voir le professeur.

Les cours de Quirell était assez fascinantes sivous n'aviez pas vraiment l'intention de vous battre contre des mages noirs. Et puis, personne ne voulait vraiment se battre contre des mages noirs, à l'exception de certains Gryffondors, mais ils étaient hors de toute compréhension et n'essayaient même pas de comprendre ce qu'ils faisaient la plupart du temps.

Harry posa le livre sur le bureau du professeur, qui le regarda avec confusion.

"V-vous l'av-avez d-d-d-déjà fini, Pot-Potter?"

"Je l'ai recopié, Professeur, puisque vous m'avez dit que c'était le seul exemplaire que vous aviez."

Quirell opina. Il ne regardait pas Harry dans les yeux.

"Professeur, est-ce une Campanule bleue?"

Harry contourna le bureau et marcha jusqu'à l'arrière de la classe, où, caché derrière divers objets étranges, était un pot de magnifiques petites fleurs bleues. En approchant, il découvrit qu'il y avait en réalité beaucoup d'autres pots derrière le pilier, de manière à ce qu personne d'autre que le professeur, en se tenant sur la plateforme, puisse les voir. Sous le soleil automnal, leurs pétales brillaient doucement. Harry connaissait le language des fleurs grâce à Damien, qui avait insisté pour le lui apprendre des jours entiers. Le garçon approcha et touche un des pétales avec délicatesse. Pourquoi me faire souffrir? Disait la fleur. Quirell était toujours quelques pas plus loins, l'observant en silence. A côté des pots, un herbier était ouvert. Le professeur avait annoté chaque fleur qu'il avait préservé avec une écriture fine et distinguée. Il y avait aussi quelques lignes de poésies, dans plusieurs langues, ça et là.

Harry feuilleta les pages, lisant les lignes avec application.

À côté d'une Campanule séchée, quelque chose attira son attention.

 _"I am—yet what I am none cares or knows; (Je suis- et pourtant ce que je suis, personne ne le sait ou veut le savoir)_

 _My friends forsake me like a memory lost: (Mes amis m'abandonnent comme un souvenir perdu)_

 _I am the self-consumer of my woes— (Je suis celui qui consume ses propres malheurs-)_

 _They rise and vanish in oblivious host, (Ils apparaissent et disparaissent dans leur hôte inconscient)_

 _Like shadows in love's frenzied stifled throes (Comme les ombres dans les frénétiques mouvements d'agonie de l'amour)_

 _And yet I am, and live—like vapours tossed " (Et pourtant je suis, et je vis – comme un souffle lancé.)_

 _..._

Harry frémit.

"Il dort, n'est-ce pas?"

Harry n'avait pas à préciser qui était 'il'. Quirell approuva timidement.

"Vous pouvez m'appeler Harry."

Le professeur le regarda avec surprise. La voix de l'enfant était douce, pas la douceur mielleuse avec laquelle il trompait les gens, non, mais pleine de compassion.

Ils comprirent tout deux qu'ils étaient dans la même situation.

Quirell avait supposé que quelqu'un d'aussi célèbre – et puissant- que Harry Potter se moque de ses fleurs.

Mais Harry était un être très complexe.

En réalité le garçon était... touché. Ce coin de la pièce, invisible aux autres, était un endroit de délicatesse.

"Quelle est cette fleur, professeur?" demanda-t-il en pointant un fleur blanche avec cinq pétales en forme d'étoile et des petits points violets.

"C'est-c'est une Hellebore. Je l'ai tr-trouvé lors de mes voyages..."

Harry prit une chaise. Il s'assit et écouta Quirell parler de ses fleurs pendant près de deux heures. C'était passionnant, bien plus que ses cours habituels, et il avait l'air si passionné... Quirell avait en vérité un esprit brillant, et par cela Harry entendait qu'il était un putain de génie- dans sa spécialité. Il avait juste tellement d'informations, que parfois il en oublié de bégayer. Le garçon n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment quelqu'un d'aussi pacifique pouvait en arriver à travailler pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

En vérité, Harry était à peu près certain que Quirell vivait la même chose que lui, mais avec plus d'intensité, et peut-être plus de consentement. Il souffrait, c'était évident. Harry pouvait facilement remarquer les signes, le dos tendu, comment il tordait ses mains lorsqu'il parlait, comment ses lèvres s'étiraient parfois... Mais le plus surprenant était la tristesse dans ses yeux. C'était un puis sans fond de mélancolie, comme un brouillard doux et suffocant. Il savait que ça ne pouvait pas finir bien, et il l'avait accepté. Ça donnait envie à Harry de crier, d ele réveiller, mais il savait que c'était trop tard. Il était hors d'atteinte. Il n'était qu'un réminiscence de lui-même, de ce qu'il un jour été et de ce qu'il aurait pu être.

Harry feuilleta l'herbier en écoutant Quirell parler. Son écriture était devenue tremblante et presque illisible dans les dernière pages. Comme sa voix. Il ne paraissait pas se rendre compte d'à quel point il était atteins. Harry se demanda ce qu'il s'était fait à lui-même pour que cela arrive, et il avait un peu peur que cela lui arrive un jour.

Sa main frôla celle de Quirell et sa magie passa doucement contre la peau du professeur. Par nécessité, il était devenu très doué pour soulager la douleur, et un halo lumineux entoura leurs mains. Quirell se relaxa sous les filaments magiques.

Harry retira sa main et parti vers la porte.

"Merci." entendit-il dans son dos.

Il partait pour le festin d'Halloween lorsqu'il vit la fille du train courir dans le sens inverse en pleurant, frappant le garçon Weasley à l'épaule dans sa fuite. Curieux, Harry dit à Draco et aux autres de continuer sans lui, prétextant qu'il avait oublié quelque chose, et la suivit.

Voir une fille aussi intelligente pleurer était étrange pour lui.

Il la vit entrer dans les toilettes des filles, et reparti pour le festin: elle était dans un endroit où il ne pouvait pas aller, et c'était une perte de temps de l'attendre dans le couloir. De toute manière, il était décidé à avoir cette fille de son côté quoi qu'il arrive.

Il était en train de faire une blague à propos d'à quel point Rogue était en parfait accord avec les décorations d'Halloween, avec tout son respect bien sûr, désolé, mais Draco devait admettre la vérité, lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent à la volée sur un Quirell paniqué.

"Un Troll dans les cachots! Un Troll dans les cachots! J'ai pensé que vous aimeriez le savoir."

Et il s'évanouit.

Immédiatement, tout le monde se mit à crier, laissant le pauvre homme sur le sol. Harry siffla à Ananta se bien s'enrouler autour de son bras (elle était maintenant trop grande pour passer inaperçu sur son cou), et était sur le point de se lever pour aller vérifier que Quirell était encore en vie, même s'il semblait qu'il soit le seul à s'en préoccuper, lorsque le directeur se leva.

"SILENCE."

Il n'avait même pas crier, se voix était juste... partout, forte et calme. Tout le monde s'arrêta, effectivement en silence.

"Préfets, escortez les élèves dans leurs dortoirs je vous prie. Professeurs, suivez moi."

Cela n'avait pas l'air de dérange le professeur que son école ait été envahie par un Troll. Mais Harry ne savait pas s'il devait mettre cela sur le compte du fait qu'il était un sorcier, un Gryffondor, complètement fou, ou les trois à le fois.

Madame Pomfresh couru vers Quirell. Le préfet des Serpentards les entraîna vers les donjons, mais Harry s'arrêta au milieu du chemin.

La fille était toujours dans la salle de bain.

Maudissant son sang Gryffondor, il couru vers le couloir en question, sans remarquer dans un premier temps que Draco, Daphne et Blaise le suivaient. Jusqu'à ce qu'il doive se cacher à quelques pas de son but et que ses camarades ne le rejoignent. L'ombre du Troll était de l'autre côté du couloir.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?" murmura Blaise.

"J'essaie de sauver un élève."

"Mais c'est idiot!"

"Pas plus que de me suivre sans savoir où je vais."

La voix de Harry était confiante et le Troll entrait dans les toilettes. Ils se turent tous à cause de la véracité de son argument (et de la proximité du troll).

Il se tourna vers eux.

"Faites moi confiance et restez ici. Si quelque chose se passe mal, je veux vous avoir en soutient. Ce qui veut dire que vous devez êtres capables de courir pour votre vie, c'est compris?"

Il acquiescèrent. C'était incroyable à quel point Harry était fait pour donner des ordres; Et ils commençaient à connaître le garçon: il ne faisait rien sans y avoir préalablement réfléchi. Non, il avait probablement un plan très précis en tête.

Et il en avait un. A peu près.

Il courut vers la porte des toilettes.

"A terre!" cria-t-il en voyant la fille rester debout, la bouche ouverte devant le Troll. Qui était énorme. Le troll, pas la bouche. Elle obéit immédiatement, juste à temps pour éviter un coup de gourdin.

Il devait faire sortir le troll.

 **"Ananta, cache toi derrière le pilier et observe. Je veux que tu me prévienne si quelque chose risque de m'attaquer dans le dos."**

Le petit serpent obéit immédiatement.

Sa magie commença à tourbillonner autour de lui, et la présence familière à l'arrière de son crâne se fit plus puissante. Il devait garder contrôle. Il devait garder contrôle. Il devait garder contrôle... qu'est-ce que Damien dirait? Ha oui: ne fait pas exploser la pièce.

Essayons ça.

La fille évita un autre coup et le gourdin fut enfin en ligne de mire.

" _Windardium Leviosa!_ "

Il fit sortir le Troll en l'attirant avec son gourdin. Quand la créature ne fut plus en travers du passage, il fit signe à la fille de sortir, et à sa plus grande surprise, elle se plaça à ses côté et leva sa baguette. Ils furent vite rejoins par les Sepentards à l'exception de Draco qui tremblait légèrement derrière le pilier. Ce n'était pas un acte de courage. Non, ils encerclaient le troll. Draco finit par les rejoindre, en prenant une grande inspiration et plaçant son habituelle expression d'arrogance ennuyée sur son visage.

Ils protégeaient Harry.

Mais ils ne connaissaient pas beaucoup de sorts, et en particulier pas de sorts de combat.

"Faites le tomber."

Personne ne pensa à discuter. Il s'entre-regardèrent, et ce fut finalement la fille qui eut l'idée.

" _Alerte Ascendare!_ "

Le sort était bien exécuté et le jambe du Troll se leva, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre.

Tout les autres l'imitèrent et le Troll fini par tomber en avant, à quelques centimètres des pieds de Harry. Le garçon plaça le gourdin au dessus de sa tête et le fit tomber. Il heurta sa tête dans un dégoûtant ' _splounsh'._ Ils firent une grimace de dégoût.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?"

Il se tournèrent pour voir une MacGonagall vindicative, escortée d'un Rogue fumant, d'un Quirell tremblant et d'une Madame Pomfresh choquée.

"Ils... Ils m'ont sauvée professeur. J'étais dans les toilettes et le Troll ets arrivé et sans Potter, je serais morte..."

Harry la regarda avec surprise. C'était donc cela, le courage des Gryffondors...

"Et pourquoi avoir fait cela au lieu d'alerter un professeur, Mr Potter?" La voix de Rogue était aussi tranchante que de l'acier, et Harry se sentit vraiment intimidé. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi furieux avant. Est-ce qu'il était réellement inquiet?

"Oui, Potter, pourquoi tu l'as sauvée? C'est une Sang-de-bourbe!" s'exclama Draco de la manière la plus outrée possible.

Tout les autres se gelèrent en entendant l'insulte.

Harry leva un sourcil, les mains derrière le dos.

"Tout comme ma propre mère. Je suis un Sang-mêlé, tu te souviens? Cela ne nous empêche pas d'avoir de meilleures notes que toi, Draco. Cette jeune fille est une sorcière talentueuse et intelligente, et elle s'est battue avec nous. Elle s'est battue à nos côtés. Est-ce que quelqu'un à un problème avec ça?"

Il regarda chaque Serpentard dans les yeux lorsqu'ils firent non de la tête. Aucun ne mentait.

"Draco?" insista-t-il.

Le garçon finit par imiter les autres, si ce n'est avec moins de conviction.

"Bien."

Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux du jeune garçon. Il était faible. Oh Merlin il pensait à sa famille. Qu'est-ce qu'ils diraient quand ils apprendraient cela? Mais surtout, il était terrifié. Blaise était un garçon forgé dans l'honneur, la famille de Daphne était connue pour être tolérante parmi les sang-purs, mais Draco ne s'était jamais battu. Draco devait tenir le rang de sa famille. Il ne savait pas dans quoi il s'embarquait...

Harry devrait changer ça.

Il se tourna vers la fille en ignorant totalement les regards confus des différents professeurs qui n'avaient apparemment rien à dire. Il pris sa main et déposa un baiser à quelques millimètres de ses doigts, souriant avec délicatesse.

"C'était un plaisir de me battre à vos côté, Hermione Granger." dit-il.

Puis, se souvenant soudainement de la présence des professeurs, il se tourna vers eux, attendant une permission ou une punition.

Tous regardaient Harry avec incrédulité, et avec différents niveaux de fierté et de contentement surpris. Harry nota que pour la première fois, Rogue ne le regardait pas avec mépris.

Ce fut à ce moment que Harry remarqua la blessure à sa jambe. Suivant son regard, l'homme au nez crochu s'enveloppa dans sa cape pour cacher la blessure.

Pourquoi par Merlin le professeur avait-il une marque de morsure de chien géant sur la jambe?

"Et bien, il n'est pas habituel pour des première année de faire face à un troll des montagnes adulte de s'en sortir vivant, d'autant plus sans aucune blessure... Je pense que dix points chacun devraient êtres suffisants."

"Vous ne pouvez pas retirer cinquante points à Serpentard parce qu'ils m'ont sauvée!" insista Hermione.

Tout ls Serpentards la regardèrent avec surprise. Harry ne pu supprimer un sourire triomphant. Il avait bien choisi.

"Non, Miss Granger, je donne cinquante points à Serpentard. Et dix à Gryffondor." dit MacGonagall avec un petit sourire.

Il soupirèrent tous de soulagement.

"Maintenant" Dit Rogue d'une voix traînante "Je suggèrent que vous retourniez tous dans vos dortoirs avant de trouver un autre brillant moyen de vous faire tuer."

Ils partirent tous comme si l'enfer courait derrière eux. Harry lança un sifflement discret vers Ananta et le petit serpent réussit à sauter et à s'accrocher autour de son bras sans que les professeurs ne la remarquent. Aucun des Serpentards ne parlèrent sur le chemin de leur salle commune. Ils s'assirent à leur place habituelle et attendirent les explications de Harry.

"Je vous expliquerai tout après les vacances. "dit-il simplement. "Il y a toujours des choses dont je dois m'occuper, mais vous aurez vos réponses. Vous vous êtes bien battus. Faire un cercle était très intelligent."

Il opinèrent de concert. Par chance pour Harry, il avaient assez vu de ses capacités pour être certain qu'il avait un plan très bien pensé sur... quelque chose. Ou bien qu'ils ne voulaient certainement pas être contre lui. Ses compliments les rendaient fiers. Ils s'étaient battus les uns aux côtés des autres et avaient vaincu comme de bons Serpentards: en utilisant une stratégie avaient gagné des points pour leur maison, et impressionné de nombreux professeurs. Ils commençaient à vois tout les bons côtés de l'idée de Harry, même s'ils étaient encore secoués d'à quel point la-dite idée était folle. Ils avaient assommé un Troll, par Merlin!

La situation était parfaite pour Harry. Il pouvait en bonne conscience passer pour un héro auprès des Gryffondors, et était toujours considéré comme un futur Seigneur des Ténèbres par les Serpentards. Il avait encore beaucoup de travail à faire, et ça ne serait pas évident de rester en équilibre, ais il approchait de son premier but.

Personne ne savait pour quoi il se battait.

Et cela sans mentionner les alliés qu'il pouvait gagner pendant ce temps. Ça, c'était un bon jour, par Circe!

Mais il était... curieux de la réaction de Rogue. Il était connu qu'il haïssait les Gryffondors, et il était toujours insupportable face à Hermione durent les cours, à tel point que la jeune fille avait précipitamment quitté la classe plusieurs fois. Qui aurait pu dire qu'il était un protecteur de né-moldus? Harry devrait regarder là dedans. C'était vraiment frustrant de ne pas avoir ne serai-ce qu'un aperçu de son esprit.

Et il devait cacher toutes ces informations loiiiiin de la partie Voldemort-friendly de son esprit. Comme... beaucoup d'autres choses. En fait, s'il pouvait enfermer cette partie en entier, ça serait bien.

Draco proposa à Harry de passer les vacances dans son manoir, mais il déclina poliment. Il avait son propre manoir à gérer après tout.

Et puis avoir des vacances à Halloween, c'était quelque chose qui n'arrivait qu'une fois tout les dix ans... Harry n'avait pas bien compris le pourquoi du comment, mais il avait autre chose à faire.

"Tu veux dire que tu as un manoir pour toi tout seul?" demanda Draco sans en croire ses oreilles- une émotion qu'il commençait à ne connaître que trop bien, et étrangement toujours lié à un certain Harry Potter.

"Oui, en tant qu'orphelin et dernier de mon nom, je suis le seul héritier. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils pouvaient me forcer à rester avec ces moldus..."

"Attends, des moldus?"

Cette fois, c'était Daphne qui ne croyait pas ce qu'elle entendait.

"Oui j'ai été élevé par des moldus."

"Ca à dû être horrible..."

Les autres opinèrent. Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Oui, ça l'avait été, dans tout les sens du terme, mais il espérait que cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'ils étaient des moldus. Peut-être que certains moldus n'étaient pas comme cela... mais les Serpentards n'étaient pas prêts pour cela.

"Et bien oui, ça l'était. Mais je dois vous demander de ne rien divulguer de cela. Je ne veux pas que Dumbledore apprenne que j'ai ma propre demeure."

Il se turent et s'entre regardèrent, se demandant si Harry était complètement fou. Ce qu'il était d'une certaine manière, mais c'était une autre question.

Ils étaient tous assis dans une petite classe abandonnée dans laquelle Harry avait dormi plusieurs fois, assis autour d'une table pour plus de privauté. Il ne voulait pas leur montrer la Chambre pour l'instant, non, ça c'était une surprise pour quand il l'aurait décidé. Ils aimaient le sentiment de faire partie d'une société secrète, et ils avaient besoin de ce secret. Seule Harry savait à quel point, mais les autres commençaient à avoir une idée.

Ce n'était pas comme Dumbledore était apprécié parmi les Seprentards de tout manière.

"Ouaip, il croit toujours que je vis avec les moldus. J'vous expliquerait le reste après les vacances, parce que c'est une très longue histoire dont je ne fait que toucher le bout. Donc, je vous demanderais de ne pas trop parler de l'incident Granger. Juste au cas où."

Il se demandait ce qu'il leur dirait en réalité. Ils n'avaient pas à tout savoir, et il n'était pas encore sûr de la force de leur loyauté envers lui. Toutefois, il ne pouvait pas tout faire seul, même avec l'aide et l'intellect de Damien.

Le truc, c'était qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir prendre son temps, assurer ses arrières, mais c'était étrangement compliqué avec un mage noir potentiellement meurtrier devant, un Dumbledore possiblement manipulatif et dangereux derrière et l'épée de Damoclès d'Azakaban au dessus de la tête.

Dans le pire scénario, il n'aurait qu'à lire la trahison dans leurs esprits et utiliser... des méthodes plus drastiques pour assurer leur loyauté. Mais il n'aimait pas cette idée. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils le suivent pas peur, c'était la méthode de gouvernement des faibles. Et Harry n'aimait pas vraiment faire du mal aux gens, et certainement pas lorsque son but était de les sauver. Ça ne faisait pas sens de sauver des enfants si on devait les tuer une fois adultes.

Et la vérité était qu'il les aimait bien. Il s'étaient battus à ses côté sans qu'il ne le leur demande. Non, mieux, ils s'étaient battus pour lui.

Il devrait garder un œil sur Draco. Celui là serait bien plus difficile à convaincre. Il suivrait pour Harry, mais il devrait suivre pour ses idées qui que ces idées étaient assez générales pour l'instant et consistaient principalement dans l'admirable but de survivre. Mais Harry avait une idée sur comment les faire tenir ensemble.

L'autre jour, il avait vu Weasley le regarder comme s'il voulait briser son crâne sur le premier mur venu.

Et se connaissant, il se pourrait bien qu'il y survive...

Ils parlèrent de petites choses en évitant de regarder Ananta qui mangeait une souris de manière très dérangeante, jusqu'à ce que ce soit l'heure de partir. Harry prit le train pour éviter les question sur le pourquoi du comment il utilisait les cheminées dans une maison moldue... Il devrait être prudent avec ses nouveaux réflexes magiques. Il ne savait pas ce que Dumbledore avait sur les Dursleys, mais plus il y pensait, plus il avait envie de passer à la maison faire un peu de ménage. Juste au cas où, juste pour... officialiser son indépendance. Il regarda la campagne, se demandant combien d'enfants magiques comme Damien avaient étés oubliés, et cette simple idées fit brûler une boule de colère dans son estomac.

Ses pensées noires disparurent quand son frère couru hors du manoir pour le saluer. Harry lui donna une longue embrassade.

"Tu m'as manqué!" murmura Damien.

Harry se gêla. La voix de Damien était rauque. Il n'avait pu parler à personne pendant tout ce temps... Harry se sentit coupable. Coupable d'abandonner la personne qui avait le plus besoin de lui, de ne pas avoir trouvé de bonne solution, ne ne pas savoir comme le guérir. Coupable parce que le garçon avait vu la mort par sa faute, et parce qu'il la verrait encore par sa faute. Coupable parce qu'il restait coincé entre deux mondes pendant toute sa vie alors que lui, Harry Potter, était reconnu comme un sorcier.

Et pourtant, Damien n'était pas jaloux. Il ne se plaignait pas , il n'y pensa même pas. Il était comme ça.

"Tu m'as manqué aussi, mon frère."

Ananta glissait sur leurs épaules.

 **"Maison! On est à la maison! Ananta va jouer avec un-oeil tout plein et personne ne va essayer de tuer celui-qui-parle!"**

 **"Je pense que je suis pour ce programme, petite chose."**

 **"J'suis pas petite! Je suis grande!"**

"Viens. Il y a beaucoup de choses que je veux te montrer." murmura Damien en traînant Harry à l'intérieur.


	6. Chapter 5

Coucou! enfin un nouveau chapitre! Je suis désolée pour les updates sporadiques mais je suis en train de préparer ma troisième année de prépa ^^

Je voulais vous remercier pour toutes les reviews qui font chaud au cœur, vous êtes au top! On m'a signalé quelques fautes, donc si quelqu'un veut bétaer les textes rapidement je suis preneuse! Et merci aussi pour les (nombreux) favs et follows, je ne m'attendais pas à un tel succès! ça done vraiment envie de continuer! Vraiment la communauté française de FF, vous êtes des amours. :)

Donc voilà; j'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre, si un jour j'ai assez d'internet pour pouvoir le poster haha.

N'oubliez pas de review!

Bisous!

~LadyBraken

* * *

Chapitre 5:

Harry n'eut pas le temps de poser un pied dans le manoir avant que Gladis ne le force à aller dans la salle-à-manger car il était "becaucoup trop maiger pour son âge, les maîtres n'auraient jamais permis une chose pareille de leur temps." Harry protesta que c'était parfaitement normal pour lui, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Il laissa Ananata descendre à terre ( elle était maintenant assez grande pour pouvoir se prommener seule dans la maison), libéra Onyx qui attendait patiemment dans sa cage, laissa ses bagages et obéit à la petite elfe.

Gladis pouvait être tarrifiante quand elle le voulait, surtout quand il sagissait de la santé de l'un des garçons. Il mangea en silence sous le regard suspicieux de Gladis, demandant silencieusement l'aide de son frère, qui ne fit que lui sourire innocement.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, Gladis disparut dans un 'pop', laissant enfin les deux garçons seuls.

"Je crois qu'il y a une née-moldue au village." dit Damien." Une petite fille, d'à peu près sept ans. Je l'ai vue dans un magasin quand je me promenais dans les alentours."

Le sourire de Harry disparut immédiatement.

"A quel point?"

"Pas autant que nous. Pas de traces de coups, et je n'ai pas pu lui parler puisqu'elle était avec sa mère. Mais j'ai... des doutes. Je lui ait donné un papier avec mon numéro, au cas où."

"Ton numéro?"

"Il y a vraiment beaucoup de choses dont on doit parler." Dit Damien en riant.

Harry sourit tristement.

"Ca devra attendre. J'ai quelque chose à faire demain."

Harry ne laissa pas Damien lui demander ce qu'il devait faire. Il y avait des choses qu'il devait garder pour lui-même.

"Tu viens? Je veux vérifier que tu n'as pas monté de tente dans la bibliothèque."

"Tu plaisantes? Avec Gladis dans le coin? Je n'envisage pas le suicide pour l'instant, vieux frère."

Il durent s'arrêter de rire lorsque Gladis popa pour leur dire que les affaires du maître de maison étaient rangées dans sa chambre.

Harry monta prendre les livres qu'il avait copié – y compris celui de Quirel, et rejoint Damien dans la bibliothèque. Qui n'était plus une bibliothèque à présent mais un un bureau géant et (très) désordonné. Il y avait des livres et des papiers qui traînaient partout, et Harry ne savait plus où il pouvait marcher. Il émit l'hypothèque que les endroits où il pouvait actuellement voir le sol étaient prévus à cet effet.

"Les elfes voulait nettoyer la pièce au moins une fois par semaine, mais il n'arrêtaient pas de mettre le bazar dans mon travail. Expliqua Damien, posté derrière une étagère.

"Oh ils... mettaient le bazar?"

"L'ironie et la seule arme des faibles."

Harry rit. Ca faisait du bien d'être rentré à la maison

"Et quel travail à provoqué un ouragan dans ma bibliothèque?"

Damien revint et le regarda, absolument pas impressionné par ses remarques.

"J'ai finis par comprendre comment les sorciers administraient leur monde. Et ça pourrait être très utile avant ta petite ballade."

Harry était époustouflé. Damien ne plaisantait pas lorsqu'il disait qu'il travaillait plus que lui.

"T'es un génie, tu sais ça?"

"Et bien, je suis parvenu à cette conclusion moi-même il y a quelques années, mais merci de l'avoir remarqué."

Harry leva un sourcil, ce qui fit sourire Damien. Le garçon aurait été à sa place à Serpentard. Enfin, non, il était né-moldu et probablement plus attiré par les livres que par les gens, donc il aurait plutôt été à Sairedaigle, mais il avait du potentiel. Peut-être un peu à cause de l'influence de Harry.

Le garçon en question s'assit dans un fauteuil bleu profond, retira ses chaussure et attendit que Damien soit prêt. Le garçon borgne prit une montagne de papiers et les laissa tomber sur la petite table devant Harry. Chaque document était étrangement en bon état et organisé. La lumière chaude de l'après-midi se glissait à travers les grandes fenêtres.

"Donc, comme tu l'as remarqué à Poudlard, les sorciers semblent être convaincus que toutes leurs actions sont gravées dans la pierre, et ils font tout pour que cette conviction devienne la réalité. Tu sais évidemment que dans le monde moldu, beaucoup de régimes politiques et de constitutions se son succédées, parfois reversées par des révolutions, parfois par des réformes. La même chose arrive dans tout les pays."

Harry opina. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment il était supposé savoir cela alors qu'il avait avait arrêté l'école moldue avant d'avoir de vrai cours d'histoire, et il n'avait aucun idée de comment Damien en savait autant. Mais par chance, il était le télépathe des deux et il pouvait faire semblant histoire de ne pas avoir l'air d'un idiot.

"Et bien, les sorciers ne font pas ça. Ils ne changent pas de système."

"Attends, tu veux dire..."

"Ouaip. Ils ont la même constitution, les mêmes lois qui ont été écrites il y a des siècles, si ce n'est des millénaires. Tout ce qu'ils font est d'ajouter des alinéas. A tel point qu'il est très dur de déterminer le but premier de la loi. Mais pour la plupart, il s'agit de couper les deux mondes l'un de l'autre, en espérant ne pas être découverts. Pour cela, ils utilisent différent niveaux de structures politiques: internationale, continentale et nationale. "

Harry n'était pas sûre qu'un enfant de onze aurait du être capable de donner un cours sur les systèmes politiques, mais bon, il ne pouvait pas juger...

"Tout ces systèmes sont dirigés par un conseil. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de regarder cela de plus près. Mais j'ai découvert quelque chose de beaucoup plus proche de nous: tu n'es pas supposé faire de la magie hors de Poudlard – de n'importe quelle école magique, après avoir reçu tes premiers cours. Il y a une sorte de marque. Elle ne marche pas pour les incidents magiques des enfants plus jeunes, mais c'est tout ce que je sais."

"Donc, à part le fait que le système politique magique ets ou très fort ou extrêmement corrompu, tu es en train de me dire que je ne peux pas utiliser mon arme principale hors de l'école pour les sept prochaines années?"

"Oui et non. Tu peux utiliser la magie dans des endroits spécifiques, comme ce manoir. Mais pas au dehors et surtout pas devant les moldus. Si tu le fais, le ministère sera informé et tu seras renvoyés, et ta baguette brisée."

Harry soupira. Cela compliquait ses plans considérablement.

"Donc demain..."

"Je vais faire ce que j'ai à faire de manière moldue."

Damien n'était pas stupide, il avait une idée très nette de ce que Harry allait faire le lendemain. En fait, c'était quelque chose qu'ils auraient dû faire il y a bien longtemps, ne serai-ce qu'à cause des risques. Mais le faire avec des moyens moldus... ça allait être moche. Il était soulagé que Harry ne veilles pas qu'il vienne avec lui. Damien n'avait pas la cruauté de l'autre garçon. Il la comprenait, en un sens, mais ils savaient tout deux qu'il n'était pas capable de faire la même chose. Damien était certain que peu de gens étaient capables de faire ce que Harry faisait. Ce garçon avait un imagination très active lorsqu'il s'agissait de vengeance.

"Attends, c'est pour ça qu'ils ne t'ont pas remarqué!"

"Qu'est-ce"

"Ils ne peuvent pas voir les incidents magiques! Il y a quelques né-moldus à Poudlard, mais pas tant que ça. Tu imagines combien d'entre eux ils oublient?"

Ils restèrent longtemps silencieux, comprenant soudain l'immensité de ce contre quoi ils se battaient.

"On a un autre problème."

La voix de Harry était sombre et envoya un frisson dans le dos de Damien.

"L'homme qui a tué mes parents – Voldemort. Il n'est pas mort. Il n'en n'est pas loin, mais il n'est pas mort. Et il y a pire..."

Le cœur de Damien commença à accélérer dangereusement.

"Je pense qu'il veut revenir. Je ne sais pas comment. Mais il le fera à un moment ou à un autre. Tu veux savoir comment je sais tout cela... Et bien, en fait, il a accès à mon esprit..."

Etait-ce de la peur dans sa voix? Non, cela ne se pouvait pas.

"Il a déjà un des professeurs de Poudlard. C'est une question de temps. J'ai besoin que tu-"

Harry prit une grande inspiration tremblante.

"Nous avons besoin de tout savoir sur lui. Qui était avec et contre lui. Comment il dirigeait ses troupes, quelles lois passaient sous son règne. Comment il est monté au pouvoir, et comment il est tombé. Ce qu'il craint, ce qu'il désire..."

Damien s'agenouilla devant lui et prit sa main. Harry n'avait pas remarqué qu'il la grattait frénétiquement.

"Il va me demander de le rejoindre."

"Je sais. Mais nous avons du temps, nous avons encore du temps. Et tu sais quel ets l'endroit le plus sûr du monde? Poudlard."

Harry ne put pas s'empêcher de rire. Si seulement il savait...

Il décidèrent de changer de sujet, au moins pour la journée. Trop de stress n'était bon pour aucun d'eux. Harry montra à Damien les livres qu'il avait récupérés, il lui parla des gens, de tout ce qui c'était passé et qu'il avait oublié d'écrire dans ses lettres. Cela inquiétait Damien. Il comprit très vite pourquoi Harry avait rit plus tôt. Poudlard n'était pas sûre du tout.

Quelque chose d'autre le fit frissonner: la haine des né-moldus. Cela voulait dire que le problème était des deux côtés. Cela voulait dire qu'il était piégé. Non, cela voulait dire qu'il devrait se battre, un jour ou l'autre. Harry le savait, mais il n'était pas le genre de personne gênée par le fait de tuer pour sauver sa propre peau. Lisant l'inquiétude dans l'esprit de son frère, Harry sourit..

"Ne t'en fait pas pour cela. Je vais m'en occuper."

Et c'était probablement la chose la plus terrifiante qu'il ait jamais dite.

* * *

Harry e dormit pas cette nuit là. Il devait se préparer pour un très longue journée, et peut-être plus. Il devait se préparer pour les questions, pour la police, mais ça valait le coup. Il était prêt.

Il alla dans la chambre de Damien et déposa un petit bisou sur le front du garçon. Si ce qu'il allait faire ne marchait pas, il savait qu'ils ne se reverraient plus jamais. Prenant soin de ne réveiller personne, il prit ses affaires d'école, changea ses vêtements pour une tenue moldue et partit.

Il marcha à travers la campagne, évitant les villages pendant assez longtemps avant d'appeler un taxi avec le téléphone que Damien lui avait donné.

Le meilleur moyen d'éviter un prison de sorciers était d'agir comme si vous n'aviez jamais entendu parler de magie. Il se demanda combien de Mangemorts auraient pu éviter Azakaban s'ils avaient pensé à utiliser un téléphone au lieu de lettres que tout le monde pouvait lire et qui étaient des preuves évidentes.

Le taxi le laissa quelque part autour de Privet Drive, dans une zone déserte ou il avait un jour tué un garçon – quel était son nom déjà?

Harry contourna la banlieue endormie et fini par arriver chez les Dursleys par l'arrière du jardin. L'odeur était insupportable et entêtante. Il faillit vomir. Mais il avait des choses à faire, et principalement effacer des preuves. Il monta au premier étange, prenant soin de seller toutes les fenêtres, puis sortit une boîte d'allumettes d'un tiroir. Les Dursleys étaient supposés rentrer de vacances aujourd'hui – par taxi. Le taxi passa devant la maison, s'arrêta un moment. Le conducteur sorti, claqua toutes les portes du véhicules et partit. Parfait.

Harry coupa avec attention la bande de la boîte sur laquelle on grattait l'allumette et la colla sur le sol à quelques centimètres de la porte d'entrée. Il prit un allumette et la scotcha en bas de la porte avant de déverrouiller toutes les serrures. Il prit soin de laisser des paquets de cigarettes ouverts (il les avaient achetés sur le chemin) sur le comptoir de la cuisine et sortit en prenant soin de fermer la porte hermétiquement derrière lui.

Il retourna dans la zone inhabitée où il avait laissé ses affaires et se dirigea de nouveau vers Privet Drive. Il sonna à la porte de la voisine en face de sa maison, qui, comme il l'avait ne dormait pas malgré l'heure matinale. Il commença à verser des larmes, frotta ses yeux de manière à ce que, combiné à la saleté qu'il avait accumulée en marchant dans la campagne, la voisine le trouve misérable en ouvrant la porte.

"Oh mon pauvre garçon!" s'exclama la vieille-fille, levant ses mains au ciel comme pour lui demander de protéger Harry. "Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?"

"Je... je suis désolé de vous déranger Mademoiselle Figg, mais je n'avais nulle part où aller..." murmura Harry en sanglotant, les yeux fixés au sol.

"Oh mais ce n'est rien mon garçon, entre, entre! Tu vas tout me raconter."

Harry entra dans la petite maison. Elle ressemblait en tout points à celle qu'il venait de quitter, à l'exception des chats. Qui était beaucoup trop nombreux et avaient l'air beaucoup trop intelligents.

Il s'assit sur le canapé couvert de napperons, s'essuyant les yeux et laissant ses affaires dans l'entrée come si elles ne lui importaient que peu. Miss Figg revint avec un verre de lait et s'assit en face de lui.

"Je ne voulais pas y retourner..." sanglota Harry en versant de grosses larmes. "Vous savez qu'ils... ils me font mal, alors quand je suis rentré de l'école je ne voulais pas y retourner... Depuis que Dudley est tombé malade..."

Sa voix était tendue et sur le point de se briser.

"Oh je comprends, mon pauvre garçon!"

La pauvre femme avait l'air sincèrement horrifiée, et Harry faisait tout pour qu'elle croit tout ce qu'il disait.

"J'ai passé la nuit dehors, mais je ne savais pas où aller... donc... donc je suis venu ici..."

Il croisa ses mains sur ses genoux, faisant comme si chaque mot lui coûtait.

Il avait compris il y a très longtemps que la femme était une cracmolle, même s'il n'avait pu poser les mots sur les informations que très récemment.

"Oh oui, j'imagine que Dumbledore t'as dit de venir me voir s'il y avait un problème. Tu as bien fait, mon garçon, tu as très bien fait."

Le cœur d'Harry se gela. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Il opina pitoyablement.

"Vous pensez que je peux rester ici pour les vacances? Ce n'est même pas deux semaines, et je pourrais travailler pour payer mon loyer. Je pourrais vous aider, vous savez, mes professeur disent que je suis très bon dans beaucoup de de domaines!" La voix du garçon était pleine d'espoirs et la vieille femme en était vraiment attristée.

"Je suis désolée, Harry, mais tu vas devoir y retourner. Les ordres de Dumbledore sont très clairs, tu dois rester avec les Dursleys..."

Oh. C'était donc comme ça. La vieille femme travaillait pour le vieux fou, qui était la personne qui l'avait envoyé chez sa tante, et qui avait donné des ordres précis pour l'empêcher de partir. Il savait. Dumbledore savait ce que les Dursleys lui avaient fait. La vieille Fig était son espionne, et elle savait. Harry planta ses ongles dans la paume de sa main. Il avait tellement envie de tuer cette vielle peau et lui faire manger ses yeux avant d'envoyer les restes à Poudlard pour faire une surprise au directeur. Il utilisa toute sa concentration pour enfermer sa magie au plus profond de lui-même.

Par chance, ses mouvements furent pris pour de la détresse, et Figg continua avec compassion: "Mais tu peux rester ici un moment si tu veux..."

Harry garda ses yeux baissés, parfaitement conscient qu'ils devaient luire à cause de toute la magie qui lui échappait, et secoua la tête. Le plus de temps il restait ici...

"Vous pourriez venir avec moi quand j'y retournerais? Je ne suis pas rentré hier soir, et j'ai peur que..."

"Oh oui, bien sûr Harry! Je parlerais à ta tante et verrais ce qui peut être arrangé, ne t'en fait pas. Il ne te ferons plus de mal,oh ça! Crois moi."

Elle ne savait pas à quel point elle avait raison. L'ironie était la seule raison pour laquelle Harry ne se jeta pas sur elle lorsqu'elle ajouta:

"Lorsqu'ils sauront que Dumbledore leur demande d'arrêter, ils ne te feront plus rien. Tu es sous sa protection, tu sais, petit chanceux! Un homme si puissant! Et crois moi, les moldus le savent. Des fois je me dis que c'est la seule raison pour laquelle ils t'ont accepté sous leur toit."

Harry émit un petit cris.

"Oh je suis désolée Harry, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça! Tu sais je suis sûre qu'au fond ils t'aiment, c'est juste qu'ils sont... et bien eux-mêmes."

En disant cela elle avait posé sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry. Une pique de douleur transperça son bras et tout ses nerfs étaient en feu. Son corps se souvenait de tout ce qui avait touché son épaule avant cette main décharnée. Heureusement que la vieille femme était retournée dans la cuisine, parce qu'il tremblait tellement qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger. Des images passaient derrière ses paupières. Des images qu'il voulait oublier. Pendant un instant il cru voir Vernon dans le coin de la pièce. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et il commença à voir des taches noires devant les yeux. Ses dents grinçaient. Le vase qui était sur le cheminée implosa.

"Je suis désolé Miss Figg!"

Harry pleurait de douleur, mais la vieille femme cru que c'était de regret. Il était normal à cet âge, confronté à autant de difficultés, d'avoir des émotions violents. Elle ne remarqua pas comme la lumière s'était tamisée autour d'eux.

"Oh ce n'est rien, un petit incident magique de rien du tout, et ce vase était moche de toute manière."

Elle se baissa pour ramasser les tessons.

Si Harry avait jusque là l'intention de sauver la vieille femme, il regrettait à présent de ne pas être capable de la faire un peu plus souffrir. Il savait que ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais elle était essentiellement comme Pétunia. Elle regardait passivement. Avec la bénédiction de Dumbledore.

La vieille femme lui tendit un biscuit et se mit à parler. Harry était surpris qu'elle puisse être une espionne avec un tel flot de paroles.

"Après l'attaque de tes pauvres parents – Lily et James, de formidables personnes, vraiment, et un si beau couple!- Dumbledore et'as amené ici pour te protéger. Nous ne savions pas combien de mages noirs étaient encore dans la nature, donc Dumbledore, et l'Ordre du Phoenix, dont je fais partie, ont tout fait pour qu'aucun d'entre eux ne puisse jamais te retrouver.

 _A part regarder dans ma tête..._

Harry se cacha derrière un masque d'écoute attentive. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être en colère. Il n'y avait rien à gagner à être en colère contre les morts. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il se répétait sans cesse. Quelque part dans le monde, un certain Seigneur des Ténèbres devait avoir une une sacré migraine.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent enfin la petite maison, environ deux heures plus tard, on aurait pu croire que la petite ville de Privet Drive vivait une eclipse. La lumière était jaunasse, écrasante. Serrant son petit cardigan autour d'elle, Miss Figg toqua à la porte des Dursleys. Harry resta au niveau de la cloture de bois qui entourait le jardin, supposément à cause de sa peur. Si Miss Figg s'était tournée avant d'ouvrir la porte, elle aurait pu le voir sourire.

Un sourire plein de dents.

"Désolé" Murmura-t-il avant d'être projeté en arrière par le souffle de l'explosion. Lorsque sa tête heurta le sol, il perdit conscience.

* * *

Le sol était vraiment très dur, mais Harry décida qu'il se lèverait plus tard. Il n'avait pas prévu d'être poussé aussi loin par l'explosion (ça n'était pas comme s'il était un expert en explosions). Il avait des blessures partout et la peau de ses avant bras était entaillée et laissait couler beaucoup de sang. Rien d'insurmontable, et rien de brisé.

Ce qui le soulagea, il n'avait pas encore réfléchi à un moyen d'éviter l'hôpital ou une quelconque examination. Il avait vu Madame Pomfresh jeter des sorts qui révélaient tout l'historique médiacl d'une personne, et cette simple idée le fit frissonner. Il se demanda qui des sorciers ou des moldus viendraient en premier. Dans tout les cas, il étaient incompétents, parceque cela faisait bien dix minutes que les voisins observaient l'explosion à une distance respectueuse de cinq ou six mètres.

Il se concentra sur les craquements de la maison en feu. C'était un son vraiment magnifique, celui du passé qui part en fumée.

Soudainement, il entendit des bruits d'aspiration, et plusieurs hommes et femmes portant des robes de sorciers légèrement différentes de celles qu'il avait vu avant apparurent autour de la maison.

Aurors.

Harry leva son bras en l'air.

"Hey, je crois que j'ai besoin d'aide par ici."

Il failli éclater de rire lorsque l'un des aurors émit un couinement lorsqu'il finit par le voir, et s'empressa d'aller à ses côtés. Harry s'assit mais décida qu'il n'était pas encore temps de se mettre debout, au vu des tremblements qui parcouraient ses jambes. Il avait l'air choqué, surtout avec les marques de suies qui provenaient de l'explosion et ses yeux rougis grâce à l'épisode avec Miss Figg. Il sourit discrètement en imaginant l'état de ses cheveux.

"Je...je..."

"Calmes toi, ne te forces pas à parler. Je vais devoir te poser quelques questions, secoue la tête pour répondre. "

Quirel aurait été fier de ses bégaiements.

Harry hocha la tête et leva ses bras devant son visage comme s'il découvrait ses blessures (qui, en réalité, brûlaient comme les feux de l'enfer). L'auror opina, l'air anxieux, puis remarqua que la porte de chez Miss Figg était restée ouverte.

"Tu peux marcher?"

Harry opina et contint un cris alors qu'il clopinait, appuyé sur le bras de l'auror ( à la fois pour ne pas tomber et pour ne pas lui donner une chance d ela toucher en essayant de le supporter). Ils marchèrent doucement jusqu'à la maison de Madame Figg, et une fois sur place Harry se laissa tomber sur le sofa.

"Tu peux parler?" demanda l'Auror en murmurant des sort pour soigner les plaies que l'enfant avait sur ses bras. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Harry les retira vivement avant qu'il n'ait le temps de voir les autres marques, et les cacha sous le pled dont il s'était entouré.

"Oui M'sieur." Dit-il, sa voix toujours incertaines à cause du contre-coup de l'explosion.

"Nous avons été avertis parce qu'un sorcier a été blessé, et puisque tu as ta baguete dans ta poche, j'en conclus que c'est toi. Quel est ton nom?"

"Harry Potter."

L'Auror pâlit immédiatement et sortit en trombe. Harry l'entendit chuchoter furieusement avec quelqu'un d'autre, avant de revenir, un air de calme factice sur le visage.

"Bon, on va attendre que d'autre gens viennent. C'est inutile de te forcer à raconter tout ça plusieurs fois."

Harry se dit qu'il aimait bien cet auror.

"Tu sais qui vit ici?"

"Miss-Miss Figg. Elle est..." Harry baissa la tête et laissa sa phrase en suspens.

"C'est bon, ne t'en fait as. Tu pourras tout expliquer après. Repose toi pendant que les autorités compétentes arrivent."

Peut-être que le ministère n'était pas aussi incompétent qu'il le croyait...

Quelques minutes plus tard, Dumbledore arriva à la maison de Mademoiselle Figg. Il était calme, comme d'habitude, à tel point que si Harry n'avait pas vu l'inquiétude dans ses yeux bleus, il aurait pu penser que le vieil homme était venue faire des cookies. Dumbledore s'assit avec précaution en face d elui, entouré de deux aurors, et plongea son regard dans les yeux de l'enfant. Par chance, le garçon avait déjà érigé des murs autour de ses pensées, poussant en avant les images de la journée qu'il voulait que son professeur voit. Bon, pas de toute la journée, bien sûr, juste assez pour qu'il puisse déterminer que Harry ne mentait pas. Et , assez ironiquement, il n'en avait pas l'intention. L'auror qui était à la gauche du professeur plaça un parchemin sur la petite table, puis une plume, qui se leva toute seule et commença à écrire, alors qu'il disait:

"Rapport écrit, explosion au 4 Privet Drive, témoignage de Harry Potter."

Voilà un objet qui pouvait être utile!

"Maintenant, Harry, dis nous ce qui c'est passé."

La voix de Dumbledore était vraiment réconfortante, et si Harry n'avait pas eu la pulsion de le tuer sur place, il se serait sûrement sentit mieux. Mais comme il ne pouvait pas décemment regarder dans l'esprit du directeur, il ne savait pas à quel point ses émotions étaient réelles. L'homme le condamnait à cet enfer, et ensuite le regardait avec inquiétude? Ca ne faisait pas sens. Ou alors, il était un bien meilleur menteur que Harry avait cru au premier abord, et ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle.

Il lui dit tout. Comment il ne voulait pas retourner chez les Dursleys par peur de leur réaction après être revenu d'une école de magie et avoir dormi dehors. Comment, le lendemain, ne sachant pas quoi faire, il était allé voir Miss Figg, qui avait toujours été bonne avec lui. La vieille femme lui avait offert de parler à Pétunia pour lui, pour lui épargner des ennuis. Elle avait ouvert la porte et tout avait explosé. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, la maison était en feu et les aurors autour de lui.

La plume avait gratté le parchemin pendant tout ce temps.

"Je... comment est-ce arrivé, Professeur?"

Dumbledore le fixait, plein de compassion, et Harry trouvait qu'il devenait de plus en plus doué à se controller.

"Nous le saurons très vite, ne t'en fait pas mon garçon. Tout va bien se passer. Mais tout d'abord, nous devons te trouver un endroit où te reposer."

"J'ai un manoir, M'sieur. Le manoir Potter. J'y suis allé une ou deux fois, parce que les gobelins de Gringotts m'ont dit qu'il existait. Je pourrais juste emménager..."

Dumbledore le regarda avec surprise, mais ne dit rien.

Harry gardait ses yeux rivés au sol.

"Est-ce que ... quelqu'un... a survécu?"

Les adultes s'entre-regardèrent. Puis, Dumbledore dit doucement:

"Non, Harry..."

Harry éclata en sanglots, ou plutôt posa ses mains sur son visage pour que personne ne remarque le rire qui menaçait de lui échapper. D'une certaine manière, il était désolé pour Miss Figg, qui n'avait fait que suivre les ordres de celui qu'elle pensait être le sorcier le plus sage et le plus puissant du monde, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ce soit si facile. Il sentait le regard des aurors sur sa nuque. Tous savaient que les derniers restes de sa famille lui avaient été enlevés, et restèrent silencieux. Personne n'osait approcher l'enfant. Et une seule pensée occupait tout leurs esprits.

Il avait survécu. Encore une fois.

Ils ne posèrent pas de questions lorsque Dumbledore leur fit signe de sortir.

"Tu veux que je t'accompagne jusqu'au manoir?"

Même si l'idée que Dumbledore pose un seul pied chez lui lui donnait envie de vomir, Harry accepta. Il demanda à aller à la salle de bin avant. Il rinça son visage et sorti son téléphone.

La technologie moldue avait beaucoup d'avantages, parfois.

Tout se passa comme il l'avait planifié. Il n'y avait pas signe de vie au manoir, à l'exception de Gladis qui vint les accueillir, et Harry nota que Damien avait pris soin de déposer une fine coupe de poussière sur tout les meubles. Le garçon avait définitivement le sens du détail. Dumbledore lui fit un grand discours sur comment il ne serait jamais seul et pouvait venir lui demander de l'aide dès qu'il le voulait, ou même s'il voulait simplement parler.

Même s'il n'avait absolument plus aucun confiance en lui,Harry devait admettre que la proposition était sincère. Il pouvait le voir sur le visage de l'homme, et même s'il était un très bon menteur, ce dont Harry ne doutait pas une seule seconde, il ne pouvait imaginer que Dumbledore ne dise pas la vérité à cet instant. Harry détestait ça, mais le vieil homme était vraiment inquiet pour sa santé. Harry ne comprenait vraiment pas les information contradictoires qui venant de l'homme mais une chose était sûre: il manquait quelque chose.

Il se demanda s'il devrait parler de Voldemort au professeur, mais décida de ne pas le faire: il ne pouvait pas prendre une décision aussi importante sans avoir tout les paramètres. Et il n'était vraiment pas sûr de préférer Dumbledore à Voldemort. Au moins, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était clair dans ses intentions.

Au bout d'un moment, Dumbledore partit, expliquant à Harry qu'un homme du ministère viendrait lui rendre visite d'ici quelques jours pour les formalités et lui dire ce qu'il se passerait par la suite. Harry le remercia avec effusion, les yeux pleins de gratitude.

Un fois Dumbledore parti, Damien sortit de sa cachette, derrière un faux mur, et commença à méthodiquement bombarder Harry de questions.

Harry leva la main, réclamant un peu d'air. Prenant pitié, il autorisa Gladis à nettoyer la poussière qui avait été répandue partout, et s'écrasa dans un des sofa du salon.

Damien était à la fois horrifié et admiratif du plan que Harry avait mit en place. C'était ingénieux, sur tellement de niveaux. Non seulement il avait effacé toutes les traces, c'était débarrassé d'un témoin gênant et avait officialisé sa présence et son contrôle sur le manoir des Potters devant Dumbledore et le ministère, mais il avait réussit à faire tout cela en ajoutant une nouvelle page à la légende du survivant. C'était du pur génie.

Et tout cela sans un seul mensonge. Serpentard serait fier de lui.

Harry demanda un chocolat chaud et resta toute la journée allongé sur le sofa. Il était épuisé, émotionnellement et physiquement, mais surtout soulagé. La peur de la prison était partie. Il finit pas s'assoupir, son serpent qui n'était plus si petit, enroulé autour de ses jambes. Damien le couvrit avec un pled et décida de la veiller. Quelles que soient les capacités de son frère, Damien savait que le meurtre laissait des marques. Harry n'était pas le genre de personne à s'endormir sur un canapé sans le réaliser, alors qu'il y avait quelqu'un pour surprendre ses rêves. Damien supposait que c'était un vieux réflexe des réveils brutaux que sa famille lui avait fait souffrir. Pourtant, il avait l'air paisible.

Ses cheveux noirs cascadaient sur son front blanc, et les trait délicats de son visage n'avaient plus la dureté du chagrin et le goût amer du mensonge. Lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, ses yeux si terrifiants et fascinants, on ne pouvait plus voir que l'enfant qui était derrière. Damien réalisa soudain tout ce qui pesait sur des épaules aussi jeunes. Il détestait le monde pour cela, mais pas de la même manière que son frère, non. Quoiqu'il avait le sentiment que cela aussi allait bientôt changer.

Dès qu'il se réveilla, harry se sentit sale. Il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas prit le temps de prendre une douche depuis qu'il était revenu de Poudlard. Damien s'était endormi dans le fauteuil au pied du sofa. Prenant soin de ne pas le réveiller, Harry monta à l'étage pour se laver, suivi d'Ananta. Le serpent s'enroula sur le lit de sa chambre.

Harry laissa l'eau couler sur son visage pendant longtemps. Ses muscles se relaxèrent peu à peu. L'eau fit couler le sang et la crasse et laissa sa peau propre et blanche. Avant de s'habiller, Harry se regarda dans le miroir un moment. C'était sur, mais il se forçait à le faire régulièrement.

Il savait que peu de gens pouvaient supporter la vue de son corps couvert de cicatrices. Certains de ses os c'étaient mal ressoudés et ses côtes s'étaient déformées, modulant son torse et son dos. Sa maigreur ne semblait pas vouloir disparaître et faisait apparaître les os encore plus. Ils roulaient sous sa peau. Ses épaules avaient des marques de brûlure rouge et il était certain qu'il pouvait appearance la tache sombre de son cœur au milieu de sa cage thoracique, sous la peau translucide.

Dégoûtant.

Il soupira et s'habilla. Il mit un pair de pantalons vert sombre qui étaient parfaitement coupés, un t-shirt noir et des roges gris sombre, avec des motifs argent qui tombaient jusqu'à ses genoux et un col montant sur son cou, de manière à ce que ses cicatrices soient cachées. Il arrangea ses cheveux, qui tombaient maintenant un peu au dessus de ses épaules, mit une paire de bottes noires et descendit à la bibliothèque.

"Gladis!"

La petite elfe popa.

"Un Auror va venir aujourd'hui ou demain, je ne sais pas vraiment... J'ai des affaires à régler avec lui. S'il sonne à la porte, je veux que tu l'amènes ici et envoie un autre elfe pour me prévenir avant qu'il n'entre, c'est très important. Traite le comme s'il était l'hôte le plus distingué que tu ais jamais accueilli. Fais le entrer et ne part pas avant que je ne te l'ai expressément demandé."

"Oui, maître Potter."

Et Gladis disparut.

Harry sortit sa baguette et commença à pousser les livres et les parchemins qu'ils avaient laissés sur les différentes tables, prit soin du plan du ministère que Damien avait trouvé le jour précédent. Harry se dit qu'il avait de la chance que ses grands-parents aient travaillé au ministère, surtout au vu du fait qu'ils avaient l'air de travailler a la section moldus et avaient dupliqué de nombreux rapports pour les amener à la maison .Bien sûr, les informations étaient un peu vieillottes, mais ça pouvait donner une vue sur le long terme.

Il se mit à travailler. Il prit tout les livres sur la première guerre qu'il avait acheté mais qu'il n'avait jamais eu le temps de lire. Il devait comprendre pour savoir où se placer, puisque les morts de cette guerre semblaient résolument vouloir revenir à la vie. Il était sur le point de recopier les nom des Mangemorts arrêtés après la chute de Voldemort lorsqu'un des petits elfes apparut pour lui indiquer que l'Auror était dans les jardins.

Harry lui donna l'autorisation de partir d'un geste de la main avant de pousser son travail et d'ouvrir un livre d'herbologie devant lui. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

"Entrez!" lança-t-il, accentuant la jeunesse de sa voix.

Gladis entra, suivie d'une femme trentenaire avec de long cheveux blonds tirés en arrière. Elle avait l'air nerveuse, mais se relaxa dès qu'elle vit Harry. Il était si petit! Harry se leva, la salua avec toute la politesse du monde, les mains tremblant délibérément, et lui fit signe de s'asseoir avant de prendre place devant elle. Il attendit quelques longues secondes, l'air embarrassé, avant de dire.

"Merci Gladis, tu peux nous laisser."

L'auror se tourna, surprise, alors que l'elfe disparaissait.

"Désolé pour ça. Elle est un peu mère-poule depuis que je suis arrivé. Regardez les vêtements qu'elle m'a acheté!"

Il leva les bras dramatiquement sous le regard appréciateur de la jeune femme.

"Ne vous en faites pas, Mr Potter. Être en charge d'une telle propriété aussi jeune est très difficile, surtout dans des circonstances... aussi dramatiques. Mais je suis sûre que vous aurez le temps de vous adapter."

Harry opina avec un sourire triste.

"Je suis là pour vous expliquez la situation, ce qui va se passer et répondre à vos questions." Répondit l'Auror d'une voix douce. "Tout d'abord, à propos de l'incident."

Harry pinça ses lèvre et ferma les yeux un moment.

"Apparemment votre famille avait profité de votre absence pour partir en vacances, et ils sont revenus le jour ou vous auriez dû rentrer à la maison. Nous avons trouvé de grandes quantités de gaz. Il avait été laissé ouvert par accident, et vu que quelqu'un fumait, visiblement, l'étincelle du briquet à causé l'explosion. Avez vous des informations qui pourraient confirmer cette hypothèse?"

Harry prit sa tête dans ses mains.

"Dudley avait commencé à fumer peu avant que je quitte Poudlard..."

"Dudley était votre cousin, c'est cela?"

"Oui..."

"Je sais que ça doit être dur de parler de ce genre de choses, mais nous avons besoin de toutes les informations que nous pouvions récolter. L'enquête sera fermée d'ici la fin de la semaine, nous ne voulons pas aggraver votre peine de ce qui paraît être un accident. Nous allons maintenant parler de ce qui va se passer ensuite. Tout d'abord, vos affaires vous serons renvoyées dès que l'enquête sera close, donc vous devriez les recevoir d'ici vendredi."

Le garçon aux yeux verts eut l'air soulagé, ce qui fit sourire la jeune femme.

"Vu que vous êtes encore mineur, Vous devez être placé sous la protection d'une tierce partie jusqu'à vos 17 ans. Toutefois, aux vues de vos capacités, et du fait que vous êtes le dernier membre de votre famille, Albus Dumbledore à insisté pour u'on vous laisse prendre votre décision sel. De ce fait, vous pouvez être adopté par un famille de sorciers, ou prendre votre indépendance à condition de recevoir régulièrement la visite d'un adulte lorsque vous serez hors de l'école."

Le garçon prit le temps de réfléchir.

"J'ai deux questions: est-ce que l'adoption est complète, et donc je serais légalement le fils de la famille en question, et dans tout les cas, qui serait en charge de ma personne?"

"Je vois. Attendez un instant."

Elle ouvrit un petit dossier qu'elle avait amené avec elle.

"Si vous choisissez l'adoption, cela ne sera qu'une adoption effective, c'est-à-dire que vous ne prendrez pas le nom de la famille. Il est écrit ici que les Malfoys se sont déjà proposés, de même que les Longdubas. D'un autre côté, si vous choisissez une indépendance partielle, vous pouvez décider n'importe que adulte consentant pour vous surveiller. Dumbledore serait dans ce cas le choix le plus évident, bien sûr, mais d'autres personnes pourraient se présenter."

"Je dois choisir maintenant?"

"Non, bien sûr que non. Nous savons que c'est un choix très difficile. Vous avez deux mois. Durant cette période, différentes personnes viendront vérifier que tout va bien pendant les vacances, et il n'y aura plus de problème une fois que vous retournerez à l'école.

Harry opina. C'était un choix qu'il devait faire très précautionneusement.

"Je crois que j'ai tout dit. Avez-vous des questions?"

Les traits de Harry se tordirent de chagrin.

"Est-ce... est-ce qu'ils ont souffert?"

Il pouvait presque sentir la compassion de l'Auror dans l'air.

"Non. Ils n'ont pas eut le temps..."

Harry secoua la tête.

Il accompagna lui-même la femme jusqu'à la grille, et attendit qu'elle transplanne pour retourner dans la bibliothèque.

"Gladis!"

"Oui maître Potter?"

"Où est Damien?"

"Il dort toujours dans la fauteuil, maître Potter. Voulez-vous que Gladis le réveille?"

"Non, non merci. Laisse le dormir. Préviens moi juste quand il se réveillera."

"Oui maître Potter."

De nouveau seul, Harry retourna au travail, Ananta lissant doucement sur la table. Il avait hâte de lire le journal.


	7. Chapter 6

Coucou! Je voulais vous remercier pour toutes les a-do-rables reviews! ça fait très plaisir! Et bon sang, plus de 100 follows! je suis bouche-bée. Merci tout le monde, je vas essayer de poster le plus souvent possible ( c'est un peu dur avec les études, mais bon ça fait toujours un bon exercice de traduction haha)

Bref, voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je pensait (peut-être) peindre d'autres trucs sur cette fanfic mais je ne sais pas encore exactement quoi (un portrait de Damien est déjà présent sur mon deviantart et sur la version AO3 de cette fic, dites moi si vous voulez que je représente autre chose! un scène ou quelque chose de ce style? Quoi que ici, c'est vrai qu'il n'y a que 6 chapitres pour l'instant, mais bon).

Et tout cas j'espère que vous allez aimer!

des bisous

~LadyBraken

Warning: ptsd, angst

Disclaimer: oui mais non.

* * *

 _Chapitre 6:_

Lorsque Quirrell ouvrit le Daily Prophet, il cracha son café. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Harry Potter était en première page.

 **Celui-Qui-A-Survécu** _ **A SURVÉCU DE NOUVEAU!**_

 _ **Un incident tragique- Quel destin pour le héro du Monde magique?**_

 _ **La nuit dernière, votre dévouée journaliste a été informée d'un incident tragique. Il est bien connu, depuis son entrée brillante à Poudlard, que Harry Potter vivait avec les quelques moldus de sa famille. Il apparaît que ces Moldus n'étaient pas aussi amicaux envers la magie que l'on pourrait s'y attendre, toutefois nous n'avons pas plus d'information sur le sujet, ou sur son mode de vie dans le monde Moldu à cause du secret total qui entour Celui-Qui-A-Survécu (mais ne vous en faites pas mes chéris! Rita est sur le coup).**_

 _ **La famille était en vacances et était revenue le jour de l'incident. Le garçon, essayant de rentrer chez lui, a dû demander de l'aide à l'une de ses voisines – Mrs Figg (cracmolle), qui était, comme Albus Dumbledore nous l'as assuré, une personne de confiance.**_

 _ **L'enquête du ministère a déterminé que la famille avait laissé s'échapper un gaz toxique, causant l'explosion accidentelle qui a tué les trois moldus et Mrs Figg, qui était à la porte.**_

 _ **Harry Potter, même blessé, à pris le temps de répondre aux questions des aurors sur les lieux, sous la protection de Dumbledore, avant de se rendre vers son nouveau foyer, le manoir Potter (location inconnue).**_

 _ **Certaines sources ajoutent qu'il aurait essayé de retourner dans la maison en flamme pour sauver sa famille, mais a été stoppé de justesse par deux aurors.**_

 _ **MAIS UNE QUESTION N'A PAS ÉTÉ RÉSOLUE:**_ _ **Qui va s'occuper de Harry Potter?**_

 _ **Puisque que Celui-Qui-A-Survécu n'a encore que onze ans, il est obligé par la loi d'avoir un gardien, ou de demander une adoption formelle.**_

 _ **Certains des plus puissant Sang-purs se proposent déjà au ministère!**_

 _ **Le passé de Harry Potter, P6**_

 _ **Qui va adopter Harry Potter? P8**_

 _ **Ce qu'on sait sur le garçon aujourd'hui, P10**_

Les reste était à propos de oh combien Harry Potter était un élève remarquable – selon ses professeurs- mais aussi estimé de ses camarades de classe, et attendu au tournant par les plus grandes familles du monde magique. Et tout cela sans parler de la beauté du jeune garçon, probablement héritée de ses parents (voir photo), qui ferait de lui le parti le plus intéressant de sa génération.

Le journal était couvert d'anecdotes sur les différentes manières dont Harry s'était illustré: sauver deux de ss camarades, l'un étant le fameux sang-pure Neville Longbottom, fils de deux héros de guerre, L'autre une Gryffondor au nom inconnu ( que la rumeur disait née moldue), moment où le garçon aurait tué un Troll des montagnes.

Quirrell était au courant des rumeurs qui avaient courues sur Potter dès qu'il était arrivé, surtout chez les Gryffondor. Il ne savait pas jusqu'où allait la vérité (le garçon n'avait que onze ans!). Mais dans tous les cas, il avait réussi à faire croire à tout le monde qu'il était un parfait Gryffondor. Tout en étant un Serpentard. Tout en donnant assez d'indices aux sang-purs pour qu'ils ne se sentent pas menacés. Et maintenant il était très officiellement placé sous la protection de Dumbledore, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était plus ou moins intouchable à l'école, et bénéficiait probablement d'amnisties au ministère.

Quirell n'était pas un homme machiavélique, il n'avait certainement pas le talent de son maître pour ce genre de choses, mais il savait comment reconnaître un rouage.

Harry Potter venait de commencer une nouvelle ère de la légende de Celui-Qui-A-Survécu.

Le professeur était à peu près certain que son maître tentait de tuer Potter à la première occasion. Tout d'abord, par pure vengeance, et puis parce que le garçon était trop puissant (ou du moins en avait le potentiel), et ensuite... Quirell savait qu'il y avait autre chose. Mais ce qu'il avait vu le jour où le garçon avait assommé le Troll... Même s'il le cachait dans le profondeures de son esprit, cela l'obs cédait.

Un nouveau Lords était apparu, et il avait commencé à travailler très tôt.

Harry n'avait jamais entendu Damien jurer autant. Dès que le garçon s'était éveillé, Harry lui avait expliqué les différents choix que leur offrait le ministère. Bien sûr, il s'était attendu à ce que Damien soit mécontent (un babysitter, chez moi!) mais pas à ce point. Il comprenait. Cela voulait dire laisser un étranger, avec des intentions plus ou moins inconnues entrer et limiter la liberté de Damien à l'intérieur du manoir. Le garçon avait déjà tant à faire sans avoir un idiot qui traîne partout et lui offre des chocolats chauds! Aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais eut besoin de famille, bien au contraire, c'était même le but de leur manoeuvre. Et maintenant ils étaient obligés de décider qui contrarient leurs plans, tout en gardant en tête les différentes factions du monde sorcier.

Ce fut en l'entendant grommeler sur les dangers d'une obligation aussi stupide que Harry eut une idée.

"Je vais envoyer une lettre à Dumbledore, et lui demander de venir. "

Damien s'arrêta et le regarda comme s'il était devenu complètement fou.

"Attend avant de crier, j'ai une très bonne raison. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut, mais je sais qu'il me veut sous son contrôle. Il est trop intelligent pour faire quelque chose sans raison. Il ne pouvait pas me piéger chez les Dursleys sans en avoir une trè s bonne, et il est probablement allé contre l'avis de beaucoup de gens lorsqu'il a fait ça. Il est certes puissant, mais il doit quand même justifier ses actions. Ce qui veut dire que je dois me rapprocher de lui, parce que sans cela je ne pourrais jamais comprendre ce qui se passe autour de moi. Il peut techniquement faire ce qu'il veut de moi..."

La voix d'Harry était douloureuse. Il haïssait Dumbledore pour ce qu'il lui avait fait, il le haïssait parce qu'il n'avait pas d'explication, il le haïssait pour l'avoir mit dans une situation où il avait dû tuer pour survivre. Mais il devait utiliser son cerveau, et ne pas laisser ses sentiments prendre le contrôle. Bien plus important que sa propre vie, cela pouvait toucher celle de Damien également.

C'était amusant, combien son attachement à l'autre garçon avait grandi. Dans un premier temps, l'histoire de 'frère' était surtout là pour se sentir moins seuls. Il avaient eu besoin d'être une famille, mais ils comprenait maintenant que les choses auraient pu très mal tourner sans son frère. Parce Que Damien était la preuve qu'ils étaient attaqués des deux côtés, sorciers et moldus, et qu'ils devaient se défendre contre tous. Parcequ'il était la preuve que du bon pouvait sortir même d'une situation comme celle-ci.

Maintenant ils étaient une vraie famille.

Et Damien était de plus en plus malade. Harry voyait bien que ses mains tremblaient, que les choses explosent autour de lui. Il faisait comme s'il ne remarquait rien, mais cela s'empire, et avec tout ce qui était en train de se passer, il ne savait pas comment par Merlin il pouvait devenir un guérisseur compétent avant que...

Il avait contemplé l'idée de demander de l'aide aux sorciers. D'aller chercher un guérisseur, d'envoyer Damien à l'hôpital, mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Cela voulait dire qu'il chercherait sa famille. Et Harry était à peu près sûr que ce qu'il avait fait au père de Damien était détectable. Ça serait sa chute. Mais il le ferait, s'il n'y avait aucune autre solution. En fait, il savait qu'il n'hésitera pas lorsque le temps viendrait. Harry n'avait pas de standards moraux très hauts, il n'était pas 'quelqu'un de bien', et il le savait très bien. En fait, il était à peu près sûr que s'ils le connaissaient, les moldus et le sorciers le traiterait comme un monstre. Mais pas Damien. ET pour cela, Harry lui était redevable. Il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le protéger, même si cela voulait dire inviter Dumbledore chez lui.

Il prit une plume et un morceau de parchemin, et commença à écrire, Damien regardant par dessus son épaule.

 _À Albus Dumbledore_

 _Monsieur,_

 _L'autre jour vous m'avez dit que je pouvais venir vous demander de l'aide si j'avais besoin de quoi que ce soit. Je suis désolé de vous déranger une nouvelle fois, je sais que vous avez un emploi du temps très chargé, mais j'ai besoin de parler avec vous des propositions que m'a fait le ministère. Je ne sais pas à qui d'autre demander._

 _Pourriez vous venir au manoir Potter demain?_

 _Harry Potter._

Harry ne savait pas quoi ajouter, il attacha donc le papier à la patte de Onyx et envoya l'oiseau accomplir sa tâche.

Le téléphone sonna et Damien se précipita dans sa chambre. Harry le retrouva assis sur les marches de l'escalier central (clairement le plus bel endroit de la maison, il devait l'admettre), parlant doucement à quelqu'un au téléphone. Damien fit signe à son frère de s'asseoir et dit au revoir.

"C'était la petite fille dont je t'avais parlé. J'avais raison, c'est une sorcière. Son nom est Mia Muroon."

Harry fit un grand sourire.

"Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire?"

"Je ne sais pas . Je pense qu'on devrait la rencontrer. Lui expliquer ce qui est en train de se passer, vérifier la situation. En fait, elle m'a dit qu'elle jouait dans la forêt en bas le colline là maintenant..."

Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir et monta se changer.

Il choisit des habits moldus qu'il avait demandé à Gladis d'acheter: un -short, une paire de jeans, un écharpe verte pour cacher son cou.

Il secouèrent la main pour dire au revoir à une Gladis désespérée et sortirent. Le temps était clair et la température surprenamment douce pour la saison. Les deux garçons descendirent la colline, en direction du village. Harry n'avait jamais pris le temps de visiter, mais il était en effet assez pittoresque. Il y avait une petite centaine de maisons, la plupart vides et couvertes de lierre. Il tournèrent à gauche sur la rue principale pour gagner la forêt. Damien expliqua que c'était un des terrains de jeux favoris des enfants du village (il en avait vu une vingtaine), puisqu'elle était assez petite et sûre. Ils passèrent quelques cabanes dans les bois faites de toutes sortes de choses, avant d'entendre une petite voix les appeler.

Elle avait à peu près 9 ans, avec de grands yeux marrons et une peau tannée.

Ses cheveux d'ébène étaient tressés contre son crâne et tombaient jusqu'à ses hanches. Elle portait une ample jupe marron et un T-shirt orange. Elle était adorable avec son nez en trompette et ses taches de rousseur.

"Hello Mia!" s'exclama Damien.

Harry était choqué. La visage de Damien avait complètement changé: il avait l'air relaxé, et joyeux, avec un petit sourire qui étirait ses lèvres. Il s'accroupit pour se mettre au niveau de la petite fille, et Harry réalisa à quel point il était grand pour son âge. Il serra sa main avec une mine faussement sérieuse.

Puis, elle tourna le talons et parti s'asseoir sur une énorme racine qui sortait du sol.

"Mia, voici Harry, mon frère. Je lui ait dit que tu pouvais faire des choses extraordinaires, et il a demandé à te voir."

La petite fille leva fièrement le menton devant Harry, jugeant s'il était ou non digne de ses tours de magie.

Le garçon avait beaucoup d emal à ne pas rire, mais garda une expression dramatiquement sérieuse, levant un sourcil pour l'emphase.

Puis, le jugeant digne de confiance, elle attrapa une feuille marronâtre qui traînait au sol et la lança en l'air. La feuille s'éleva à toute allure vers le ciel, avant de venir ss'écraser comme une météorite.

Harry opina.

"Damien t'as-t-il expliqué pourquoi tu étais capable de ces choses?" demanda-t-il.

"Il m'a dit que je n'étais pas la seule." répondit Mia, les yeux plein de curiosité.

"Oh, tu n'es pas la seule, petite." murmura Damien. "Tu vois, Harry est comme toi. C'est un sorcier."

"Un sorcier? Pour de vrai?"

"Oui!" répliqua Harry, ne pouvant cette fois s'empêcher de rire devant Mia qui le regardait avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

"Et tu peux faire des choses comme moi? Tu peux me montrer?"

"Oui et non. Tu vois, nous devons obéir à des lois très spéciales et très importantes: nous ne devons pas faire de magie devant des gens qui en sont incapables, et uniquement dans des lieux dédiés, comme l'école de magie, ou dans les manoirs des sorciers."

"C'est pour éviter des incidents." ajouta Damien avec un clin d'oeil. "ça serait dommage de retrouver certaines personnes transformées en canard parce qu'ils ont demandé à une certaine petite fille de ranger sa chambre, tu ne crois pas?"

La petite fille plaqua sa main potelée sur sa bouche alors qu'un petit rire lui échappait. "Bon, je veux que tu m'écoutes attentivement." Dit Damien soudain autoritaire, s'accroupissant devant elle. "Il y a plusieures choses que je dois te dire: premièrement, la règle dont t'as parlé Harry est la plus importante de toutes, et tu n'a le droit de la transgresser que si ta vie ou celle d'un autre sorcier est en danger, c'est clair?"

Elle opina en silence.

"Ensuite, tu as mon numéro. Si quoi que ce soit t'arrives, si tu as une question, si tu as besoin d'aide, tu peux m'appeler de jour comme de nuit. Je vis dans le manoir en haut de la colline, tu peux venir quand tu veux pour lire ou juste pour être dans un milieux magique et protégé, mais à deux conditions: tu dois toujours appeler ou envoyer un message avant, ensuite, tu ne dois parler à personne de ce que tu apprends ici, ou même du fait que tu viens. Essaye d'être discrète. Compris? Bien. Maintenant: est-ce que tes parents ou tes amis savent ce que tu peux faire?"

Elle le regarda avec un mélange d'admiration et de peur. Il était décidément très doué avec les enfants. Elle finit par acquiescer.

"Qui?"

"Ma maman..."

Damien regarda Harry en chien de faillance, il sentit son frère se redresser immédiatement.

"Et comment réagit-elle?"

"J'sais pas vraiment, elle m'en parle pas. J'crois pas qu'elle comprenne c'qui s'passe"

"C'est très compréhensible. Tu n'as pas à te sentir mal à cause de ça, ça arrive à beaucoup de gens."

Elle se leva, souhaitant visiblement changer de sujet.

"Vous voulez jouer avec moi?"

Il rentrera juste à temps pour le thé (Damien était très exigeant sur le thé, et harry était à peu près sûr qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'envoyer sur le champ de bataille puis qu'il s'arrêterait à quatre heure pile pour boire son thé – acheté en feuilles et naturel, bien sûr. ). Ils s'assirent dans le salon. C'était incroyable à quel point l'endroit pouvait être chaleureux, avec la grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur le jardin plein de feuilles or et pourpres.

Une chouette arriva et Harry détacha le papier de sa patte avec précipitation. Il lu à voix haute:

 _Harry,_

 _Ne t'en fais pas, mon garçon, je viendrai demain autour de dix heures du matin. Pourrais-tu demander une tarte au citron à l'un de tes elfes?_

 _Albus Dumbledore_

"Et bien, il ne s'embête pas à étoffer!"

"Attends de l'entendre parler." Harry le regarda avec un désespoir moqueur.

"Et c'est quoi ce truc avec la tarte au citron? Je veux dire, tu lui demande de venir parler de ton futur suite à un évènement tragique, et lui il demande une tarte au citron?"

"J'sais pas, frère, il est le plus puissant et sage sorcier du monde, de ce fait, je n'oserais pas le questionne sur une tarte au citron." Répondit Harry avec un air horrifié.

"Oh oui je ne voudrais pas avoir des problèmes avec la loi!" répliqua Damien sur le même ton, levant les bras en l'air.

Ils ricanaient.

"D'ailleurs, j'aime bien la p'tite que tu as trouvée."

"Mia? Ouai, elle est bien."

"Pas la plus brillante, bien sûr, Mais elle a un sacré caractère et le courage qui va avec."

"Ouaip. Je l'ai vu se battre, et je peux te dire que je ne veux pas me retrouver seul face à elle."

"Et bien, frère, je suis désolé de te le dire, mais si cela arrive je ne parierai pas sur toi."

"Oh je ne suis pas vexé, je suis parfaitement conscient de ma limitations." répondit Damien d'un ton faussement hautain.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

"C'est pas comme si tu avais le choix!"

Il s'assirent et sirotent leur thé en silence. Ils aimaient être simplement dans la même pièce, sans parler. Ça leur donnait l'impression que le monde ne se détruisait pas derrière leurs fenêtres. C'était paisible. Il regardèrent les feuilles tomber derrière la baie vitrée, Harry allongé sur le canapé, Damien assis dans son fauteuil ( Harry était certain qu'il aurait de graves ennuis s'il osait s'asseoir dedans). Ils avaient essayé le jeux-vidéos, mais ça n'était pas leur truc. Ils restaient simplement assis calmement, comme si le temps c'était arrêté.

Le souffle de Damien commença à s'accélérer. Au début, Harry ne remarqua rien, mais l'autre garçon plaqua une main contre son coeur, laissant tomber sa tasse sur le sol. Harry s'élança pour le rattrapper alors qu'il glissait de son siège et réussit à l'empêcher de heurter le sol.

Il était fiévreux et en sueur, ses mains crispées l'une sur l'autre, son oeil unique fixant le sol avec panique. Harry s'assit et le pris dans ses bras; essayer de rester calme lui-même. Des veines noires couraient le long des bras de son frère, et un fumée noire et épaisse couvrait les murs, comme s'il suintaient du pétrole. Harry se débattit pour résister aux vagues de magie qui poussaient tout autour de Damien. Il s'agrippa à son frère, murmurant tout ce qu'il pouvait, dès promesse de sécurité, des mensonges doux pour le rassurer. Après plusieures minutes, la crise passa mais ils restèrent dans cette position pendant longtemps. Harry caressa son dos doucement et le berça jusqu'à ce que ses larmes se tarissent et qu'il s'endorme.

Harry voulait crier. Sa cage thoracique était comprimée de peur et de la douleur d'avoir eu à presser l'autre garçon contre son torse brisé. Mais il se contrôla.

Gladis les observait depuis le pas de la porte, complètement paniquée. Harry lui fit signe d'approcher.

"Transplanet nous dans sa chambre, si possible sur son lit." ordonna-t-il dans un souffle.

Elle obéit immédiatement. Harry retira ses chaussures de Damien, sa veste, et parti dans la salle de bain. Il humidifier une serviette et la posa sur son front pour faire baisser sa température. Le garçon était déjà moins pâle, et ses traits n'étaient plus crispés. Harry attrapa un livre et l'élu à voix basse, veillant son frère toute la nuit.

Lorsque l'aube se leva, Harry sortit de la chambre, les jambes tremblantes. Il prit une douche et appela Gladys pour qu'elle l'aide à bander ses côtés bleuies. Il s'habilla, ordonna de garder Damien dans sa chambre tant qu'il n'était pas de retour, et retourna dans la bibliothèque. Il commença par faire ses devoirs, essayant à tout prix d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer. Il ne vit pas les heures passer jusqu'à ce que Gladys poppe à côté à lui pour lui annoncer que Dumbledore était arrivé. Il lui dit de le laisser rentrer, mais l'homme poussait déjà la porte d'un air serein.

Harry tiqua mais préféra ne pas pointer au directeur à quel point il était impoli d'entrer chez les gens sans avoir été invité. Après tout, l'un des sorciers les plus puissants du monde se tenaient devant lui, il pouvait se permettre quelques... libertés de comportement.

"Directeur!" S'exclama-t-il en se levant.

"C'est bon, Harry, assied toi ne t'en fait pas." Dit l'homme en question doucement. Puis il regarda autour de lui avec des yeux pétillants, s'asseyant sur la chaise en face d'Harry. "Tu es studieux, je vois." Dit il en faisant un geste de tête vers les papiers éparpillés sur la table.

Harry se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise et regarda le plafond.

"Ça m'aide à ne pas penser."

Dumbledore croisa ses mains sur son ventre et regarda le garçon d'un air compréhensif.

"Je vois. De quoi voulais-tu me parler?"

"C'est juste que le ministère... et bien, j'imagine que vous êtes déjà au courant. C'est un choix si difficile! Je veux dire, je ne connais personne..."

Dumbledore resta silencieux, attendant qu'il continue.

"J'ai bien penser à vous demander... je veux dire je suis déjà sous votre responsabilité... mais ça ne serait pas bien... je veux dire à l'école. Mais vous êtes la seule personne à qui je peux penser et je ne sais pas qui d'autre je peux choisir!"

Le vieil homme sourit.

"Je suis touché, Harry, vraiment. Ça compte beaucoup pour moi que tu me fasses assez confiance pour me choisir, mais tu as raison, ça ne peut pas arriver. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, et je suis vraiment désolé que tu doives endurer tout cela, mais j'ai pensé que cela valait mieux que de t'imposer quelqu'un."

Harry opina vivement. Ses émotions envers le vieil homme s'était un peu refroidies. Principalement parce que si quelqu'un était capable de voir un plan préétabli, c'était Harry. Il devait y avoir une raison, c'était obligé. Et Harry voulait la connaître.

Dumbledore leva un sourcil.

"Je sais que les Malfoys ont demandé ta garde..."

"Oui, la dame du ministère me l'a dit. Draco est mon ami, mais..."

Harry s'arrêta un moment. Il n'avait jamais pensé à vraiment ouvrir son esprit à albus Dumbledore, même en partie. Enfin, le vieil homme avait décidément un talent pour ce genre de chose. Il avait tellement l'air d'un innocent grand-père que c'était dur de ne pas se confier à lui.

"Je ne veux pas effacer le nom de ma mère pour eux." décidé-t-il.

Dumbledore le regarda tout d'abord avec surprise, puis Harry vit de la fierté se glisser dans ses yeux.

"C'est tout à fait compréhensible, Harry. Les Malfoys sont _peut-être_ des gens biens, mais ils ne sont pas connus pour leur tolérance... " répondit le directeur avec un sourire moqueur. "Et que penses-tu des Londubat?"

"Je ne les connais pas..."

Le directeur opina gravement.

"Harry, tu as encore du temps. Prend le temps d'y penser, ne te presses pas et ne te force pas. Tu dois encore être choqué de ce qui vient de se passer. Je serais toujours là pour te conseiller si tu en as besoin. Les choses seront évidents quand elles auront besoin de l'être, mon garçon."

Ca n'aidait pas vraiment.

"Professeur. Je voulais vous demander... à propos de l'incident. J'ai demandé à la dame du ministère, mais je ne penses pas qu'elle ait été tout à fait honnête. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui c'est passé..."

Alors qu'il disait cela, Gladys s'approcha avec une tarte au citron et la posa sur la table, avec une tasse de thé. Harry le remercia avant de tourner son attention sur Dumbledore. "Tu y as pensé" je réjoui le vieil homme en en prenant une bouchée. C'était vraiment drôle de voir un vieil homme agir comme un enfant.

Puis, il reprit un air sérieux. "Comme cela t'as déjà été dit, c'était un accident. Les Dursleys étaient partis en vacances pendant ton absence, nous avons trouvé des tickets et d'autres traces de leur passage, et l'eau et l'électricité étaient coupés. Il ont du fair ela cuisine et laisser le gaz accidentellement ouvert pendant leur absence. "

Il s'arrêta et regarda Harry, comme s'il jugeait si le garçon méritait d'entendre la suite.

"Harry, mon garçon, il y avait des boucliers autour de la maison pour te protéger. Tu pense que leur présence à empêcher le gaz de s'échapper comme il l'aurait dû. Lorsque ton cousin a voulu allumer une cigarette, la maison à exploser. Par chance, les boucliers ont contenu le feu et les débris dans une zone limitées, et aucune autre maison n'a été touchée. Je suis vraiment désolé, mon garçon."

Harry baissa la tête. Il avait été idiot de ne pas penser aux champs de force, mais apparement, ils lui avaient été utiles. Petit à petit, il prit conscience du risque qu'il avait prit en laissant les Dursleys dans la maison pendant si longtemps. Mais s'il y avait des champs de force, n'auraient-ils pas dû alerter Dumbledore qu'il n'était plus à la maison pendant au moins trois semaines avant d'entrer à Poudlard? Et s'ils l'avaient fait, pourquoi est-ce que le directeur n'était pas venu vérifier ou n'avait pas réagi du tout? Au moins poser des questions?

Mais soudain, il l'avai tly dans le livre de Quirell. Tuere quelqu'un provoquait un changement chez le meurtrier, dans son sang et sa magie. Dumbledore avait détecté que quelqu'un avait quitté la maison, mais que _Harry_ avait quitté la maison.

"Ils auront une tombe?" demanda-t-il enfin, tentant démasque le rush d'adrénaline.

Dumbledore eut l'air peiné, et détacha chacun de ses mots, comme pour les rendre moins douloureux.

"Oui, Harry mon garçon mais... avec l'explosion, il va falloir attendre."

"Attendre quoi?" Harry se sentait léger.

"Et bien leur corps... disons qu'on ne les a pas encore entièrement retrouvés."

Harry eut l'air choqué.

"Je vois.

Il avait décidément le talent de mélangé l'ingéniosité et la chance.

"Harry, il y a quelque chose que je veux te donner, même si je n'ai pas eu jusque là l'opportunité d ela faire." dit le directeur en lui tendant un petit paquet.

Le garçon le déballa et trouva une photo encadrée. Une femme rousse avec de magnifiques yeux verts était amoureusement enlacée par un homme qu'Harry reconnu. Il ne ressemblait pas tellement à son père malgré ce qu'elles gens pouvaient dire, mais il ne pouvait clairement pas le renier. Les deux personnes le saluaient de la main avec un sourire immense. Ils avaient l'air heureux. Harry sentit son coeur se serrer. Il n'était pas triste de leur morts, il ne les avait pas assez connus pour ça. Mais sur cette photo, ils avaient l'air si heureux...

"Merci professeur. C'est la première fois que je les vois." Il était sincère. Il savait pertinemment que c'était un moyen grossier de le manipuler pour dieu seul savait quoi, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être en partie reconnaissant. Dumbledore se leva.

"Et bien mon garçon, j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire. Je dois y aller, au revoir."

Et sur ces mots, il partit, laissant Harry seul avec la photo. Il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux et leur sourire. La photo avait été prise avant la guerre.

Il n'avait jamais sourit comme ça.

Soudain, il se demanda pour la première fois pourquoi Voldemort avait tué mes parents. Ils étaient ses ennemis, mais dans ce ca s'il n'aurait fait qu'envoyer un de ces hommes, mais non, il était venu lui-même... Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire pour mériter une telle... attention?

Il savait en gros qu'ils s'étaient battus aux côtés de Dumbledore et que Snape haïssait son père. Hagrid lui avait dit qu'il avait les yeux de sa mère, mais Harry était à peu près sûr que la couleur des yeux maternels n'avaient aucun rapport avec celle du sort de mort qu'il arborait sur son propre visage. Il se sentait si... éloigné d'eux. Ils avaient appartenus à un autre temps, à d'autres gens. Pour lui, ils n'étaient que des fantômes avec lesquels ont le harcelait.

Quelque part au fond de lui, il souhaita les avoir connu.

Harry retourna dans la chambre de Damien. Le garçon était assis sur son lit. Il fit un sourire hésitant. Harry s'assit près de lui.

"Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?"

"Je ne sais pas... Tu pense que j'ai trop pensé à... et bref, c'était juste un accident..."

Harry ne répondit pas. Son frère n'admettait toujours pas qu'il était malade, et il n'y avait aucune raison de se disputer maintenant.

"Combien de temps est-ce que j'ai dormi?"

"À peu près une journée. Tu as terrifié Galdis, tu sais?"

Damien leva le syeux au ciel.

"Mon dieu elle va être impossible..."

"Ca ne serait pas vraiment elle si elle ne l'était pas.

Les deux garçon ricanent, mais le coeur n'y était pas.

"Tu veux te reposer encore un peu?"

"Oh non, j'ai trop de choses à faire. Je suis un homme occupé, tu sais."

Harry lui sourit gentiment. Il savait que son frère était terrifié. Il l'aida à se lever de son lit et lui offrit son bras comme appuis jusqu'à la bibliothèque.

"C'est complètement idiot!"

Harry tournait en rond avec fureur, les mains derrière le dos. Ses yeux brillaient de colère, Et damien leva une main pour l'apaiser.

"Quand je pense qu'on force les sorciers à raser les murs comme des proies! Mais qui défend ces lois! On meurt de consanguinité, et la seule chose qu'il trouve pour régler ce problème, c'est de couper les recherches sur les nés-moldus et de condamner les sorcier qui se sont défendus contre ces putain de moldus! Il va falloir combien de morts pour qu'ils comprennent qu'il y a un problème?" Continua Harry sans même prêter attention à son frère.

Il continua à tourner, les yeux défiant chaque chose qui croisait son regard (ce qui inclut principalement des livres, une table, et un Damien avec un demi-sourire).

Le garçon était fasciné. Il n'avait jamais vu Harry s'emporter ainsi pour quelque chose qui le concernait pas directement.

"Je je ne parle même pas de l'autre connard! C'est quoi leur problème? Essayer de détruire la seule source de sang neuf dans une population déjà au bord de l'extinction! Et tuer des sang-purs pour le plaisir? Ça n'a aucun sens?"

"Langage."

Une fois encore, Harry n'y prêta pas attention.

Cela faisait plusieures heures depuis que harry était entré en trombe dans la bibliothèque en insultant à peu près tous les grands sorciers ou homme politiques auxquels il pouvait penser. Damien prenait discrètement des notes. Ça n'était ni très construit, ni dit avec les mots appropriés, mais les idées du garçon avaient du sens. Mieux, même, elles pouvaient toucher les gens. Harry venait de découvrir les idéaux de Voldemort. Il ne pouvait comprendre pourquoi autant de gens avaient suivis un homme aussi fou. Les Malfoys, enfin! Ils étaient raisonnables et loin d'être des idiots! Sans même parler du fait que l'une des plus grande et ancienne famille de sorciers, à laquelle ils étaient intimement connectés, les Blacks, avaient été pratiquement décimés pour cette soi-disant sauvegarde.

Et Voldemort allait revenir, et il allait recommencer. C'était absolument nécessaire que Harry sorte le plus de monde possible de ses griffes. Il avait déjà brisé deux générations de sorciers, sans compter les problèmes démographiques avec tout ceux qui avaient été enfermé à Azkaban après sa chute. Ce n'était pas entre la lumière et les ténèbres, ni même une question de vengeance. C'était de la survie.

Harry était tellement absorbé dans ses raisonnements qu'il n'entendait pas Gladis arriver avant qu'elle ne lui ordonne de s'asseoir avant de creuser un trou dans la tpis de ses ancêtres. Harry se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil avec tout cela grâce du monde, soupirant. Vraiment, on aurait dit qu'il avait flotté jusqu'au coussin. Il fit une grimace lorsque l'elfe posa une part de gâteau devant lui, en expliquant qu'elle ne garantissait rien s'il refusait de manger au moins ça. Grommelant quelque chose à propos de la relation étrange de Gladis avec la notion de maître et de servant, il obéit. Gladys pouvait être vraiment effrayante. Damien porta sa tasse à sa bouche pour cacher son amusement. Harry potter, le garçon qui insultait un Seigneur des Ténèbres à voix haute, qui défiant Dumbledore, Qui était capable d'exploits magiques sans même utiliser sa baguette, venait de battre en retraite et de tirer la langue à son elfe de maison.

Mais l'elfe en question avait raison. Ces derniers jours, Harry s'était tellement enfermé dans ses recherches qu'il avait oublié de dormir ou de manger un minimum. La rentré n'était que dans quelques jours et il avait besoin de regagner des forces.

Damien n'avait pas eu de crises aussis forte que la dernière fois. Il s'enfermait dans une des chambres du manoir et demandait discrètement aux elfes de nettoyer derrière lui. Evidemment, Harry le savait puisqu'il avait un complet accès dans l'esprit de l'autre garçon, mais il choisit de ne pas commenter. Harry ne montrait pas ses cicatrices, et il comprenait que les crises de Damien était simplement d'autres sortes de cicatrices. Si son frère voulait de l'intimité, il la lui offrira, même s'il gardait toujours un oeil sur lui. En vérité, Harry était toujour derrière la porte, prêt à intervenir dès que les symptômes se présentaient. Il passait ses nuits à chercher ce qu'il avait, et s'entraînait à jeter tout les sorts de guérison qu'il pouvait trouver. Mais ça ne menait à rien.

Harry s'entraîne également, maintenant qu'il avait un accès permanent à une salle de combat, à jeter les sort qui étaient présents dans le livre de Quirell. Il faisait toujours attention à jeter des sorts innocents après. Il avait lu dans le srapports que contenaient sa bibliothèque que beaucoup de criminels avaient été condamnés en fonction de la détection des derniers sorts lancés par leur baguette. La préféré de Harry pour l'instant était _Aresto momentum_ , un sort qui lui permettait tout simplement de se défenestrer sans aucune conséquence.

Et si Harry aimait le centrées dramatiques, il adorait les sorties dramatiques.

Mais même sans la blague, cela lui permettait de monter sur un balais volant sans avoir peur pour sa vie. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi les sorciers étaient si attachés à risquer la vie de leurs enfants. Ce qui lui faisait penser que la saison de Quidditch allait commencer à la rentrée, et il ne pouvait juste pas attendre d'éviter ça.

Harry n'avait pas revu Mia. Il savait que elle et Damien correspondaient pas Sms, mais apparement sa mère refusait de la laisser sortir hors du strict minimum. Au moins, elle n'était pas seule. Elle avait quelqu'un à qui parler. Harry décida de laisser Damien s'en charger. Il n'avait pas l'expérience pour s'occuper d'enfants plus jeunes que lui plus de quelques minutes sans paniquer. Damien, au contraire, avait l'air assez à l'aise avec eux.

Dumbledore passa plusieures fois au manoir pour s'assurer que Harry avait tout ce dont il avait besoin. Harry recevait un message par un hiboux, et il arrivait quelques heures plus tard, même s'il ne restait jamais beaucoup plus longtemps qu e quelques minutes. Au bout d'un moment, Harry avait pris l'habitude de toujours avoir un tarte au citron prête pour le directeur.

Harry ne savait pas sur quel pied danser avec lui. S'il résumait tout ce qu'il savait, il avait des motifs de planifier sa mort au plus tôt, mais il lui manquait le plus important: ses motivations. Dumbledore était en réalité de plaisante compagnie une fois que l'on arrivait à détacher les yeux de ses formidables robes.

Quoique à petite dose, sans quoi le persistant besoin de lui lancer une chaise en pleine face revenait.

Ces éléments contradictoires poussaient Harry à voir le vieil homme comme un ennemi respectable, de ceux sur lesquels il fallait toujours garder un oeil mais avec qui on pouvait voir le thé de temps en temps. Le garçon avait décidé que, hormis son examination exhaustive de tous les livres médicaux qu'il pouvait trouver, il allait faire des recherches sur la vie de Dumbledore. Il était certain que le vieil homme cachait de sombres secrets derrière ses yeux enfantins et ses airs de Papa Noël au rabais. Pour une simple raison: personne ne pouvait accumuler autant de pouvoir sans avoir un peu de saleté sur les mains, pas même le chef de la 'lumière'.

Damien prenait évidemment mal toute les incursions de Dumbledore dans le manoir, même s'il devait tout de même demander aux elfes l'autorisation avant d'entrer. Le garçon était obligé de se cache, et donc d'arrêter son travail, et en plus pour autoriser son ennemi à entrer dans son territoir (ce qui avait poussé Harry à remarquer qu'il agissait comme une lionne protégeant ses bébés). Mais c'était nécessaire. Harry n'avait toujours pas décidé qui il choisirait comme tuteur. Il ne faisait pas assez confiance à qui que ce soit pour cela. Il était certain que tout ce qu'il ferait chez les Malfoys serait rapporter à Voldemort en temps voulu (même s'ils ne le savaient pas encore) , et que tout ce qu'il ferait chez les Logs Bas serait rapporté à Dumbledore, ce qui n'était pas beaucoup mieux. De plus choisir un tuteur voudrait dire choisir quelqu'un qui aurait un accès régulier au manoir. Et il ne pouvait supporter de mettre Damien dans cette situation.

Harry observait Ananta grandir. Le serpent faisait à présent la taille d'un chien. Ses écailles avaient pâli et les dessin sur son corps avaient disparu graduellement, et ses écailles étaient devenues de plus en plus dures et coupantes, créant des reflet iridescents sur le corps du reptile. Tout en s'entraînant lui-même, Harry avait commencé à entraîner son serpent à l'art du combat, lui indiquant quend éviter les sorts ou les projectiles. Il décida de l'emmener à Poudlard dans ses bagages et de la laisser dans la salle-sur-demande. Ananta avait boudé lorsqu'il le lui avait dit, et il avait rit, il répondant que c'était la conséquence pour devenir 'grande' comme elle l'avait souhaité. Puisque ce n'était pas assez pour la calmer, il promit d'amener d'autres serpents pour jouer avec elle, et elle donna finalement son consentement.

Bien sûr, Damien qui bénéficiait d'une traduction approximative, ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire, caché derrière un livre.

Il allait bientôt falloir retourner à Poudlard, et Harry sentait une anergie familière à l'arrière de son crâne.


	8. Chapter 7

Coucou les gens!

Alors dans un premier temps: MERCI pour toutes les gentilles reviews! je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à update, mais en tant que prépa mes horaires sont... un peu limitées. J'apprécie vraiment tout les retours sur ce travail, fav et follow, surtout que je ne peux pas avancer l'original faute de beta :( Bref du coup voilà, coeur sur vous

Sinon, j'ai (enfin) ouvert un tumblr (Ladybraken) sur lequel je poste mes peintures (liées aux fanfics, parfois d'autres trucs mais le reste est surtout sur deviantart) et je raconte un peu ma vie. Car OUI, en plus d'écrire des fanfics, je fais des dessins sur mes propres fanfics (si vous voulez en faire aussi allez-y hein je trouve ça super cool). C'est un mélange d'ennui et d'ubris, je pense. Bref, si vous voulez venir me parler, même si y a pas encore grand chose dessus, je suis toujours connectée! Pareil pour toutes les requêtes concernant une fanfic, ou juste pour dire n'importe quoi je suis pas snob. C'est en anglais, mais bien sûr je répond en français si la question est en français, hein.

J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre! Un peu de drama, toussa toussa, mais comme toujours le pire est à venir (mouahahaha)

Des bisous

~Ladybraken

* * *

Chapitre 7:

Il était enfin temps de retourner à Poudlard.

Harry était... récalcitrant. Il savait qu'il devait retourner à l'école, bien sûr, mai l'idée de laisser Damien seul... Il finit par s'y résoudre, donnant des ordres stricts à Gladys: elle devait venir le chercher n'importe où si quoi que ce soit arrivait ( en faisant attention que personne d'autre ne la voit). Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être anxieux. A tel point que si Gladis n'avait pas préparer sa valise (empêchant tout les autres elfes de toucher aux affaires de son maître), il serait reparti sans rien.

Il décida de laisser Damien dormir. Il sorti en silence, laissant une note sur le salon. Son frère était épuisé. Il travaillait trop dur, et Harry le savait. Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Damien était coincé entre deux mondes, et au moins il avait Harry, il savait ce qui se passait autour de lui, contrairement à tous les enfants laissés pour compte. Contrairement à Harry, il ne travaillait pas pour lui-même, et en conséquence, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Pas avant d'être libre. Harry décida de partir par le train. Il aimait voir les paysages défiler derrière sa vitre, assis en silence dans un compartiment vide. C'était le seul moment où il s'autorisait à ne pas penser.

Ananta était enroulée au fond du sac avec l'interdiction d'en sortir ou de faire du bruit. Harry détestait ça. C'était dégradant pour elle, mais il n'avait encore un fois pas le choix. Il avait assez de problèmes pour le moment avec les rumeurs. Se promener avec un serpent serait proclamer à la face du mont qu'il était le prochain Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et avec Dumbledore perché sur son épaule, il ne pouvait pas... Harry avait la sensation que ce problème allait durer très longtemps. Le vieux fou avait déjà plus de cent ans et semblait en forme pour son âge. Il avait presque tout les professeurs dans sa poche (puisqu'il les choisissait). En y réfléchissant plus attentivement, il se demandait comment il avait laisser Quirrell entrer.

Il fronça les sourcils.

Le fait que Harry ait réussi à tromper son attention était compréhensible: il était physiquement loin et Dumbledore ne pouvait se douter que Harry soit... Harry. Mais Quel, professeur à Poudlard, école qui était censé avoir les meilleures protection de tout le Royaume-Uni y était arrivé. Il était au contact des enfants. Il n'y avait que trois solutions: ou Voldemort utilisait tous ses pouvoirs pour dissimuler sa présence, ou Dumbledore était soudainement devenu négligent, ou...

Harry secoua la tête. Non, peu importe à quel point il haïssait les méthodes du directeur, il ne pensait pas qu'il irait aussi loin. Et encore un fois, pourquoi?

Harry sortit de ses pensées lorsque le train s'arrêta.

* * *

Dans les couloirs, les élèves chuchotaient, le regardant avec pitié et curiosité. Il détestait ça, mais c'était toujours mieux que les yeux méfiants des Gryffondors. Il devrait vraiment faire quelque chose à leur sujet.

Il rejoignit immédiatement ses amis dans la salle commune de Serpentards. Il l'accueillirent en le regardant avec des yeux plein de questions, mais comme la salle était bondée, ils ne dirent rien d'autre que des formalités. De l'extérieur, on pourrait croire qu'ils n'étaient que de vagues connaissances. Harry était distant, et ils étaient assez intelligents pour ne pas questionner son comportement devant tout le monde. Durant le festin, pendant que tout le monde criait sur tout le monde – comme d'habitude- (Harry pouvait même voir de la nourriture voler à la table des Gryffondors), il dit de la manière la plus normale possible:

"Vous savez, il y a une magnifique tapisserie au septième étage, avec des trolls: vous devriez aller voir, mais pas tous en même temps, le couloir n'est pas très large."

Ils ne levèrent pas la tête de leur assiette lorsqu'il leur parla. Personne n'avait l'air d'avoir remarqué leur conversation, et Harry ne put empêcher un petit sourire. Ils agissent par instinct, et leur instinct était paranoïaque, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle.

Nott l'interpella:

"Hey Potter! J'ai entendu dire que tu vivais avec des Moldus?"

Harry se tendit, évitant le regard de Draco. Il hocha la tête, indiquant que ça allait.

"T'es un genre de sang-d'bourbe du coup, non?"

Harry ne répondit pas. Dumbledore le fixait. Il continua à manger comme si Nott n'était pas même digne de son attention.

"Hey Potter, j'te parle!"

Harry leva un sourcil, posa délicatement sa fourchette et se tourna lentement vers Nott. Il resta parfaitement silencieux. Il le fixa simplement, son regard en disant plus que ce qu'il ne pouvait décemment se permettre de prononcer.

"J'ai autre chose à faire que de répondre à tes idioties, Nott. Maintenant, par Merlin, est-ce que tu pourrais commencer à agir avec la dignité de ta maison, de ton rang et de ton nom à défaut d'en avoir une pour toi, et tenir ta langue?" lâcha-t-il finalement.

Le rouge monta au visage de Nott et il se rassit, mimiquant un sourire moqueur. La voix d'Harry était... indescriptible. Elle était douce, comme si chaque mot avait pour but de le réchauffer. Mai sle contraste avec ce qui était dit était trop intense pour pouvoir répondre sans avoir l'air d'un idiot.

Le visage de Harry était l'innocence incarnée.

Le garçon retourna à son repas et personne n'osa lui parle pendant le reste de la soirée.

Dès que le banquet fut fini, Harry se précipita dans les dortoirs, attrapa son serpent, réduisant sa taille au maximum et remonta au septième étage, utilisant les passages secrets pour ne pas être vu. Il arriva enfin dans la salle-sur-demande, laissa le serpent se mettre à l'aise et attendit. Il demanda au château de le prévenir si quelqu'un attendait plus de cinq secondes devant la tapisserie. Il n'était toujours pas sûr si le château avait une conscience ou si les lieux étaient simplement activés par un système de sortilèges complexes, et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir le savoir.

* * *

Draco sursauta lorsqu'une porte apparu de nulle part en face de lui. Et, bien qu'il ne l'avouera à personne, il était réellement effrayé lorsque Harry Potter ouvrit la porte et le regarda avec _ces_ yeux. Potter sourit.

"Tu es le dernier." dit-il. Il n'y avait pas de reproche dans sa voix, mais Draco était tout de même honteux. Bien sûr, il garda un air distant et hocha poliment la tête avant de suivre l'autre garçon à l'intérieur.

L'endroit était au delà de ce qu'il avait imaginé. C'était...

"Draco, enfin tu es là!" salua Daphne en secouant la main. Elle était assise sur un canapé dans une pièce adjacente qui ressemblait à un salon. Draco regarda autour de lui avant de remarquer que Harry souriait sciemment. Draco lui sourit en retour. En effet, Potter ne les avait pas déçus. Draco se demandait à point il était puissant...

"Cet endroit est super, hein?" continua la jeune fille, sa timidité fondant comme neige au soleil.

Lorsqu'ils eurent tous prit place sur un canapé ou dans un fauteuil, Harry frappa dans ses mains pour réclamer le silence. Il était vraiment excité de voir ce que tout cela allait donner.

"Voici donc l'endroit dont je vous avait parlé. C'est confortable et sûr – pour l'instant. Je ne peux pas imaginer que quelque chose comme cela soit un réel secret. Avant de vous dire quoi que ce soit, je vais vous demander un voeux. Tout le monde sait comment en faire un? "

Ils hochaient la tête. Bien sûr qu'ils savaient. Ils étaient issus de la plus haute classe sociale. La première chose qu'ils avaient dû apprendre était de garder des secrets.

"Bien, bien."

Harry était assis dans le fauteuil, au centre des deux canapés, virtuellement en tête de table. Daphne s'était assise en face de Draco, Blaise en face d'eux. Ils l'attendaient.

"Je veux que vous juriez sur votre magique que vous ne divulguez l'existence de cet endroit à aucun autre élève ou adulte, à l'exception des noms qui seront noté sur le mur derrière moi."

Tous les yeux se fixèrent sur le mur en question.

"Bien sûr," continua-t-il d'une voix douce, " Vous devez vous douter que j'ai de très bonnes raisons de demander un tel secret. J'espère que vous comprenez le potentiel de ce que nous pouvons faire ensemble."

Il vit une lueur dans leurs yeux. Oui, cela allait définitivement fonctionner.

Il se tourna vers Daphne.

"Moi, Daphne Alastar Greengrass, héritière de l'ancienne et vénérable maison Greengrass, jure sur ma magie et sur mon nom de ne pas parler montrer ou mener quiconque dont le nom n'est pas inscrit sur le mur de cette pièce jusqu'au lieu où je me trouve présentement."

Ils sentirent tous la magie se presser autour d'elle quelques secondes, et le nœud était créé. Harry opina, son sourire plein de gratitude.

Les deux autres imitent le rituel.

"Maintenant, je vais vous parler de cet endroit et de pourquoi je l'ai créé. Pour avoir accès à cette pièce vous devez passer trois fois dans le corridor en pensant 'une endroit où se préparer'. La pièce s'adapte aux besoins de son créateur. Il y a une carte de Poudlard dans l'autre pièce, ainsi que d'autre choses dont nous pourrions avoir besoin, il y a également une salle d'entraînement, les quartiers privés, ainsi qu'un proto-tribunal."

"Un tribunal? Pourquoi?" demanda Blaise, confus et méfiant à cette simple idée.

"J'y viens. Mais d'abord vous devez savoir qu'un serpent traîne dans le coin et qu'elle va avoir plein de petits amis comme elle, donc vous devriez commencer à vous y habituer." Il ne protestent pas. Ils savaient à quel point Harry appréciait son serpent, et il était ridiculement suicidaire de chercher des noises à un serpent venimeux. Surtout quand le-dit serpent avait toute les chances d'un jour être plus grand que vous.

"J'étais sûr que vous comprendrez. " dit Harry avait un contentement. " Passons donc aux chose sérieuses."

Il se redressa dans son fauteuil et prit soin de tous les regarder dans les yeux. Ananta choisi ce moment pour se montrer. Elle grimpa sur le dossier du fauteuil, regardant son enfant d'un air méfiant.

 **"Tu n'as pas dit à Ananta que tu emmènerais tes amis ici.."** siffla-t-elle.

 **"Ne t'en fait pas, il ne seront pas ici longtemps. Et puis ils vont m'aider à te trouver des amis ces prochains jours, pendant que tu restes ici."**

 **"Oh mais Ananta veut rester sur tes épaules!"**

 **"J'aimerai bien aussi, mais c'est impossible. S'ils te voient, ils pourraient t'emmener loin de moi ou te faire du mal."**

 **"Annata tuera tous ceux qui veulent la séparer du maître!"**

 **"Je sais, petite, mais je ne veux pas arriver à de tels extrêmes."**

Le serpent soupira -autant qu'un serpent pouvait soupirer- et plaça sa tête sur le bras du garçon pour être capable de regarder tout les humains qui faisaient face à son maître. Ils étaient pâles et s'étaient recroquevillés au son de Fourchelangue, mais aucun ne jugea bon de commenter.

"Je parlerais de choses plus... importantes lorsque je serais sûr que vous pouvez garder un secret. Je ne remet pas en question votre loyauté." s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter devant l'air outré de Draco, "Je questionne vos capacités à garder votre esprit protégé."

Un éclair de compréhension traversa Draco.

"Je suis déjà un bon occlumens!" dit-il fièrement.

Harry leva un sourcil.

"Je peux lire dans ton esprit, Draco." Dit-il, faisant rougir le garçon. "Dans tous les cas, nous allons trouver des moyens de protéger vos esprits. Mais avant, j'ai une mission pour vous. Vous voyez, des incidents, comme ceux de Nott ou du garçon Weasley... ne peuvent pas se reproduire. Je suis certain que vous êtes d'accord."

Un sourire en coin apparut sur le visage pourtant si innocent de Daphné.

"Nous ne pouvons pas permettre à un Serpentard d'agir ainsi. Cela amène le déshonneur sur notre maison. Il aurait dû attendre d'être en privé, certainement pas devant toute l'école!" dit-elle lentement, sa voix teintée de colère.

Blaise opina gravement.

"Je suis d'accord. C'était déshonorant. Et oser appeler Harry un sang-de-bourbe..."

" Cela ne me gêne pas."

Il le regardèrent, choqués.

" Avant de venir ici, je vivais avec des moldus et c'était la pire chose que j'ai jamais vécues – pour beaucoup de raisons. Mais ne n'en prendrait pas la responsabilité. Ce n'est pas une insulte, pour moi." Il se leva de son fauteuil pour changer de sujet.

Il était parfaitement conscient que sa magie avait commencé à radier autour de lui. Il n'avait certainement pas le temps pour une explosion, de quelque sorte qu'elle fut. De plus, ils n'étaient pas prêts pour ce discours là. Il leur fit signe de le suivre et les mena vers ce qu'il avait surnommé la salle de commande. Une carte de Poudlard était accrochée au mur.

Il se plaça en bout de table, devant la carte, et se tourna vers eux.

"Mon but présent est d'avoir un laissez-passer dans toute l'école. Ce qui veut dire beaucoup de choses. Dans un premier temps, il vous faudra apprendre l'emplacement de tout les passage secrets. Puis, il nous faudra une liste de préfets de toutes les maisons, ainsi que tout les petits secrets qu'on peut apprendre sur eux. Je vais porter ma confiance dans d'autres maisons – pour l'instant avec Granger et Londubat."

"Pourquoi eux?" demanda Draco d'un air dégoûté.

"Et bien Drago, Granger est un sorcière talentueuse, intelligente et instinctive. Elle a gagné le respect de tous les professeurs qui n'ont pas de préjudice contre les Gryffondors." Draco leva un sourcil devant cette nouvelle attaque sur son parrain. Il ne comprenait pas comment les chose s'étaient autant détériorées entre ceux qu'ils considéraient comme les deux plus intelligents Serpentards de sa connaissance.

"Puis, Londubat. Il a peut-être l'air faible mais... il a beaucoup de potentiel. Il est apprécié parmis les Gryffondors, ce qui nous amène au dernier point de mon plan. Je vais probablement amener Granger et Londubat ici la semaine prochaine pour rétablir ma réputation parmis les Gryffondors dan sle même mouvement. Toutefois, ne changez pas vos comportements. Si les professeurs vous voient soudainement faire ami-ami avec l'ennemi, ils se poseraient des questions."

Blaise s'avança d'un pas.

"Donc tu veux que nous acceptions ces personnes comme nos alliés mais que nous les traitions comme nos ennemis en public?"

Harry sourit gravement.

"Et la même chose doit marcher avec moi. Comportez vous devant moi avec la politesse la plus froide. "

"Je ne comprend pas Harry..."

"Dumbledore." répondit simplement le garçon, ses yeux luisant à la simple prononciation de ce nom.

Blaise fit la moue.

"Ma mère utilise ces techniques dans son travail. C'est le plus sûr. Comme ça, si l'un d'entre nous se fait prendre, les autres ne seront pas suspectés."

"C'est l'idée. Et en face d'un professeur, vous devez cacher vos pensées. Pensez à autre chose que ce qui vous est demandé. Ils ne peuvent pas voir plus loins sans lancer un sort." confirma Harry. "Vous êtes avec moi?"

Quelque chose dans sa voix les assurait qu'il ne parlais pas que d'une petite vengeance contre Nott. Et la même chose les avertit contre la simple idée de trahison. Ils avaient tous vécu dans des familles marquées par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et ils commençaient à voir des similarités. Mais Harry avait prouvé son intelligence, et il n'avaient pas de meilleur choix que de le suivre. Pas à cause de ses pouvoirs, non, parce qu'ils se sentaient... attachés à lui. Ils avaient peur de ce qu'il pouvait faire, mais ils n'avaient pas peur pour eux-mêmes.

Ce fut à ce moment que Draco se rendit compte que Harry ne leur avait pas demandé de se soumettre, d'être ses serviteurs, ses inférieurs. Non, il leur avait demandé d'être ses amis.

Blaise s'approcha lentement et inclina la tête.

"Harry, je sais reconnaitre quelqu'un de talentueux qu'en j'en vois un, et je ne parle même pas de tes capacités magiques. Tu peux compter sur moi."

Puis il se redressa, Harry le remercia d'un hochement de tête et il parti. Daphne s'approcha à sa suite. Elle regarda Harry dans les yeux pendant un moment, puis murmura: "Tu t'es montré digne le jour où je me suis battue à tes côtés, Harry Potter, et je serais honorée de faire cela une nouvelle fois." Et sans un mot de plus, elle quitta les lieux.

Il ne restait plus que Draco. Il le regardait avec ce sourire hautain qui faisait son charme.

"J'sais même pas pourquoi tu demandes, Harry. On a peut-être nos différences, mais je sais reconnaître un grand sorcier." et sur ces mots, il inclina légèrement la tête.

Harry était un peu inquiet de cette habitude. C'était trop 'Dark Lord' pour lui, et cela ne faisait que le placer dans un position de responsabilité envers les autres. Mais il décida de changer cela plus tard, la victoire était trop douce pour faire des remarques sur les manières.

"Ne t'en fait pas pour nos... différences d'opinion." Dit le garçon, satisfait, "Je te prouverais que j'ai raison. Mais cela peut attendre, le couvre-feu est déjà passé."

Draco pâlit légèrement et les deux garçons quittèrent la pièce aussi vite et discrètement que possible. Il faisait déjà sombre.

Ils prirent le chemin que Harry avait prit à l'aller mais se retrouvent bloqués par Rusard qui attendait au bout du couloir. Ils durent faire demi tour (dans un mouvement précipité et assez peu gracieux) et prendre les escaliers. L'école entière avait visiblement comploté contre eux puisque l'escalier décida de se déplacer à ce moment là, et, coincés entre une destination inconnue et Rusard, ils décidèrent de continuer à avancer.

"Dépêches toi!" s'exclama Harry en tirant un Draco hésitant par la manche.

Il savait que ce qu'il y avait en face de lui était le troisième étage, interdit sous pein... de mort? Mais il refusait de se laisser prendre maintenant, pour quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant. Il se promit de neutraliser Rusard aussi vite que possible.

Il se retrouvent donc dans un couloir sombre et décrépit. Il était parsemé de statues couvertes de poussière et de toiles d'araignées, et n'avait aucune torche.

" _Lumos._ " murmura Harry, sa baguette illumina le sol devant lui d'un léger halo bleuté.

"On devrait partir..." souffla Draco.

Harry opina.

"Mais Rusard est devant notre seule porte de sortie." A mesure qu'ils avançaient, Harry remarqua une porte devant eux. Il tenta de l'ouvrir.

Evidemment, elle était verrouillée.

"Caches toi derrière un statut!" chuchota-t-il avec empressement. Sans vérifier si Draco lui avait obéit, il se tourna vers la porte. " _Alohomora_ " murmura-t-il. Il n'avait pas réellement besoin de passer la porte mais... il était curieux...

Curieux de savoir ce que le très cher Dumbledore cachait dans le château.

Nope.

Il referma la porte immédiatement et parti se mettre à couvert à côté de Draco, juste à temps pour éviter Rusard, qui entrait dans le couloir, armé de son chat.

Il calma son souffle, mais il paniquait effectivement. Le vieillard était complètement fou, il en était à présent certain. Ou irresponsable. Sûrement les deux.

Quand Rusard, après un regard féroce vers... le mur, retourna sur ses pas, Draco jeta un regard interrogateur à Harry.

"Cerbère..." murmura le garçon.

Draco regarda la porte close d'un air paniqué, tentant visiblement de la faire fuir très loin de lui par la force de sa volonté.

"T'inquiètes, j'lai bien fermée." Dit-il doucement en se relevant. Il repartit vers les escaliers. Rusard avait disparu.

"Un cerbère!" s'exclama Draco.

Harry ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. C'était complètement fou, et très probablement illégal, quelque chose que _lui_ aurait pu faire. Mais il avait remarqué autre chose. Le chien était assis sur une trappe.

Il gardait quelque chose.

Ils étaient tellement obsédés par l'idée de s'éloigner le plus vite possible du chien à trois têtes qu'ils ne virent pas McGonagall sortir de l'une des classes avant qu'elle ne tousse, les faisant sursauter.

"Puis-je savoir ce que deux première année font hors de leurs dortoirs à une telle heure?"

Ils s'entre-regardèrent.

"Et bien professeur..." commença Draco d'une voix plaintive.

"Ne vous excusez pas, Mr Malfoy." coupa-t-elle sèchement. "Je vais retirer quinze point chacun à votre maison pour cette infraction. Faites en sorte que cela ne se reproduise pas! De plus, vous irez en détention."

Draco émit un petit bruit choqué.

"Professeur, c'est de ma faute. C'est moi qui ais demandé à Draco de m'accompagner. Je penses qu'il serait juste que je sois le seul punis pour ma faute."

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre Draco à cause d'une rancoeur ridicule ou de le décourager d'enfreindre les règles par la suite. Et il n'allait certainement pas le laisser seule avec _Rusard_. McGonagall bizarrement.

"Vous m'avez mal compris, Mr Potter. Vous irez _tout deux_ en détention."

* * *

Ca... ça n'avait juste aucun sens. Ils avaient été surpris dans un endroit où ils n'étaient pas censés être, et donc étaient en punition... envoyés dans un autre endroit où ils n'étaient pas censés être, de plus interdit pour tout élève.

Il en était à un point où il arrêta juste de se demander ce qui passait dans la tête des sorciers.

Il n'était pas le seul à avoir du mal à croire que Hagrid était devant eux, attendant qu'ils soient prêts à le suivre dans la forêt interdite. Draco avait l'air passablement terrifié, et murmurait à propos de ce qui se passerait quand son père apprendrait ça. Et pour la première fois, Harry espérait que le père de Draco fasse vraiment quelque chose. Mais il devait calmer l'autre garçon.

"Allez les gars, z'allez m'aider dans la forêt s'soir!" Dit Hagrid l'air tendu. Harry dû mener un petite bataille intérieur pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel.

Il entrèrent dans la forêt interdite. Draco tenait la lanterne d'une main tremblante et ils suivaient Hagrid de très près. Après quelques minutes, le géant s'arrêta. Il y avait une flaque de liquide argenté sur le sol, luisant doucement entre les feuilles mortes. Harry n'avait jamais vu quelque chose de semblable.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" demanda-t-il à Hagrid qui trempait deux de ses doigts dans la flaque pour en vérifier le contenu.

"Du sang d'licorne. Et doit ê'te que'que part par là. Blessée, probable. J'en ai trouvé plusieures dans la forêt ces derniers jours."

Si possible, Draco avait l'air encore plus dégoûté.

"On va s'séparer. Harry, tu vas avec Draco par là, et moi j'vais d'l'aut' côté. Si que'que chose arrive, envoie du rouge dans l'ciel."

"Ok mais je veux le chien!" s'exclama Draco en pointant l'énorme moloss qui les accompagnait.

"S'tu veux, mais j'te préviens, c'est un trouillard." accepta Hagrid avec un clin d'oeil amusé.

Dès que Hagrid s'éloigne, Harry sortit une fiole- il en gardait toujours une dans sa poche- et entreprit de récolter le sang.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" murmura Draco malgré le fait qu'il n'y avait personne autour d'eux pour les entendre.

"C'est un ingrédient très rare, et on en reverra pas avant longtemps. Celui qui tue une licorne pour son sang est condamné à une vie de damnation, mais il peut survivre aux pires blessures. On a pas tué la licorne, mais on a le sang." Il se tourna vers Malfoy avec un air malicieux. "Profitons du travail des autres et évitons les problèmes!"

Draco opina et imita Harry. Une fois leur tâche accomplie, ils se levèrent et se dirigent vers l'endroit que Hagrid leur avait indiqué, Harry laissant volontairement des traces avec l'arrière de sa semelle pour qu'ils retrouvent leur chemin.

"Tu vas faire quoi pour l'adoption? "

Harry s'y attendait, l'autre garçon avait probablement voulu lui demander cela depuis qu'ils étaient retournés en cours. Sous le clair de lune, la peau d'Harry avait l'air encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Il se mouvait sans bruit, et Draco se surprit à penser qu'il avait l'air... mort. Comme un fantôme flottant au dessus du sol.

"Je ne sais pas, Draco. Je ne veux pas être impoli envers ta famille, et je veux que tu saches que cette proposition est un honneur mais... il y a beaucoup de chose que je dois prendre en compte avant de faire mon choix." répondit-il diplomatiquement.

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Harry lui fit signe de se taire.

Sa cicatrice brûlait. Il sentait son coeur battre dans ses tempes. Un forme bleuâtre se tenait un peu plus loin, masquée par les branches et les fourrés. Il fit signe à Draco de se baisser et sortit sa baguette. Il avança lentement, faisant le moins de bruit possible. Il était tenté de demander à l'autre garçon de partir, mais il savait que s'il s'éloignait il ne pourrait pas le protéger.

En approchant, Harry distingua une forme blanche – un cheval, non... une licorne. Sa cicatrice brûlait de plus en plus. Une forme noire était penchée au dessus de la créature, buvant son sang avec des bruits atroces. La pauvre créature était encore en vie et sa patte arrière très sautait dans des spasmes désespérés. C'était cruel.

La chose était trop concentrée sur la licorne pour percevoir les deux garçons. Harry sentit la panique de Draco et lui attrapa le bras pour l'empêcher de courir dans la direction opposée. Il posa un doigt sur sa bouche en signe de silence et montra les brindilles sur le sol. Draco opina, mais il était tremblant. Tout lui disait de courir loin de cette chose immonde, mais une sorte de fascination maladive le tenait en place. Quelle créature pourrait être assez folle et désespérée pour se nourrir de sang de licorne?

Il n'alla pas plus loin et maintint sa garde en place. Draco l'imita, tentant d'ignorer sa terreur.

Ils ne pouvaient pas bouger sans alerter la créature. Il ne pouvaient pas envoyer de message, pas appeler à l'aide. Et il ne pouvaient pas rester ici sans se faire remarquer dès que la chose relèverait la tête.

Ils réfléchissent tous deux à un moyen de s'en sortir...

Lorsqu'une branche vint s'écraser sur le sol. Il y eut un moment de choc ou personne ne bouge, la créature cessant simplement de se nourire sur la pauvre licorne. Puis, elle leva la tête. Elle se leva d'un coup, sa grande capuche noire cachant l'endroit où un visage aurait dû se trouver, sa bouche couverte de liquide argenté.

" _Protego!_ " cria Harry. Son bouclier apparu entre eux et la créature, mais il était fin et Harry savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Draco pointa sa baguette sur la créature, prêt à attaquer si nécessaire, mais plus sûrement à s'enfuir.

Harry était sur le point de baisser son bouclier pour tenter la technique du lâcher lorsqu'une voix familière retentit. Son coeur rata un battement. La créature se dirigea vers lui, marchant sur le cadavre sans aucun considération.

 **"N'ai pas peur de moi, mon garçon..."**

" **Je n'ai pas peur de vous."**

La créature eut l'air satisfaite. Harry ne pouvait pas la voir comm une personne. Non, plus maintenant. C'était... quelque chose. A peine en vie. Il n'était pas effrayé, ni plein d'admiration ou de curiosité. Tout ce qu'il ressentait enver Lord Voldemort, c'était de la pitié. Il avait en face de lui ce qui était advenu de l'un des sorciers les plus puissants de son temps. Celui que des centaines de personnes avaient suivi, et qui en avait écrasé des milliers. Tout ça pour ça...

Il se demanda comment on pouvait tomber aussi bas.

La créature leva la main comme pour toucher le front de Harry du bout des doigts et sa magie l'enveloppa. Il n'y avait rien d'agressif, ou même de amical. Comme un accord entre eux deux de tester les choses. La main était blanche, cadavérique, suintante du sang de licorne. Alors qu'elle s'approchait, Harry commença à entendre un bourdonnement, un cris, comme étouffé, poussé depuis une autre pièce. La main s'arrêta et ils restèrent à, tous deux, se jaugent l'un l'autre.

Harry pouvait presque ressentir la douleur que la créature émettait.

Pourquoi voulait elle être encore en vie, dans ces conditions?

Il n'entendit pas le bruit des sabots qui frappaient le sol avant d'être posé à terre. Quelque chose se leva entre lui et Voldemort, qui s'enfuit immédiatement parmis les ombres.

Le garçon se releva. Un centaure se tenait devant lui. Il était magnifique, grand et fier, avec le visage d'un jeune homme, des cheveux blancs qui tombaient jusqu'au bas de son dos et des yeux bleus intenses fixés sur le garçon.

Harry fit un pas en arrière. Le centaure était vraiment impressionnant, aussi grand que Hagrid.

"Les humains devraient faire attention aux créatures des ombres, surtout toi, Harry Potter." dit le centaur d'une voix calme et caverneuse.

"Merci... mais comment connaissez vous mon nom?"

"Ta réputation est venue jusqu'ici, enfant."

Hagrid revint, accompagné de Draco. Le garçon avait dû fuir à un moment sans que Harry ne le remarque et semblait heureux de retrouver Harry en un seul morceau.

"Firenze! Harry! Oh, z'avez r'trouvé la licorne! Pauvre bête..."

"Vous devriez retourner au château, Hagrid. La forêt n'est pas un endroit où envoyer des enfant, surtout par les temps qui courent... et en pleine nuit."

Harry hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre comment un centaur avait pu émettre une pensée plus logique concernant l'éducation d'enfant humains que la personne qui décidait des détentions. En y réfléchissant bien, il sagissait sûrement de Rusard, donc ça n'était pas si surprenant que ça.

"C'était un plaisir de te rencontrer, Harry Potter."

"Pour moi aussi, Mr Firenze." répondit le garçon respectueusement.

"C'était quoi ce truc?" demande Draco alors qu'ils retournent vers le château.

"Je ne peux pas te le dire, c'est trop dangereux." répondit Harry plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

"Je l'ai déjà vu! Tu n'peux pas -"

Il s'arrêta en apercevant Rogue qui les attendait en haut de sescaliers extè avait croisé les bras sur son torce et les regardait comme s'ils étaient les insectes les plus répugnants qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

"Je suis extrêmement déçu, Draco. Il semblerait que Mr Potter ait une plus mauvaise influence sur toi que je ne le pensais." dit-il d'un ton cassant, sans même daigner un regard vers Harry.

Draco pâlit mais ne répondit pas. Il regarda Harry dans les yeux un instant.

 _Bien,_ projeta le garçon.

Draco sursauta légèrement et baissa les yeux. Il hocha discrètement la tête.

"En ce qui vous concerne, Mr Potter, on aurait pu croire qu'être à Serpentard vous aurait octroyé un peu d'esprit, mais il semble que vous êtes un petit garçon pourri gâté, comme votre père... Vous pensiez peut-être que vous pourriez échapper à votre punition juste parce que vous êtes célèbre? Les choses ne fonctionnent pas comme ça, Mr Potter, pas avec moi."

"Par qui?" demanda Harry innocemment.

Sanpe leva un sourcil et le foudroya du regard.

"Comment osez-vous-"

"Il n'y a personne pour le gâter, professeur. Plus maintenant. Vous ne lisez pas les journaux?"

Rogue pinça ses lèvre à tel point qu'elle étaient réduites à une ligne presque inexistante. Draco fit un pas en avant, se postant légèrement devant Harry. Rogue le fusilla du regard, mais ce fut à ce moment que Harry laissa ses yeux luire.

Quiconque avait déjà vu un Avada Kedavra ne pouvait se méprendre devant ce vert intensément morbide. La couleur et la promesse de la mort. Le visage de l'enfant semblait être pâle et émacié. Rogue sentit un immense sentiment de gêne se glisser contre ses os, ramper sous sa peau, quelque chose qui lui disait de _fuir_. Le garçon lui sourit, et le professeur se surprit à penser qu'il ne voulait plus jamais le revoir sourire.

"Mr Potter, au lieu de vous apitoyer sur votre sort, vous feriez mieux de réfléchir à ô combien vous êtes une disgrâce pour votre maison." finit-il par dire, réussissant à garder sa voix cassante.

Harry répondit simplement: "Oui professeur."

"Maintenant, tout les deux, au lit."

Harry remarqua que Rogue n'avait pas tenté de lire son esprit, cette fois.

* * *

Bien sûr, la première leçon du jour suivant était deux heures de potion.

Harry et Draco s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre d'un commun accord, pour plus de sûreté. Il était rare que Rogue s'en prenne à des enfants de sa propre maison, mais Draco savait de première main qu'une fois en colère, rien n'arrêtait son parrain.

Comme d'habitude, Snape s'abattit sur la classe comme la misère sur le pauvre peuple et aboya une page. Tous les élèves ouvrirent leur livre d'un même mouvement effrayé et se groupent par deux autour de leurs chaudrons. A la fin d'une heure et demie, celle de Harry avait une joli couleur dorée, pile dans les temps;

Il regarda autour de lui.

Granger et Londubat n'avaient pas autant de chance. Il devait être dit que laisser Neville près d'un chaudron était la pire équation imaginable, et tous les talents de Granger ne peuvent pas compenser cette haine réciproque entre le garçon et la chaudron. Le fait que Rogue était toujours derrière son épaule à lâcher des insultes n'aidait pas non plus.

Lorsque le professeur passa près de Harry, il renifla d'un air hautain.

"Je vois que Mr Malfoy vous a encore une fois sauvé la mise, Potter. Peut-être devriez vous travailler plus sur vos potions, et moins sur vos vaines réparties."

Dravo était sur le point de répondre lorsque quelque chose explosa. Instinctivement, Harry lança un Protego qui réussit à le protéger, ainsi que Draco et Rogue des débris.

Rogue le regarda avec surprise, mais Harry n'y fit pas attention, se précipitant vers Neville qui était étendu inconscient à même le sol. Le garçon pris son poul et chercha des blessures graves. Neville avait l'air d'aller bien, il s'était simplement évanoui. Harry pointa sa baguette vers le garçon.

" _Episkey..._ " murmura-t-il, et toutes les petites coupures disparurent. Les enfants murmuraient autour de lui, et Neville ouvrit le yeux.

"Qu-qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?" demanda-t-il.

"Ce qui c'est passé, Mr Londubat, c'est que vos désastreuses capacités en potion vous ont aidé à faire exploser vos chaudron. Miss Granger, escortez le à l'infirmerie je vous prie." Répondit froidement Rogue, gagnant un regard noir de la part de la jeune fille qui lui obéit pourtant.

"La classe est finie, chacun de vous doit m'emmener une fiole de sa potion et nettoyer son chaudron avant de partir."

Sans un mot de plus, il retourna derrière son bureau. Quelque chose scintilla sur le sol, et Harry le prit discrètement et le glissa dans sa poche. Un collier, probablement appartenant à Granger. Voilà une bonne excuse...

Il sortit rapidement de la salle de classe avant que Rogue n'ait pu lui poser une quelconque question et attendit Draco Blaise et Daphné dans le couloir. "Je vais chez les Gryffondor." murmura-t-il.

Ils se séparèrent donc. Harry nota avec amusement que la tour de Gryffondor était à l'autre bout du château, comme si dès le début on avait désespérément essayé de séparer les deux maisons.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva face à la Grosse Dame, il se cacha derrière un pilier et attendit que quelqu'un ouvre la porte. Un fille assez petite, probablement une première année aussi, finit par s'approcher et lança un "Courage!" avant de s'engouffrer dans la salle commune.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Même pour Gryffondor c'était... trop Gryffondor. Il soupira et s'avança vers le portrait, qui le regardait avec suspicion. "Courage." dit-il en essayant de son mieux de ne pas rire.

La salle commune était exactement comme il l'avait imaginée: bruyante, chaotique et rouge. Plusieurs élèves étaient assis un peu partout, ignorant la plupart du temps la présence de surfaces dédiées à cet effet à la faveur des rebords de fenêtres, tables, genoux de leurs camarades ou même du sol. Harry était surpris qu'aucun n'ai eut l'idée de s'asseoir dans la cheminée, à ce stade.

Il regarda un peu autour de lui, en attendait qu'on le remarque. Cela ne prit pas plus de quelques secondes, son uniforme vert dénotant sur le rouge qui l'entourait. Il fit attention à paraître le moins effrayant possible, puisque les Gryffondors semblaient avoir pour réflexe d'attaquer lorsqu'ils étaient menacés.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Potter?" lança une voix nasale sur sa droite.

Harry se tourna dans le plus grand des calmes.

Weasley se tenait devant ce que Harry supposait être l'entrée du dortoirs des garçons, entouré de deux autres Gryffondors à l'air moqueur.

"je suis venu voir Miss Granger, Weasley. " répliqua Harry, la voix aussi douce que du satin.

"ET qu'est-ce que tu lui veux, à Hermione?"

Harry regarda Ron dans les yeux. Il avait peur, oh, si peur. Harry sourit, un sourire faux et dérangeant par son innocence.

"J'ai peur que cela ne te concerne pas, Weasley. " dit-il.

"T'as pas l'droit d'être ici!" La voix du garçon était pitoyable. En fait, toute sa personne était pitoyable. Harry pencha sa tête sur le côté, fausse incompréhension marquée sur son visage.

"J'ai le mot de passe, le portrait m'a laissé passé, donc j'ai le droit d'être ici."

"Laisse le tranquille!"

Neville se leva pour soutenir Harry. Tous les Gryffondors le regardaient avec surprise. Le timide, faible Neville Londubat, si gentil, tolérant petit garçon se tenait droit comme un i pour protéger un Serpentard.

"C'est bon Neville, ne t'en fait pas..." tenta Harry.

"Non, c'est pas bon! Pourquoi tu fais ça, Ron? Pourquoi tu dis tout ces trucs et tout?"

Le visage du garçon avait pris un jolie teinte de rouge sous l'effet de la colère. Il crispait ses poings potelés, les préparant peut-être à les envoyer dans le figure de Ron.

"Il m'a sauvé! Il est venu m'aider alors que toi, t'es resté à regarder! Et tu dis qu't'es un Gryffondor?"

Harry pouffa. Même lui n'aurait pas osé mettre en doute la maison de Ron, et certainement pas devant sa famille.

"Et vous?" continua Neville, que rien ne semblait plus arrêter, "Vous avez des preuves des rumeures que vous lancez? Si ça se trouve, Ron a menti, ou exagéré les choses!"

"Tu défends ce serpent contre la parole de l'un d'entre nous, Londubat?" cracha Ron, dont le rouge était également monté aux joues.

"Je défend quelqu'un que tu juges pour des choses sur lesquelles il n'a aucune prise. Ton comportement ne te rappelle pas quelque chose, Ron?"

Le rouquin allait probablement littéralement exploser d'une seconde à l'autre.

"Comment oses-tu ? "

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

Hermione était descendue des escaliers et observait la scène. Harry s'avança de manière à apparaître dans son champ de vision. Il prit sa main et déposa un baiser au dessus de ses phalanges.

"Juste la personne que je cherchais! Heureux de vous revoir, Miss Granger. " Harry sortit le pendentif de sa poche et le lui tendit. "Je pense que dans la confusion de l'incident du cours de potion, vous avez laissé tombé ceci. Je venais vous le rapporter, lorsque Mr Weasley a eu la plaisante idée de me montrer l'hospitalité des Gryffondors..."

Il eut un sourire en coin, qui fit rougir Ron encore plus.

"Puisque je vois que je ne suis pas le bienvenu, je penses qu'il serait préférable que je retourne dans les donjons..." murmura-t-il en reculant lentement vers la porte.

"Tu as toute ta place ici!" Harry regarda avec surprise les deux rouquins identiques qui s'étaient levés de leur canapé.

"N'écoute pas notre petit frère, Harry." Dit l'un d'eux.

"Il a été bercé un peu trop près du mur par notre pauvre mère." continua l'autre.

"Le pauvre garçon!" finirent-ils en coeur.

L'insulte était trop grande pour Ron. Il s'élança entre Harry et la porte et tenta de faire reculer le garçon, prenant un air menaçant et redressant ses épaules. Il leva même les poings. Du coin de l'oeil, Harry vit d'autres Gryffondors s'avancer, visiblement pour soutenir Ron.

"Ouai Potter, pourquoi tu restes pas avec nous, hein?"

harry n'avait pas peur du garçon, mais il ne voulait pas se battre et perdre toute la faveur qu'il avait durement accumulée. Un acte de violence de sa part et Ron aurait gagné sur le long terme. Mais quelque chose pouvait leur plaire... il devait crâner. Être dramatique.

 _Faut ce qu'il faut..._

"Je suis désolé, mes amis, mais comme il semblerait que certaines personnes ne veulent pas de moi ici, je vais m'en aller. Toutefois, je prend note de votre aimable invitation. Nous nous reverrons vite, j'en suis sûr!" Il se tourna vers Hermione, qui semblait complètement paniquée. "Au plaisir de vous revoir, Mademoiselle." Dit-il poliment, et avant que quiconque ait le temps de réagir, il courut à travers la salle commune, s'appuya sur le dossier d'un des sofas et se jeta par la fenêtre qui avait été judicieusement laissée ouverte.

Il entendit des cris derrière lui. La chute était excitante. Il avait l'impression de voler. La tour défilait devant ses yeux, et le sol s'approchait dangereusement. Il pouvait voir le lac noir, la forêt, l'école, si paisible. Sa magie traînait derrière lui comme la queue d'une comète. Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer, et pointa sa baguette vers son torse.

 _"Arresto Momentum."_

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il était suspendu à quelques mètres du vide. Il relâcha le sortilège et atterrit gracieusement sur ses pieds. Il leva les yeux pour voir plusieures personne lui faire signe depuis la fenêtre. Il les salua de la main, avant de remarquer que quelqu'un était derrière lui.

Il se tourna pour fair e face à McGonagall et Quirrell qui avaient le syeux fixés sur lui, bouche-bée. Il leur sourit et inclina légèrement la tête.

"Professeurs."

Puis il s'enfuit comme s'il n'avait fait que les croiser dans un couloir.


	9. Chapter 8

Coucou tout le monde!

Tout d'abord, un très grand merci pour tout les favs et follows (vous êtes si nombreux je commence à avoir la pression haha). J'essaie de poster le plus souvent possible, mais vu que je suis en troisième année de prépa il risque d'y avoir des trous dans le planning, désolée. (J'ai beaucoup trop de fanfics en cours aussi, hésitez pas à aller les lire, même si c'est en anglais!).

Ensuite:

 **Reviews:**

Je vois que vous avez tous adoré la fin du dernier chapitre! Je vais vous avouer que je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire ^^ Merci beaucoup! ça fait vraiment plaisir, ce genre de review (j'ai toujours des doutes face à la qualité de ce que j'écris, donc voilà). Je vous promet de balancer d'autres personnages à travers diverses fenêtres/ portes/ murs/ plantes et autres surfaces non prévues à cet effet.

Vous pouvez maintenant me suivre sur Tumblr, où je répond à toutes les questions et où je râle sur le monde de manière général (j'y poste aussi les progrès des différentes peintures/ chapitres que je suis entrain d'écrire/ des petites dessins etc). N'hésitez pas à venir me parler! J'y suis tout le temps, donc même si vous voulez faire des demandes (que je dessine une des scènes? des suggestions pour la suite de l'histoire? des trucs pas clairs? des tentatives de découvrir ce qui va se passer? j'ai déjà un scénario mais je suis ouverte aux propositions (no pun intended)).

Warning: comme d'hab.

Disclaimer: Nan mais si je possédais Harry Potter je n'aurais plus peur pour mon futur. Ou serait le challenge, me direz-vous?

* * *

Chapitre 8:

 _Mon cher frère,_

 _Mia fait tant de progrès! Je lui ai montré le livre de première année dont tu m'as envoyé une copie, et elle fait des prouesses dans le contrôle de sa magie (loin de moi ne t'en fait pas). Mais je suis un peu inquiet. Les autres enfants ne la traitent pas particulièrement mal, mai sa mère... je ne sais pas. Parfois, elle m'appelle, en pleurs sans réussir à me dire ce qui s'est passé. Je pense que je vais devoir y aller et voir les choses par moi-même d'ici peu, ne serait-ce que pour clarifier la situation. J e n'aime pas me mêler de sa vie sans qu'elle l'ait demandé, mais tu sais à quel point il est dur de parler de ces choses._

 _Ce qui me fait penser que je ne t'ai toujours pas raconté comment je suis entré en contact avec elle: un simple bout de papier avec mon numéro. Je me demandais si on pouvait l'utiliser sur une échelle plus grande? Il faudrait utiliser une sécurité, ou quelque chose comme ça... Juste une idée. Je n'arrive pa sà me sortir de la tête qu'il pourrait y avoir des dizaines d'enfants comme nous._

 _Je vois que tes petites affaires avancent bien. Fait attention à la petite voix. Les choses brisées ont souvent le défaut de couper... tu le sais mieux que personne._

 _Peut-être que je devrais rencontrer la fille du train. En tant que né-moldue, elle s'intégrera très bien dan sla partie "sauver les enfants" de nos plans. Et je pense que ça la rassurerait de savoir que tu n'est pa sle seul en charge. Quoiqu'il faudra bien plus pour accepter toutes tes opinions._

 _Sinon, tout va bien au manoir. Je continue mes recherches, mais les choses avancent lentement, je me tiendrais informé quand j'aurais quelque chose de concret._

 _Tu devrais demander à Gladis d'arrêter de me suivre, ça devient effrayant. Je vais finir par avoir appel à la justice pour m'en débarasser! Je veux dire, elle fait les meilleurs plats du ce monde et de l'autre, mais c'est assez dérangeant d'avoir deux énormes yeux globuleux qui te suivent partout. Et par là, je veux dire partout. Ais pitié de moi, mon frère._

 _A propos de l'incident avec le garçon impoli, j'ai un conseil: quoi qu'tu fasses, signe le. Trouve un surnom, un symbole, quelque chose qui ne te désigne pas mais qui sous-entend que c'est toi. Fait passer le message, fait un exemple. Je sais que ce n'est pas ton genre, mais la méthode de Tu-sais-Qui de "terroriser-les-gens-et-créer-un-nouveau-gouvernement-en-secret" est la meilleure autant que je saches._

 _N'en fait pas trop, et s'il-te-plaît évite de faire une habitude de te jeter par les fenêtres. Je sais que tu as décidé que tu serais le premier à nous deux à mourir, mais j'avais pour idée que cette compétition continuerait jusqu'à ce qu'on fasse des courses de déambulateur dans la maison de retraite._

 _Garde un oeil ouvert,_

 _D._

Harry leva les yeux de sa lettre. Il était assis sur le sol de la touré d'astronomie, le vent froid soulevant ses cheveux et le faisant frissonner. Il aimait la sensation d'être au sommet du monde. L'air frais qui emplissait ses poumons et soulevait sa cape noire. Il n'avait pas particulièrement peur d'être assis au bord de l'abîme. C'était le meilleur endroit pour réfléchir. Le lac était agité et la forêt semblait respirer l'air froid de l'automne.

Damien, comme d'habitude, avait les meilleures idées. Le garçon avait un véritable don pour ordonner le chaos qu'Harry avait tendance à créer autour de lui.

Un om et un symbole, mhm? Très Voldemort -ish, mais ça avait le mérite d'être efficace. Les gens n'avait besoin que d'être un peu poussés pour aller dans la direction qu'il souhaitait. Pour dire la vérité, il avait déjà une idée et imaginait très bien la tête que Damien ferait quand il l'apprendra. Voldemort avait prouvé qu'un nom seul pouvait provoquer la crainte, et Harry avait l'intention de ne donner qu'un nom à la population de Poudlard.

On peut arrêter une personne, mais pas un sentiment. Harry posa ses yeux verts sur le paysage qui s'offrait à lui. Oh, qu'il avait hâte de poser ses mains sur ce monde...

Harry avait quelques heures de libre devant lui. Il ne voulait rencontrer personne, et certainement pas Quirell, ou Dumbledore ( qui continuait d'apparaître à des endroits impossibles du chateau de temps en temps), il décida donc de sortir. Comme le jour était froid, personne n'était dehors, à part lui. Il ne neigeait toujours pas, mais le ciel était blanc de nuages accumulés. Harry en avait profité pour autoriser Ananta à sortir de la salle-sur-demande, le serpent glissant à ses pieds, se cachant sous sa longue cape. Il n'y avait personne pour la voir dans tout les cas.

Il marcha le long du lac, à l'orée de la forêt interdite. Ananta vagabondait un peu partout, se jetant d'un endroit à l'autre pour attrapper quelque rongeur qi avit le malheur de passer par là. Harry la laissa s'amuser (elle insultait toutes les souris qui avait l'audace de lui échapper en se cachant entre les racines) et grimpa sur l'un des rochers qui parsemaient le bord du lac. Il fixa intensément la surface noir de l'eau, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait y avoir au fond du lac. Beaucoup de choses peu plaisantes, probablement, même selon les critères hors du commun d'Harry. Il ne voyait pas vraiment pourquoi il se posait la question, il ne pouvait pas se baigner dans le lac. Il ne savait pa sanger, et frissonnait à la simple idée de se montrer sans ses différentes couches d'habits. Les regards, le jugement... Il doutait même que cela n'aide mes camarades à prendre conscience de ce qu'il y avait en dehors de leur joli chateau.

Il commençait à comprendre à quel point les sorciers pouvaient être têtus.

Mais assez de ça. Il était venu ici pour se changer les idées, pas pour s'enfoncer encore plus dans la réalisation de ce monstre qu'était devenu sa vie. Il fronça le nez. Tout allait si vite trop vite peut-être. Et il avait la funeste impression que ça n'allait pas aller en s'arrangeant.

"Maître, maître!"

Harry se tourna pour tenter de localiser la source du sifflement joyeux. Il se leva, réarrange ses habits et rejoignit le serpent.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ma jolie?"

"Ananta a trouvé des oeufs!"

Harry fronça les sourcils et suivit le serpent dans les quelques mètres de la forêt qui bordaient le lac. Des oeufs étaient cachés sous l'une des racines, à moitié noyés dans l'eau gelée. Au vu de leur position, ils avaient dû tomber. Harry reconnu de noeuds de serpent, mais il ne pouvait pas deviner l'espèce seulement avec les coquilles. Il s'appuya au dessus la racine, étendit le bra set sorti les oeufs de l'eau, le plaçant sur le sol où Annata s'empressa de les entourer.

A vu de nez, il y en avait une douzaine.

"Maître, ils sont trop froids..."

Harry ne savait pas quoi en faire. Sans connaître l'espèce, il ne pouvait pas savoir ce dont ils avaient besoin, et il ne savait pas si la magie pouvait aider à soigner des oeufs. Il avait peur que sa magie ne tue l'un d'entre eux par accident. Sauver des vies n'était pas vraiment sa spécialité.

Il ne connaissait qu'une personne qui savait comment s'occuper d'animaux qui n'avait rien à faire là (que ce soit sur le terrain de Poudlard ou dans le monde de manière plus général). Dans un endroit avec une cheminée.

Il posa doucement les oeufs un par un dans son pull dont il avait relevé les bords pour en faire un panier, il se dirigea vers la hutte d'Hagrid, sifflant à Ananta de le suivre.

Hagrid mit beaucoup de temps avant de répondre à la porte.

La première chose qu'Harry vit était une énorme barbe touffue dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, suivie par deux petits yeux noirs un peu paniqués. "Ke peux entrer?"

Hagrid essaya de fermer la porte, grommelant qu'il n'avait pas le temps, mais Harry contracta sa magie pour l'en empêcher. Il connaissait maintenant la manière brusques d'Hagrid et n'en fut donc pas plus inquiet que d'autre chose, et il savait que Hagrid ne lui en voudrait pas d'entrer dans la petite maison même sans sa permission. Le garçon se demandait d'ailleurs si Hagris pouvait s'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit. A l'exception de Dumbledore, bien sûr, et de ses animaux, peut-être...

Harry posa les oeufs au milieu de l'unique table. Il regarda autour de lui. L'endroit était désorganisé, meublé d'un vieux fauteuil, quelques chaises, un lit et de vieilles couvertures. Harry se demanda comment Hagrid pouvait être reconnaissant d'un homme qui le laissait vivre dans de telles conditions. Quoi qu'il en soit, Hagrid semblait attaché à cet en droit, et il s'y plaisait visiblement. Le semi-géant regardait le oeufs avec curiosité.

"Je les ai trouvé dans la forêt." expliqua Harry; l'homme ne semblait pas avoir remarqué le serpent géant qui était entré avec harry. Ananta s'était cachée derrière le vieux fauteuil, regardant le Crocdur du coin de l'oeil. Elle commençait a attrapper le coup.

Harry avait posé les oeufs aussi près de la cheminée qu'il le pouvait, les faisant glisser doucement pour éviter un changement de température trop brusque. Hagrid le regardait faire, ses yeux noirs scintillent de curiosité et le faisait ressembler à un enfant.

"J'pense pas qu'ces animaux soient autorisés à Poudlard, Harry..."

Harry étouffa un éclat de rire. "Il y a un cerbère dans l'école." répliqua-t-il.

"Touffu? Y n'f'rait pas d'mal, il suffit d'savoir comment..." Hagrid ne finit pas sa phrase, comme comprenant ce qu'il venait de dire. Harry arrêta son geste un instant, puis continua de s'occuper des oeufs comme si de rien n'était.

"Tu connais le cerbère? Tu lui as donné un nom?" demanda-t-il en tentant de cacher son incrédulité.

"Oublie ça, j'aurais pas dire ça, non, j'aurais pas dû dire ça..."

Mais la curiosité du garçon avait été piquée.

"Qu'est-ce qui est caché sous la trappe?" demanda-t-il innocemment.

Quelqu'un d'autre, avec un peu plus de jugement, lui aurait demandé comment il savait qu'il y avait une trappe, mais Hagrid était trop naïf et paniqué pour un tel raisonnement. Toutes ses pensées tournaient autour de combien Dumbledore serait déçu s'il révélait le secret, si il parlait à Harry à propos de la pierre...

"Je ne peux rien te dire, Harry. C'est quelque chose qui ne concerne que Dumbledore, et Nicholas Flamel."

Harry opina. Il avait assez d'informations pour faire ses propres recherches, et il n'y avait pas d'utilité à pousser un homme comme Hagrid. Il serait plus coopératif une fois qu'il ne serait plus sur ses gardes.

Il retourna son attention sur les oeufs. Il avait une vague idée de qui Nicholas Flamel était, mais rien de plus. Il regretta une nouvelle fois de manquer de temps pour apprendre toutes les choses utiles de ce monde.

Une petit craquement le ramena à la réalité.

Un partie de la coquille d'un des oeufs était tombée et une petite tête rouge pointa le bout de son nez. Bientôt, les autres oeufs s'agitaient, et dix petits serpents avec des écailles dures et coupantes, allant du marron au vert, à l'exception du premier, sortirent et s'entortillent les uns les autres dans les mains d'Harry.

Annata leva la tête de derrière le fauteuil pour observer les bébés.

"Faiiiiiiim" siffla le petit rouge, et Ananta s'enfonça immédiatement dans l'une des fractures du mur de la maison pour aller chercher un rongeur, qu'elle ramena quelques minutes plus tard.

Deux des oeufs restaient immobiles, morts.

Harry laissa les petits serpents finir de manger avant de leur demander de se cacher dans ses poches, ils étaient assez petits pour ça, et après un clin-d'oeil à Hagrid pour s'assurer que l'homme ne dirait rien, il retourna jusqu'au château, prenant d'excessives précautions de peur d'écraser les bébés qui frétillaient dans ses poches.

Il courut presque jusqu'au septième étage et créa un petit nid douillet avec des couvertures. Ananta commença à les prendre en charge, et vu qu'il était trop tard pour pouvoir rentrer avant le couvre-feu, Harry décidé de rester ici, Draco le couvrirait si nécessaire. Il ne voulait pas laisser les bébés, l'image des deux oeufs sans vie gravée dans son esprit.

Il s'assit sur le canapé et regarda son amie expliquer la vie aux petits avec toute l'arrogance du monde aux petits serpents qui s'agitaient en tous sens et s'accrochaient à chacun de ses sifflements.

"... et il faut écouter le maître. Bien sûr se suis toujours sa préférée, mais il vous protègera aussi! Mais vous devez m'écouter. Un jour, je vous montrerais la forêt..."

"C'est quoi une forrrêt?"

"Vous allez aimer! Ananta aime y aller, beaucoup!"

"Ooooooh!" Sifflaient les petits en coeur.

Harry finit par s'assoupir sur le sofa.

Il était au manoir. Il regardait les enfants jouer dans la bibliothèque. Ils couraient un peu partout, poussant des petit cris amusés lorsque Damien les attrapait pour les chatouiller, les faisant voler en l'air. Il reconnu Mia qui était sur le point de s'élancer pour aller aider se spetits camarades, fronçant le nez de concentration.

Il y avait un bébé à côté de lui, qui essayait d'attrapper une mèche de ses cheveux. Harry poussa doucement ses doigts blancs, fins, arachnéens, un sourire aux lèvres.

Un craquement, une vitre cassée, un cris.

La manoir était en feu. Il voulait courir à l'intérieur, mais on le retenait. Il ne comprenait pas. Il criait, il s'époumonait. Les enfants! Il y a des enfants à l'intérieur!

Aucun son ne sortait.

Quelqu'un tenait Damien à côté de lui, une prise perverse, douloureuse. Des veines noires poussaient sur son visage, tordu de douleur. Il pouvait entendre les cris.

"Sorcière! Sorcière!"

Il avait mal. Tout était confus, dilué dans ses larmes. Le bébé, oh dieu, le bébé était dedans... Il voulait le s arrêter. Il le voulait. Laisser sa magie les réduire en pièces. Ils chantaient maintenant.

"Sorcière! Sorcière!"

C'était ridicule, ça résonnait dans sa tête, ça s'incruste.

Ses genoux s'enfonçaient dans le sol boueux. Il sentait du vide, à l'intérieur. Quelque chose qui creusait. Et puis il le vit, suspendu, sa tête faisant un angle insupportable avec le reste de son corps. Quelque part derrière lui, Dudley dansait atrocement, ses gestes saccadés, brusques, incomplets. Vernon riait en le pointant du doigt. Un rire horrible, la bouche grande ouvert, des filets de salives salissant le sol, tombant en gouttes gluantes, ses yeux rougis, distendus, et ses dents, ses dents, tendues vers l'avant. Une main agrippa ses cheveux et tira sa tête en arrière. Un coup brisa ses côtes. Quelque part derrière les arbres, des yeux rouges observaient.

Quelque chose de coupant traversa son torse. Froid.

Damien...

Il se réveilla en sursaut, couvert de sueur, tremblant. Il prit un moment pour se reprendre avant de se lever. Il était tôt, à peu près deux heures du matin. Le feu craquait encore dans la cheminée, mais Harry avait froid. Il avait besoin de bouger.

Il se mit de l'eau sur le visage pour se réveiller. Il n'aurait pas dû s'endormir, il aurait dû prendre une potion, faire quelque chose... Au moins cette fois c'était bel et bien un rêve, et pas un souvenir. Quoi qu'il ne se sentait pas vraiment mieux.

Il attrapa des bandages dans la salle de bain qui s'était créée à côté de sa chambre. Il se sentirait mieux au contact du tissu propre et doux. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire aussi souvent qu'il le voudrait dans les dortoirs. Sans ses bandages, la bretelle de son sac pressait contre ses os tordus et ses muscles meurtris. La moindre bousculade dans les couloirs devenait un enfer.

Il essayait régulièrement de s'entourer d'un bouclier magique, mais cela l'épuisait, il n'avait pas assez d'entraînement. Sans compter que les professeurs pouvaient le sentir. Alors, il était retourné aux bonnes vieilles méthodes.

Harry quitta la pièce aussi discrètement que possible. Il regarda autour de lui, passant d'un couloir à un autre, glissant parmis les ombres, évitant de son mieux les quelques tableaux qui étaient encore réveillés.

Soudain, à travers les arches qui séparaient les paliers, il vit Quirell. L'homme le regarda calmement, un petit sourire qui ne lui appartenait pas au coin des lèvres. Il était immobile. Ses yeux brillaient comme deux pierres fixées sur l'enfant.

Chacun des deux attendait la réaction de l'autre.

Harry comprenait. Ils allaient jouer.

Un rayon rouge jaillit des ténèbres avant qu'Harry n'ait eu le temps de voir une baguette bouger. Non, ça n'était pas Quirell.

Harry évita le sortilège par réflexe, mais pa sle suivant. Il vola et heurta un mur. Sa tête tournait et li trait de douleur courait le long de sa colonne vertébrale, mais il se força à se relever. Quirell n'avait pas bougé et le fixait en souriant.

Harry courut.

Il essaya de rester silencieux, évitant les sorts qui fonçait sur lui les uns après les autres. Il passa à travers les passages secrets, passa des murs jusqu'à des endroits qu'il ne connaissait pas, Quirell sur ses talons, toujours quelque part autour de lui, lançant des sorts depuis derrière, à gauche, à droite...

En haut.

Harry eut à peine le temps de dévier sa course pour éviter le sort, très vite suivit de Quirrell qui atterrit doucement sur le sol. Il y eut un petit bruit plus loin dans le couloir et une lumière s'approcha sur leur droite. Le coeur d'Harry s'accélère, il était essoufflé.

Harry fonça sur le professeur, faisant mine de le frapper, et profita de l'esquive de ce dernier pour le contourner, continuant de ocurrir dans la direction opposée. Il se cacha dans une alcôve cachée par une des tapisseries.

Rusard passa, regardant autour de lui à la recherche de quelque pauvre élève, et Harry retint son souffle. L'homme le dépasse, suivit de son chat, et Quirell apparut de nulle part au milieu du couloir.

"La semaine prochaine." dit-il simplement avant de tourner les talons.

Harry aurait pu croire avoir vu une lueur rouge dans ses yeux.

Sur la pointe des pieds, il retourna dans son lit. Son bras lui faisait mal et il était épuisé. Il n'avait probablement jamais autant couru de sa vie.

Il s'endormit dès que sa tête touche l'oreiller.

Il fallut quelques jours à Daphné pour trouver des dossiers sur Nott. Elle le lui fit passer par un petit papier que Harry brûla immédiatement, avait d'aller chercher les preuves qu'elle avait déposées dans la Salle-Sur-demande.

Elle avait fait un très bon travail.

Blaise avait réussi à mettre les deux préfets de Serpentard de leur côté: L'un d'entre eux s'était rendu lorsque sa petite amie commença à avoir, par pur hasard, des doutes sur sa fidélité, et l'autre avait été suivi par un certain serpent pendant plusieurs jours avant de demander grâce, et de jurer loyauté à une personne dont il ne connaissait pas même le nom.

Dans les couloirs, les élèves se murmuraient à l'oreille et des papiers changeaient de main.

Deux heures avant le dîner, Rusard Était retenu au troisième étage par une inondation, Dumbledore était parti pour une rencontre avec le ministre de la magie, et les professeurs tenaient une réunion à cause d'une lettre du conseil d'éducation, demandant un changement dans le curriculum, scellé par un sceau authentique, mais à l'écriture un peu enfantine... Il leur fallu près de deux minutes pour comprendre que la lettre étaient un piège. Harry remercia l'inventivité de Lucius Malfoy pour cette partie du plan.

Lorsque les professeurs arrivèrent avec une minute de retard dans le grand hall, ils furent retenus par une foule d'élèves accumulés devant la porte principale, certains murmurant, d'autre ricanant, la plupart horrifiés. Tout les yeux étaient fixés sur la porte.

Une photo avait été élargie et collée sur l'une des portes, juste assez haut pour être hors d'atteinte. On pouvait y voir Nott, souriant bêtement, accroupis pour regarder à travers un trou qui menait... aux toilettes des filles. La photo avait été prise en plongée, sans même que le garçon ne le réalise.

Au dessus de la photo, un oeil rouge avait été peint, unique, fixant toute l'assemblée.

"Je vois." était inscrit dessous.

"Laissez passer." dit une voix froidement un peu plus loin dans la foule. Les élèves s'écartèrent du chemin du professeur Rogue, suivit de Quirell, McGonagall et les autres comme la mer rouge devant Moïse.

Les professeur s'arrêtèrent devant la porte et Harry ne pouvait pas voir leurs expressions, mais Draco, qui s'était posté de l'autre côté de la pièce, lui fit un clin-d'oeil. Harry opina discrètement. Blaise s'était appuyé sur l'un des piliers, un peu en retrait, les bras croisés sur son torce. Il fixait leur oeuvre d'un air satisfait. Daphne, à côté d'Harry, levait le menton, ses lèvres courbées en un sourire hautain.

Bien sûr, Nott était absent.

Rusard arriva alors que Snape murmurait avec véhémence à l'oreille de McGonagall, devenue rouge d'outrage et de colère. Il essaya de retirer la photo, mais sans résultat.

"Joli sort!" Félicita Harry à Daphné qui avait du mal à retenir un éclat de rire.

"Cette saleté ne veut pas partir!" geignit Rusard.

Harry pouvait presque entendre le soupir de Snape lorsqu'il leva la main et que la photo tomba au sol. Mais le symbole était encore là, fixant tous les élèves comme pour voir leur âme.

McGonagall se tourna vers eux, s'éclaircit la gorge et clama:

"Tous les élèves vont maintenant entrer dans le hall et manger. Professeur Rogue, je pense que vous devriez trouver Mr Nott et le garder dans votre bureau jusqu'au retour du professeur Dumbledore. Quiconque a posé cette farce idiote sera évidemment puni."

Elle ouvrit la porte d'un mouvement de baguette.

Lorsque les élèves entrèrent dans le hall, les murmures ne s'arrêtèrent pas. Nott n'était pas aimé, même parmis ses pairs, à cause de sa tendance à jouer au petit tyran. Les professeurs avaient le visage grave, mais les élèves étaient extatiques.

Harry joua avec sa nourriture plus qu'autre chose, écoutant autour de lui. C'était si satisfaisant. À travers la pièce il croisa le regard des jumeaux Weasleys. Il sourit, et il le lui rendirent, visiblement impressionnés. Il avaient une réputation à travers toute l'école pour leurs pièges et leur quantité de détentions, mais ça, ça c'était de l'art et ils avaient hâte de découvrir qui était l'artiste. Biens sûr, ils avaient l'idée que le jeune Monsieur Potter n'était pas tout à fait innocent, mais ce ne pouvait être lui: il n'était qu'en première année après tout. Peu-être un Serpentard un peu plus vieux avec de très bons goûts en matière de vengeance?

"Vous auriez du voir la tête de McGonagall! Elle était positivement outrée, on aurait dit que quelqu'un venait de cracher dans son thé!" s'exclama Draco.

"Chéri, attend de voir la punition que Théo va se prendre. Être un criminel passe encore, mais briser les règles de la plus élémentaire politesse envers les jeunes filles sous la garde de McGonagall! C'est un blasphème." se réjouit Daphné.

"Sa punition est inutile." Harry fit un mouvement théâtral vers les autres élèves." le vrai pouvoir est dans les rumeurs. Les rires. Attendez que quelqu'un écrive une chanson là-dessus. La plus grande arme de Poudlard n'est pas les professeur, ni même le directeur, ou les monstres, ou les boucliers... ce sont les élèves. Et ils ont l'air très excités par leur nouveau travail."

La petite bande ricana. "Donc, Daphne, dit nous: comment tu as fait ça?"

"Bah il n'arrêtait pas de se vanter dans la salle commune avec d'autres garçons. Regarde comment il baisse les yeux de honte..." dit-elle avec un sourire carnassier.

"Tu peux être fière de toi." confirma Harry.

Elle rit. "Pour les filles de Poudlard!"

Quelqu'un à la table des Poufsouffle entendit cette dernière phrase. C'était un garçon assez joli, un peu plus vieux que Harry, avec des cheveux bruns et des yeux gris et doux. Il se leva de son siège et porta un toast.

"Pour les filles de Poudlard!" dit-il avec joie, et le slogan fut bien vite répété à travers le hall.

"Et bien, si même les Poufsouffle en sont!" souffla Draco.

"Ce n'est que justice." expliqua Daphne.

Mais Harry ne les écoutait pas. Il était extatique. C'était une bien meilleure entrée que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Les élèves furent raccompagnés par les préfets dans la salle commune. Ils restèrent là jusqu'à ce que Sanep entre en faisant claquer la porte (vraiment, Harry se demandait s'il devait payer une redevance pour les réparations). Il croisa les bras et fronça des sourcils (plus que d'habitude), regardant tout les enfants comme s'il pouvait lire leur esprit.

Il pouvait.

Harry réussit à croiser le regard de ses compagnons avant Snape. Ne le regarde pas, dit-il sans un son.

Immédiatement, il s'absorbent tous dans la contemplation des murs, du plafond, de leurs chaussures, du joli base là-bas au loin. Harry préféra confronter Rogue. L'onyx rencontra l'emeraude, mais aucun d'entre eux ne gagna la bataille. Harry n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un avec des défenses aussi solides, et ça devenait de plus ne plus frustrant. Il leva un sourcil d'incompréhension, les mains crispées dans son dos.

Rogue brisa le contact et continua de passer en revue les autres élèves.

"Bien sûr, le responsable sera puni avec la plus grande sévérité, bien que ses intentions aient été... louables. Je dois dire que l'attitude de Mr Nott est une disgrâce pour notre maison, et si on devait lui trouver des... complices, ils seraient punis comme il se doit. Deux cent points on été enlevés à Serpentard pour cette petite aventure, ce qui nous place en dernier pour la coupe. Je vous conseile donc de vous tenir, bien que cela soit difficile pour certains."

Il lança un regard noir à Harry avant d'esquisser un sourire moqueur. "Au lit. Maintenant." lâcha-t-il finalement avant de tourner les talons dans un tourbillon de cape.

"Comment il fait ça?" demanda Harry, vraiment impressionné par la capacité du professeur de ne jamais marcher sur sa cape.

"L'exercice, je pense." répondit Daphné, amusée. Elle salua ses amis et se dirigea vers le dortoir des garçons.

Le dortoir des garçons était dans le plus grand chaos. Deux des amis de Nott, avec qui il traînait souvent, attaquaient les autres garçons, accusation tout le monde et personne d'avoir trahis leur ami (et par extension, eux). L'un d'entre eux avait le doigt planté contre le torse d'un Draco impassible, qui le regardait en se demandant probablement comme un tel insecte pouvait faire autant de bruit.

"C'est toi, j'suis sûr!"

"Ta gueule, Flint!" Cria quelqu'un à travers le dortoir. " A cause de vos conneries on a perdu deux cent points!"

"Ouai et on a la honte par ta faute!"

"Je ne peux pas croire que tu oses poser ton doigt sur moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Flich, tu essaie d'essuyer ta crasse sur les vêtements?" cracha Draco.

Flint recul, rouge de colère. Harry était amusé. Le tyran tyrannisé, voilà de la justice. Et Draco y était très, très bon.

Mais le visage du garçon... il s'effaçait devant ses yeux. Il ressemblait à un autre... Qu'Harry avait rencontré dans une autre vie. Un visage qui aurait dû disparaître. Harry était calme, très calme. Il savait que ce n'était pas pareil. Ce n'était pas le garçon qui avait eu la malchance de mourir, ce jour là, à Privet Drive. C'était juste un garçon à la violence aveugle et stupide.

Et si Harry pouvait être violent, il haïssait la stupidité.

"Vous êtes des traîtres à votre sang, c'est c'que vous êtes!"

Personne ne savait qui avait donné le premier coup. Harry avait peut-être jeté un sort discrètement pour le faire tomber. Dans tout les cas, le garçon qui avant dépassait tout les première année de quelques têtes se retrouva sur le sol, roué de coup. Harry sortit calmement et alla frapper à la porte du professeur Rogue.

Après quelques longues secondes, il ouvrit enfin la porte. Dans l'entrebâillement, Harry put voir Nott assis derrière le bureau, en larmes. Il aurait presque eut pitié du garçon si sa chute n'avait pas été nécessaire à ses plans, et s'il n'avait pas été aussi impoli avec lui.

Snape se plaça devant la porte, cachant le garçon.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Potter? Vous vous sentez seul? Vos groupies ne vous portent pas assez d'attention?"

"Un élève se fait tabasser dans le dortoir des garçons." répondit simplement Harry.

Rogue se précipita sans un regard pour son élève, laissant Nott seul dans son bureau; Harry sourit lentement au garçon avant de suivre les pas de Rogue.

Le temps qu'ils arrivent dans les dortoirs, Flint était ensanglanté, roulé en boule et ignoré de tout le monde. Rogue l'aida à se relever en lui attrapant l'avant bras et l'emmena à l'infirmerie.

"On règlera ça plus tard." grogna-t-il avant de sortir.

Harry se glissa sous ses couverture, attrapa un de ses livres.

"Lumos."

Il se plongea dans sa lecture.

Le lendemain matin, tout les professeurs étaient tendus, et tout le monde savait que Dumbledore allait leur donner un de ses fameux discours. Pendant leur premier cour, McGonagall regarda tous ses élèves comme s'ils allaient s'avouer criminels à tout moment.

La leçon consistait à changer une allumette en aiguille. Tout le monde avait du mal, et Harry ne fit que les observer pendant un moment. Ils essayaient trop. Il avait lu que l'important était l'intention, le savoir. Il ferma ses yeux et se concentra. Harry avait certes un talent pour la magie pur et les sorts agressifs, mais le travail délicat demandait bien plus de réflexion. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de transformer toute la classe en aiguilles.

Un fois qu'il fut assez calme, il lança le sort.

"Bravo, Mr Potter!"

Harry tenait effectivement une aiguille brillante dans le creux de sa main, et la professeure la prit pour la montrer à toute la classe.

"C'est un très bon travail de transfiguration. Dis points pour Serpentard." Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Harry pouvait presque sentir physiquement le contentement des autres Serpentards. Granger regardait sa propre aiguille d'un air déçu, puisqu'elle n'avait fait que prendre une jolie teinte grise aussi loin que Harry pouvait en juger.

Elle était douée, c'était certain, mais elle pensait trop. Elle n'arrivait pas à laisser sa magie libre, à mettre assez d'énergie dans ses sorts. Elle s'en sortirait probablement seule.

À la fin du cours, il croisa les jumeaux.

"Oh! Harry!" appela l'un d'entre eux.

"Se jeter du haut de la tour..."

"C'était très cool..."

"Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas un Gryffondor?" finiront-ils ensemble.

Harry évita de justesse les bras qu'ils voulaient jeter autour de ses épaules.

"Allons, ne m'insultez pas. Et ne laissez pas les serpents vous entendre..." murmura-t-il d'un air complice.

Il lui firent un clin-d'oeil. "Dites moi, j'ai entendu parler de vos... tours. C'est vous, pour Nott?"

"Nous?"

"Si seulement..."

"J'ai bien peur que nous n'avons pas assez d'expérience pour cela..." Ils avaient tous deux l'air très déçu.

Harry opina.

"Et bien, vous savez, il est possible que j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer, disons demain soir? Oh oui, si vous veniez par hasard à passer au septième étage, dans le couloir est, disons, à une heure indésirable? Je pourrais peut-être connaître quelqu'un qui pourrait vous donner des informations..."

Ils s'entr'regardèrent, opèrent rapidement avant de s'enfuire, glissant une bombe puante dans la poche d'une Serdaigle de troisième année.

Harry parti pour les cuisines... enfin, pas tout à fait.

Il allait en réalité dans la salle commune des Poufsouffles, qui avait pour avantage d'être juste à côté des cuisines. Selon les emplois du temps qu'il avait volés de-ci de-là, le jeune homme qui s'était levé dans le hall pendant le Grand Scandal, comme les élèves l'appelaient avec emphase, devrait y être.

Puisque tout le monde avait accès à leur salle commune, Harry ne faisait pas tâche. Il était rare de voir des Serpentard, au vu de leur tendance à l'entre-soi, mais ça n'était pas choquant. La pièce ressemblait à une large taverne, où les élèves parlaient fort, riaient, mangeaient, jouaient. L'atmosphère était très différente de celle des Serpentards, pleine de musique et de gens qui se laissaient aller.

Harry se dit que c'était l'endroit parfait pour faire passer des messages sous le nez des professeurs. C'était bien plus facile de cacher des choses dans un capharnaüm, et beaucoup moins suspect.

Comme il l'avait prévu, le garçon était là, assis à l'une des tables en compagnie d'un première année, un petit garçon blond aux yeux noirs que Harry avait entrevu à la cérémonie au début de l'année.

"Je peux m'asseoir?"

Les deux garçon levèrent les deux et le considérèrent avec curiosité pendant un moment avant de lui fair signe de s'asseoir près d'eux.

"Pardon de vous déranger. J'espère que je n'interrompt rien d'important.

"Ne t'en fait pas." répondit le jeune homme. Comme il s'en était douté à distance, ce garçon devait plaire, avec son nez droit et ses yeux doux. Le garçon lui tendit la main. "Cedric Diggory. Et le jeune homme ici est Ernie Macmillan."

Harry lui serra la main. Il ne sentit aucune méfiance.

"Harry Potter."

Ernie le regarda avec de grands yeux brillants, mais cédric ne fit qu'agrandir son sourire.

"Enchanté. J'ai entendu parler de tes prouesses."

"Oh, ce n'est rien. Je dois travailler pus qu eles uatres pour rattrapper mon retard, et voilà que je me retrouve en avance!"

"Du retard? Mais tu es Harry Potter!" s'exclama Ernie.

Le garçon avait une voix aiguë et n'arrêtait pas de se tordre les mains. Il avait entendu parler des rumeurs.

"Tu ne devrais pas faire confiance aux rumeurs. J'ai été élevé par des moldus, tu sais."

Au vu de la réaction des deux autres, Harry se dit que son éducation était décidément une très bonne couverture pour rassurer les gens. Ce qui lui faisait dire qu'il

n'avait pas entendu la petite voix depuis pas mal de temps.

"Bref, Je suis venu te parler, cedric. Je peux t'appeler Cedric?"

le garçon accepta immédiatement. Harry se dit qu'il aimait décidément les Poufsouffle. En tout cas, celui-là.

"Je voulais, au nom des Serpentards, te remercier pour ton intervention dans le Hall. Il y avait... beaucoup de tensions... surtout entre les filles et les garçons. Tu nous a permis de voir que toute l'école nous soutenait. Et puis, c'était très courageux." Dit-il en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

Cedric opina doucement.

"Je n'ai fait que ce que je pensais être juste. Et puis, c'est ton amie qui a commencé. Greengrass, c'est ça?"

"Oui. Elle est assez intransigeante sur les questions de l'honneur. Tu dois savoir que les Serpentards son assez tatillons sur leur réputation."

"Oh, je comprend."

Harry rit devant la tête que tirait Cédric. Son rire était cristallin et communicatif. Ernie regardait la scène comme si tout cela était surréel.

"Dans tout les cas, L'oeil à bien travaillé. Je suis soulagé que quelqu'un soit intervenu."

"Et au vu de la réaction des professeurs, je comprends pourquoi cette personne a voulu rester anonyme. "

"Oui, nous ne parlions justement, Ernie."

Harry laissa l'autre garçon expliquer la situation à son cadet. Tout le monde se demandait qui était l'oeil, surtout à cause du fait qu'il n'y avait aucun indice, rien pour retracer la personne jusqu'à une maison ou quelque chose comme ça. Les rumeurs allaient de bon train. Cedric pensait qu'il s'agissait d'un des coups des jumeaux Weasleys, et Harry alla volontiers en son sens.

Il resta assis pendant longtemps. Très vite, d'autres élèves les rejoignirent, en particulier des premières années, comme Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot ou Justin Finch (aucun rapport avec l'autre). Harry se mit retrait des conversations pour pouvoir observer. Il finirent par tirer une autre table, amenèrent des chocolats chauds, et l'entouraient de chaises, de fauteuils, de caisses, de tout ce sur quoi ils pouvaient s'asseoir. Harry apprit beaucoup. La plupart des élèves respectaient un fille des Serpentards, sans aucun nom en tête. Dans tout les cas, un élève assez vieux pour pouvoir mettre autant de connaissances en jeux tout en gardant les professeurs éloignés.

Personne ne suspectait un groupe.

Tous avaient l'impression que ce qui était arrivé était juste. Hors des règles, oui, mais faux. Nott était riche et sang-pur, il n'aurait pas été puni autrement.

Aucun ne se dit que leur haine effaçait la morale de leurs propos.

Harry finit par leur dire au revoir et partit.

Une fois arrive chez les Serpentard, il décida d'introduire ses camarades à cette salle commune.


	10. Chapter 9

Coucou! alors tout d'abord, encore une fois un grand merci à tout ceux qui me suivent, qui laissent des reviews etc, ça fait plaisir de ouf (coucou à tout qui review absolument chaque chapitre, des bisous) ( à et à toi qui est venu me parler en dm, j'espère que tu sera content des... déroulements du scénario!).

N'hésitez pas à aller voir mes autres fics, surtout si vous êtes anglophones, et à venir me voir sur tumblr. Je rappelle que des illustrations ce cette fic sont présentes sur AO3 et Deviantart! (je fais trop de choses en même temps, mais après tout le sommeil c'est pour les faibles nesspa)

Pour ce nouveau chapitre, attention:

 **TW** ! :blessures, deuil, dissociation, trauma

J'espère que ça va vous plaire, hésitez pas à commenter comme d'hab'!

Disclaimer: Je possède que dalle arrêtez de remuer le couteau dans la plaie svp.

* * *

Chapitre 9

* * *

Lorsque les Weasleys entrèrent dans la salle-sur-demande, Il eurent la même réaction qu'à peu près tout le monde, c'est-à-dire qu'ils étaient bouche-bée et poussèrent des petits cris en sautillant un peu partout. Harry avait légèrement modifié l'endroit, cachant ses appartement privés derrière une porte invisible.

Il invita les jumeaux à s'asseoir sur le canpé et prit son fauteuil habituel.

"Vous en pensez quoi?"

"On aurait pas pu demander mieux..."

"Mais on se demandait..."

"Ce que tu pouvais bien faire ici?"

"Mhm. Vous voyez, c'est la raison de votre présence. Je connais quelqu'un qui en à comme qui dirait assez de quelques... injustices dans cette école, disont comme ce qui concerne Mr Nott."

"Donc tu sais qui est l'oeil?"

Harry secoua la tête.

"Personne ne sait qui il ou elle est, mais nous avons une bonne idée de ses intentions. Voilà l'idée: On vous offre une place parmis nous, où vous pouvez préparer vos petits tours, du materiel, des alliés et la protection de certains préfets."

"Et en échange?"

"Vous jurez de ne pas parler de cet endroit. Vous nous aidez. Vous devenez nos... complices?"

les umeaux se regardèrent un moment, un grand sourire sur leurs lèvres.

"Donc tu échange notre loyauté..."

"Contre des tours qui entreront dans l'histoire de Poudlard?"

Harry opina.

"Et je veux que vous sachiez que j'ai un ressentiment personnel contre Rusard."

"Et bien, Mr Potter, il semblerait que nous ayons un plan. "

Harry opina. The jumeaux notèrent l'élégance de ses mouvement, l'assurance de sa personne. Ils étaient curieux, il étaient excités. Et ils adoraient ce sentiment.

"Je vous ne prie, appelez moi Harry." dit le garçon avec un sourire civilisé.

Lorsque les Weasleys partirent, Harry resta dans la pièce pour trier de nouveaux livres qu'il avait trouvés. Il avait trop à faire. Il ne leva pas la tête de son travail lorsque Draco entra et s'allongea sur le canapé (Harry en avait rajouté au vu de la tendances de ses camarades à s'allonger partout).

Il finit par le regarder du coin de l'oeil. Le garçon lisait un lettre, l'air plus préoccupé que d'habitude.

"Tu sais, Draco, tu ne devrais pas tant te préoccuper de ce que ton père peut dire."

Draco le regarda avec surprise, puis soupira.

"Je ne veux pas le décevoir." Dit-il en se relevant pour s'asseoir. "Je dois faire honneur à ma famille."

"Oui, je sais que c'est très important pour toi. Dit moi, j'ai entendu dire que ton père était un Mangemort?"

"Il était sous Imperius!"

Harry leva doucement la tête.

"Je sais que tu as peur que ton père soit envoyé à Azkaban, c'est très compréhensible... mais ne me ment plus jamais."

Sa voix était douce. Il n'avait pas besoin de menacer. Le fait que Draco ne l'avait jamais vu faire du mal ne faisait que nourrir son imagination.

"Pardon..."

"Draco, je vais te poser une question, mais je veux que tu n'en parles à personne, c'est compris?"

Draco se redressa. . Harry savait que le garçon était terrifié, mais trop fier pour le montrer. C'était à la fois admirable et stupide. Trop de décorum sur trop de faiblesses.

"Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait à revenir, est-ce que ta famille le soutiendrait?"

Les yeux de Draco s'agrandirent considérablement mais il opina.

"Je vois." Harry retourna à son travail, annotant le livre qu'il lisait. Le bruit de la plume sur le papier emplit la pièce pendant quelques minutes. Harry pesait le pour et le contre. Il devait savoir jusqu'où i pouvait pousser Draco. Le garçon était doué, et Harry aurait probablement besoin de lui un jour ou l'autre. Mais il devait savoir de qui il pouvait s'entourer pour quand Voldemort reviendrait. Qui le suivrait. Qui le trahirait. Qui serait pris entre deux feux.

"Et si cette possibilité se réalisait, qui crois-tu qu'il adviendrait?"

Draco réfléchit un instant, et un grand sourire apparut sur son visage.

"Les Mangemorts se réuniront, et les raids commenceront... Il y aura une guerre, je serais probablement marqué, et je me battrais à leurs côtés, et les vrais sorciers régneront sur les moldus et les sang-de-bourbe."

Draco l'avait dit comme si c'était un conte de fée. Et Harry réalisa qu'il n'avait pas dit qu'il pensait qu'il allait se passer, mais ce qu'on lui avait promis. Ce que son père lui avait promis. Ce qui était attendu de lui, comme héritier, comme Malfoy. Trois générations de Mangemorts. Un véritable honneur. Le succès pour sa famille. Harry sentit un coup de tristesse. Rien de tout cela n'était vrai, et il se demandait si Lucius lui-même y croyait vraiment. S'il croyait qu'il avait une place aux côtés de Voldemort. S'il croyait qu'il lui donnerait du pouvoir, une destinée. Qu'il sauverait les sorciers, qu'il leur permettrait de régner sur le monde, dans une totale suprématie. Il se demandait combien croyaient encore dans ce rêve.

Ou peut-être que Malfoy savait ce dont il parlait. Peut-être qu'il aimait assez le sang pour s'aveugler sur le reste.

Ou peut-être que Lucius aussi ne faisait que reproduire ce qu'on lui avait apprit.

Harry ne pouvait pas laisser ce rêve empoisonner Draco, ou n'importe qui. Plus maintenant.

"Tu jureras _soumission_ au Lord." dit-il lentement.

"Quoi?"

"Personne ne rejoin le Dark Lord. Personne n'est son égal. Au mieux, un pion utile, au pire de la chaire à canon. Ne t'attends à rien de plus Draco, en particulier avec ta famille."

"Ma fami-"

"Tu l'as dit toi-même. Imperius."

Harry regarda Draco dans les yeux. Il devait le prévenir, ou il pourrait finir très entendait presque les rouages mentaux du garçon tourner devant les implications de ce qu'il venait de dire. Harry savait que Lucius était un homme rusé, et probablement lâche. Mais Draco pouvait changer les choses... Un pas à la fois.

"J'ai une question: pourquoi Granger? Je veux dire, je vois bien qu'elle est... intelligente, mais il doit y avoir autre chose, non?"

Harry regarda le plafond, perdu dans ses pensées.

"Elle est une sang—de-bourbe je-sais-tout. Aimée des professeurs, mais pas des élèves. J'ai déjà un début de réputation, ce qui sous la tutelle de Dumbledore est un problème.. avec elle, si quelque chose arrive, je serais accusé."

"Mais personne ne peut accuser sérieusement un ami public des moldu et des sang-de-bourbe. Bien joué!"

Harry sourit.

Draco se posait des questions sur cette conversation. Il voulait savoir si Harry parlait de choses plus concrètes que des hypothèses. Mais il y avait des questions auxquelles il n'aurait pas de réponse, et le regard que lui avait jeté l'autre garçon avait confirmé cela. Il était perdu. Il avait cru que Harry était un autre Lord, mais il n'était plu si sûr...

Malfoy observait Harry, il espérait discrètement, durant le repas. Il avait été entraîné aux basiques de la magie noire durant son enfance, mais Harry avait l'air de quelque chose de bien plus dangereux que les artefacts que son père gardait enfermés dans les placards de son bureau. Draco avait réussit à briser la serrure, et il se souvenait encore de sa punition. Son père l'aimait, il le savait, mais il avait des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas tolérer. La désobéissance était l'une d'entre elles.

Draco ne s'était pas attendu à se sentir proche de Harry. L'autre garçon semblait comprendre, ou moins s'accommoder de sa situation. Il ne le jugeait pas, il ne riait pas de lui, il ne le dénonçait pas. Mais il y avait autre chose... Il était fils d'une Black, neveu de Lestrange, héritier de Mangemorts. Tout en lui lui disait de faire confiance à Harry, et c'était justement ce qui lui indiquait que le danger n'était pas loin. La conversation qu'il avait eu avec lui ne le rassurait pas. Pourtant, Harry avait l'air si calme...

Comment pouvait-on rester calme en parlant de la possibilité que le meurtrier de ses parents reprenne le pouvoir?

La moitié de l'année n'était pas passée que le jeune prodige avait déjà d'énormes cercles noirs autour des yeux. Il portait toujours une écharpe, il avait toujours froid. Ses mains étaient toujours froides...

Harry pouvait parler aux serpents. Un signe de Mage Noir; son père lui avait raconté comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres murmurait à son piton gigantesque d'avaler des moldus. Un legilimens, aussi. Et ses yeux... Draco l'admirait. Mais Harry avait protégé une Sang-de-Bourbe. Les signaux était contradictoires.

Le problème était que Harry disait toujours la vérité.

Draco avait décidé de ne pas parler de ses préoccupations à son père. Un jour, il lui avait dit de ne faire confiance à personne, et Draco l'avait prit très littéralement. Il ne savait pas ce dont Harry était capable, et pour sa famille, il devait être prudent.

Harry décida d'aller se coucher avec les autres Serpentards. Même en étant prudent, il savait que ses différentes absences allaient commencer à êtres remarquées. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de questions indiscrètes.

Il sentait de l'énergie grandir au fond de son crâne. Il ne savait pas si le sang de licorne restorait effectivement le pouvoir de Voldemort, mais son énergie grandissait. Harry était épuisé. Il avait trop à faire, trop peu d'aide, et surtout si peu de temps... Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait fait les choses doucement, vérifiant chaque détail. Mais pas maintenant, tout se connectait, et il ne pouvait rien rater. Si Voldemort revenait au pouvoir, Damien mourrait. Il était une cible facile, ils l'étaient tout deux.

L'enfant faisait donc tout pour gagner du temps. Il apprenait tout les sorts qu'il pouvait, volait tout les livres qui dépassaient des sacs de ses camarades, à tel point que Rusard avait lancé une enquête.

Et il devait choisir un tuteur. Et il devait se préparer pour la prochaine fois que Quirel jugerait bon de le poursuivre à travers les couloirs.

Il était épuisé.

Il était de plus en plus dur de ne pas éclater devant ses camarades. De retenir sa magie, si agressive. De tout garder sous contrôle pour ne pas finir à Azkaban. De ne pas frapper Nott, enfin revenu de l'hôpital après que ses quelques côtes cassées aient été réparées. D'écouter les discours de Dumbledore sur l'immoralité de faire justice soi-même, et que les élèves devaient s'entraider. Harry ne savait pas si Dumbledore croyait à ce qu'il disait ou s'il les prenait pour des idiots.

Oh, Harry admirait Dumbledore. Il était le sorcier le plus puissant du monde, quelqu'un en qui les gens croyaient, quelqu'un qui avait réussit à éviter de nombreux pièges et à garder une réputation claire de toute tache, probablement un génie. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance. Quelque chose n'aillait pas. Quelque chose sonnait faux.

Alors que les autres enfants discutaient, Harry commença à somnoler, le dos posé sur le mur qui bordait son lit. Il se pinça le bras pour rester éveillé, mais ses paupières se fermaient d'elles-même. Non non no il ne pouvait pas s'endormir. Son propre esprit était le pire des pièges, il savait trop de choses, il ne pouvait pas s'endormir devant les autres enfants, il devait rester éveillé. Il avait épuisé son stock de potions et en demander d'autres attirerait l'attention de Madame Pomfrey, don cil devait rester éveiller, et travailler, lire, faire quelque chose, mais pas dormir...

Il se frappa encore un fois lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il avait fermé les yeux à devrait vraiment apprendre à faire ces potions lui-même, mais cela demandait encore plus de temps et d'énergis, deux choses dont il manquait cruellement.

Ça, et une vie simple, confortable, sans danger, ou personne ne tenterait de le tuer ou de l'envoyer dans un trou-à-rats pour le simple crime de s'être défendu (... avec un peu d'imagination, certes).

Lorsqu'il se réveilla à nouveau, le dortoir était plongé dans les ténèbres. Les autres garçons respiraient doucement, profondément endormis. Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qui l'avait réveillé aussi soudainement.

À ses pieds, Gladis avait les jambes tremblantes. Elle était paniquée.

"Maître Potter! Maître Potter!"

Un poids s'installa au fond de son estomac. Il attrapa le petit elfe par le bras, et l'entraîna dans la salle commune, où ils pourraient parler sans provoquer une émeute. Son coeur battait dans ses tempes, et des choses commençaient à exploser autour de lui.

"C'est maître Damien, il était sorti, et quand il est rentré il était comme vous avez dit, les veines noires et la fumée! Mais plus plus qu'avant! Alors Gladis est venue! Gladis ne savait pas quoi faire!"

Harry ne lui répondit pas et se précipita dans le couloir, accrochant d'un mouvement le petit elfe sur son dos.

Il avait besoin d'un docteur. Quelqu'un qu'il pouvait faire taire, avec le coeur bien accroché et les compétences nécessaires.

Rogue.

Harry n'avait pas le temps de reconsidérer la question.

"Gladis, téléporte nous dans les appartements privés du Professeur Rogue."

La sensation habituelle de nausée disparut et laissa Harry au milieu d'un salon, toujours dans les donjons. Il ne pris pas le temps de regarder autour de lui, et entendit une porte s'ouvrir.

"Qu'est-"

Harry se jeta sur le professeur, mais Rogue avait de bon réflexe et attrapa le bras de l'enfant. Harry ne tenta pas de se dégager.

"Gladis, le manoir!"

Il arrivèrent au manoir. Le bâtiment entier tremblait sous l'énergie, et quelque chose qui ressemblait à du pétrole s'étendait partout.

L'extérieur.

Ça venait de l'extérieur.

Rogue s'était déjà relevé lorsque Harry se précipita dans les jardins et il suivit l'enfant sans poser de question. Harry ne le remarqua pas.

Un énorme boule noire dansait au dessus du sol, détruisant tout ce qu'elle touchait. Au milieu, il pouvait apercevoir Damien. Ses yeux étaient d'un blanc laiteux et de la fumée sortait d'entailles qui tailladaient sa peau, comme si un incendie grondait dans ses entrailles. Des veines noires couraient sur tout son visage, pulsant, tordant, décomposant le corps.

Il criait.

La chose le mangeait de l'intérieur. Il pouvait voir les morceaux de l'enfant disparaître peu à peu.

Harry couru dans la fumée noire, et y entra sans aucune hésitation. Il ne tenta pas d'utiliser sa magie. Il ne lança pas de sort, il savait que ça empirerait les choses. Il courut, évita, tomba, encore et encore. Mais il s'approchait, il était si proche... Il avait peur. Peur que cette chose ne tue son frère. Et il continuait d'avancer, un pas après l'autre. Il faisait des détours, évitant le brouillard, ou quoi que ce soit qui essayait de le tuer. Il concentra toute son énergie sur ses jambes, espérant les rendre plus forte pour avancer plus vite...

Au fond de lui, il commençait à comprendre pourquoi Quirel lui avait couru après. Droit, Gauche, sauter, courir.

Il finit pas réussir à poser sa main sur le bras de Damien. Il le pris dans ses bras, et entendu toutes ses côtes craquer. Il aurait dû utiliser un sort, mais à ce moment il avait trop peur que cela ne fasse du mal à Damien. Il murmura tout ce qu'il pouvait pour l'apaiser. La chose commençait à rapetisser, et à être avalée par le garçon, qui s'effondra sur le sol et se mit à convulser. Du sang coulait au coin de ses lèvres et ses yeux étaient vides.

Harry tomba avec lui. Il leva les yeux vers Rogue qui était resté, presque en état de choc, hors du périmètre de danger.

"Aidez le!" Cria-t-il.

Rogue n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui demande. Il avait déjà roulé ses manches et courait vers les enfants. Il sortit une potion d'une de ses poches et força Damien à l'avaler et le mit sur le côté jusqu'à ce que tout le liquide ait été expulsé, puis il le prit dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'au manoir. Harry le guida dans la chambre de Damien, et retira tout les duvets et couvertures du matelas.

Rogue posa Damien sur le lit. Il était sur le point de jeter un sort lorsqu'Harry l'arrêta en lui agrippant le poignet. Rogue le fixa, attendant simplement. Harry haïssait plus que jamais de ne pas pouvoir lire ses pensées, mais finit par le laisser faire.

Son coeur s'accéléra lorsqu'il vit l'avant-bras du professeur alors que ce dernier lançait un sort de diagnostic.

La Marque. Rogue était un Mangemort.

Mais harry ne pouvait pas reculer. Dans le pire des cas, il devrait le tuer et espérer s'en sortir avec ça, il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Le petit parchemin continua de grandir et Snape fronça les sourcils. Harry savait. Tout l'historique médical de Damien passait devant ses yeux, et le parchemin continuait de grandir.

Snape leva doucement l'enfant et retira son T-shirt, avec l'aide d'Harry. Aucun d'eux ne parlait.

Damien avait beaucoup de cicatrices. Il allait mieux que Harry dans un sens, mais sur un corps aussi jeune et petit c'était impressionnant. Rogue eut le bon goût de ne pas réagir, se contentant d'ausculter l'enfant avec professionnalisme.

Bien sûr. Il avait dû voir pire. Il avait vu des batailles, ou même les... résultats du travail de Voldemort. Ses yeux noirs scrutaient chaque centimètre de peau, vérifiait chaque cicatrice. Il s'arrêta un instant en arrivant à la grande ligne qui coupait le visage de Damien en deux, mais continua, toujours sans un mot.

Harry pris la main de l'autre garçon. Il ne tremblait pas. Quelque chose le retenait. Il devait être calme, fort, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, pour le protéger. Il finit par se lever et partir dans la bibliothèque. Rogue ne pouvait pas faire de mal à Damien, les elfes le surveillaient. Mais il pouvait causer beaucoup de dégâts une fois hors du manoir. Harry devait savoir à qui il s'adressait. Il devait s'occuper l'esprit.

Il n'avait jamais était aussi terrifié. Pour la première fois, ce n'était pas sa propre vie qui était en jeu. Si ce n'était pour ses nerfs, il se serait déjà effondré sur le sol. Mais la peur, la peur le gardait debout.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Rogue descendit les escaliers.

Rogue avait vu beaucoup de choses dans sa vie, mais ça c'était... une surprise. Pour dire la vérité, il était choqué.

Tout était différent de ce qu'il avait imaginé du jeune Monsieur Potter. Il avait été choqué d'apprendre que l'enfant avait vécu avec Pétunia, comment était-ce possible? Dumbledore lui avait assuré qu'il avait été adopté par une famille de sorciers respectables, qui le choyaient comment le jeune héro qu'il était.

Et puis, les nouvelles avaient été publiées dans les journaux. Rogue avait été furieux contre Dumbledore pour lui avoir menti, mais ça ne faisait aucune différence. Albus lui avait assuré qu'il avait fait son possible pour garantir ce que Lily et James voulaient, même si Rogue se foutait complètement que ce James avait bien pu vouloir.

Pétunia avait été une femme atroce, amère et jalouse, mais il s'agissait d'un petit garçon de même pas onze ans, avec un visage de poupée, de grands yeux verts qui lui dévoraient le visage, un petit sourire toujours au coin des lèvres, l'air d'un amusement innocent devant tout ce qu'il voyait de nouveau. Un enfant riche, qui avait son propre manoir, qui serait probablement adopté par une des familles les plus puissantes du monde magique, dont le futur était tout tracé...

Vraiment?

Ce que Rogue avait devant lui était autre chose.

Le garçon l'avait accompagné dans le salon. Snape s'était assis dans un fauteuil, le dos contre la baie-vitrée qui donnait sur les jardins couverts d'une brume blanche. Une vieille pendule résonnait dans le silence de l'ancien manoir. Un poids pesait sur tout le bâtiment. Severus avait l'impression que l'endroit allait l'écraser. Ou peut-être était-ce le regard du garçon nonchalamment appuyé contre la cheminée.

Harry avait croisé ses bras sur son torse, ses mèches noires tombant sur ses épaules, la baguette à la main, prête à être utilisée, mais pointée vers le plafond pour ne pas être menaçante.

Et ces yeux.

La première fois qu'il les avait vu, ils avaient été un horrible souvenir de Lily. Mais non. Ils y ressemblaient certes... mais la couleur... les yeux de l'enfant brillaient comme la mort .Rogue l'avait déjà remarqué, mais il avait cru que c'était dans sa tête, un retour de mauvais souvenirs, de peurs qu'il superposaient sur l'enfant.

Mais maintenant que Harry le fixait, seul, dans la pénombre, il en était certain.

Son visage aussi. Il ne ressemblait pas vraiment à son père. Un vague air de famille, peut-être. Mais l'expression faisait toute la différence. Harry était froid, fixe. Son innocence s'était évaporée comme neige au soleil. Il avait un pli au coin de la bouche que Severus avait déjà vu dans qui lui semblait être une autre vie. L'expression de quelqu'un qui était allée en enfer et en avait ramené un morceau avec lui. C'était mauvais. Il ne devrait pas y avoir ne telle expression sur un visage si jeune. Pas de cercles violacés autour de ces yeux, pas de...

Rogue était un homme observateur. Il savait que Harry portait toujours des cols hauts ou des écharpes. Il avait cru que c'était par caprice, comme beaucoup d eces adolescents gâtés qui lui avaient précédés...

Harry n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait perdu son écharpe. Rogue pouvait très clairement voir les cicatrices courir le long de son cou, et même... des brûlures? Comment est-ce que le garçon avait pu être blessé à ce point?

Severus commençait à faire une liste de toutece qui n'aurait pas dû être là et pourtant y était. Le garçon était un Occlumens accompli, légilimens sans aucun doute, eti ln'avait aucune idée d'où il avait appris cela. Le garçon cumulait le pouvoir, et le contrôle.

Bien sûr, il avait entendu les rumeurs comme quoi l'enfant était le prochain Lord. Tout le monde les avait entendu. Le directeur avait même tenu une petite réunion dans son bureau à ce propos.

"Je suis sûr que vous avez entendu les rumeurs." avait dit le directeur, ses yeux bleus scintillants.

Rogue détestait quand il faisait ça. Personne ne savait ce qu'il pensait, et il allait probablement s'exprimer en charades, qui ne mènerient qu'à plus de troubles et de confusion, et très probablement lui donner une migraine.

Au moins il ne l'avait pas appelé 'mon garçon'.

Minerva avait opiner gravement.

"Je ne les comprends pas, Albus. Bien sûr, Mr Potter est très talentueux, et à Serpentard, mais il n'a jusque là montré aucun signe de mauvaises intentions, bien au contraire. Il a même placé Miss Granger sous sa protection... et s'est réclamé de son sang moldu devant les autres Serpentards!"

"C-c-c'est vr-vrai, p-p-p-proffesseur." Continua Quirel. "Un tr-très bon élève, d-d-doux c-comme un agneau."

Rogue n'amait pas Quirinus. Il semblait... faux.

Dumbledore leva les mains pour arrêter les protestations qui commençaient à créer un inssupportable bazard.

"Allons, allons, je ne questionnen pas l'innocence de Mr Potter, je veux juste comprendre comment et pourquoi ces rumeurs se sont propagées.. aussi effectivement, disons."

Il se tourna vers le professeur de potions, qui dû s'empêcher de rouler des yeux lorsqu'il demanda: "Qu'en penses-tu, Severus, mon garçon?"

""Et bien je peux dire que le garçon n'est ni dangereux ni supérieurement intelligent, juste dans la moyenne. Je ne l'ai jamais vu avoir de gestes violents envers ses camarades. De ce que je sais il est amouraché de Mademoiselle Granger, mais je dois dire... il a du potentiel. Mais pas en tant que Mage Noir. Il est trop bienveillant pour cela, des fois je me demande même s'il n'aurait pas dû aller à Gryffondor."

Dumbledore opina, l'air satisfait.

"Si même le professeur Rogue a réussi à faire un compliment au jeune Mr Potter, je ne vois pas de quoi nous inquiéter. Je veux que vous le surveilliez de près, et de faire attention à comment ses petits camarades... prennent ces rumeurs. Je ne veux pas qu'il se sente sous pression et risquer d'aggraver sa situation."

On aurait pu croire qu'il présentait la météo.

"Que veux-tu dire Albus? Le garçon est malade?"

"Non, non Minerva. Il s'adapte simplement à notre monde.

Et après ses assurances, il signala la fin de la réunion. -

Et maintenant, Severus n'était plus sûr de rien. Parce que le garçon levait un sourcil d'un manière qui lui était beaucoup trop familière, et qu'il avait une expression qu'il avait espérer ne plus jamais voir...

Pour la première fois depuis des années, Severus Rogue s'autorisa à être angoissé.

Harry observait son professeur. Bon sang, c'était comme regarder un mur. Rien ne dépassait, rien ne trahissait ne serai-ce que la moindre pensée, et pourtant Harry état certain qu'il bouillait intérieurement.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il devait s'assurer que Snape ne s'enfuirait pas avec ses informations, il devait s'assurer que Damien irait bien.

A la simple image de l'enfant couvert de veines noirs, Harry se sentit mal.

Pour masquer son malaise, il s'assit doucement sur le canapé qui faisait face à Snape. C'était la place de Damien, et en le réalisant, il faillit de relever. Au lieu de cela, il se redressa et fixa son professeur de regard.

"Quel est votre diagnostique?

Il y eut un silence, un long silence. Un silence dans lequel chaque occupant de la pièce calculait les possibilités, un silence froid dans lequel les secondes résonnaient.

"Obscurial." Finit par lâcher Rogue. Ses yeux noirs brillaient sous les rayons de la lune. Harry n'avait pas penser à allumer les bougies, et rien n'illuminait la pièce d'autre que les étoiles et la cheminée.

Il pencha sa tête sur le côté comme un oiseau de proie. Il n'aimait pas le ton sur lequel Snape avait prononcé le mot. Il n'aimait pas le mot. Chaque syllabe sonnait lugubrement dans les ténèbres, dans la pièce, dans se sos, se cognait contre ses pensées, lui pressait le coeur.

"Un obscurial est une personne qui a développé un obscurus. Un enfant forcé à réprimer sa magie... qui s'est accumulée jusqu'à former un obscurus. Le parasite devient peu à peu autonome, comme un cancer. Il fait tout pour protéger son hôte, et peut aller jusqu'à le détruire -"

"La matière noire est donc sa magie."

Rogue opina. Le ton de l'enfant aurait pu couper du béton. Comment est-ce qu'un enfant pouvait s'exprimer ainsi?

"Il est rare qu'un obscurial dépasse l'âge de dix ans. Celui-ci fait partie des exceptions, visiblement." Rogue observa l'enfant devenir un peu plus pâle, si possible.

"Il a besoin de voir un docteur."

Harry ferma les yeux un moment, bloquant toutes les pensée inutiles. Il devait se concentrer. Tout faire pour garder Damien en sécurité.

"Il y a un traitement?"

"Non."

Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux et jeta un regard noir sur l'homme en face de lui. Il n'aurait pas pu dire ce que lui-même ressentait.

"Donc aller voir un docteur est inutile."

Harry s'arrêta un moment. Un cris était coincé dans sa gorge. Il devait rester, se tenir droit. Il devait s'occuper de son frère.

Snape secoua la tête "Ce garçon ne dépassera pas la vingtaine, si il a de la chance."

Harry sentit quelque chose craquer à l'intérieur de lui. Profond. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait arrêté de respirer, depuis combien de temps? Ça n'avait aucune importance. Il avait mal.

Il sentit une main sur son épaule. Ce fut une explosion. Tout ses os protestèrent, tout ses muscles se crispèrent, sa peau brûlait, et il se jeta en avant pour éviter l'arme que quelqu'un avait oser poser sur sa peau.

Il ne vit pas le visage du professeur se décomposer. Il ne vit pas son regard s'arrêter sur son cou maintenant entièrement visible. Il ne vit pas le choc, la main hésitante, qui s'était voulue réconfortante. Il ne vit pas la douleur dans les deux pierres noirs, les regrets, la peur.

Ses jambes le portaient sans qu'il saches où ou comment. Il ne les sentait plus. Il ne sentait que le vent froid qui lui fouettait le visage et lui indiquait qu'il courait. Il y avait trop de choses. Trop sur son coeur, trop dans son esprit, trop de rage courant dans ses muscles, faisant rugir son sang, bouillir sa magie. Le monde était un nuage gris autour de lui, et il courait. Et alors qu'il courait, il avait mal, si mal, mais il avait oublié pourquoi.

Était-ce Vernon derrière lui? Oui, ce devait être ça. Il sentait presque ses énormes mains lui attraper les cheveux. Tu crois que tu peux être fainéant alors que je t'ai offert un toît, petit monstre? Alors que je tolère ton anormalité dans ma maison? Et l'odeur du whisky. Et cette main qui s'abattait. Et le son de la ceinture qui fouettait l'air avant de fouetter son dos. Et le jour d'après, le regard de l'autre petit garçon, qui pleurait avec un seul oeil en serrant ses bras autour de lui-même dans une pitoyable excuse d'étreinte. Cette petite chose que Harry avait jurer de protéger. Il avait échoué. Il était arrivé trop tard, il s'était décidé trop tard. Il n'aurait suffit que d'un coup de téléphone, mais il avait été trop fier pour cela. Il n'avait pas voulu parler, pas voulu qu'on voit les marques, qu'on pose des questions, qu'on saches combien il était faible, un déchet, vraiment, qu'i n'avait rien à faire sur cette terre.

Il se souvenait pourquoi il courait. Il se souvenait pourquoi il avait mal.

Il tomba à genoux dans la neige. Il ne sentait pas le froid. Des flocons tombaient doucement sur ses épaules tremblantes et fondaient, faisant courir des gouttes d'eau froide le long de son dos.

Il n'y avait rien en face de lui qu'un océan de blanc. Immaculé, pur, vide. Mort, froid, tout autour et dans les ombres nocturnes, le ciel, comme une chape au dessus de sa tête, percée par des étoiles moqueuses.

Mais Harry bouillait. Il tremblait, ses bras crispés autour de son visage comme pour retenir quelque chose, quelque chose qui lui aurait échappé. Tout la beauté sérène qui le caractérisait s'était enfuie et ses traits était déformés, la bouche pantelante. Ses cheveux tombaient en mèches humides devant ses yeux. Harry frappa le sol. Ses petit poings frappait le sol jusqu'à en saigner. Des gouttes de sang tombèrent dans la neige, la souillant de vie, de rage, de rouge.

Quelque chose s'était débloqué en lui. Quelque chose qui avait permit pendant tout ce temps à un enfant de onze ans, cassé, triste, de ne pas pleurer. Alors, il pleura. ET il cria dans le vent, contre la vie, contre les hommes, contre cette putain de destinée qui voulait qu'il blesse tout ce qu'il approchait.

Sa voix résonnait contre la neige. Un cris aiguë, la voix d'un enfant dans un cri qui n'aurait dû appartenir qu'à un homme. Il devenait une petite boule humaine, recroquevillée à même le sol, tremblante.

Il gémit. Et le vent lui répondit, murmurant, soufflant contre son visage, lui renvoyant sa haine. Il sentit sa voix se briser, mais il continua. Le son de ses cris mêlés de larmes continuaient à résonner dans les ténèbres.

Il finit pas s'arrêter, essoufflé. L'air froid irritait sa gorge et remplissait ses poumons, lui donnant une nouvelle vie.

Il était fatigué, si fatigué.

IL ferma les yeux, ses paupières irritées et brûlantes. Il se débattis pour reprendre le contrôle de son souffle. Reprendre le contrôle des battements de son coeur. Il se concentra. Il senti la magie l'envahir comme du métal en fusion. Il imagina la neige autour de lui. Le froid, le calme.

Il sentit quelque chose lui toucher la main, rougies par les hématomes, le froid et les plaies. Une main calleuse, chaude et rassurante.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Rogue s'était assis à côté de lui, dans la neige. Il le regardait, imperturbable. Harry le distinguait à peine dans le noir. Rogue essaya de passer un bars autour de sa taille pour le relever, mais Harry s'écarta immédiatement. Ils restèrent comme ça longtemps. La neige fondait sur leurs épaules, et il se fondaient peu à peu dans la neige, leurs souffles formant de petits nuages blancs autour de leurs têtes. Rogue ne retira pas sa main, et Harry n'essaya pas de lire ses pensées. Il y avait trop à dire, trop à penser.

Une petite voix raisonna derrière eux.

"Ha-Harry?"


	11. Chapter 10

Coucou tout le monde! Merci pour tout les favs/ follows/ reviews!

a celui ( je n'ai plus le pseudo pardon désolée), qui a dit que le dernier chapitre était un bon changement rapport aux fics classiques avec un Harry puissant etc. En effet, mon but ici est de partir d'un Harry qui voit en presque noir/ blanc, qui a le monde à ses pieds, et qui va découvrir au fur et à mesure les subtilités des relations, des fonctionnements de l'esprit, que les choses ont des conséquences, des amis, de la politique, enfin, du monde. voila, tout ça pour dire ça ^^

Désolée pour le retard, j'était en concours blanc, et je suis donc morte et ressuscitées pour votre plus grand plaisir (*rire nerveux*) et puis j'ai sorti deux one-shots dont je suis assez fière ( allez les lire si vous voulez ), qui m'ont prit beaucoup de temps...

J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre! On continue sur la grand roue du drama des de l'émotion, et des larmes de tristesse (pardon)

* * *

Chapitre 10

* * *

La voix avait résonné dans le silence comme un souvenir du monde. Deux paires d'yeux se fixèrent sur sa provenance avec une expression similaire.

Et puis, lentement, Harry se releva. Il sentait se smuscles fonctionner à nouveau, son corps être un tout. Il sentait la brûlure sur son front, la douleur dans ses genoux, dans ses mains.

Rogue le regarda se lever comme il aurait regarder un fantôme sortir de son corps. Mais Harry ne lui portait aucune attention.

Non, L'esprit d'Harry s'était immédiatement fixé sur la petite fille qui se tenait devant lui, tremblante, enveloppée dans une écharpe beaucoup trop grande pour elle, essayant en vain de caché la peur qui la rongeait.

Harry voulait lui sourire, la rassurer, mais il ne le pouvait pas. La nuit les entourait toujours, les étoiles le fixaient toujours, et son cœur était encore mourant. Il pouvait voir l'hématome sur la joue de la petite fille. Une tache bleue, une simple petite tache bleue qui disait tant de choses. Une petite tache bleue qui souillait les délicieuses taches rouges, qui donnait un air triste à ces yeux si grands.

Harry tremblait, mais il était sûr que personne ne pouvait le voir. Il tendit sa main sanglante vers la petite menotte de l'enfant. Il y avait quelque chose qui passait entre eux, une sorte d'acceptation, de reconnaissance. Un pacte qui avait pour seuls témoins la forme noire d'un professeur et les taches rouges sur le sol, qui avait pour seuls juges le vent et le vide.

Des petits doigts chauds se glissèrent dans sa main, et Harry les serra fermement, ignorant le sang qui maculait maintenant les mains de l'enfant.

Sans un mot, il tourna les talons et repartit vers le manoir, emmenant l'enfant avec lui. Il était plus ou moins conscient de la silhouette noire qui les suivait, mais il ne pouvait pass'en préoccuper maintenant.

Il traversèrent le village en silence, jusqu'à ce que Mia secoue sa main. Il se tourna pour voir la petite fille qui pointait une porte. La rue autour d'elle était déserte. Le garçon observa la porte un moment, puis continua vers le manoir. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'instant.

Sa propre maison avait l'air lugubre, la nuit, jusqu'à ce que la porte ne soit ouvert par le petit elfe, avec ses grands yeux disproportionnés et ses oreilles agites par le vent. La lumière dorée des feuilles des deux arbres magiques déposa des points de lumière sur la neiges devant la maison.

Harry ne savait pas comment ces arbres continuaient à vivre alors que son frère se mourrait. Il prit une grande inspiration et entra dans le manoir, traînant la petite fille derrière lui.

La porte se ferma et coupa le courant d'air froid.

"Gladis, emmène cette enfant dans l'une des chambres, et assure toi qu'elle dorme pour le reste de la nuit. Viens me chercher immédiatement quand Damien sera réveillé. "

Sa voix était brisée, rauque. Lorsque l'elfe eut disparut avec l'enfant, il s'effondra sur le sol.

Severus vit l'enfant tomber, et il ne bougea pas. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne pouvait pas le toucher. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser. Il ne savait comment le conforter. L'enfant avait posé ses mains sur ses yeux, cachant ses magnifiques, terribles jades, qui s'amusaient toujours à rappeler au monde qu'il aurait pu mourir il y a des années dans son lit de bébé, et ne jamais connaître toute cette douleur. Ces yeux qui étaient ceux de Lily, mais pas ceux de la femme qu'il avait connu, non, ceux qu'elle avait fixés vers le ciel, morts, terribles.

Harry resta comme ça longtemps, sur le sol, en bas des escaliers, entre les deux arbres dont les feuilles tombaient autour de lui, formant un lit pour son corps distordu et tremblant.

Comment en était-il arriver là? Comment avait-il laissé tout cela arriver?

Mais il était calme, à présent. La fatalité s'incrustait doucement dans ses os, dans sa chaire. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour empêcher la destruction de la chose à la quelle il tenait le plus au monde.

C'était tout.

Et puis, Harry prit conscience de l'homme qui l'observait. Il n'avait même pas pris sa baguette. Il se mit à rire. Parce qu'il avait été idiot. Idiot de penser qu'il pouvait sauver son frère, idiot de penser qu'il pouvait arranger les choses, idiot d'avoir amené le seul homme dont il ne pouvait lire l'esprit dans le seul lieux sûr qu'il connaissait, idiot de ne pas avoir pris de quoi se défendre, idiot d'avoir craquer devant lui, d'avoir montré ce qu'il y avait en lui, idiot, idiot, idiot... Il sentit ses sanglots se transformer en rires. Il n'y avait rien de joyeux dans ce rire. Rien qu'un enfant aurait dû être. Quelque chose lui avait été retiré, doucement, au fur et à mesure des années, quelque chose dont le vide pouvait être entendu dans le silence qui entourait le manoir. Oh, combien stupide il avait été...

Il était fatigué, juste fatigué. Fatigué d'être en vie...

Mais il n'avait plus le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Lentement, il se releva, et d'un geste, conduisit Rogue dans la petite pièce qu'ils avaient quitté un peu plus tôt. Il était trois heure du matin.

Le professeur s'assit sur l'un des canapés, les yeux fixés sur Harry. Il était habitué aux situations de crise, des années passées au service s'en étaient assurées, mais rien ne pouvait le préparer à ça. Où était passé l'enfant riche, insupportable, gâté, ce petit lion qui était tombé sans raison dans son territoire? Tout ce qu'il voyait en face de lui, c'était un fantôme.

Harry observait également Rogue. Ou plutôt, il réfléchissait aux différentes manières d faire disparaître le professeur.

"Où va vôtre loyauté?"

La question explosa comme un coup de feu au milieu d'un concert. Rogue regarda l'enfant sans comprendre. Puis, il fit son regard fixé sur la marque qu'il avait oublié de recouvrir après s'être occupé du petit obscurial. Il rabaissa sa manche d'un mouvement rapide.

"Pourquoi?"

Harry soupira. Il n'avait pas la patience de tourner autour du pot, ou de poser des questions idiotes.

"Parce que vous êtes un MangeMort qui travaille pour Dumbledore, un professeur à Poudlard, qui a été dénoncé comme serviteur du Seigneur des ténèbres, puis comme un espion pour l'Ordre du phoenix. Vous pouvez comprendre que ces informations sont en quelque sorte contradictoires."

Rogue était perdu. En quoi est-ce que ça avait un rapport avec la situation? Comment harry pouvait-il passer d'un enfant brisé à un interrogateur en quelques minutes? Il ne voulait pas répondre à ces questions. Elles appartenaient au passé, il avait dépassé tout ça. Il avait accepté l'offre de Dumbledore, était devenu professeur pour éviter Azkaban. Une prison dorée où il pouvait continuer de vivre en paix.

Non, le professeur réalisa qu'il avait tord. Les mains de l'enfant étaient ouverts, les sang séchant lentement. Son souffle tremblait encore. Il y avait une urgence, quelque chose de pressant derrière ces questions. Il avait déjà entendu cela, il avait déjà vu cela. Le spectre de la guerre qui rodait derrière les épaules de l'enfant. Harry y était déjà engouffré, seul. Pour lui, rien n'était fini.

"Professeur." Le visage de l'enfant s'adoucit un peu. Il s'était approché de Rogue, et le professeur se rendit compte d'à quel point il était petit et fin pour son âge. "Professeur, j'ai besoin d'être certain qui vous ne direz rien à personne, pas même à Dumbledore, pas à vos amis, à personne a qui vous avez juré allégeance. Si je n'en suis pas sûr, je ne peux pas vous laisser sortir d'ici."

Le cœur de Rogue se gela, et le tic-tac de l'horloge résonna dans sa tête. Il comprenait. Il comprenait enfin. Harry le regardait avec compassion. Comment pouvait il exprimer de la compassion dans ces circonstances?

"Je promet."

"Ce n'est pas assez."

Rogue le regarda avec choc. Il pouvait très clairement sentir la magie émaner de la petite forme sombre qui se découpait sur la lumière de la cheminée. "J'fais pas confiance aux espions." ajouta l'enfant doucement. "Jurez."

Ce n'était même pas une proposition. Ce n'était plus une question. A peine une demande. Harry ne voulait plus se poser de question, douter. Il resterait auprès de son frère tout le temps qu'il pouvait. Personne ne l'arrêterait, personne ne le mettrait en danger. Et il savait une chose. Il l'avait découvert ce soir là.

Il ne pouvait pas le faire tout seul.

Il tendit sa main couverte de sang vers Severus. Le professeur la prit doucement.

"Moi, Severus Tobias Rogue, jure sur ma magie que je ne parlerais pas des événements de cette nuit, ou d'une quelconque information qui pourrai t en découler.

L'air s'arrêta un moment pendant que la magie formait le nœud du voeu. Harry laissa sa main dans celles de Rogue, puis la retira vivement. Il avait la migraine. Il regarda l'horloge, qui continuait de raisonner, grattant les secondes.

"Vous devriez retourner à Poudlard, professeur. Si ma mémoire est bonne, vous avez cours dès les premières heures du matin demain. Elfe!"

Une petite créature apparut et agrippa la main de Rogue, le téléportant à Poudlard avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire un mot.

Harry savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû renvoyer Rogue comme ça, mais il n'avait plus la patience de subir quoi que ce soit. Il n'avait plus la force. Il avait fonctionné sur ses nerfs jusque là, et ils avaient craqué. Il monté les escaliers, silencieux comme la mort, et s'assit au bord du lit. Damien y était étendu, le visage paisible, blanc, si blanc, ses cheveux en bataille tombant sur ses yeux. Harry les remit en place d'un main tremblante avant de prendre celle de son frère, délicatement. Il avait si peur de briser ces doigts fragiles.

Sous les rayons de la lune, on ne pouvait pas voir les cicatrices. Il avait l'air normal, un enfant comme les autres. Il aurait pu être un poète, un grand sorcier, un professeur, qui sait? Mais il était là, inconscient.

Harry posa son oreille sur son torse. Il avait besoin de sentir son cœur battre, la cage thoracique se lever lentement, et se rabaisser, de sentir la chaleur d'un corps vivant.

Il resta comme ça jusqu'à l'aurore. Peut-être qu'il s'était endormit, peut-être qu'il n'avait fait que fixer le mur pendant plusieurs heures. Il lui semblait que s'il bougeait d'un seul centimètre, la vie s'échapperait du petit corps, glissant à travers ses doigts. Il ne remarqua pas les allées et venues de Gladis, qui regardait les deux garçons avec des grands yeux pleins de larmes, ou même que Mia s'était assise et endormie dans un grand fauteuil derrière lui.

Les rayons pales du soleil d'hivers filtrèrent à travers la fenêtre, caressant les mains enlacées des deux garçons, les cheveux aile-de-corbeau d'Harry avant de tomber sur ses yeux. Ils semblaient diluer leur couleur vers un vert-pâle.

Le monde avait retrouver la vie pour réveiller les deux enfants.

A contre-cœur, Harry se leva. Il lui semblait laisser un petit morceau de lui sur ce lit. Il s'étira, fit rouler ses muscles, arrangea ses cheveux autant qu'il le pouvait. Mia le regarda bouger, immobile.

"Prends soin de lui." Dit-il avec un sourire triste. "Je reviendrais demain, si tu as besoin de quelque chose, demande aux elfes. Il allait sortir lorsque quelque chose lui revient à l'esprit. "Ta mère?"

"Je vais m'en sortir." dit-elle en relevant le menton fièrement.

Harry s'approcha d'elle et passe doucement un doigt sur sa joue, faisant disparaître la marque qui était devenue noirâtre durant la nuit.

Il opina avec contentement, et ordonna à Gladis de le ramener au chateau. La petite fille était plus courageuse que la plupart de ceux qu'il connaissait. Elle s'en sortirait.

Harry réussit à rattraper Draco devant la salle de transfiguration. Le garçon le regarda avec suspicion, mais ne dit rien.

Ses mains étaient déjà guéries.

Il s'assit à sa table habituelle, à côté de l'une des fenêtres. C'était toujours le même temps gris et neigeux au dehors. Quelques flocons tombaient ça et là, habillant tout le chateau d'un majestueux manteau blanc.

Il n'y avait pas de colère en Harry. Toute sa tristesse s'était dissipée pendant la nuit, et il s'était gelée dans une volonté froide. Un simple petit flocon transformé en grêlon coupant. Ça tempêtait en lui. Ca tapait contre ses limites pour sortir, ça s'accrochait à sa peau. Un fine couche de mort. Une fine couche de gel contre la vitre, s'étendant, craquant le verre.

Mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas. Quelque chose qui chantait en lui, dans ses veines. Quelque chose de doux de triste, quelque chose d'une promesse. Quelque chose au coin de son œil qui attendait aussi patient qu'une goutte de pluie, aussi sûr de toucher le sol.

Harry sursauta. La vitre avait gelé de l'intérieur. Draco, assis à côté de lui, avait mit son écharpe et frissonnait. Harry jura sous sa barbe et jeta un sort discret pour réchauffer la pièce, se concentrant sur le contrôle de sa magie.

"Mr. Potter?"

Harry leva les yeux vers MacGonagall. Il devait avoir l'air ien pitoyable pour que son expression s'adoucisse si vite. Il n'y avait pas de raison de aparaître indifférent, les marques de la nuit étaient probablement encore visibles sur son visage.

Il s'étonnait lui-même d'être capable de réfléchir sur son impression, de prétendre, de s'asseoir et d'écouter ce cours inutile qu'il avait déjà maîtrisé il y a des mois de cela, de retourner en classe, de vivre alors que le monde aurait dû s'arrêter de tourner. Au fond, il se détestait pour cela. Au fond, il se détestait pour tant de choses... Et pourtant...

Et pourtant il était _froid_.

Il pouvait attraper la professeur par les cheveux. Sauter au dessus de la table, l'attraper par les cheveux et lui exploser le front contre la table. Une, deux, trois fois. Du sang serait projeté sur le bureau. Des gicles toucheraient les visages des élèves au premier rang, et il se mettraient à crier, et il continuerait de frapper. C'était inutile. Ce serait bien, de voir l'innocence quitter leurs yeux. Le choc élargir leurs pupilles, ouvrir leur bouche dans une expression de désespoir. Et lui, il continuerait de frapper. Il n'y prendrait pas de plaisir, mais il se sentirait un peu plus léger. Et finalement, à cours de souffle, il s'assiérait derrière le bureau, alors que le corps tomberait sur le sol. Peut-être bien qu'il ne crierait même pas.

Mais ça n'aiderai pas. Ça ne changerait rien. Ça ne ferait que d'ajouter un corps sur le sol et sur sa conscience.

"Mr Potter." répéta MacGonagall. "Pouvez vous me faire une démonstration, et essayer de changer ce rat en une coupe?"

Harry s'exécuta, soulagé d'avoir une échappatoire pour sa magie. Il murmura le sort et effectua le mouvement de sa baguette. Il se concentra sur le petit rat, envoyant sa volonté à travers le sort, coupant son énergie, sculptant la force de l'animal. Le cœur du petit animal résonnait n concert avec le sien. Ils avaient les mêmes veines, les mêmes yeux, la même vie. Mais Harry avait la magie. Non, Harry avait la volonté. Une volonté de fer. Un volonté qui enferma le rat et ordonna: change. Tu es un goblet. Un voix qui dit au monde: "Je veux, et cela est."

Le rat gémit et changea. Sa peau s'étendit, se durcit, son crâne se tordit, il prit la forme du pied, puis de la coupe, puis se cisela finement. De petits serpents de métal s'entortillèrent aux bons endroits, créant des arabesques aux bords du gobelet d'argent. Avec un petit bruit metallic, il fut fini.

MacGonagall le regarda avec des yeux ronds et des murmurs éclatèrent dans la salle.

"C'est une transfiguration parfaitement accomplie, et je dois dire, proche de celles de vos professeurs. Félicitations, Mr Potter. Vos talents sont très impressionnants! 30 points pour Serpentard!", dit elle, cachant très bien son trouble.

 _Comment peut-il avoir un tel niveau dès la première leçon, à cet âge! Et élevé par des moldus! Je vais devoir en parler à Dumbledore, quelle puissance il va développer avant que sa magie se stabilise..._

Harry secoua la tête. A un autre moment, il aurait été flatté ou ennuyé. Mais il s'en fichait. Il voulait sortir de la pièce, courir jusqu'aux donjons, ramener Rogue auprès de Damien, prendre soin de son frère. Trouver un moyen de le sauver. Sortir d'ici, sortir d'ici, sortir d'i-

Il mit un sourire soulagé sur son visage et la professeur le regarda avec sympathie. Certain Serpentards applaudirent, d'autres sourirent. Draco releva la tête avec fièreté. En un sens, il se sentit un peu mieux. Et puis, le poids effrayant du pendule retomba sur ses épaules.

Il n'avait pas le temps de se sentir mieux.

Il n'avait pas le temps...

Les différents élèves retournèrent à leur travail, avec plus ou moins d'attention, et les mêmes résultats médiocres. Harry ne les regarda pas, il retourna rêver élveillé à la fenêtre.

Il vit Draco se débattre avec un rat un peu déformé, mais qui restait obstinément un rat. Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard, et avec un mouvement de baguette discret, Harry changea le rat, cette fois en un simple gobelet, à peine poli. Plus de complexité aurait attiré l'attention.

Il soupira. Le monde continuait de tourner. C'était horrible, c'était cruel. Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, il devait tourner avec lui.

Il se sentait faible. Il savait que la seule raison pour laquelle il tenait encore debout était ses nerfs. Ça ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

Pendant tun moment, il se rappela dans quel état était Voldemort. Il avait envie de rire, et il se sentait vraiment admiratif. Bon sang tant de volonté concentrée en un seul être, c'était admirable. Comment pouvait-il continuer à vivre dans ces conditions? Combien désespéré il devait être...

Mais, en regardant en lui-même, Harry réalisa que lui aussi voulait vivre, désespérément. Quelque chose le retenait ici, tenace. Il pouvait faire quelque chose. Il devait faire quelque chose. Et toute sa magie s'était cristallisée autour d'une seule pensée. Continuer.

Harry passa le reste de la journée dans le même état, ses pensée tournant dans sa tête. Il regardait avec anxiété tout les coins sombres, espérant à tout moment voir Gladis apparaître et lui faire sign, mais rien ne vint. Sa petite intervention dans le cours de MacGonagall lui valu les congratulations de tout les Serpentards qu'il croisait, et il remercie tout le monde avec un grand sourire, une poignée de main, quelques commentaires polis, classant toutes i=les informations qu'il pouvait dans son esprit.

Damien ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Harry ne pouvait pas se permettre de quitter trop le chateau sans attirer l'attention de Dumbledore, et il voulait éviter ça à tout prix.

Ce ne fut qu'en tout fin d'après-midi qu'une paire d'oreille dépassèrent de derrière un des piliers.

Rogue savait très bien que Potter allait revenir le trouver. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, et avait déjà préparer toutes les potions nécessaires pour l'autre garçon, dont il ne connaissait toujours pas le nom. Beaucoup de questions tournaient dans sa tête, mais il avait l'habitude de ne pas avoir de réponse. Mais l'une d'entre elle le tourmentait particulièrement.

 _Professeur, jurez que vous ne direz rien à Dumbledore ou à quiconque d'autre à qui vous avez juré allégeance._

Rogue n'était pas aisément angoissé. Mais cette phrase, cette simple phrase résonnait lugubrement et faisait courir des frisson le long de son dos.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Potter était le seul à pouvoir répondre à ses questions. Quelque soit ses sentiments envers son premier maître, envers Dumbledore, il y avait autre chose. Il avait vu ces enfants, trois maintenant, blessés, battus, et il devait les protéger. C'était son rôle, en tant qu'adulte, que professeur, mais aussi en tant qu'endetté envers l'enfant.

Le professeur secoua la tête, des mèches noires de cheveux gras tombant devant ses yeux. Un Obscurial. L n'en avait jamais vu et avait espéré ne jamais en voir. Surtout que le garçon avait dix ans passés... son pouvoir allait continuer d'augmenter. Les obscurails étaient supposés avoir disparu! Ce genre de choses n'aurait pas dû arriver. Depuis le désastre de Grindelwald, le MACUSA avait pris des mesures...Et que dire de Potter, qui s'était jeté sur le parasite sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir? Depuis quand étaient-ils dans cet état?

Frustré et inquiet, le professeur passa derrière ses élèves, des sixième année dont n se demandait comment ils étaient arrivés là. Oh, mais c'est que deux d'entre eux avaient une potion presque satisfaisante!

Rogue était dur avec ses élèves pour trois raisons: les potions méritaient mieux que ça, il détestait les adolescents, et il savait que s'ils devaient un jour sauver leur misérable vie, la moindre erreur pouvait être fatale. Mais ces enfants n'avaient aucune idée de que qu'il y avait au dehors de leur joli chateau...

La cloche sonna enfin, et les étudiants se précipitèrent pour mettre un échantillon sur son bureau avant de s'élancer hors de la salle. Rogue s'assit avec un grand soupir. Au moins, ses leçons pour la journée étaient finies. Et il avait trouvé le meilleur moyen de ne pas s'infliger des heures et des heures de correction de copies: les travaux pratiques.

Il commença à noter les différents flacons qui étaient disposés sur son bureau. Il ne fut pas surpris lorsqu'il entendit la porte de son bureau se fermer.

Il leva les yeux pour voir le jeune Mr Potter accompagné de son elfe de maison (qui regardait Rogue avec suspicion), les bras croisés dans un signe inconscient de protection. Le regard de l'enfant était froid. Les cercles noirs autour de ses yeux les faisait ressortir et lui donnait l'aire encore plus maladif. Dieu, qu'est-ce qui était arrivé à cet enfant...

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là qu'il remarqua le petit nuage qui se formait au dessus de sa tête, formé par le fait que la température de la pièce avait baissé de plusieurs degrés. Par réflexe, il essaya de chercher dans l'esprit d el'enfant, mais il fut une nouvelle fois confronté au... vide. Les occlumens, pour protéger leur esprit, formaient des murs autour de leurs pensées, mais Potter... Ses idées, ses souvenirs étaient tous là, mais ils fuyaient. A chaque fois que Rogue croyait apercevoir quelque chose, l'image s'effaçait et il se retrouvait seul dans les abysses d'un esprit étranger.

"Vous avez fini?"

Harry le regardait comme s'in avait attrapé un enfant en train de voler un cookie.

Rogue ne prit pas le temps de répondre. Potter n'était pas aussi insolent d'habitude, il mit donc ces mots sur la situation de crise. Après tout, depuis combien de temps l'enfant n'avait-il pas dormi? Il se dirigea vers le petite pièce derrière son laboratoire de potions. La réserve, l'endroit le plus convoité et le mieux protégé des donjons.

La pièce était petite, et couverte d'étagères, elles-mêmes recouvertes de centaines d'ingrédients différents. Bien que l'endroit était d'un ordre impeccable, les étagères étaient pleine de poussées et de choses étranges. Il y avait des pantes, des griffes, des sacs, des choses plus ou moins vivantes. Rogue se dirigea immédiatement vers les potions qu'il avait préparées et commença à les ranger dans un sac.

Il entendit un petit tintement, et se retourna d'un coup.

"Potter, ne touchez pas..."

Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit le garçon poser un petit flacon plein de liquide argenté sur l'une des étagères.

"Qu'est-ce que vous croyez que vous êtes en train de faire, Potter?"

Le garçon lui lança un regard amusé.

"Disons que c'est une petite récompense pour vos services. Les moldus appellent ça des heures supplémentaire, vous voyez, et elles doivent être payées." Il s'arrêta un moment et le regarda avec une douleur qui coupa le souffle du professeur. "Je n'aime pas avoir des dettes, professeur Rogue." souffla-t-il.

Severus opina. Du sang de licorne. Mais où est-ce qu'un première année pouvait bien avoir eut du sang de licorne? Pendant un moment, l'idée que Harry soit aller tuer un de ces pauvres animaux lui traversa l'esprit, mais non, il ne l'aurait pas donné aussi facilement si c'était le cas. Potter était... bien trop malin pour faire quelque chose d'aussi désespéré.

La pièce était encore plus froide. Et les yeux d'Harry n'étaient pas aussi doux qu'ils l'avaient été. Il perdait le contrôle.

Sans plus de politesse, le garçon l'attrapa et ordonna à son elfe de l'emmener au manoir.

Harry couru jusqu'au premier étage. Son cœur s'accélérait, il avait peur, oui, peur de découvrir un cadavre en ouvrant la porte. Il s'arrêta un moment sur le pallier et poussa la porte doucement, Rogue sur ses talons.

Il ne pouvait pas se laisser détruire. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Il n'était pas celui qui était malade; il devait protéger Damien.

Damien était assis sur le lit, le dos contre beaucoup trop de coussins. Il parlait à voix basse avec Mia, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Le soleil couchant teintait ses cheveux de rouge et illuminait ses yeux, réchauffant la pièce. Mia avait rapproché le fauteuil sur lequel elle avait dormi la nuit précédente auprès du lit, et écoutait patiemment ce que Damien lui disait.

C'était paisible.

Ils s'arrêtèrent de parler et se tournèrent vers Harry avec un grand sourire, qui disparut dès qu'ils virent Rogue derrière lui. Harry leva les mains en signe d'apaisement, et Damien cacha discrètement le couteau qui était apparu dans sa main.

"Damien, Mia, laissez moi vous présenter le professeur Rogue. Il est venu nous aider."

La tentions baissa un peu.

Harry s'assit au bord du lit et posa sa main sur le front de son frère, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, alors que Rogue sortait les potions de son sac pour les poser sur la petite table sous la fenêtre.

Avec un petit rire, Damien retira la main qui était sur son front.

"Enchanté de vous rencontrer, Professeur. J'imagine que c'est vous qui m'avez aidé avec le petit incident d'hier?" dit-il doucement.

Rogue opina sans se retourner, son visage aussi impénétrable que d'habitude. Damien jeta un regard interrogateur à Harry, qui haussa les épaules et attrapa sa main.

 _Ancien MangeMort. A fait un vœu. Meilleur guérisseur que j'ai trouvé._

Damien opina discrètement, et Harry se retira de son esprit, même s'il laissa sa main sur celle de l'autre garçon, juste au cas où. "Gladis!"

La petite créature apparut à l'appel de son maître.

"Amène nous des chocolats chauds et quelque chose à manger...et... Professeur, vous voulez quelque chose?"

"Du café."

Harry fit un geste de main et Gladis disparut, revenant un peu plus tard avec un plateau chargé.

"Maître Potter?"

"Oui?"

Harry pouvait voir des larmes dans les grands yeux de l'elfe.

"Maître Damien va aller mieux?"

"Oui, Gladis, ne t'en fait pas. Va, maintenant."

Les yeux de l'enfant se perdirent un moment, et il ne vit pas le regard que Rogue lui lança. Une fois que Gladis fut partie, il se tourna vers Damien qui avait un sourire innocent. Il savait.

"Maintenant, très cher frère, je veux des explications détaillées de ce qui s'est passé." dit-il d'un ton faussement joyeux. Les lèvres de Mia se transformèrent en une ligne fine.

"Tu peux le lire dans ma tête..."

"Je veux l'entendre de ta bouche."Le ton d'Harry n'admettait pas de réplique. Bien sûr qu'Harry pouvait lire tout ce qui s'était passé dans son esprit, mais il ne voulait pas le toucher avec sa magie. Parler à travers leur lien était bien moins problématique qu'une réelle invasion. Et dans son état, Harry était sûr qu'il le blesserait, qu'il causerait des dommages, même s'il ne le dirait jamais devant Rogue ou Mia. Mais Damien comprenais. Il savait ce qu'Harry était capable de faire avec son esprit, et ne tenait pas particulièrement à la subir lui-même.

"Oui _maman_." Il soupira avec sarcasme. "Comme tu l'as vu dans ma lettre, j'étais inquiet pou Mia, elle ne répondait pas au téléphone et tout... J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. On a tout les deux du mal à parler de ça, donc elle... Enfin, j'suis allé la voir. J'me suis cachée derrière la fenêtre, comme tu l'as fait pour moi, et là..."

Les doigts de Damien se crispèrent sur la main de l'autre enfant.

"Elle m'a frappé." Interrompit Mia d'une voix rauque.

Harry la regarda, surpris. Elle le défia du regard, le défia de dire qu'elle était faible, qu'elle était en tord, qu'elle était une victime. Elle avait une étincelle dans les yeux qui fit rire Harry tendrement. Il vit la même chose dans l'œil unique de Damien. De la fierté.

Il lui fit signe de continuer.

"Je ne savais pas... quoi faire... et j'me suis senti... comme avant. J'me rappelle pas d'grand chose après ça, juste que t'as couru vers moi et... je ne... ne voulais pas que...que ça te touches..."

Harry eut un sourire compatissant. Il avait bloqué tout les autres sentiments au plus profond de lui-même. Il ne pouvait pas être en colère. Il devait faire en sorte que cela ne se reproduise plus jamais. Plus jamais ça. Oh, il pouvait laisser sa colère exploser, détruire la pièce et ses occupants, tout arrêter. Mais pourquoi? Non, il devait rester maître de lui-même, et réfléchir. C'était la seule manière dont ils s'en était sortis jusque là.

"Je vois." Dit-il calmement, le tremor de sa voix presque imperceptible. "Mia, tu veux bien sortir? Je pense que le professeur veut examiner Damien." Dit-il en observant la silhouette sombre, immobile dans un coin de la pièce, sifflant une tasse de café.

Mia se leva, s'inclina et sorti.

"Il va falloir m'expliquer pourquoi tout le monde s'incline comme ça..." soupira Harry, ignorant Rogue qui avait fait la grimace devant le geste de la petite fille.

"Mais parce que tu le mérites, très cher frère!" plaisanta Damien.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et se leva pour laisser la place à Rogue, mais observant le moindre geste du professeur avec suspicion. De tout ce qu'il savait, Rogue était un traître, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et Harry détestait les traîtres. Mais il savait qu'il y avait autre chose. Rien n'était si simple, alors il observait, debout au pied du lit. Il apprenait. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un guérisseur en action. Il se demandait si il avait été bon, de son temps.

 _Il l'était, et il l'est toujours_ , soupira une voix familière à l'arrière de son crâne.

 _Oh, ça faisait longtemps._

Malgré le sarcasme, il observa Rogue de plus près. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres respectait quelqu'un, cette personne méritait toute son attention.

Harry avait confiance en la voix. Ce n'était pas le même Voldemort qui vivant dans Quirrel, il en était certain. La même magie, le même être, et pourtant différent. Si la voix pouvait communiquer avec le tronc, Voldemort l'aurait déjà tué, et Quirrel avec. Non, d'une manière étrange et perverse, ce n'était pas lui.

Il n'avait pas le temps de résoudre cette énigme.

Alors il observa Rogue ausculter chaque cicatrice, l'œil, les bras, murmurant des choses pour lui-même.

C'était fascinant. Rassurant, en quelque sorte. Les derniers hématomes disparurent, les dernières cicatrices se scellèrent. Puis, le professeur se leva, ses robes tourbillonnant (comment faisait-il ça? Est-ce qu'il y avait un sortilège pour faire tomber les robes dignement?), et rapporta une des potions.

"Contre la douleur." dit-il, levant une potion bleutée. "A boire deux fois par semaine, une gorgée a chaque prise. Ne dépasses pas la dose prescrite, ou il y aura accoutumance. Celle-ci..." il leva une potion pleine d'un liquide transparent qui radiait dans les derniers rayons du jour, "est une potion calmante, à prendre lorsque tu sens une crise arriver, ou qu'une émotion est trop forte. Celle-ci..." Il leva une potion rouge sombre." ... arrêtera la crise en provoquant une grande douleur, qui surchagera les nerfs et te plongera dans l'inconscience. A ne prendre qu'en cas d'extrême urgence."

Rogue parlait de sa voix éternellement vide et froide, ses gestes précis et sûrs. Damien opina.

C'était le moment. Le moment qui soulevait le coeur d'Harry. Il ne voulait, oh Merlin, il ne voulait pas lui dire, mais il le devait.

Ca rendrait tout vrai, trop vrai. C'était une sentence qu'il allait prononcer, celle d'un homme innocent. Si au moins ça avait été lui! Il avait tué, il avait blessé, il le méritait, il était sale, déviant, il l'aurait compris. Mais Damien...

Il n'avait pas le droit de manquer de courage, pas maintenant. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, tentant de garder son visage neutre. Il sentit sa bouche bouger, il entendit sa voix dire des choses, ces horribles choses. Il se sentait malade. Il se sentait autre. Sa voix était calme, douce, et il y avait de la douceur dans ses yeux lorsqu'il prit la main de Damien dans un gest futile, absurde.

Le sourire de Damien le ramena à la réalité.

"Ca va, Harry." murmura le garçon.

Il n'avait pas l'air triste. Mélancolique, et encore. Heureux. Il avait l'air d'un dimanche soir, l'air de quelqu'un d'aussi léger que le vent des montagnes.

Harry sourit. Il avait été idiot, bien sûr que tout irait bien. Il allaient trouver une solution, et faire quelque chose. Voilà.

"D'un autre côté, je vais dvoir annuler ma réservation à la maison de retraite..."

Harry explosa de rire, rapidement suivit de l'autre garçon. Rogue les regarda comme s'ils avaient soudainement une seconde tête, et il n'arrivaient pas à s'arrêter. Puis, Damien lança un regard vers la porte.

"Tu devrais aller voir ce que Mia est en train de faire. Conaissant cette gamine, elle doit tenter de grimper à l'un des arbres..."

Il entendirent quelque chose tomber, suivit d'une volée d'insulte digne des plus grands ivrognes.

Harry sortit, et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Dès qu'il fut dehors, le sourire disparut des lèvres de Damien. Il tourna son œil unique vers Rogue.

"Professeur, je sais que ce que je m'apprête à dire va vous paraître ingrat après ce que vous venez de faire pour moi, et je ne suis vraiment pas on à ces choses là, mais ni moi ni mon frère ne connaissons vos intentions. Et s'il-vous-plaît, ne tentez pas d'entrer dans ma tête. Il a fait un grand geste de confiance en vous amenant ici, en vous choisissant alors qu'il était dans un moment de faiblesse, vous emmenant dans sa maison, en demandant votre aide et en vous ramenant ici, ce qui veut dire qu'il tente d'arriver à vous faire confiance. Quelque soit ce que vous voulez faire, votre but ou comment vous voulez le faire, mais quoi qu'il se passe: Ne Le Trahissez Jamais."

Rogue ne savait si l'enfant le menaçait, le prévenait, ou même lui donnait un conseil. Il ne pouvait pas parier sur la force qui restait dans cet enfant mourant. Il ne pouvait pas dire si la lueur qu'il voyait dans son œil unique était de l'amusement, de la colère, de la peur, de la sagesse. Il ne pouvait pas dire pourquoi ces mots le touchaient autant. Il ne savait pas comment cet enfant avait survécu jusque là, pourquoi il s'en préoccupait, pourquoi il ressentait l'étrange besoin de faire quelque chose. Il ne pouvait pas dire si c'était bien ou mal, s'il était apaisé ou énervé, mais une seule chose tomba de ses lèvres, quelque chose de vrai, qu'il ne savait pas qu'il pensait avant de le prononcer:

"Je ne le ferais pas."


	12. Chapter 11

Coucouuuu! Vous allez bien? (oui je sais vous ne pouvez pas le répondre mais j'aime être polie. Donc un nouveau chapitre. Tant de RE-VE-LA-TIONS pour les personnages! bref, j'espère que vous allez aimer.

Merci à tout les gens qui review vous apportez de la joie dans mon petit coeur. Pareil pour les favs et follow, évidemment, mais voilà. Puisque je n'ai aucun honneur, si vous êtes anglophones, je ne puis que vous conseiller d'aller lire mes autres fanfics, en particulier les one-shots, qui m'ont demandé beaucoup de travil et don je suis très satisfaite.

Bref, fini l'autopub, j'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre!

WARNING: description graphique de blessure, gros angst de vos mamans, tout ça.

Disclaimer: Je possède un chat. Mais pas Harry Potter. La vie, des fois...

* * *

Chapitre 11

* * *

Harry s'assit sur son fauteuil habituel dans le salon. Mia s'était endormie à côté de Damien dans le lit, peu après que Harry l'ai traînée dans les escaliers en lui expliquant qu'elle n'était pas là pour commettre un suicide par arbre magique.

Rogue attendait devant lui. Un nouvelle fois, le tic-tac résonnait dans le manoir, mais le son était devenu moins lugubre. Il s avaient tout deux beaucoup de question, mais aucun ne parle. Un mot de trop, un mauvais mot...

"Vous avez déjà vu un obscurial? J'veux dire, avant" demanda finalement Harry.

Rogue secoua la tête. "La maladie n'est que peu connue. Cela n'arrive lorsqu'un enfant est traumatisé, ce qui arrive peu..." Harry renifla de manière peu gracieuse. Rogue leva un sourcil interrogateur.

"Il y a trois enfant magiques dans ma maison, professeur, et ils ont tous été battus."

Le coeur de Rogue manqua un battement. Oh, 'Tunia, no... qu'est-ce que t'as fait, no tu n'as pas pu... la dernière trace de Lily, no...

"Et vous, Mr Potter?"

"Depuis quand ma santé vous intéresse?" répondit le garçon avec un geste impatient de la main.

"Peu importe. Le problème est que ce genre de choses n'est pas détecté." Il se leva et se mit à tourner en rond devant le cheminée dans laquelle le feu craquait doucement. "Ce... genre de chose ne peut être détecté que si les parents sont sous le coup du ministère, ce qui veut dire les sang-purs et parfois les sang-mêlés, et encore. Si les parents ont assez d'influence, sont associables ou même juste un peu malins, personne ne remarquera rien parce que ce n'est pas supposé arriver." Il y avait du venin dans sa voix qui frappait Rogue à chaque mot parce que c'était trop vrai...

"Pourtant, depuis la guerre globale..."

Harry le regarda sans comprendre. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cela et ne s'était en vérité pas vraiment intéressé à l'histoire magique -il n'en avait pas le temps. Harry décida qu'un jour il prendrait des vacances, seul, sur une île. Il faillit exploser de rire lorsque l'image d'un Dumbledore dans un maillot de bain flamboyant venir au bout du monde le traîner à Poudlard apparut dans son esprit.

Rogue soupira. "Et bien nous aurons à parler de cela..."

"Oui, j'ai l'impression que nous allons parler de beaucoup d'choses." Harry s'arrêta et réfléchit. Peut-être... l'idée le frappa: c'était la solution. En fait, c'était la seule solution. Il marcha à pas silencieux vers la baie vitrée, regardant le jardin couvert de neige luir sous les rayons de la lune et de la lumière dorée du manoir. Il avait l'air vieux, lorsqu'il faisait ça. Il avait le smains dans le dos dans cette posture de l'élève parfait qu'il avait adoptée comme un réflexe, ses yeux perdus dans la neige sombre, loin de lui. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait faire confiance au professeur mais... c'était la meilleure solution. Il trouverait un moyen de s'assurer de sa loyauté, mais cela aussi pouvait attendre. Le plus urgent était de permettre à Damien d'avoir accès à des soins réguliers, et de se permettre à lui même de dormir un minimum. Harry était tenace, mais pas stupide. Il pouvait sentir ses genoux trembler, sa magie s'échapper peu à peu de sa canque.

Et puis...même si ça le terrifiait, il savait qu'il avait lui-même besoin d'un docteur. Quelqu'un qui pouvait comprendre ce que c'était que d'avoir du sang sur les mains. Quelqu'un qui avait fait face à Voldemort, et s'était échappé. Quelqu'un qui avait assez de génie pour comprendre ce qui se passait autour d'eux.

"Vous avez peut-être entendu dire que le ministère veut que je choisisse un guardien."

"J'ai peur de ne pas avoir le type paternel, Potter." coupa Rogue d'un ton cinglant.

"Et je n'ai pas besoin d'un père. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégé." L'enfant lui lança un regard dur et déterminé. "Je n'ai pas besoin d'un ami, ni de compassion mal placée. Je ne suis pas un enfant, je ne l'ai jamais été. Je ne suis pas une victime. Je ne vous demande pas d'être proche de moi, je ne vous demande pas de faire attention à moi. Je vous demande de m'aider. Nous avons besoin d'un guérisseur."

Le silence résonna dans la pièce. Harry savait que l'homme allait accepter, ne serait-ce que pour assouvir sa curiosité. Rogue était un mage noir, peut importait son allégeance. Quelqu'un qui voulait savoir plus, avoir plus, peu importe le sang, peu importe le danger. Il ne pouvait pas résister à ce que lui offrait Harry. Une énigme. Harry suspectait que c'était la seule chose intéressante qui lui était arrivée depuis la Chute.

"D'accord." Rogue s'était levé et tendit la main à Harry, mais l'enfant attrapa son avant-bras. Ce n'était pas un accord, mais un serment. Ils restèrent là, tout deux tentant de briser les barrières de l'autre, aucun n'y arrivant. Harry se sentit soulagé, tellement soulagé. Il n'était plus seul. Il ne sentait plus ses jambes et le monde était pâle, flou autour de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire?

Quelque chose attrapa son bras, enfin attrapa quelque chose de lui, en tout cas il y avait une pression quelque part, au milieu des taches noires qui dansaient devant ses yeux. Sa respiration ralentit, ou peut-être s'accélérer, il ne savait pas bien. Il entendit quelque chose casser au loin, bien plus loin derrière lui. Il sourit faiblement au professeur qui commençait à pâlir en voyant l'enfant tomber devant lui.

"Pas l'hôpital..." murmura Harry avant de s'évanouir. Rogue réussit à le rattrapper avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Les yeux de l'enfant étaient révulsés et il tremblait. Rogue le porta dans une pièce vide avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable. En l'attrapant, il avait sentit quelque chose d'étrange, qui lui fit froncer les sourcils. Au premier regard, on aurait pu croire que l'enfant avait fait une crise d'épuisement, mais il sentait qu'il y avait autre chose. D'un geste de baguette, il retira tout les duvets et coussins du lit. He le posant sur le matela, il frôla sa main. Il était froid. Trop froid. Il prit son poul; il était lent.

Il poussa un juron. Bien sûr. Cet idiote petite chose avait dû rester dans ses vêtements trempés toute la journée et... quand était la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu manger? Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Harry était extrèmement fin, même pour son âge... il retira l'écharpe qui entourait le cou de l'enfant, dévoilant les cicatrices.

Maintenant qu'il les voyait de plus près, quelque s'insinue dans son esprit. On non, oh non. Avec un autre mouvement de baguette, toutes les lumière de la pièce s'allumèrent. Il invoqua la potion qu'il avait laissé dans l'autre pièce, et frotta le torse de l'enfant à travers ses vêtements pour faire battre le coeur plus vite, autrement... Il était calme. Severus Rogue était toujours calme, spécialement en fonction. Et il connaissait ces cicatrices. Il les avait déjà vues, guéries, infligées, pendant des années. Mais pas... pas sur un enfant...

Il était sur le point de soulever le pull de l'enfant pour continuer son examination lorsqu'une voix l'arrêta.

"Non." Le garçon nommé Damien était appuyé contre le cadre de la porte, les bras croisés contre son torse, son oeil unique fixant le professeur comme pour le juger. Gladys se tenait derrière lui d'un air défiant; elle tait probablement allé le chercher.

"Et peux-tu me dire pourquoi pas? Il a besoin de soins." La voix de Rogue était moqueuse, plus par habitude qu'autre chose. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ces enfantillages. Le garçon réfléchit un instant et leva la tête.

"Alors prenez une chaise."

"Je ne suis pas faible, jeune homme, et j'ai déjà vu..."

"Pas comme ça." La voix de l'enfant était si déterminée que Rogue finit par invoquer une chaise, pour couper court à toute discussion. Bien sûr, il ne se serait même pas embêté à répondre si l'elfe ne l'avait pas fixé comme ça, imaginant vraisemblablement toute ce qu'il ( elle) pourrait faire à Severus s'il faisait du mal à son jeune maître. Vraiment, cet elfe était terrifiant.

Avec des geste rendus sûrs par des années d'expérience, Rogue retira le pull. Il pouvait voir à travers de T-shirt que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne tombait pas normalement sur le torse de l'enfant. Il renforça sa volonté et ralentit son souffle. Il souleva légèrement l'eva avec un sortilège, et retira le T-shirt.

Il ferma immédiatement les yeux et remercia les dieux pour la chaise qui était là derrière lui pour le rattraper. Non pas qu'il soit tombé, il s'était assis... un peu brutalement. Pour des raisons pratiques. Après le premier choc, il se remit, attacha ses cheveux sur sa nuques, roula ses manches et commença à examiner le garçon.

Il leva sa baguette sur le coeur – enfin là où le coeur aurait dû être. " _Historia Medicinae._ " Pendant que le petit parchemin se remplissait, il tenta de comprendre où était le problème. Les côtes étaient tordues dans toutes les directions, presque perçant la peau à certains endroits, créant des bleus et coupant des veines en permanence. Les organes s'étaient déplacés, et certaines étaient abîmés. Il y avait des signes de brûlure... Severus pouvait reconnaître la forme de cigarettes, d'une fer-à-repasser, et probablement de l'eau bouillante sur les épaules. Il pinça les lèvres. Il pouvait voir le coeur, beaucoup trop en surface, à travers la peau légèrement distendue. Les marques continuaient continuaient le long des bras, du cou... doucement, Rogue mit Harry en position assise, le retenant en passant son avant bras autour de ses épaules. Le dos... était en pièces. Des coups de ceintures, bien sûr, mais certains endroits étaient creusés, comme des petits cratères sous sa peau.

 _Weirdo._

C'était écrit, gravé le long de son dos. Il se sentit mal. Il jeta un regard à Damien, qui pour toute réponse leva les sourcils. Il avait prévenu. Rogue était toujours calme, mais il connaissait ce calme là, et ce n'était pas bon. Choc. Un petit bruit le prévint que le parchemin avait fini de se remplir. Il l'attrapa et commença à lire. Le parchemin lui-même était plus grand que ceux de la plupart des gens qu'il avait eu à traiter, mais rien de particulièrement exceptionnel à cela, au vu des circonstances. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il commence, comme pour la plupart des enfants, vers deux ou trois ans, ( à moins que le bébé n'ait eu des problèmes à la naissance), mais non.

Un an: mort.

 _Oh Merlin..._

Le parchemin ne sauta que quelques semaine avant de reprendre. Et ça continuait, encore et encore, et les blessures empirait. D'abord que les bleus, un petit froissage, puis des fractures, brûlures, malnutrition, manque extrême de sommeil, fracture, hémorragie, fracture... Muis il s'arrêta. Fracture de la colonne vertébrale. A sept an.

Il aurait dû mourir.

Mais la liste continuait. Au bout d'un moment, les carences commençaient à dégénérer. Les maladies s'accumulent, les symptôme s'entre-compensaient. Rien n'avait jamais été traité. Il avait vu des abus d'enfant, mais jamais rien comme ça. Sauf... Peu importe. C'était quelque chose que le Dark Lord pouvait faire subir s'il était particulièrement motivé. Mais c'était sa famille, sa propre famille qui avait fait ça. Rogue avait envie de partir, quitter le manoir, trouver les Dursleys et leur faire payer. Mais il se rappela.

Ils étaient morts... dès que Harry avait eu un nouvel endroit où rester ils étaient morts... Non, c'était impossible. Ce n'était qu'un enfant.

Mais comment pouvait-il être encore en vie?

"Sa magie le répare." répondit Damien à la question silencieuse. "Depuis qu'il a deux ans, apparement, mais ce..; ce que vous appelez des incidents magiques... ça réfléchit pas. Ça fait pas les choses bien, surtout dans l'urgence. C'est pour ça: tout est dans la position où c'était quand ça a été cassé."

Il n'y avait pas de douleur dans le voix de Damien, juste... de l'acceptation. Ça, ce n'était pas le d'abus... c'était de la torture, permanente. Severus se souvint. Comment Harry passait son temps à fouiller dans des livres médicaux. Comment il grimaçait dès que quelqu'un le touchait, comment il évitait la foule. Il n'avait jamais vu un de ses amis poser la main sur lui, pas même Draco qui était pourtant très tactile. Comment, il portait toujours d'énormes, des écharpes, comment son sac était toujours posé sur un morceau de tissu en plus. Comment il avait hier refusé son aide, même lorsqu'il s'était effondré, comment il avait refusé son bras en criant.

 _J'ai pas besoin d'un père... je ne suis pas une victime..._

 _Nous avons besoin d'un guérisseur._

Et il était certain qu'en disant cela, il n'avait même pas pensé à lui-même. Chaque mouvement que le garçon exécutait avait dû être douloureux. En relisant la fin du parchemin, Rogue eut le souffle coupé. Ses dernières blessures avaient été infligées par magie. Elles étaient moins nombreuses, clairement pas faites pour faire souffrir, mais les sorts qui causaient ce genre de choses n'étaient appris qu'après Poudlard. Un professeur.

Rogue était furieux, et épuisé. L'autre garçon couvait Harry du regard, pas du tout dérangé par la difformité de son corps. Il étaient passés par les mêmes choses, à différents degrés, mais apparement il avaient survécu ensemble. Rogue était pris par surprise. Ces enfants avaient tout fait sans jamais demander de l'aide à un adulte.

"Au lit. Surveille la fille." ordonna-t-il à Damien, puis, se tournant vers Gladis. "ramène moi à Poudlard, dans mes appartements. Je ne peux pas le guérir ici."

Il ne daigna pas même jeter un regard à l'autre enfant, qui le fusillait du regard. Il n'avait pas à s'occuper de lui. Il n'était pas le fils de Lily, il ne lui devait rien. Il enveloppa Harry dans sa cape et, une fois arrivé, le plaça sur le lit dans la chambre d'ami de ses quartiers.

La nuit était finie à Poudlard. Harry était profondément endormi, mais il se réveilla dès que son professeur le posa sur le lit. Il aurait dû être furieux, mais il se retint. Il était si fatigué... il trouva à peine la force fixer Rogue, avec ses yeux si dangereux... "Ne lui parlez pas trop." dit-il seulement. Rogue opina.

Il ne pouvait pas le soigner seul... pourtant il le devait. Tout d'abord, il devait attendre que Potter se réveille, puis il devrait parler à ce _très cher_ Dumbledore.

Harry sentit quelque chose de doux sous sa peau. Tout autour de lui. Un courant d'air froid sur son visage. Il frissonna. Il y avait quelqu'un. Harry se concentra. Il déplia sa magie, sa volonté à travers la pièce. Froid. Humide. Sous terre, non, sous l'eau. Un lit, une chaise, quelques autres meubles. Une bouteille avec un liquide – un mélange – magique – une potion. Et quelqu'un. Noir. Un énergie familière sur son bras; sur son avant-bras, un serpent, quelque chose de ténébreux qui criait, non, non qui attendait un appel. Et puis, tout lui revint à l'esprit.

"J'espère que vous m'avez attendu avant d'aller parler à Dumbledore, professeur." dit-il avec une politesse clairement forcée avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il sentit Rogue s'immobiliser. "Vous épérez, Mr Potter... Oui, j'ai attendu."

harry se redressa, essayant de recouvrir son équilibre. Puis, il remarqua qu'il était à moitié nu. Il s'enveloppe immédiatement dans la couverture, il détestait ça, Rogue avait posé les yeux sur lui, sur sa faiblesse, il avait vu l'immondice, il...

"Ne vous en faites pas, Mr Potter. Il n'y a que nous deux ici, et il se trouve que je suis votre médecin." Harry ne répondit pas. Son coeur s'était dangereusement accéléré, et il devait utiliser toute sa concentration pour que sa magie n'envoie pas son professeur en enfer par accident.

Rogue plaça un uniforme propre au bord du lit avant de quitter la chambre. Harry s'habilla en hâte. Il aurait préféré avoir des bandages en plus, mais il n eles demanderait pas. Il était en colère contre lui-même: il avait été faible devant un ennemi potentiel, pire, un allié potentiel. Il ne savait pas comment Rogue allait utiliser cet avantage. Il avait vu les marques. Il avait vu, et il savait, et maintenant il allait le considérer comme une pauvre victime, quelque chose qu'il devait protéger, quelque chose qu'il pouvait contrôler. C'était intolérable. Il refusait d'être pris en pitié. Il avait survécu trop de choses pour cela. Il s'était trop battu. Peut-être qu'il pouvait l'utiliser... mais... mais au moins Damien serait soigné maintenant. Harry n'aurait pas à retourner au manoir. Il n'aurait pas à apprendre en accéléré comment soigner avec sa magie, et il pourrait se concentrer sur d'autres choses. Sur comment se sauver lui-même.

Il sortit de la chambre et regarda autour de lui. C'était la première fois qu'il était entré dans les quartiers d'un professeur. C'était... comme il l'avait imaginé. Un petit appartement au beau milieu du château, sauf que tout les murs étaient recouverts de tapisseries aux tons sombres mais colorés. Il y avait une petite cuisine impeccablement ordonnée, un salon consistant en un canapé et deux vieux fauteuils autour d'une petite table, et une autre table plus large pour le dîner. Autre que la chambre qu'il venait de quitter, il y avait deux autres portes, une pour la chambre du professeur, et une autre pour ce que Harry imagina comme une bibliothèque, un bureau ou un laboratoire vu qu'elle était fermée et protégée par des boucliers magiques.

Rogue était assis dans un des fauteuils, une tasse de café à la main. Il était au moins trois heures du matin, à moins que...

" _Tempus_."

Une petit horloge apparus sous la forme de chiffres bleutés qui flottaient mollement en l'air.

"Vous ne devriez pas boire autant de café, professeur." dit-il après s'être assuré qu'il avait bel et bien dormi plusieures heures, et avoir passé l'angoisse de ne pas savoir ce qui lui était arrivé dans cet interval.

"Certes, Mr Potter, si un certain élève de ma connaissance n'avait pas la merveilleuse idée de me garde éveillé deux nuits consécutives."

"Je ne suis qu'un innocent messager, vous pouvez aller râler après Damien." répondit l'enfant en se détendant involontairement. Rogue lui jeta un regard noir qui aurait fait entrer l'enfant en auto-combustion s'il pouvait. Mais Harry valait mieux que cela.

"Je crois que nous devons parler de quelques détails." Dit enfin l'enfant doucement en s'asseyant en face de Rogue.

"Oui?"

Harry soupira. "Je ne suis pas un idiot, avons vu tout deux ce dont Damien était... capable, et si vous étiez sous un voeux de silence hier, il ne s'applique pas à aujourd'hui. Je suspecte que quelque chose d'aussi dangereux doit être reporté au ministère, et si je ne me trompe pas, des mesures seront prises, telles qu'une incarcération ou la destruction de la menace. Ce que, vous vous en douterez, je ne peux tolérer. Je sais toutefois que tout cela est instable. Je le sais mieux que quiconque."

Harry planta ses yeux dans ceux de Rogue. Il avait vraiment l'impression de parler à un mur. Pendant un instant, il imagina comment être confronté à cet homme dans des circonstances moins favorables devait être terrible. "Donc, professeur, je dois vous demander une nouvelle fois de rester silencieux."

"Demandez vous une faveur, Potter?"

"Non, un... accord d'intérêts. Je ne contracte pas de dettes, professeur, mais puisque vous allez être mon tuteur... Je vais vous parler franchement." Sa voix devint coupante, presque un sifflement. "Si quelque chose arrive à mon frère, Professeur, je ne pourrais pas prédire les conséquences... à grande échelle." Il étendit un sourire innocent sur son visage. Le changement était encore plus terrifiant que chacune des expressions prises séparément. "Vous savez ce qu'on fait aux traîtres, n'est-ce pas Monsieur?"

Avait-il pâlit? Harry n'était pas sûr, mais il avait touché au but. Le sourcil méprisant, le sourire hautain, le regard haineux, tout cela avait disparut.

"Vous me menacez, Potter?"

"Je n'oserais pas. Je ne fais que rappeler au monde que de mauvais choix entraîne des conséquences regrettables. Je n'ai ni l'envie, ni le besoin, ni la prétention de vous faire agir par peur. Je sais que toute assurance que vous me donnerez sera faible et bancale. Mais vous en avez assez vu pour comprendre pourquoi je dois prendre de telles mesures et tenter d'assurer... ma sécurité."

"Je vois. Vous être vraiment un Serpentard, Mr Potter, contrairement à..."

"Mon père? Je ne le saurais pas. La seule chose dont je me souviens de lui est la manière dont il est mort." Coupa Harry. Maintenant il en était sûr, Rogue avait effectivement pâli.

"Vous... vous vous souvenez?"

"Je n'oublie jamais rien, mais là n'est pa sla question. La question est: qu'allez vous dire à Dumbledore? Il doit déjà savoir que nous avons tous deux quitté le château cette nuit, et attendre que vous alliez donner des explications."

Rogue secoua la tête. "Ne vous en faite spas pour cela, Potter. Vous êtes sous ma protection pour l'instant, et le meilleur ami de mon filleul. Ne questionnez pas mon honneur en impliquant qu je pourrais prendre une décision qui ailles contre votre intérêt.

"Vous avez tenu le même discours en jurant fidélité au Dark Lord ou avez vous juré à Dumbledore avant ça?" Harry pencha sa tête devant la fureur qui passa sur le visage de Rogue. "Vous pouvez comprendre que quelque soit la nécessité je ne peux pas prendre une décision sur votre honneur. Vous avez travaillé pour l'homme qui a tué mes parents et tenté de me tuer."

"Ne poussez pas les limites, Potter." Siffla le professeur.

"Je ne veux pas vous insulter. Je peux respecter vos talents d'acteur ou d'e manipulation pour avoir réussit à être au service de deux de plus puissants sorciers du monde, mais je met trop entre vos mains aujourd'hui pour me limiter au respect."

"Pourquoi mettez vous les deux au même niveau lorsque vous en parlez?" demanda-t-il avec suspicion. Oh Dieu, s'il savait.

"Dumbledore savait pour... ça. Dit-il en se pointant lui même. "Il y avait des boucliers autour de la maison, et il leur a envoyé des lettres. Il n'y a pas moyen qu'il ne saches pas."

Harry pouvait presque entendre les craquement du calme du professeur qui se brisait en petit morceaux. Il était impressionné, le professeur avait gardé sa composure malgrès tout.

"Je crois que nous pouvons arriver à un arrangement dans ce cas. Je garderait le silence sur ce que j'ai vu au manoir. En échange, je veux que vous commenciez un traitement, et que vous alliez à l'infirmerie, est-ce clair?" Le ton de Rogue ne souffrait pas de contradiction, et bien que cela coûte à Harry il accepta. Un peu d'humiliation contre une vie, il s'était attendu à pire. "Maintenant, allez vous préparer pour la classe. Mon protégé n'arrive en retard aux cours de mes collègues."

Rogue toqua à la porte du bureau de Dumbledore. Le heurtoir était un griffon, et ils osaient dire qu'il faisait du favoritisme pour sa maison. Rogue renifle devant cette injustice flagrante.

"Entre, mon garçon!" Envoya Albus avec la même joie qu'il mettait dans toutes ses phrases. Severus obéit et entra dans le bureau, encombré de dizaines d'objets hétéroclites. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil derrière le bureau sous l'invitation de directeur.

"Bon au citron? Thé?"

"Du thé s'il-te-plaît." Et du whisky. Beaucoup de whisky.

Dumbledore agita la main et deux tasses apparurent. Rogue lui lança un regard interrogateur lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

"Minerva! Pile à l'heure!" Au moins, il ne l'avait pas appelée "mon garçon". Il s'était attendu à ce que Albus appelle Minerva. Elle était son bras droit, et se chargeait de la gestion des élèves. De plus elle avait été là lorsque harry avait été déposé chez les Dursleys. Il était sûr d'une chose: elle était sincèrement préoccupée par le jeune Monsieur Potter. C'était à se demander si Minerva était capable de faire quelque chose sans être complètement sincère. Elle était la tête de Gryffondor après tout.

"Et bien et bien, cette petite réunion a, je crois, pour sujet Mr Potter. Minerva, il y avait quelque chose que tu voulais me montrer?"

La professeur de transfiguration opina avec un sourire fier. Elle sortit une coupe d'argent d'une de ses poches et la déposa sur le bureau. Albus la prit et l'examina un moment.

"C'est un très bel ouvrage, Minerva, mais en quoi est-ce lié à notre sujet?" Il y avait un étincelle dans ses yeux qui disait qu'il savait parfaitement en quoi cela était lié au sujet.

"Albus, cette coupe était un rat, un rat qu'à transformé Mr Potter dès son premier cours!" Albus tendit la coupe à Rogue. Il la tourna dans toutes les directions en vain, il ne vit pas de marques, pas de rugosité qui dénotait la transformation lorsqu'elle était accomplie par des débutants. Il comprenait. La coupe était encore parfaite malgré le fait que Potter l'avait transformée il y a plus ce 24 heures, peut-être plus. Et aucun des deux autres ne savaient dans quel état d'épuisement il était à ce moment là... tout ces détails ciselés...

"De l'argent pur!"

Le sourire de Minerva s'étendit encore un peu plus. "Et je l'ai vu transformé le rat de Mr Malfoy, quoi que très discrètement, juste après, et cette fois en une simple coupe de métal. Tant de contrôl, Albus, et si jeune!"

Le directeur opina avec de la ... fierté? Dans les yeux. Comment pouvait-il être fier en sachant...?

"C'est exceptionnel en effet, Minerva, mais il semble que Mr Potter soit un enfant exceptionnel. Il est rare que quelqu'un réussissent à être inclus dans les cercles de sangs-purs de Serpentard tout en restant respecté des né-moldus de Gryffondor."

Dumbledore fit un clin d'oeil à Severus par dessus ses lunettes en demi lune. Le professeur dû s'empêcher de lui envoyer la main dans la figure, suspectant que beaucoup devaient avoir les mêmes instincts que lui concernant le vieil homme. Il avait entendu dire que son nez avait été cassé par son frère, et ce n'était vraiment pas dur à concevoir.

"Severus, de quoi voulais-tu nous parler?"

"Je vais adopter l'enfant."

Ils le regardèrent tous deux avec des yeux ronds comme des assiettes. Severus se félicita de provoquer une telle réaction, mais en vérité, la décision avait été prise... quand Poetter avait attérit dans ses appartements. Très Gryffondor.

"Severus." commença lentement Minerva. "Je suis désolée de te le dire, mais tu n'as pas vraiment l'étoffe d'un père."

Severus soupira. Il s'était attendu à cette objection, et il sentait le regard de Dumbledore sur lui.

"Minerva, je sais que je ne suis ni tendre ni plaisant. Je ne vais pas le cajoler, et il n'en a pas besoin. Crois moi. " Il plaça une main sur sa tempe. Il devait choisir ses mots avec attention. "Il me l'a demandé."

"Severus, je ne sais pas... Je veux dire, tu es si sévère avec lui..."

"C'est précisément la raison de son choix. Écoutes, Minerva. Nous nous sommes déjà mis d'accord sur le fait qu'il n'était pas une sorte de Tu-sais-qui je dois insister sur quelque chose: il n'est pas non plus un héro. Ce n'est qu'un enfant, un enfant seul qui ne fait confiance à personne. Il veut mériter ce qu'il reçoit. Il ne veut pas qu'on lui jette des lauriers à chaque pas qu'il fait! Il n'a pas besoin de fausse tendresse. Il sait ce qu'il vaut. Je le traite comme tout les enfants sous ma protection."

"Je vois que tu as déjà fait ton choix, mon garçon."

Severus opina, ses mèches noires tombant devant son visage. "Je crois, Albus, que Mr Potter a déjà fait son choix."

Dès que Harry eut trouvé ses camarades, il leur fit signe qu'il les attendait au septième étage. Il opère en cachant un sourire: après plusieures jours d'inactivité, ils auraient enfin leurs réponses.

Harry dû attendre quelques heures encore avant que McGonagall tapote l'épaule et l'envoie dans le bureau du directeur. Il fit signes aux autres Serpentards que tout allait bien et partit en trombe. Il devrait rater les cours d'histoire de la magie, quel dommage. Il avait tellement besoin de deux heure sur la guerre des gobelins, qui n'avait absolument aucune influence sur le monde des sorciers autant qu'il sache. Sauf s'il décidait de travailler à Gringott. En y repensant, le sujet pouvait peut-être s'avérer intéressant... mais il y avait plus urgent. Par exemple, un Seigneur des Ténèbres qui se baladait dans les couloirs, un chien à trois têtes au beau milieu d'une école (ce qui lui rappelait qu'il devait continuer à rechercher Flamel), un frère sur le point d'exploser, un maître des potions de mauvaise humeur qui devait le prendre sous son aile, et Dumbledore, dont le nom voulait tout dire.

Harry frappa à la porte et se fit la même réflexion que Rogue quelques heure plus tôt. IL se présenta devant les trois professeurs qui sirotait une tasse de thé. Il se tournèrent vers lui. Il jeta un regard à Rogue qui secoua la tête imperceptiblement.

"Monsieur, vous vouliez me voir?" demanda Harry en plaçant sa voix presque un octave au dessus de son ton réel.

"Entre, entre mon garçon!"

Harry obéit. McGonagall transfigura une chaise pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir entre elle et Rogue. Harry s'assit avec une timidité évidente, regardant autour de lui comme pour chercher du soutient. Il refusa poliment un cookie que la professeure de transfiguration lui tendait.

"Harry, mon garçon, le professeur Rogue est venu nous parler de ta décision." Harry opina rapidement, regarda ses pieds, se tordit les mains, un, deux, trois, puis regarda Dumbledore à nouveau. Un parfait petit garçon. A part pour le cookie, mais il n'avait pas mangé depuis deux jours et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir manger quelque chose d'aussi sucré d'un coup.

Il avait envie de se frapper lui-même.

Pour la première fois, il regretta qu'on ne lui ait pas offert de lemon drop, mais il pouvait toujours manger dans la Salle-Sur-Demande. Ananta allait le tuer. Pris dans les évènements, il avait complètement oublié de la prévenir, et cela faisait presque deux jours sans nouvelles, sans compter qu'il l'avait laissée en charge des petits! Il s'attendait déjà à entendre des sifflements mécontents pendant des heures, des disputes, des insultes. Surtout lorsqu'elle apprendrait qu'il avait laissé un étranger entrer dans le nid. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment présenter Rogue au serpent. L'homme avait connu Voldemort, il connaissait donc déjà le Parcel. Toutefois la langue devait être pour lui associer à beaucoup de choses peu plaisantes, à moins d'être un Mangemort sadique et convaincu, ce dont il doutait fortement. Il y avait trop de restriction dans l'homme, trop de rationalité, et Harry doutait qu'il n'ait jamais été convaincu par les discours du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n'avait pas le désir qu'il pouvait voir dans les yeux de Lucius Malfoy lorsqu'il avait remarqué les similarités entre lui le le Mage Noir. C'était plus... une sorte de peur patiente et contenue.

"Severus, peux-tu nous laisser un moment?" Sans un mot, le professeur parti dans un tourbillon de cape.

Comment faisait-il tourbillonner ses robes dans un bureau était le grand question dans la vie d'Harry.

"Harry, dis-moi, tu as beaucoup de choix dans ce domaine. Je ne remet pas en cause ta décision, mais je dois connaître les raisons. J'ai confiance en Severus, mais il..."

"Professeur." La voix d'harry devint plus assurée. "Tout les choix qui ont été fait le concernant sont venus de gens qui ne me connaissaient pas. Aucun de ces gens ne savent vraiment d'où je vien. Le professeur Rogue..." Il soupira. "Il ne voit pas le Survivant. Il voit Harry."

Dumbledore eut un large sourire et tapota sa barbe, ce que Harry avait appris à interpréter comme un signe de contentement. Il l'avait tressée avec des fleurs d'argent et des fils de perles blanches, qui s'accordait avec son manteau. Le vieil homme avait un vrai don pour avoir l'air imposant tout en agressant la rétine. En l'observant plus attentivement, Harry remarque quelque chose d'étrange dans la pièce. Un énergie diffuse... Harry ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt dessus, mais son amusement s'éteignit aussitôt. Il était facile,si facile d'oublier à quel point puissant -et donc dangereux- cet homme pouvait être.

"Et bien Harry je crois que nous pouvons tous nous accorder et envoyer une lettre au ministère." dit-il d'un ton patronisant. Harry remarqua sa coupe sur le bureau. Il se tourna avec surprise vers Mcgonagall.

"J'expliquais votre petite réussite au professeur Dumbledore." expliqua-t-elle à la question silencieuse. Harry se força à rougir.

"Je n'ai fait que faire l'exercice que vous aviez demandé, Professeur." Il ne cacha pas le petit sourire qui s'étendait sur son visage lorsqu'il vit les yeux de Dumbledore s'illuminer devant son comportement. S'il pouvait, il aurait plissé les yeux. Pourquoi Dumbledore était-il satisfait d'un comportement faible et soumis? Lui qui encensait tant les valeurs de sa maison, le courage, la ténacité?

D'un geste de main, Dumbledore rouvrit la porte, permettant à Rogue de revenir. L'homme sombre ne retourna pas à son fauteuil et se contenta de rester près de la porte, les bras croisés, son regard passif fixé sur le directeur. Il méritait sans doute son surnom de chauve-souris des donjons. Arry comprenait très bien pourquoi les autres élèves avaient peur de lui, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce n'était qu'un jeu, derrière lequel se trouvai quelqu'un de beaucoup plus humain, et de beaucoup plus terrible. Après tout, il avait gagné le respect du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et cet homme avait certainement un faible propension à respecter les gens. Ce qui était logique vu que son métier consistait majoritairement à faire s'agenouiller les gens devant lui.

"Et bien, Severus, après une petite discussion avec Mr potter, je pense que je peux vous donner ma bénédiction. Je ne doute pas que tu traiteras Mr Potter avec justesse, comme pout tout les autres élèves, n'est-ce pas?"

Le sarcasme était presque palpable. Harry s'étrangla en tentant de réprimer un rire et Dumbledore lui lança un regard complice, qui lui attira la mécontentement du maître des potions. Harry murmura une excuse, mais il le méritait. Son favoritisme pour Serpentard, et particulièrement pour Draco, était connu de tous. Harry savait que cela allait avec écrasantes attentes et un travail forcené, mais cela ne changeait pas grand chose. A sa plus grande surpris, Rogue ne souleva pas l'insulte et ne fit que regardé Dumbledore d'un air blasé. Quel culot.

"Mr Potter, il me semble que vous avez maintenant un passionnant cours d'histoire de la magie..."

"En effet professeu et je dois y aller." Répliqua Harry en appuyant volontairement la facticité de ses mots, faisant rire McGonagall. "Toutefois, je dois remettre en question l'évidence selon laquelle le professeur à remarquer mon absence..."

"En classe. Maintenant." Ordonna Rogue, mais sa bouche s'était légèrement soulevé en ce que les regards avisés auraient pu prendre pour un sourire.


End file.
